L'Ange écarlate
by Arcklance
Summary: Suite à de trop nombreuses trahisons, Harry Potter tue sa famille moldu et s'allie à Voldemort dans le but de se venger de ses amis et du monde magique. !ATTENTION SLASH! ,Dark Harry et fic sombre. bashing Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron et d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Prologue : le début de la fin d'une vie de sacrifices**

Je crois avoir des remords ou une chose qui y ressemble fortement. Peut-être que j'ai agi un peu, non, trop violemment ? Devrais-je y retourner pour faire le ménage ? Non, sans façon ! Je pense l'avoir assez fait dans ma triste et courte vie pour les cent prochaines années.

Où je suis déjà ? Je me souviens avoir eu envie de voir la mer. Quelle idée stupide aussi ! Je tourne sur moi-même et regarde aux alentours. Rien ! Pas une seule habitation. Où est-ce que je suis putain ! Bon, du calme.

Je me souviens de l'oncle baleine. De la tante girafe et du petit cochon rose bonbon. Beurk ! Je vais vomir. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi ! Non non non NOOOON ! Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Mais c'est aussi de leur faute ! Je les avais mis en garde pourtant. Personne ne m'a écouté. Ni le vieux barbu, ni ces stupides profiteurs de meilleurs amis, ni ces déchets de l'humanité. Non ! Personne n'a entendu mon appel à l'aide.

Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé s'ils l'avaient fait. Ils seraient encore en vie. Je pense. Enfin, je crois ! Que faire maintenant ? Je ne peux simplement pas y retourner. Il me faut un endroit où aller. Une personne de confiance. Mais je ne peux me fier à qui que ce soit. Pas après ce que je viens de faire. Quoi que, même avant cette malheureuse histoire, je ne pouvais déjà pas le faire. Je me perds dans mes délires. Comment j'en suis arrivé à tuer, non, massacrer, c'est le mot exact, ma famille ? Enfin, de là à les qualifier de famille, il y a quand même un pas que je ne franchirai pas. Ah ! Oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Ce gros porc. Ce stupide et immonde gros porc a voulu me vendre à ce vieux cochon.

Comme si de me faire exploiter durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence ne suffisait pas. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait trouver une autre façon d'utiliser ce foutu Potter pour qu'il puisse leur apporter un peu plus d'argent.

Mais moi, je n'étais pas d'accord ! Les coups, les privations, les insultes, les coupures, ça va encore. Mais pas ça ! Remarquez, j'ai toujours su que le bonheur n'était pas pour moi. Sans mentir, je dirais que je suis né sous le signe du malheur.

D'abord mes parents qui se font buter par un Hitler en puissance. Ensuite, ma pseudo-famille qui me transforme en esclave. Et pour finir, ce même mégalo qui ne trouve rien de mieux pour passer son temps que de me donner la chasse.

En fait, je suis une bonne personne qui est devenue un meurtrier. Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité, mais c'est arrivé. Je viens de fêter mon dix-huitième anniversaire en enlevant la vie à trois personnes. Je n'ai aucun regret si ce n'est de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de revenir en arrière pour le recommencer.

Je suis un monstre. Ma seule excuse pour ce que je vais contribuer à faire de ce monde résulte du fait des trahisons commises envers moi.

Cette nuit a vu naitre une abomination qui a pour nom Harry Potter. Toute ma vie a été rimée par la manipulation, la maltraitance, la famine, le passage à tabac, pour finir par être sacrifiée afin que d'autres puissent vivre en paix. Il est l'heure pour moi de me libérer de mes chaînes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début**

Comment suis-je arrivé dans ces cachots ? Eh bien, simplement en me livrant à cette bonne vieille tête de serpent qui - soit dit en passant - ne l'est plus vraiment. J'ai eu la bonne et merveilleuse idée de venir rendre visite à ce cher Voldy, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment apprécié la mort de deux de ses larbins.

Cependant, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si ces stupides immondices se sont jetés sur moi en hurlant à tue-tête : « C'est Harry Potter ! C'est Harry Potter ! C'est Harry Potter ! » comme des malades mentaux. Non, mais ! Comme si je ne connaissais pas mon propre nom. Et puis quoi encore ! Et comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, un Avada est parti sans prévenir. Résultat : deux morts. Pourtant, c'est bien un seul jet lumineux qui est sorti de ma baguette. Alors pourquoi les deux sont-ils morts ?

Une question à laquelle je dois vite répondre. Des bruits de pas approchent de ma suite luxueuse. Ma nouvelle chambre est bien plus confortable que celle que j'occupais chez mes défunts relatifs. Non seulement je peux me tenir debout sans me défoncer le crâne, mais il m'est aussi possible d'étendre tout mon corps ! La vie est belle, vraiment.

Cela dit, mes amies les araignées me manquent énormément . Mais comme on dit , on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas !? Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je me demande qui vient me rendre visite ? Bah, quelle importance ?! Après tout, une visite faite toujours plaisir à ce qu'on dit.

Je vois une silhouette. C'est celle d'un homme dans la trentaine. Il porte un habit noir qui recouvre chaque partie de son corps.

\- Tiens donc, monsieur Potter ! Je ne croyais pas avoir le plaisir de vous revoir aussi vite. Surtout après ce que le vieux siphonné nous a dit hier.

Sur un milliard de gens qui composent cette foutue planète, il fallait que ce soit lui parmi tous, qui vienne me rendre visite ?! Parce que, oui, ce bon vieux Snape se tient là, debout devant moi et avec une grimace qu'il veut faire passer pour un sourire sur la tronche.

\- Et qu'a donc dit ce vieux machin ? Lui demande-je avec ce qui devrait, pour moi, ressembler à un vrai sourire (c'est-à-dire, en lui montrant toutes mes dents).

Il ricane gentiment. Pas de cette façon méchante qu'il avait de le faire quand j'étais encore à Poudlard. Non, juste un ricanement que deux vieux amis échangent suite à une bonne blague. C'est étonnant tout en étant, d'une certaine façon, à sa place.

\- Il nous a annoncé votre mort et celle de votre famille, dit-il calmement.

\- Oh ! Je suis sûr que vous avez été extrêmement peiné d'apprendre une telle nouvelle Monsieur ! Réplique-je avec une grimace imitant à la perfection son horrible sourire .

Il me fixe une longue minute avant de me répondre.

\- Effectivement, je me suis sentit affligé par une perte aussi grande que la vôtre, Potter, ironise-t-il.

\- Le Directeur pense que c'est le Maître qui est à l'origine de ce qui est arrivé chez vous. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, il ignorait l'histoire de votre présumée mort avant que je ne lui en face mention ce matin.

Il fait une pause et me fixe.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Lui demande-je sans que mon sourire ne quitte mes lèvres.

Il me lance un méchant regard suivi d'un énorme soupir.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, monsieur Potter. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé dans cette stupide maison.

Je le dévisage avec de grands yeux. Nan ! Mais il est sérieux ?! Il croit vraiment que je vais lui raconter ? À lui ? Ce que moi, j'ai fait ? Je suis pris d'un fou rire soudain. C'est la meilleure celle-là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir Snape venir me demander de me confier à lui.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Genre, vraiment sérieux ? Vous vous attendez à ce que moi, Harry PUTAIN de Potter, je vienne me confier à vous ? Vous êtes la personne qui a fait de ma scolarité un enfer je vous rappelle... Ah ha ha ha ha...

Il me lance le regard snapien numéro 1. Celui qui vous fait vous demander pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi, vous vous êtes levé ce matin. Dommage pour lui, je suis immunisé contre lui.

\- Il suffit Potter ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais vous êtes dans la bouse dragon jusqu'au cou. Il se trouve que je suis à cet instant votre seule chance d'y parvenir. Si tant est que vous tenez à sortir d'ici vivant en un seul morceau, bien sû oui ! Vous allez tout me raconter. Ensuite, je trouverais un moyen de vous faire sortir de cette cellule. Et cela en entier, de préférence...

Je suis surpris. Non, sidéré. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Il est fou je crois. Il ne sait pas que c'est Voldemort qui me tient prisonnier ? Il pense vraiment pouvoir réussir à me faire quitter cette cellule tranquillement ? Et que face de serpent le laissera faire sans lever le petit doigt ?

Plus je le regarde, plus je suis persuadé qu'il a pété un câble. J'ai entendu dire qu'avec les fous, eh bien, il faut aller dans leur sens. Sinon, ils le deviennent encore plus. Allez Harry, on fait un joli sourire au vilain monsieur. Et puis, un doloris est vite parti. De toute façon, je ne perds rien à lui avouer ce que j'ai fait. Je me demande comment il va prendre la nouvelle... Sera-t-il choqué ? Va-t-il me croire ? Quelle importance cela a de toute manière ? Je me décide à lui dire. Je vais bien rigoler.

\- Alors, alors, par où commencer ? Il était une fois un petit garçon répondant au doux nom d'Harry Potter...

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Harry, me coupe-t-il. Vous devez me dire ce qui est arrivé dans ce logis pour que je puisse vous venir en aide, m'interrompe-t-il.

Il le dit d'une manière si étrange, que je croirais presque qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de moi. Mais impossible. D'habitude, personne n'en a rien à foutre du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et Snape encore moins que les autres. La colère me prend sans prévenir. Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Pendant sept ans, il s'est échiné à me rendre la vie impossible. Et là, il me sort des « Je veux vous aider Harry ! » . N'importe quoi !

\- Il y en a marre de cette merde. Moi, je voulais seulement vivre une vie normale, rien de plus, rien de moins. Est-ce trop demandé que de ne pas recevoir des coups de ceinture, de bâton, de pieds ou de poings ? De ne pas se faire taillader le dos, les bras, les cuisses ou tout autre membre ? De manger à sa faim ? Et de ne pas se faire vendre comme une pute à de vieux cochons édentés ?

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'ai hurlé ces mots. Le choc que ressent Snape fait qu'il a la bouche béate et les yeux écarquillés. C'est trop drôle. Je pars dans un rire de détraqué. Je suis en train de sombrer dans la folie, je le sais bien. Pourtant, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Est-ce normal ? Vais-je finir comme Voldemort ? Bizarrement, je me sens bien en ayant cette pensée.

\- Que venez-vous de dire monsieur Potter ? C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Le Directeur m'a assuré que vous étiez bien traité dans cette famille. À chaque fois que j'ai voulu venir, il m'a assuré qu'un membre de l'Ordre était déjà passé. Je ne peux croire qu'il m'ait menti en toute connaissance de cause. Oh Lily, je suis si désolé ! Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse de veiller sur ton fils.

Il a l'air anéanti. Comme si toute la misère du monde venait de se poser sur ses épaules. Serait-il réellement intéressé par moi ? Incroyable. Absolument incroyable.

Je suis dans une autre dimension. Snape connaissait ma mère ! C'est quoi ce délire sur une promesse ? N'importe quoi !

\- S'il te plaît Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Je perds le contrôle sur ma magie. Elle commence à vibrer autour de moi. Des vagues sombres et étouffantes se matérialisent dans la cellule. Une haine sans nom se déverse en moi. Je dois vite reprendre le contrôle avant que ne se produise ce qui est arrivé chez mes relatifs. La rage au ventre, je déballe tout sur la triste vie du « Garçon-Qui-Refuse-De-Se-Laisser-Mourir ».

\- Ce qui est arrivé hier ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Ce n'est pas réellement une question, il y répond en hochant la tête.

\- Alors, dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, vous vous êtes persuadé, sans raisons ou preuves, que j'étais un gosse pourri-gâté et choyé. Le truc Professeur, c'est que vous vous êtes trompé sur toute la ligne. Ma famille ne m'a jamais aimé. Ils me détestaient. Pire, ils m'avaient en horreur.

Je lui expose plus tranquillement que ce que je ne pensais pouvoir faire.

\- Le seul fait de respirer le même air que moi les répugnait. J'étais traité plus comme un elfe de maison qu'un être humain. Pour moi, la découverte du monde magique était censé représenter une délivrance. Quelle déception quand j'ai fini par apprendre la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous si heureux de me revoir... c'était parce que je n'étais qu'une simple putain de bordel de merde de machine à tuer pour eux.

Je reprends mon souffle, car la colère me le fait perdre. Il est comme abasourdi par mon discours.

\- Quand le directeur m'a confié aux Dursley, ça a sonné le début de mon enfer. Mon plus ancien souvenir, vous savez ce que c'est professeur ? Je lui crache avec hargne.

Il ne me répond pas, se contente de me scruter comme si une deuxième tête venait de faire son apparition sur moi.

\- Je me souviens du jour où ma tante m'a fait pour la première fois sortir de mon placard sous l'escalier. Je me souviens de la douleur que mes yeux ont ressentie. Une douleur forte et lancinante. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là. Ce ne fut cependant pas aussi fort que la percussion du pied de mon oncle dans mon estomac. J'ai fini par perdre connaissance à force de crier. Une mauvaise chose à faire quand l'oncle à besoin de se défouler.

Le souvenir de cette fameuse journée me revient en mémoire. Je sens encore ma côte cassée par les coups répétés en ce jour fatidique. Le début de la fin de mon semblant d'enfance. J'ai appris par la suite, après avoir pris connaissance de ma date de naissance et fais les calculs, que je venais de fêter mes quatre ans.

Après cette première rencontre avec les représentants de la race humaine, j'ai développé une méfiance innée pour cette espèce. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle je fais plus confiance aux êtres magiques.

À la fin du passage à tabac, j'ai mis trois semaines avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement. Cette semaine-là, j'ai commencé ma vie d'esclave et de punching-ball pour la famille Dursley. Par la suite, j'ai réalisé que non, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais une sale pute édentée bien trop chère à payer.

Durant cette période, ma tante m'a fait découvrir les joies du ménage, de la cuisine et du jardinage. Comment faire une douche à l'eau chaude... Ah non ! Excusez-moi, je veux dire bouillante. Que la peau humaine a une certaine résistance au feu, mais pas trop non plus. Et bien d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

De mon oncle, j'ai reçus des leçons sur la tolérance à la douleur et les limites du corps humain pour celui-ci. Que l'on peut perdre une certaine quantité de sang avant de frôler la mort. Que de se faire poignarder ne conduit pas toujours à une mort certaine. Et bien d'autres choses tout aussi reluisantes.

De mon cousin, j'ai appris les bienfaits du sport d'endurance. L'utilité d'avoir une bande d'amis et l'inutilité de chercher du secours auprès des adultes.

Et la vie... La vie m'a appris à ne rien attendre d'elle.

Un raclement de gorge me sort de mes merveilleuses pensées. Le professeur Snape me demande de continuer mon récit.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Quoi que, il me semble que cela soit la raison majeure de ce qui leur est arrivé. Comme je vous le disais, les Dursley ne m'aimaient pas. Ils ont fait de moi une sous-merde, même moins qu'une sous-merde. Hier, quand je suis revenu des courses, mon oncle était en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses investisseurs pour la création d'un nouveau centre de fabrication de machines.

Je serre les poings au souvenir de cette horrible journée.

\- À mon approche, ils se sont arrêtés de parler. L'invité de mon oncle m'a souri. Alors, pour ne pas recevoir une autre raclée après son départ, je lui ai rendu son sourire et je me suis rendu à la cuisine pour ranger les vivres. Une heure après mon arrivée , peut-être plus, mon oncle m'a demandé de venir au salon, ce qui était étrange, car il n'a jamais voulu que je sois présent lors des visites des gens « normaux » selon lui.

Je fais une petite pause pour pouvoir me calmer. La rage me revient en pleine face comme hier. Je respire calmement et reprends :

\- À mon arrivée, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver ma tante, mon oncle, ainsi que le vieux monsieur assis sur les canapés. J'ai commencé à avoir peur. Ma tante avait un de ces sourires qui ne disaient rien de bon pour moi. Mon oncle avait la tête de celui qui venait de faire une bonne négociation, et une qui rapporte très gros en plus. Quant à l'ami de mon oncle, il me faisait un clin d'œil salace.

Snape ne dit toujours rien, mais ses poings sont serrés très fort. Je vois le blanchiment.

\- C'est ma tante qui m'a annoncé la « bonne nouvelle ». Elle m'a dit avec une joie malsaine sur sa face de girafe, que je devrais être heureux de la chance que mon oncle et elle venaient de parvenir à me donner. Je venais d'être vendu pour un million de livres, plus un contrat de cinq ans dans la boite de mon oncle, à monsieur Erwan. Un homme très bien et trop bon pour moi. Je devais donc me sentir flatté. Je sens encore cette peur se faire submerger par un désir sauvage de leur faire ravaler, à elle, mais aussi à son mari, sans oublier cet immonde individu, leurs stupides joies. Je ne sais pas ce qui a brisé les barrières magiques que le Directeur avait mises sur moi. Mais cela a été efficace.

\- Attendez, de quelles barrières parlez-vous ? Me demande Snape.

Je le fixe avec étonnement. Il ne veut pas me faire croire qu'il ignorait l'existence des barrages que ce foutu Dumbledore avait mis sur ma magie ? Il pense sérieusement que j'aurais enduré aussi longtemps les maltraitances de ces malades si j'avais eu accès à ma magie ? Je ne suis pas maso non plus. Pourtant, c'est bien de la surprise que je vois dans ses yeux. Pas que de la surprise. La haine et aussi, comme un désir de vengeance.

\- Je pensais que tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient du même avis que Dumbledore, dis-je avec sincérité.

\- Quel avis ?

\- Que pour le bien de tous, je devait être gardé sous contrôle jusqu'au jour de mon combat contre Voldy.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, je n'étais au courant de rien.

Je ne sais ce qui m'oblige à le croire, mais je le fais.

\- Ces barrières, à quoi servaient-elles exactement ?

\- Principalement à empêcher ma magie instinctive de me venir en aide quand j'étais encore scolarisé. Après mon diplôme, elles la bloquaient complètement. Dumbledore me les a placées juste avant la remise des diplômes. Il m'a eu en me faisant croire qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de récupérer mon parrain du voile. Quel idiot je suis tout de même.

\- Nous reviendrons sur ce que ce malade a fait à votre magie par la suite. Racontez-moi la suite de ce qui est advenu hier.

Je me crispe aux mots de Snape. Je ne lui ai jamais laissé croire que je me confierais à lui. Bon, bref.

\- Je ne sais ce qui en est la cause, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils me faisaient une vacherie pareille. Des saloperies, j'en ai vu passer avec le temps. Mais aller jusqu'à me vendre ! C'était un inédit. Cette rage, mélangée à ma haine et mon impuissance en est probablement la cause directe. J'ai déjà ressenti de la rancune, de la rancœur, de l'impuissance, de la colère, de l'aigreur, du ressentiment et du dégoût. Mais jamais à ce niveau-là. Il y a eu comme un déclic, une porte qui s'ouvre, et toute ma magie a coulé en moi. Je ressens toujours l'explosion de ces minuscules particules qui se sont déversées dans chacune de mes cellules. Le plaisir indescriptible qui m'a parcouru comme une coulée de lave en fusion. Je me savais en possession d'une énorme quantité de magie, mais hier j'ai vraiment pris conscience de l'ampleur de celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle s'est libérée, j'ai plongé en elle sans aucune hésitation. Les choses se sont vite enchaînées. Pour ne pas alerter le voisinage, j'ai lancé un sort de silence sur la maison. Ensuite, avec le couteau que j'ai fait venir du sous-sol, dans la cave, là où mon oncle le gardait prêt pour les séances de tortures, je lui ai ouvert le ventre, de la gorge à l'aine. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis pris pour le garder en vie aussi longtemps. Je me revois l'obliger à se vider de ses entrailles. Ce qui est, soit dit en passant, incroyablement dégueulasse. Ma tante a crié comme une truie qu'on égorge. Elle ne cessait de m'ordonner de laisser son mari, me traitant de monstre. Rien ! Absolument rien ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis. Quant à monsieur Erwan, il se faisait pipi dessus et a finit par perdre connaissance à un certain moment. Le pauvre, ils se s'étaient bien gardé de lui avouer ma monstruosité. Quand mon oncle a fini de se vider de ses entrailles, je les lui ai faites bouffer. Heurk, entre nous, une chose à ne jamais refaire. Rien que d'y resonger, ça me donne envie de vomir. Deux heures se sont passées avant qu'il ne rende ce qui lui servait d'âme. J'ai pris bien soin de garder ma tante éveillée. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle a stoppé ses hurlements et pleurs. Elle m'a supplié, menacé, insulté et plein d'autres trucs du genre, mais je n'ai pas écouté, ni arrêté pour autant. Moi, lors des séances de mon oncle, j'ai demandé de l'aide auprès d'elle. Elle faisait la sourde oreille, j'ai fait de même hier. Sa mort a été douce. Je lui ai lancé une dizaine de sorts de douleur et de torture, avant de lui jeter un avada. Pour mon acheteur, j'ai transfiguré les chaises en une meute de loups affamés qui l'on mangé.Pour lui, une vingtaine de minutes ont suffit. Je suis certain que beaucoup d'enfants dormiront mieux ce soir et les jours à venir maintenant.

Je fais une pause pour jauger la réaction de Snape. Il ne me semble pas choqué, ni même épouvanté par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il garde le silence, attendant uniquement la fin de mon ne me juge pas. Je comprends à présent. Il est de mon côté. Une constatation étrange, mais qui me fait extrêmement plaisir.

\- Quand des trois adultes il ne resta plus que des morceaux et du sang jonchant le sol et les murs, j'ai quitté les lieux. En partant, j'ai regretté l'absence de mon cousin. Il est actuellement chez sa tante. Je me suis promis de revenir pour lui. Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Alliance**

Le silence qui suit la fin de mon récit est apaisant. On reste ainsi, debout l'un en face de l'autre, durant une trentaine de minutes. Il finit par me demander ce que je veux faire à présent. Il m'avoue ne suivre le directeur que pour moi. Je suis surpris par ces mots. S'il est de mon côté dès le départ, pourquoi avoir été un tel bâtard avec moi ? Il me répond qu'il se devait de garder ses distances : il avait un rôle à jouer, autant envers le directeur qu'envers Voldy. Il me fait savoir que c'est à moi de décider de la conduite à suivre. Ensuite, il me demande les raisons de ma présence chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'admets ne pas vraiment y voir réfléchi. Il lève les yeux au ciel avec cette manière de vous faire passer pour un imbécile. Quoi ? Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé que c'était une idée de génie. Il se met à faire les cent pas. Soudain, il se frappe le frond avec la paume de la main.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire monsieur Potter. Je vais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui faire part de votre désir de le rejoindre. Ce n'est pas une aussi mauvaise idée après tout monsieur Potter. Je parle évidemment de votre décision de venir ici.

Après m'avoir dit ça, il se met à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Oui, cela devrait marcher, s'exclame-t-il après quelques secondes.

Il se plante devant moi avec sa baguette à la main. Quoi ? Il a enfin pris conscience de l'absurdité de la chose et se décide à mettre un terme à mon existence ?

\- Écoutez-moi attentivement Potter ! Vous allez vous rappeler de chaque détail de votre journée d'hier. Je vais prendre ce souvenir et le mettre en bouteille afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse le voir. Après quoi, je vais aller lui raconter ce que vous venez de me dire et le convaincre de votre fuite du côté de la Lumière et votre envie de vous allier à lui. Il sera tellement heureux de la tournure que vont prendre les événements, qu'il vous laissera la vie sauve. Le seul souci est qu'il vous faudra lui prêter allégeance en attendant de trouver un meilleur plan. Voilà, nous allons faire ça, finit-il sur presque un sourire de satisfaction.

Je chuchote avec énervement dans la minuscule pièce :

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort est aussi naïf !

\- C'est un vieux serpent fou et vaniteux non, me réplique mon interlocuteur d'un ton ironique.

\- Professeur, allez-vous bien ?! Je m'exclame avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne fais qu'indiquer les options qui s'offrent à nous, me répond l'homme en noir.

\- Mais..., je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car j'entends des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers nous.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Voyez donc qui nous rend une petite visite, ricane une voix de femme en habits tout aussi sombre que ceux de Snape.

Une demi-douzaine de mangemorts, baguettes brandies, se trouve devant mon « logis ». Et, parmi ces charmants visiteurs, ma tendre et plus qu'adorée Bellatrix Lestrange. En même pas une seconde, après ce que je crois être mes derniers instants sur terre, Voldemort fait lui aussi son apparition.

J'ai entendu dire que les gens pris de folie ne le savent pas et refusent de se l'admettre. Je pense que c'est mon cas en ce moment précis. Pourquoi ? Me demanderez-vous. Car je suis en cet instant en train de chanter « God Save the Queen », alors que le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, avec sa cour, me fixe la bouche grande ouverte.

Voldemort m'ordonne de cesser de lui casser les oreilles avec ma voix de crécelle. Non mais ! Ma voix est plus qu'agréable à entendre ! Il devrait, lui et son troupeau, être honoré de cet immense privilège ! Et puis, ne sait-il pas qu'un Potter ne reçoit d'ordre de personne ! Enfin, depuis hier, mais bon, nous n'allons pas chipoter sur le temps aussi, hein !

Je continue donc évidemment de chanter en sourdine, quand soudain, je m'aperçois que plus un son ne sort de ma bouche. Le sale fils de pute ! Attends que je récupère ma baguette et on va voir qui rira le dernier !

J'arrête dans la seconde mon chant et lui dédie mon plus beau regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-vous-re-tue-après-votre-mort. Mais oui, c'est possible et avec ça un sourire digne de celui d'un ange. Et après lui avoir fait un semblant de révérence avec une touche ironique, moi, Harry, le garçon-qui-ne-réfléchit-pas-avant-d'agir, tends la main et fais une caresse sur la joue lisse de ce malade de Tom.

La surprise est telle, que personne ne bouge pendant une minute. Puis, avec une vitesse digne des serpents, deux mangemorts, Bellatrix et Malfoy, décident de me montrer la qualité exceptionnelle de fabrication et les magnifiques couleurs de leurs baguettes respectives. Quel immense honneur qu'ils me font là ! J'ai une incroyable chance. Deux doloris pour le prix d'un.

\- Ne touche pas au Maître ignoble sang-mêlé ! Me demande gentiment et amoureusement Bellatrix.

Ah ! L'amouuuuur. Elle écume littéralement de rage. Du calme, je ne vais pas te le piquer ton Voldy-chou, j'ai enie de lui dire. Euh, je veux dire que c'est ce que je lui. Sa rage augment d'un niveau. Merde ! Elle devient aussi rouge qu'un homard. On dirait Ron lorsqu'il est hors de lui. Il lui manque juste les tâche de rousseur et une décoloration.

De son côté, ignorant complètement ses larbins, Voldemort, me demande tranquillement les raisons qui m'ont poussé à passer les battants de la porte de son manoir. Il prend gentiment le temps de retirer son sort de mutisme avant de faire sa demande. Merci bien !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Tom ! Je suis ravi de te revoir depuis la dernière fois, je lui annonce d'une voix lente. Je suis venu pour négocier une entente entre nous deux. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais que l'on discute de ça en privée et dans un meilleur décor. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Voldemort me dévisage puis me tourne le dos en silence. Il semble demander une confirmation à Snape, qui hoche la tête.

\- Suivez-moi Potter, m'ordonne le Lord d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Je ne me fais pas prier et lui emboîte le pas. On traverse les couloirs sombres du Manoir Jedusor sans un mot. Enfin, après ce qui me semble être une éternité, le Lord s'arrête devant une porte et pénètre silencieusement dans la pièce. Snape et moi le suivons en fermant la porte derrière nous.

Quand je me retourne pour lui faire face, celui-ci s'est déjà installé sur un confortable fauteuil vert argent devant la cheminée. Un regard rapide vers mon entourage me fait comprendre que nous nous trouvons dans une bibliothèque.

\- Vous aviez raison depuis le début, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans perdre de temps. Dumbledore me manipule depuis le début. Il n'a jamais pensée à mon bien-être, alors ma sécurité n'en parlons pas ! Tout ce que je suis pour lui, c'est une arme. La seule arme capable de vous tenir tête, vous anéantir !

Une lueur de haine traverse et je crois que cela se lit sur mon visage. Ce que le Lord noir ne manque pas d'apercevoir et cela a l'air de lui plaire.

\- Bien, commence-t-il. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain de position ? Ce n'est pas une première mondiale non plus. Tout le monde magique sait que ce vieux débris vous utilise contre moi. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ouvrir les yeux ? Il y a certainement autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Je lève des yeux surpris sur le mage.

\- Rien ne m'échappe, Potter, déclare-t-il.

Je détache rapidement mon regard du sien pour empêcher le Lord Noir de voir mes yeux remplis de tristesse et de douleur. Mais il a le temps de voir l'étendue de ma rancune.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à révéler les détails à quelqu'un pour l'instant. Mais sachez que ce vieux timbré va me le payer au centuple.

Ma voix est si hargneuse et si tremblante de colère qu'il décide de ne pas insister pour le moment.

\- Je ne vais pas persister aujourd'hui, mais sachez que je vous reposerai cette question un autre jour.

\- Bien, lui crache-je au visage.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir que Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange apparaissent dans la pièce.

\- Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ? Demande le Lord d'une voix polaire.

\- Pardonnez-nous Maître, mais nous venons d'apprendre que Dumbledore est arrivé aux portes du Manoir avec son armée, annonce Lucius après s'être incliné.

\- Il demande à ce que nous relâchions Potter.

Les fenêtres explosent et les meubles se mettent à flotter dans la pièce. C'est quoi encore cette merde ? Voldemort brandit sa guette sur moi. Une aura sombre nous enveloppe tous les deux. Il crie. Non. Il me demande une chose. Mais quoi ? Je n'entends rien. La seule chose que je comprends, c'est que Dumbledore est aux portes du manoir. Un endroit où je peux facilement l'atteindre. Je vais pouvoir me venger. Lui ouvrir le ventre en deux et y déverser ses foutus bonbons aux citrons après les avoir fait fondre.

Une claque ! Il m'a donné une claque ! Nan, mais ! Je rêve ou merde ? Cependant, me prendre une taloche de Voldemort me fait reprendre conscience de ma légère perte de contrôle et de l'idée de Snape.

\- C'est incroyable, dit Voldemort. Normalement, un jeune homme de ton âge ne devrait même pas être capable de manipuler autant de magie noire. Une magie d'une noirceur aussi pure et aussi sombre est très difficile à manier. Moi-même, j'aurais des difficultés à y parvenir. Ah ! Je vois ! Tu ne la contrôles pas encore. Il est impossible que tu aies pu me cacher aussi longtemps un tel potentiel. Ce doit donc être cet idiot de Dumbledore.

Le mage a l'air vraiment impressionné.Il me dit tout cela en langue de serpent.

\- Seulement dix-huit ans et déjà aussi puissant, poursuit le Lord en me tournant autour avec un sourire de dément. Imagine ce que tu pourras faire dans une à trois années avec moi pour guide.

\- Et bien, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, qui, je pense, nous sera bénéfique à tous les deux, lui dis-je.

Il me fait signe de continuer curieux.

-Mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'il y aura de nombreuses conséquences si vous acceptez, je le préviens.

Je me souviens avoir lu un truc dans un livre de la bibliothèque des Black sur les liens magiques. Mon idée est indubitablement une grosse, une énorme connerie. Mais comme on dit, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- Quelle est-elle ? Demande Voldy.

\- L'ordre de la lune rouge, lâche-je.

Il me regarde longuement de ses yeux rouges sang et demande :

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

\- Évidemment ! Sinon pourquoi le mentionnerais-je ?

L'ordre de la lune rouge n'est pas, comme son nom l'indique, un ordre ou un groupe, mais un puissant lien magique qui unit deux sorciers. Il a pour fonction d'enchaîner deux puissants sorciers. Ils voient alors leur puissance magique doubler, voire, pour les plus puissants, tripler.

Il y a tout de même un inconvénient, sinon, tout le monde l'aurait fait. Après l'avoir contracté, les deux sorciers ne peuvent plus se mentir ou faire du mal à l'autre. La mort de l'un entraine automatiquement celle de l'autre.

Je veux bien faire une alliance, mais à la seule condition d'être sûr de ne pas y laisser ma vie. Ce sort est une création de Merlin en personne. Il le créa pour venir en aide à son petit-fils, Arthur. Il voulait mettre un terme aux nombreuses infidélités de sa femme Guenièvre.

À la base, ce sortilège ne devait pas permettre de partager la magie des deux époux. Il devait seulement rendre les infidélités impossibles et aussi faire naître dans le cœur de l'autre un amour sans limites. En gros, un charme d'amour.

Morgane eut vent de ce que Merlin avait fait à sa plus fidèle amie. Ne pouvant revenir sur ce que Merlin avait fait, elle fit quelques modifications. Elle pensait que, puisque son amie n'avait plus droit à ses anciens amusements, elle pourrait alors profiter de la puissance magique de son époux. Ainsi, elle fit les modifications qui me sont profitables aujourd'hui.

\- Nous en reparlerons après la défaite de nos charmants visiteurs, me dit le Lord.

Il y a un flash très bref. L'instant d'après, l'homme est étendu sur le sol au milieu d'un amas d'autres corps. Je suis debout, le dos droit. Je tourne mon regard partout autour de moi. Quand j'aperçois Hagrid, un triste sourire apparaît sur sa face de demi-géant sans cervelle. Il se demande surement comment je peux, moi, Harry foutu Potter, lancer un avada sur le père Weasley. Mais parce que je le veux bien pardi ! En tournant mon regard vers ma droite, je vois le professeur Minerva McGonagall qui me regarde sévèrement. Ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Ils ont eu leur chance, mais l'ont laissée passer.

Oh hé ! C'est une guerre ! Je revois encore le visage qu'a fait ce cher Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Rien que ça. C'est quoi déjà ce nom à rallonge aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas n'en choisir qu'un ? Une autre démonstration de son arrogance.

De l'arrogance, il en a à revendre le vieux bougre en plus avec son :

\- Harry, mon enfant, reviens vers nous et rentrons à la maison.

À la maison ? Quelle maison ? Chez les Dursley ? Faudrait se mettre à la page, ils sont morts. Quel enculé alors. Chez les castors ? Non merci. Chez mon parrain ? Il n'en est plus question.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Tom t'a dit, mais sache que c'est faux, il te manipule.

Voldemort me manipule ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Depuis dix-huit putains d'années, il s'est servi de moi comme d'une vielle machine sans émotions, et maintenant, il accuse Tom de le faire. Faudrait arrêter le sucre mon vieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sors ma baguette et lance le premier sort qui me vient en tête. Voldy me l'a rendue avant de sortir dans le parc où nous attendait l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le sort en question est un sortilège d'Explosion. Il passe au-dessus de Dumbledore pour frapper Nymphadora en pleine poitrine. Des morceaux de chair se répandent sur la pelouse. Le temps est comme en arrêt. J'en profite pour ricaner en disant :

\- C'est bon les conneries maintenant ! Vous pouvez y aller. Je refuse de revenir avec des monstres de votre genre. Et, dorénavant, ne me considérez plus comme étant un autre de vos alliés. Donc, si vous ne souhaitez pas un carnage, retournez d'où vous venez. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Pour toute réponse, une pluie de sorts se déverse sur nous. Tout le monde se met à crier. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix me foncent dessus dans un élan de courage. Ou de folie. Je décide de leur tenir tête en préparant le plus puissant sortilège que je connaisse, et le jette sur eux. J'essaye de créer et de maintenir un charme de bouclier sous les assauts répétés de mes anciens amis. Au milieu de cette foule, Dumbledore lutte comme il peut contre Voldemort. Une douleur atroce me fait perdre ma concentration.

Un petit con vient de me lancer un charme de découpe à la jambe. Je refoule l'effroyable sentiment de crainte qui tord mes entrailles dans tous les sens et le remplace par une légitime colère comme celle qui a mené à l'état présent de feu monsieur Weasley, et d'autres dont je ne connais pas les noms.

Malgré tout ce que je viens de faire, ils essayent de me faire revenir à la raison. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas prêts et ne veulent pas admettre mon changement de camps de ce soir. Et ils ne le seront jamais vraiment. Ce soir est le dernier jour sur terre d'Harry Potter l'arme, et le réveil d'Harry Potter le Dément. Pendant que je me bats avec ces sombres émotions, mes anciens professeurs et leurs confrères sentent le contrôle de la partie leur échapper. Je craque sous la pression de la magie noire qui cherche à prendre le pas sur moi alors que mes ennemis se placent en cercle tout autour de moi. Ils sont prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour tirer leur « Sauveur » de la mauvaise influence de Voldemort. Mais je ne peux pas être sauvé, car pour cela, il aurait fallu que je le veuille !

Un bruit sinistre suivi d'un silence mauvais s'installe dans l'énorme parc. Voldemort vient de mettre à terre le grand Dumbledore. Une obscurité étrange, suivant cette fabuleuse action, règne derrière lui. Ses yeux de sang viennent se poser sur mes assaillants en état de choc et moi. Sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire un geste ou prononcer un mot, il éclate d'un rire fou, pendant qu'une dizaine de rayons verts sortent de ces mêmes Ténèbres. Ils vont à la rencontre des professeurs qui, un à un, tombent pour ne plus jamais se relever. Seule McGonagall est encore debout.

Elle n'a pas été touchée. Ses réflexes de chat, sans doute. Sa baguette levée, elle regarde le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle appartient toujours à la maison de Gryffondor, et ce, malgré son âge avancé. Elle se lance à sa rencontre avec une suite de sorts plus redoutables les uns que les autres. Elle est une guerrière fabuleuse, mais le Lord, lui, l'est encore plus et l'arrête d'un simple geste. Comme on chasse une mouche. Quelle classe tout de même ! Il riposte de sa malédiction favorite. Un doloris que la vieille femme ne peut éviter.

Elle tombe brutalement sur le sol et se met à pousser d'horribles cris de douleur. Au fil du temps, ils se transforment en lamentations, puis en sanglots silencieux.

Profitant de cette torture, les quelques membres restant de l'Ordre réussissent à s'enfuir en soustrayant le Directeur aux mains de Voldemort.

Cette découverte rend le Mage Noir fou de rage. Il la déverse sur l'animagus chat. Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, elle supplie, ayant perdu tout espoir. Je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde. Mon regard est resté inlassablement fixé sur la forme tremblante qu'est devenue mon ancienne professeure de métamorphose. Je ne ressens rien. Ni peine, ni colère, ni pitié, ni chagrin. Rien de rien. Que le néant.

Puis, paresseusement, le Lord Noir met fin à la vie de la Gryffondor et relève ses yeux pour les plonger directement dans les miens. Un frisson me traverse le corps. Une sorte de connexion se fait entre nous. Le sentiment d'appartenir à un groupe. C'est la première fois que je ressens un truc pareil.

Voldemort dont les yeux n'ont pas quitté mes deux émeraudes brillantes de plaisir et d'appréhension pour la suite, prend alors la parole :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Le plaisir que j'éprouve de voir mourir les gens est semblable au tient. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas te tuer, mais accepter ta proposition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Salazar Serpentard**

Une autre personne aurait été effrayée par cette phrase en sachant sa signification exacte, mais pas moi. Au lieu de me faire peur, elle me fait trembler de convoitise. Le Lord reprend de plus belle :

\- J'aurais aimé continuer cette charmante conversation, mais j'ai des ordres et des punitions à donner. Aussi, nous reprendrons cet échange un peu plus tard. Je ne vais cependant pas te laisser tout seul, tu serais capable de faire s'effondrer mon manoir. Ce qui serait regrettable. Tu vas donc être surveillé par deux de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, que tu connais plutôt bien d'ailleurs, dit-il. Severus, Bella, surveillez-le-moi.

Au nom de Bellatrix, une colère haineuse se répand dans mes veines. Je la veux morte à mes pieds et maintenant. La voir mourir à petit feu et dans d'atroces souffrances me ferait presque jouir sur place.

\- Oh non mon petit tigre ! On range ses griffes, me dit Voldy comme s'il vient de lire dans mes pensées. Pas touche à Bella. Elle m'est précieuse pour le moment. Cependant, si un jour son utilité vient à disparaitre, je te promets de te la confier, me promet-il.

Avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, je lève les mains et me défends comme un arracheur de dents:

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait. Enfin, loin de moi l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit

\- Exactement ! Pas encore, me dit-il.

Sur ce, il me tourne le dos, me laissant avec ses deux serviteurs.

Lorsque mon ancien professeur de potion me prend le bras pour me conduire à ma prison après le départ de son maître, je me dégage et siffle avec hargne :

\- Je sais encore marcher tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'imbéciles me tenant la main, lui dis-je avec hargne. En réponse, il me lance un regard noir et dit:

\- Avec votre incompétence notoire, on ne sait pas de quoi vous êtes capable Potter. Vous pourriez vous jeter un avada par inadvertance. Et jusqu'à ce que vous me prouviez le contraire, je vous tiendrai la main, réplique-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Je sais me tenir vous savez ! lui dis-je. Je suis parfaitement capable de me retenir de vous poignarder dès que vous me tournerez le dos, j'ajoute en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute une bonne chose, me répond-t-il. Pour votre propre bien, j'entends. Alors, si j'étais vous, je m'en tiendrais à vos résolutions et garderait ma baguette là où elle se trouve.

\- C'est bon, j'ai une éducation quand même ! je m'agace. Je ne suis pas un lâche qui attaque les gens par surprise et de dos. J'ai ma fierté tout de même. Et puis, ce n'est pas en changeant de camps que je dois oublier certaines choses, lui dis-je.

\- Suffit vous deux, dit Bella. Cessez de me casser les oreilles et allons déposer bébé Potter.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon, siffle Snape de colère.

\- Je te parle comme je veux, rétorque-t-elle, faisant mine de prendre sa baguette.

Mais Snape est plus rapide. Ils se toisent en grognant comme des chiens enragés. La folle finit par détourner la tête en pestant. Bravo ! Nous avons un gagnant. On reprend la route. Ma nouvelle prison est une immense chambre en noir, argent et vert. Elle est magnifique. Elle donne sur le parc. Je pense pouvoir vite me faire à cette vue. Je prends une douche pour me débarrasser du sang et de la poussière dû au combat que je viens de mener. En sortant de la salle de bain, je trouve des vêtements de rechange parfaitement à ma taille sur le lit. Après les avoir enfilé, je m'allonge sur le grand lit et m'endors.

Cela fait environ une semaine que je suis au manoir Jedusor et je passe la plupart de mon temps libre, qui est énorme, à lire dans la bibliothèque du Lord. Je m'entraîne aussi au maniement des armes blanches et aux sorts de magie noire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mon hôte depuis mon arrivée. Voldemort a trop de choses à faire depuis que j'ai retourné ma veste. Il a confié mon éducation à ses deux fidèles serviteurs, Bellatrix et Snape. La majeure partie des sorts que j'utilise lors des entrainements pratique, je les apprends dans les livres dans lesquels je me plonge durant des heures, ou bien en discutant avec le maître des potions qui s'avère en réalité être très sympathique. Une amitié particulière se noue entre nous.

J'apprends qu'il était un ami de ma mère et que ma garde aurait dû lui revenir après l'incarcération de mon parrain. Je lui demande pourquoi ce ne fut pas le cas. Et devinez qui en est la cause ? Sans surprise, c'est cette merde d'AlbusPerceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, encore et toujours lui.

Je viens de faire une découverte historique. Hier, en déplaçant un livre sur les arts noirs dans la bibliothèque, un petit cahier rouge sang m'est tombé dessus. En me baissant pour le ramasser, je me suis aperçu qu'il était rédigé en Fourchelang. Au dos de cette petite merveille, en lettre verte et argent, le nom de Salazar Serpentard y figurait. En le lisant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime relatant la construction du collège Poudlard. Voici les écrits en question.

_Je venais de reprendre connaissance quand la douleur surgit dans tout mon corps. Ils étaient tous les trois là, ceux que j'avais eu la bêtise de prendre pour amis durant les trente premières années de ma vie. Il y avait Godric Gryffondor, celui que je considérais comme un frère. J'avais fait sa connaissance le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, l'année où Merlin venait d'accepter de prendre des apprentis pour la première fois de sa longue vie. J'avais eu la chance de faire partie des quatre enfants retenus. À sa droite et sa gauche, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle se tenaient droites comme la justice._

_J'étais étendu, nu, au centre d'un cercle de couleur rouge éclatant, mes membres étalés en forme de croix. Des runes d'un argent pur brillaient tout autour du cercle. Ils récitaient des sortilèges de contrainte et d'immobilité. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte de mon incapacité à me mouvoir. Les incantations prirent une dizaine de minutes à être réalisées. Une fois que je fus privé de toute once de résistance, Godric Gryffondor me rejoignit et me mit debout afin de me recouvrir d'une longue robe verte émeraude. C'est le moment que choisit la lune pour se lever. Les deux femmes entonnèrent le rite de l'union. C'est un dérivé du lien nommé l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge. Ce fut rapide et indolore. Cependant, rien ne se passa à la fin des enchantements et je cru que le rituel avait échoué. Alors que le soulagement me gagnait, une force enivrante se déversa dans mes entrailles. Je ne m'étais encore jamais senti aussi vivant de ma vie. _

_La magie coulait en moi comme un courant de rivière après un orage. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais avoir le monde à mes pieds en un simple claquement de doigts. Tout à mes ressentis, je ne fis plus attention aux autres. Mauvais, très mauvais choix de ma part. Godric profita de mon inattention pour me passer des chaînes noires et argent autour du cou._

_Un chant mélodieux me fit lever la tête que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir baissée. La mélodie venait des deux femmes, bientôt rejointes par l'homme. Et ce fut l'enfer. Je ressentis des crampes sur tout mon corps. Je pensais connaitre la douleur, mais ce que j'éprouvai à cet instant me prouva le contraire._

_Se faire priver de sa magie est comme l'amputation d'un de ses membres avec un couteau éméché. Je voyais clairement des fils vert et rouge quitter mon corps pour se faufiler dans les murs de la bâtisse. Une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il fallut pour me vider de toute source de pouvoir. C'est ainsi que Poudlard naquit._

_Je pensais mourir sans ma magie. Et j'eu raison. Avec le peu de force qui me resta de cette purge, je me traînai jusqu'à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets que j'avais construite sans en avertir les autres. Heureusement pour moi, le don héréditaire de ma famille, celui de parler le noble langage des serpents, ne m'avait pas quitté, ce qui me permit de me cacher dans la chambre.__ Je suis mourant désormais. Mais avant de quitter ce monde, j'ai bien l'intention de laisser un cadeau à ces traitres à leur sang._

Le cahier se finit sur cette phrase. Incroyable, non ? Poudlard est le résultat du vol de la magie, de vie et de la mort d'un homme. Quelle honte ! Quand je repense aux longs discours du taré sur l'importance de se faire de bons amis. Pff... Mon père avait toute confiance en ses amis et Salazar croyait avoir de très bons amis, voyez où cela les a menés. Six pieds sous terre, enfin, sous Poudlard pour Salazar. Je suis tout de même perplexe. Pourquoi les trois abrutis se sont-ils retournés contre leur camarade, et pourquoi lui exactement ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? J'ai lu qu'il était quasiment impossible de faire du mal à son lié quand on est sous l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge. Alors, comment Godric y est parvenu sans y laisser la vie ? Je me demande si c'est une aussi bonne idée que ça, de me lier à Voldemort. D'un autre côté, il a mentionné un dérivé de l'Ordre et l'Ordre en lui même.

Je viens de prendre rendez-vous avec Tom. Oui Tom ! J'aime quand il serre les dents comme un constipé au moment où je le nomme avec son vrai prénom. Quoi ? Un prénom est fait pour être utilisé, non ? Enfin bref. Comme je me pose beaucoup de questions sur Salazar et son journal, je me suis dit que Voldemort doit surement avoir des réponses à son sujet. Le rendez-vous étant pris pour le lendemain midi, je pars donc à la recherche de Snape. Mine de rien, il me manque. Quoi ? Deux jours sans aucune nouvelle. C'est long ! C'est en sifflotant que je me mets en route.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention où je mets les pieds, et fatalement, je tombe littéralement sur une personne que je ne pensais plus voir aussitôt. Petit, rondelet, laid et tremblant comme une feuille en me reconnaissant. Mesdames et messieurs, le grand, le magnifique, le fabuleux Peter Pettigrow ! Ce qui est bien avec les gens indésirables, c'est leur sale manie de se trouver aux mauvais endroits et aux mauvais moments quand on ne les y attend pas. Pour cette fois, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je jette un regard vite fait de droite et de gauche. Personne à l'horizon. Rapide comme l'éclair, je l'immobilise, lui lance un sortilège d'invisibilité et le fait léviter devant moi. Il se trouve que pendant une de mes innombrables explorations de manoir, j'ai découvert une pièce cachée dans une des chambres laissées à l'abandon. J'y conduis mon prisonnier et l'enferme. J'hésite à m'en occuper immédiatement ou le cacher et revenir plus tard. Des voix se rapprochant me décident à remettre mon amusement. Je lui jette un sort de silence en plus des deux premiers. Lorsque je me suis assuré du départ des personnes qui se trouvent dans le couloir, je m'éclipse chez Snape.

Il se trouve comme à son habitude au sous-sol du manoir. Il est penché au-dessus d'un chaudron qui émet des vapeurs oranges. Je ne vois absolument pas de quelle potion il s'agit. Il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier mon incompétence notoire pour la confection de potions. En attendant qu'il finisse avec sa préparation, je fais un tour du laboratoire. C'est une grande pièce avec deux cheminées et quatre fausses fenêtres qui reflètent le dehors. Sur trois des murs, des étagères remplies de bouteille et bocaux de toutes sortes et formes. Le quatrième mur est quant à lui bondé de livres sur les potions. Je m'en éloigne le plus possible. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent me faire ces drôles de bêtes ? Au centre de la pièce se situent trois longues tables dont une avec six chaudrons allant du petit à extrêmement grand. L'une est vide et brille de propreté, et un livre et des ingrédients sont posés sur la dernière. Je m'installe sur une chaise devant la table vide et attends qu'il me remarquer.

Dix minutes après mon arrivé, le maître de potions daigne enfin prendre conscience de ma présence.

\- Potter, quelle surprise de vous voir, me dit-il. Quel est l'objet de votre visite ? ajoute-t-il ensuite.

\- Je me languissais de vous monsieur, je réponds avec tout le sérieux dont je suis capable.

La surprise lui fait ouvrir les yeux en grand comme un hibou. C'est impayable. Après ma crise de rire, je lui parle de mes récentes trouvailles sur Salazar et Poudlard. Il est choqué d'apprendre les origines du collège. Mais si je suis venu le voir, ce n'est pas de Salazar et de Poudlard dont je veux l'entretenir. Je suis ici pour lui demander conseil sur mon prochain lien avec Voldemort. Je lui raconte donc mes lectures sur l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge. Ce que disent les bouquins de la bibliothèque des Black et ce que je viens de lire dans le journal intime. Je lui fais part de mes doutes sur les bienfaits d'une alliance avec Voldemort en acceptant un lien qui peut lui permettre, non seulement de voler ma magie, mais aussi de me tuer plus facilement.

Il me pose des questions sur le contenu exact de la cérémonie et je m'empresse de lui faire lire. Il me promet de faire un tour chez mon parrain pour récupérer les ouvrages afin que je puisse bien les relire. Ces paroles me soulagent d'un énorme poids. J'en profite pour lui demander des nouvelles du côté de mes anciens alliés.

\- Le Directeur souffre toujours des malédictions du Maître, m'apprend-t-il. Tes amis s'interrogent sur les raisons de ta défection. Monsieur Weasley est dans une colère noire et menace toutes personnes osant prononcer votre nom de malédictions. Il jure de vous faire exploser votre salle petite tête de Mangemort dès qu'il posera la main sur votre personne. Sa famille est encore sous le choc de la perte de leur père et mari. Le Ministère de la Magie a fait paraitre un article sur votre changement de camp. Une prime de deux millions de gallions est mise sur votre tête. Mort ou vif. Les membres de l'Ordre se font une guerre intestine entre eux. Bizarrement, personne ne semble se soucier de moi pour l'instant. Le monde magique est à feu et à sang. Des personnes d'une même famille se tuent entre eux. C'est un vrai bordel que vous avez laissé derrière vous, Potter. Et au milieu de tout ça, le Lord en profite pleinement.

Je ne suis pas surpris des revendications de Ron. J'ai tout de même tué son père. J'ai longtemps éprouvé de tels sentiments à l'encontre de Tom pour le meurtre de mes parents . Ensuite, je me suis mis à me poser des questionner. Même si c'est Voldemort qui est à l'origine de leur décès, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a placé chez mes relatifs. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a forcé, année après année, à y retourner. Ce n'est pas lui qui a bridé la seule méthode que j'avais de me protéger contre ma famille abusive. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait fait de moi un quasi le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'une seule et même personne était à l'origine de tous mes tourments : Abus putain de Dumbledore. Pendant longtemps et malgré toutes les crasses qu'il m'avait faite, j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire, de la grossièreté de cette conclusion sans jamais y parvenir totalement. Mais la mort de Sirius a fini de me prouver que j'avais raison, balayant tous mes doutes. C'est alors que j'avais pris la décision de quitter le pays pour sauver ma peau. Mais à la seconde où je m'apprêtais à partir en douce, ce bon vieux Directeur a mis un verrou encore plus fort sur le peu de magie dont j'avais encore accès pour suivre mes cours.

Je me souviens de ce jour. Le dernier que je passai à Poudlard. Ron était venu me chercher pour me conduire chez le Directeur qui avait soi-disant une extraordinaire nouvelle à m'annoncer. Il me laissa croire que cela avait un rapport avec mon parrain disparu. Je ne me suis pas méfié ni posé de question tant j'avais l'espoir de sauver mon parrain. Je n'ai relevé le chemin que nous venions de prendre qu'à notre arrivée devant la Salle sur Demande. Le Directeur, Minerva McGonagall, le professeur Filius Flitwick et Hermione nous y attendaient. Hermione me fixait étrangement. Je cru même apercevoir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivais, ce fut le trou noir. Comme Salazar, ce furent les voix de mes amis qui me tirèrent de mon inconscience. J'étais maintenu assis sur une chaise dans une pièce vide aux murs blancs. Cinq silhouettes étaient dispersées en forme d'étoile dont j'étais le centre. La plus petite des silhouettes que j'avais deviné être le professeur Filius Flitwick, entonna une litanie de phrases en latin en bougeant sa baguette dans ma direction. Les mots commencèrent à avoir comme une signification pour moi. Une peur effroyable me gelaça les vaines. C'était comme si on me plongeait nu dans une piscine d'eau glacée. Un froid polaire descendit sur moi. Je criai, hurlai, suppliai. Mais rien n'y fit. Je pleurais de peur, de rage et de froid. Alors que j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir de froid, deux autres voix se joignirent à la première. Mais ces voix-là, je pu les comprendre.

\- Par le lien d'amitié qui nous unit, je te prive provisoirement de ta magie, répétait inlassablement Hermione.

-Par le lien de frère de sang qui nous unit, je te prive provisoirement de ta magie, disait Ron, comme une litanie.

McGonagall s'avança à son tour en répétant :

\- Par le lien professoral qui nous unit, je te prive provisoirement de ta magie.

Enfin le Directeur les rejoignit avec un :

\- Par le statut de gardien magique qui nous unit, je te prive provisoirement de ta magie.

À chaque phase prononcée, une porte de métal se fermait dans mon esprit. Poursuivant sa litanie, le professeur Flitwick perdit son équilibre sans relâcher sa baguette. Quatre phases plus tard, une coulée de lave me submergeait. Je criai tellement fort que mes cordes vocales se brisèrent. Je finis par sombrer dans les méandres de mon subconscient. À mon réveil, je ressentais un grand vide en moi. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Cette perte affreuse. Ce manque que rien ne comble. J'en ai encore des frissons.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie, étendu sur le lit qui m'était attitré. Sur ma gauche Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes me suppliant de lui pardonner. Mais c'était pour mon bien qu'ils l'avaient fait. Sans ma magie, Voldemort ne pourrait plus me localiser. Je devais comprendre que c'était pour le bien de tous, et que c'était un tout petit sacrifice en comparaison du bien que cela allait engendrer. Et puis, ce n'était que pour quelques années. Je la regardais, pourtant, je ne la reconnaissais pas. C'était mon amie, elle _devait_ être de mon côté ! M'aider dans les moments difficiles ! Au lieu de ça, elle avait tenu le couteau qui m'avait poignardé dans le dos.

Sur ma droite, Ron se contentait de me dévisager. Je cru voir une lueur de joie et de satisfaction contenue dans ses yeux. Je me fis la promesse de me venger de la façon la plus horrible qui puisse exister sur terre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les origines**

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, je dévisage mon hôte qui se tient debout devant la seule fenêtre de la bibliothèque et compare mentalement nos différences. Il est grand, près de 1m90. Tout le contraire de moi. Je suis petit, pas plus de 1m60. Il a de longs cheveux noir aussi sombre que la nuit. Moi, ils sont très courts, noirs avec des reflets roux. Je les porte à la militaire. Ils sont plus faciles à coiffer ainsi. Il est fin sans être maigre, alors que moi, je suis un vrai clou. Que la peau sur les os. Quand on ne mange qu'une fois par semaine aussi, il ne faut pas s'attendre à plus...

Il possède aussi une mâchoire carrée, avec une petite fossette au menton. Moi, j'ai un visage rond qui n'a pas encore perdu ses formes d'adolescence. Son nez est droit et légèrement pointu. Le mien est petit et court. Ses yeux sont d'un rubis brillant d'intelligence et d'une grande touche de folie furieuse. Mes yeux à moi sont d'un beau vert émeraude. La seule chose que je qualifierai d'admirable chez moi.

On peut dire qu'il est bel homme, mais sans exagération non plus. Moi, je ne crois pas l'être. Il y a des hommes plus beaux que lui, mais aucun ne dégage une telle aura de puissance et de contrôler de soi comme lui le fait. Je peux presque comprendre les gens qui le suivent aussi aveuglément. Une telle assurance n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Il me retourne mon regard et nos yeux s'accrochent pendant une infime seconde. Il vient prendre le siège en face de moi.

\- De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir, Potter ? Il croise ses longues jambes en me posant la question.

Je lui tends le journal de Salazar. Il ne semble pas vraiment surpris. À la place, il se contente de le parcourir rapidement avant de me le rendre.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

La surprise me rend muet quelques secondes. Donc, il est au courant de cette histoire sur Poudlard, et par la même, de l'ordre de la Lune Rouge.

\- Le Directeur a connaissance de cette histoire ? Je lui demande.

\- Pas que je sache, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que oui. C'est l'un des descendants directs de Godric Gryffondor. Il est donc logique de penser que celui-ci a laissé des écrits sur ce passage de l'histoire.

D'une façon étrange, je ne suis pas étonné d'apprendre que le vieux machin soit de la descendance de ce couard de Godric Gryffondor. Il suffit de voir leurs agissements qui sont similaires, et cela bien que plus d'un millénaire les sépare.

Je demande à Voldemort de me relater ce qu'il sait sur Salazar et sur l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge. Je lui demande aussi de m'expliquer pourquoi Godric Gryffondor n'est pas mort, alors qu'il avait contracté le lien avec Salazar. Et surtout, pourquoi ont-ils jeté leur dévolu sur lui et pas sur les autres ?

\- Salazar était le fils de la seule fille connue de Merlin, Eléazar. D'après ce que je sais, Merlin a fait un pacte avec la démone Lilith, aussi appelée la femme-serpent par les moldus. Les termes de cet accord étaient que Lilith s'engageait à augmenter les pouvoirs de Merlin afin qu'il puisse venir en aide à son petit-fils Arthur. En échange, Merlin devait lui faire un enfant. De cette union est née Eléazar. C'était la première sorcière fourchelang de l'histoire de la magie.

Je suis scotché par cette révélation. La première sorcière fourchelang est une demi-démone. Fabuleux. Attendez... Ça veut dire que les démons existent !? Je lui poserais la question après pour en être sûr. Je suis trop fasciné par ce qu'il dit pour l'interrompe.

\- Après la conception de l'enfant, la démone disparut de la surface de la Terre sans laisser aucune trace. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à trouver ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le laps de temps qui s'est écroulé de son départ à la naissance de Salazar. Quoi qu'il en soit, cinq ans après sa disparition, une femme inconnue a confié à Martèzia Serpentard, un nouveau-né. La femme qui venait de perdre son fils de quelques semaines plus tôt, ne posa aucune question, prit l'enfant en charge et l'éleva comme s'il était le sien. C'est ainsi que naquit Salazar Serpentard.

Il fait une pause pour boire un verre d'eau et reprend.

\- À la suite de certaines recherches au manoir Serpentard, j'ai découvert dans une cave des caves du manoir, une lettre d'Eléazar expliquant les origines de Salazar. La lettre faisait mention de l'accord entre Lilith et Merlin ainsi que des circonstances de la naissance de l'enfant. Pour faire court, Salazar est le fruit d'un viol. Sa mère fut abusée par un démon mâle, un Deamais pour être exact. C'est l'un des rares démons capables de s'unir aux mortelles. Ce sont de grands démons ailés, cruels et puissants. Ils sont aussi de très bons stratèges et combattants d'après mes recherches.

\- D'après la lettre, Salazar serait le produit du combat opposant les démons Succubes de Lilith, la Princesse Serpent, aux démons Deamais de Moloch, le Prince des Larmes. Les Enfers, suite à la disparition inexpliquée de Bélial, le Chef Suprême de la Dimension Infernale, entrèrent dans une guerre intestine qui se poursuit encore de nos jours. Les Princes, Princesses et Grands Dignitaires des Enfers se livrent une guerre pour savoir quelle faction va prendre le pouvoir. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Une histoire de malade, si vous voulez mon avis. Donc, Salazar était aussi un demi-démon par sa mère et sa grand-mère. Il est aussi le petit-fils de Merlin. Cela explique pourquoi les Fondateurs l'ont choisi lui, pour donner vie à Poudlard. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Merlin n'est-il pas intervenu pour sauver son petit-fils ? Je ne pense pas que ses origines aient été dévoilées à n'importe qui.

\- Merlin ne sut jamais que Salazar était de sa famille. Quant aux autres, je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont découvert.

\- Et pour l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge ?

\- Ils ne se sont jamais unis par ce lien. Ils lui ont juste fait croire que c'était le cas. Le lien utilisé est un serment d'assujettissement, d'où la présence des chaînes. C'est l'une des magies les plus noires existantes. Si Salazar avait vécu, il serait devenu l'esclave des trois autres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Mais alors, l'afflux de puissance qu'a ressenti Salazar, il venait d'où ?

\- C'est son côté démoniaque libéré qui a permis cet afflux.

\- Aussi simplement que ça ? Je demande perplexe.

\- Aussi simplement que ça.

\- Et la mère biologique de Salazar, elle n'a rien fait pour lui ?

\- Dans l'un des journaux du fondateur, il est fait mention de la déception de sa mère lorsqu'elle le découvrit à moitié mort dans la chambre des secrets. Pour le punir de sa faiblesse face à de simples sorciers, elle l'a renié et abandonné mourant dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.

\- Quelle bonne mère dit donc ! Un exemple pour l'humanité, dis-je avec ironie. Je lui laisse la première place sur le podium des mères de l'année.

Après ces explications, nous discutons toute une partie de l'après-midi de la pluie et du beau temps. Il se renseigne sur mon intégration et demande des précisions sur mes cours. Je lui dis que tout se passe parfaitement bien. Aucun de nous n'aborde le sujet de l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge (OLR). À l'heure du dîner, nous nous rendons ensemble dans la salle à manger, où nous attendent certains Mangemorts.

Les deux jours suivants, je les passe la tête plongée dans les livres que Snape me ramène du Square Grimmauld. Les précisions qu'ils me fournissent sur l'OLR me confirment ce que je sais déjà. En plus de ses origines, j'apprends qu'il rentre dans la catégorie des liens psychiques. Mais aussi, chose que je n'avais pas remarquée à ma première lecture, les raisons qui font que si peu de sorciers ont recourt à ce lien.

La lecture de ces ouvrages m'enseigne plus clairement ce que sont les liens psychiques chez les sorciers. Ce sont des liens d'âmes soeurs. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un enfant magique apprend dès son jeune âge à le rechercher. Seulement, rares sont ceux qui y parviennent. Pour former un tel lien, trois conditions sont requises. Premièrement, trouver une âme qui est sœur à la sienne, ce qui est quasiment impossible à obtenir, car vous devez avoir vécu une enfance identique à quelques détails près avec cette personne. Deuxièmement, avoir une magie jumelle, un cas très rarissime, même chez de vrais jumeaux magiques. Et troisièmement, arriver à synchroniser ses pensées avec la personne souhaitée.

Et ces trois conditions sont obligatoires pour la formation de l'OLR. La cérémonie doit toujours se dérouler une nuit de pleine lune et à minuit pétant. Elle doit être célébrée par deux sorciers utilisant des magies différentes. Et enfin, un être magique doit offrir volontairement un peu de sa magie pour consolider le lien. Ces restrictions font qu'il n'est pas si très simple de créer un tel lien. Fort de ces récentes trouvailles, je chemine sombrement vers les laboratoires de Snape. En dépassant un couloir, il me revient à l'esprit que j'aie une affaire urgente à régler, ou bien une personne à voir. Mais quoi ou qui ? Aucune idée. Bah ! Je finirais par me souvenir de ce que cela peut bien être ou qui cela est.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'ai l'immense plaisir de croiser Lestrange femme. Nous avons une charmante discussion sur nos sentiments respectifs. Moi, je dis qu'un amour tel que le nôtre mérite de faire les éloges d'une pièce de théâtre ! Je dirais même que Roméo et Juliette ont des cours à prendre de nous deux... Ah ! Une si belle histoire d'amour que la nôtre devrait figurer dans les légendes ! (notez l'ironie)

Mon humeur légèrement adoucie par cette charmante rencontre, je vais toquer à la porte de Snape. Pas de réponse. Après avoir cogné près d'une minute sur sa porte en vain, j'arrête un mangemort qui passe par là et lui demande s'il sait où se trouve le maître des potions. Il m'apprend que Snape est absent pour une durée non définie. Je me résigne alors à partir à la poursuite de Voldemort que je ne trouve nulle part lui aussi. Mais merde ! Où sont-ils passés ? Frustré, je fouille le Manoir dans ses moindres recoins, quand, sortie de nulle part, une image nette de Peter le traitre s'impose à moi. Eh, ben ! Voilà mon oubli.

D'un coup, mon humeur revient au beau fixe. Et avec un joyeux sourire aux lèvres, je me rends dans la cachette où j'ai enfermé le sale rat. La journée va être fabuleuse. Tout en imaginant tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire au traitre, je sifflote en parcourant les couloirs qui me séparent de lui. Encre un peu, et je vais me mettre à danser. Cependant, avant que je n'atteigne ma destination, un elfe de maison me fait dire que Tom veut me voir. Fils de pute ! je ne peux me retenir de penser très très fort. Je passe ma matinée à le chercher partout sans résultat, et quand je finis par renoncer, le voilà qui débarque de je ne sais où ! Pestant sur les mages sans-gêne et empêcheurs de prendre du plaisir, je me rends dans la salle du trône en trainant les pieds.

À mon arrivée, cinq personnes en plus de Voldemort y sont. Trois hommes et deux femmes pour être précis. Une table est dressée au centre de la salle, et tous sont déjà installés. La chaise vacante à la droite de Tom me fait de l'œil. Je m'y assois donc tout naturellement. Sur le siège à la gauche de Tom, un homme sans âge, aux longs cheveux roux, me fixe anormalement. Ses yeux, vert pomme, brillent comme ceux des chats dans la nuit et deux tatouages représentant une faux rouge et noire, ornent chacune de ses tempes. Une boucle d'oreille en forme de faux pend à son oreille droite. Il doit être de grande taille, car en étant assis, il dépasse Voldemort d'une bonne tête. Ses habits sont aussi rouges et noirs. Il porte une robe noir par-dessus une chemise rouge vif.

Sa voisine doit faire la même taille que moi, et je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle femme de ma vie. Elle bat à plate couture n'importe quelle vélane à ma connaissance. Elle possède des cheveux ébènes, bouclés, lui tombant sur les épaules, encadrant un visage ovale aux yeux gris électriques et à la bouche pulpeuse et rose pâle avec un anneau de piercing rond juste sous sa lèvre inférieure. Son teint est d'un blanc crémeux. Elle porte des vêtements aussi sombres que sa chevelure.

L'homme à son extrémité gauche est de même gabarit qu'Hagrid le demi-géant ! Il faut dire qu'il y'a aussi une certaine ressemblance avec lui. Ses vêtements sont jaune canari. L'horreur ! Un petit être chauve est son voisin de table. Quant à la seconde femme qui se trouve sur ma droite, elle porte un voile qui ne laisse discerner que ses étranges yeux dorés. Je me demande qui ils sont et l'objet de leur venue. Mais plus particulièrement, pourquoi, moi, suis-je là ? Mon tour de table prenant fin, je demande poliment, des éclaircissements à Tom.

Il fait donc les présentations de nos invités. L'homme sans âge se nomme Aldebrande, Exécuteur des Hautes Oeuvres Princières. Allez savoir ce que son titre signifie... En tout cas, cela ne me dit rien de bon. La beauté fatale se dénomme Promise, Princesse des Esprits Ealins. Si elle le dit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire. Verdelal, le chauve est le Maître des Cérémonies Princières, et le demi-géant est Dénéantelo, Grand Amiral des Armées Princières. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que personne ne présente la seconde femme... Mais sinon, que du beau monde ! Une discussion de plusieurs heures s'ensuit. D'incroyables nouvelles nous sont révélées. Quand nous finissons par nous mettre d'accord, deux heures se sont déjà écoulées. Tout au long de la discussion, je ne vois jamais le visage de la seconde femme ni n'entends le son de sa voix. Mais une chose est sure, chaque décision prise par les autres a eu droit à son aval avant d'être validée.

Sinon, la femme fatale a un humour de merde axé sur le sexe et elle n'a pas arrêté de faire du rentre-dedans à Tom. Quelle salope ! Finalement, elle n'est pas aussi belle que ça. Je me désintéresse complètement d'elle. Je suis en revanche fasciné par Aldebrande qui est bien plus agréable à regarder et qui a le mérite de ne pas draguer lourdement Tom. À la fin de la réunion, nous sommes presque devenus amis et son départ me peine énormément.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Attaque**

/!\ Présence de scènes éprouvantes !

Nos invités sont une délégation de la dimension infernale, des démons succubes. Ils sont venus contracter une alliance avec le Lord et moi. Ils ont vraiment insisté sur ma présence. Ayant entendu parler de notre récent partenariat, ils y ont vu une bonne occasion à saisir pour mettre un pied dans le monde des hommes.

Les événements découlant de mon changement de camp on permit le renversement du Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le mage noir n'annexe le monde magique. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix continuent le combat, mais le découragement les gagne.

Qu'un tel changement soit uniquement dû à ma prise de position me sidère encore. Je sais que j'ai une certaine influence chez les sorciers, mais à ce point, c'est du n'importe quoi. Je finirais presque par me prendre pour Dieu. Heureusement pour moi, je suis une personne saine d'esprit. Enfin, à certaines occasions.

Bref ! Il se trouve que le conflit dans la dimension démoniaque vient de prendre une tournure décisive. Les Deamais viennent de conclure un pacte avec nos ennemis. Dumbledore est parvenu à convaincre trois jeunes sorcières de devenir leurs mères porteuses.

Je me foutrais bien de ce que vont faire ces idiotes, mais savez-vous ce qu'un tel bébé représente pour les démons ? Pour commencer et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ces créatures ne peuvent pas se déplacer comme bon leur semble ! Il y a des lois qui restreignent leurs allées et venues dans le monde humain, sinon, ils nous auraient déjà envahis depuis belle lurette ! Seuls les démons de niveaux supérieurs peuvent franchir la porte inter-dimensionnelle. Et c'est seulement, une fois tout les cent an pour une durée de trois heures.

Un enfant issu d'une union entre une créature terrestre et un démon permet à son géniteur ou sa génitrice de s'affranchir de ces lois. Ce n'est cependant pas tout le temps le cas, sauf si le bébé est à moitié sorcier. Dans ces occasions là, le parent démonique a cent pour cent de chance de pouvoir franchir les portes inter-dimensionnelles. Heureusement pour notre monde, Lilith, la Princesse serpent, est la seule à y être parvenue grâce à son pacte avec Merlin. D'après le peu que nous sommes parvenu à soutirer de la délégation qui est venue frapper à notre porte, les Deamais ( les démons qui viennent de s'allier à Dumbledore), ont réussi à mettre la main sur l'enfant à sa majorité.

Et en croyant pouvoir passer les portes en engrossant Eléazar, la fille de Lilith, ils l'ont kidnappé et violée durant des mois. Trois ans après l'enlèvement de la jeune femme , Salazar est né. La mère est morte en couche. Cette mort à supprimé partiellement les privilèges de Lilith sur terre. Et elle ne put revenir que pour assister à la mort de son petit-fils. Salazar n'étant qu'un sang-mêlé démoniaque, le père fut détruit en essayant de franchir les portes menant à notre dimension.

En gros, si les Deamais parviennent à mettre leurs plans à exécution, la Terre est finie. N'allez pas croire que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce qui peut arriver aux habitants de ce monde ! Non, loin de là. En fait, je m'en contre-fous de cette putain de planète et de ceux qui la peuplent. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie de revivre en esclavage. Une fois m'a suffi. Alors, merci, mais non merci ! Je passe mon tour à qui le revenir à la délégation démoniaque, après plusieurs heures de négociations, nous finissons par accepter l'alliance qui convient aux deux parties. À savoir pour les succubes : empêcher le vieux machin de parvenir à ses fins avec les Deamais et en échange, nous gagnons le soutien des succubes dans notre conflit actuel. A la fin de la réunion, je parviens à faire promettre à Aldebrande de nous faire don d'un peu de sa magie lors de mon union avec Tom. Ben quoi ! Je ne perds pas le nord moi ! Et puis, je pense que l'ajout d'un peu de magie démonique devrait nous être bénéfique et accroitre un peu plus nos puissances parlant de ça, j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi Voldemort a acquiescé aussi facilement à ma demande. Alors, il se trouve que nous réunissons les trois conditions requise pour utiliser l'Ordre de la Lune Rouge. Nous avons vécu une enfance semblable, nous partageons des baguettes jumelles, ce qui équivaut à partager la même magie, et le lien qui nous unit déjà nous permet d'accéder aux pensées de l'autre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous trouver un mage blanc et nous pourrons célébrer la cérémonie. Et vous savez !? Je pense avoir une idée de comment m'en procurer suis debout devant la façade d'une horrible bâtisse alors qu' il fait un froid de canard. Mes mains sont glacées, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Pour me changer les idées, j 'examine attentivement le bâtiment miteux et informe qui agresse mon regard par sa laideur. Les lumières sont éteintes et je ne perçois aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. D'après mes calcules, la pleine lune n'est que dans quatre jours, ce que je trouve très dommage, car cela nous prive de l'aide plus que bienvenu de nos amis les loups-garous. Pourquoi je e trouve au milieu de la nuit devant cette misérable bicoque ?

Eh bien ! Suite à une petite conversation avec Tom, survenue après le départ des succubes, nous nous sommes entendus sur une date pour notre union. Nous avons choisi la prochaine pleine lune pour célébrer notre union. Avec les nouveaux acteurs dans le jeu de pouvoir que se livrent Tom et le vieux débris, nous avons pensé que l'ajout d'une puissance magique supplémentaire apporté par le lien n'est pas de trop. Et comme vous le savez, nous avons besoin d'un sorcier blanc pour la célébration. Je pense que tout comme moi, vous êtes d'avis que personne n'est mieux placé pour tenir ce rôle que mes chers anciens amis .

Voilà pourquoi je me tiens comme un pauvre con à me peler les fesses devant le Terrier. a bonne nouvelle, c'est que Voldemort m'a aimablement prêté une trentaine de ses Mangemorts pour cette mission. Que les meilleurs en plus ! J'en ai de la chance, vous ne trouvez pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser. Enfin, surtout moi !

Le Terrier est si bien caché par les collines et les arbres, que si je ne connaissais pas son emplacement, jamais nous aurions pu savoir où il se trouve là. La plupart des Moldus ne réalisent d'ailleurs pas vraiment qu'il y a une maison à cet endroit. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis la maison sous Fidelitas après ma trahison et en sachant que je pouvais indiquer à Voldemort son emplacement ? Je n'en sais rien ou peut-être croient-ils que je ne dirais rien en mémoire de notre amitié passée. La bêtise humaine est si grosse qu'elle m'échappe complètement.

La maison compte au moins quatre étages construits de manière désordonnée et ne tient debout que par magie. Je fais signe aux mangemorts de me suivre après quelques minutes passées à observer la maison. Connaissant la configuration de la maison par coeur pour y avoir séjourné de très nombreuses fois, je n'aurai aucun mal à me procurer le dernier ingrédient nécessaire à la création de notre lien. En me disant cela, j'ai comme l'impression de parler de mon futur mariage. C'est dérangeant.

Bref ! Je sais que la chambre de Ron se situe sous les toits de la maison au cinquième palier de l'étroit escalier, juste sous le grenier où habite une goule. Immédiatement, je me la réserve en faisant comprendre aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le toucher. Il est à moi ! Je charge Bellatrix et quatre Mangemorts de s'occuper de la chambre de Percy qui se situe au deuxième étage.

Les jumeaux ne vivant plus chez leurs parents, je ne me soucie pas d'eux. Je fais signe à Lucius ainsi qu'à six autres Mangemorts et leur indique la chambre de Ginny qui se trouve au troisième étage. Lucius hoche la tête et prend la tête du groupe. Tout en donnant des ordres, j'espère qu'Hermione qui séjourne habituellement au Terrier et qui dort dans la chambre de Ginny lors de ces occasions est sur place. Lorsque toutes les pièces sont attribué à un groupe de mangemorts, j'ordonne à ceux qui reste de ne laisser entrer ou sortir personne.

Cela étant fait, je donne le signal et chacun vaque à ses occupations. Entrer dans la place fut facile. Trop facile ! Je monte les cinq étages dans le silence. Arrivé devant la porte de Ron, je lance un sort de silence. Je distingue une forme allongée sur l'étroit lit. Un gloussement m'échappe, alors que je m'approche à pas de loup. Je suis tout excité par ce qui va suivre. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, si je peux me permettre.

A chaque pas que je fais, des images de la séance sur le blocus de ma magie me reviennent en passent en tête. Des flashes sur ses remarques désobligeantes sur mon incapacité à me défendre de simples Moldus, moi, le Grand Harry Potter, me reviennent en mémoire ainsi que la raclée qu'il m'a donnée le lendemain matin.

Et rebelote ! Je sens que je commence perdre le contrôle de ma magie. Je tente de me calmer avant de tout réduire en cendre. Du calme, du calme, du calme... Ouf ! C'est bon. Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui ! Un rôti de belette. Je prends une grande inspiration et arrache la couverture... Rien ! Rien ! Absolument rien ! Le lit est vide. La pièce est vide. La maison est vide. Rien de rien. Personne, pas un chat. PERSONNE ! Je me suis fait avoir par un putain de bordel de sortilège d'illusion. La colère se déverse en moi avec la rapidité d'un éclair.

Je balance la couverture, démolis le lit, casse tout ce que je peux. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai pu y revenir aussi aisément maintenant. Ils se sont tous tirés de cette putain de baraque miteuse. Attendez une minute ! Non, je suis trop con. Perdu dans mes pensées et noyé par ma colère, je ne me rends compte de rien. C'est le hurlement d'une femme qui me m'est la puce à l'oreille. Je me précipite vers la première fenêtre. En regardant à travers elle, je perçois des mouvements suspects.

Les hommes que j'ai laissés dehors se sont fait prendre par surprise. Quelle bande de bons à rien, non mais ! Il faut tout faire soi-même ici ! Je cours au-dehors et rencontre Bellatrix et Lucius en chemin. À notre arrivée, plus de la moitié de nos hommes gisent, morts ou bléssés , sur le sol. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs illuminent la nuit. Je perçois Ron et Hermione qui se battent côte-à-côte. Je me dirige vers eux dans l'intention d'avoir une petite discussion entre amis, quand Neville Londubat se dresse brusquement devant moi.

\- Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? Demande-t-il avec tristesse et incompréhension. Reprends-toi et reviens vers nous, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement rejoindre l'assassin de tes parents ! Pense un peu à ce que Sirius t'aurait dit. Vois ce qui est advenu du monde magique depuis ton départ ! Tu dois nous revenir, il fini en larmes.

J'explose de rire en réaction à son petit discours très émouvant avant de m'écrier à mon tour.

\- Quoi ?! Je suis un chien maintenant ? Un objet que les propriétaires ont perdu et dont ils réclament la restitution ? Foutaises ! Allez tous vous faire voir. Et je t'interdis de mêler mon parrain dans cette histoire. Il est mort, alors laisse le reposer en paix ! Il est mort, bel et bien mort. Donc, ce que je fais ne doit pas le préoccuper autant que tu veux me le faire croire. Et puis je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut en penser.

Sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, je lui jette un _imperium_ et l'oblige à se retourner contre les siens. Il se propulse devant sa grand-mère et, avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, lui lance le sortilège de mort. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues alors que le corps sa vie de la vieille sorcière s'éffondre au sol. À son corps défendant, il repart à la recherche d'une autre victime. Rapidement, ses amis se rendent compte de sa dangerosité et essayent de le stopper avant de comprendre que la seule façon d'y parvenir est de le tuer. C'est Ron qui s'en charge. Pourquoi cela ne me surprend ?!

Les sorts fusent et nous commençons à nous faire submerger par leur nombre. Je parts en renfort auprès des frères Lestrange, quand je reçois un sort d'immobilisation au dos. Je tombe comme une masse par terre dans incapacité de faire le moindre geste.

\- Nous l'avons ! s'écrit une voix d'homme.

Ce sont les dernières paroles que je perçois avant qu'une sensation d'écrasement ne me fasse perdre conscience.

J'ai mal. J'ai soif et éprouve une forte envie de pisser. Je suis dans le noir. Pas un bruit. Il fait froid et humide. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fabrique là. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? C'est où « là » de toute façon ? Je lève ma main pour découvrir que je suis attaché au mur par des chaînes. Je panique. Je tire dessus de toutes mes forces. Impossible de les faire bouger.

Un tremblement me prend et j'éprouve comme une sensation d'étranglement. J'ai le souffle coupé ainsi qu'une impression d'étouffement. Un début de nausée et une gêne abdominale suivies d'une sensation de vertige. Je reconnais les signes d'une prochaine attaque de panique. Une crise d'angoisse aiguë se déverse en moi. Une peur intense et une sensation de danger immédiat m'agressent. J'ai des palpitations. Je suis en sueur. Une douleur horrible me cloue au sol.

La peur de perdre le contrôle sur la réalité ou de devenir fou me paralyse. J'ai peur de mourir ici, dans le noir, là où personne ne me peut me trouver. Je m'engourdis. Des frissons et des bouffées de chaleur se disputent mon corps. Les souvenirs de la cave de mes anciens relatifs envahissent mon esprit. Non, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! C'est trop tard. Ils sont là, tous les deux.

_« Alors le monstre, on a bien dormi ? » _

_C'est la voix de l'oncle. Je suis en slip dans une cage à chien dans la cave, là où mes hurlements ne peuvent pas déranger les voisins. Un collier de chien en métal me serre la gorge. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours. Des crampes d'estomacs incessantes me rappellent mon manque de nourriture. J'ai soif._

_L'oncle prépare la table de torture avec mon cousin. Le cliquetis des instruments de métal me fait frissonner de peur et d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que ça va être aujourd'hui ? Les couteaux ? Les fouets ? Les aiguilles ? Le feu ? Ou une nouvelle invention ? Dudley tourne autour de ma cage en ricanant._

_\- J'ai une surprise pour toi le monstre ! Avec papa, pour fêter la fin de tes études chez tes amis les anormaux, nous avons organisé une soirée spéciale rien que pour tes beaux yeux. C'est chouette, hein ? me dit-il en ricanant comme le débile qu'il est._

Le souvenir me semble si réel, que j'ai l'impression d'être de retour là-bas. Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est mon imagination. L'oncle est mort. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, je ne cesse de me répéter en tentant de me rassurer tant bien que mal. En réponse à mes efforts pour me sortir de mes souvenir, les palpitations que j'éprouve augmentent mon rythme cardiaque. Je sais que je délire. Mais le savoir ne m'aide en rien. Je replonge dans cet affreux rappel de mon impuissance, face à ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ce week-end-là.

_Ils me font sortir de la cage et m'allongent sur la table. Une boite en bois sombre avec des trous se trouve dessus. J'entends des couinements de souris à l'intérieur. J'ai le sentiment que cette fois, je vais perdre mon humanité. Je suis à bout. Je tente de faire appel à ma magie. Sans surprise, elle ne me répond pas. Je suis seul, comme je l'ai toujours été. Je me sens coupable de ce qui va m'arriver. De ne pas réussir me défendre._

_Si j'avais été plus prudent, moins confiant, je ne serais pas dans cette situation à cet instant. L'oncle m'attache sur la table. Il se munit d'une paire de ciseaux. Me coupe les cheveux. Il finit par prendre une tondeuse et me rase complètement la tête._

_\- C'est parfait ! S'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il a fini._

_Il prend un torchon ensuite. Le trempe dans le récipient d'eau au pied de la table et me mouille le crâne. Il me palace un anneau de métal autour de la tête. Deux fils électriques avec des pinces au bout y sont reliés. Il a une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Une batterie de voiture est reliée aux fils. La décharge me secoue et me bloque le souffle. Ma respiration provisoirement coupée me fait voir des étoiles. Mes muscles sont tétanisés. Je perds connaissance quelques minutes. _

_J'ai droit à ce traitement encore une heure. Quand ils n'éprouvent plus d'amusement pour ce jeu, ils placent la souris sur mon ventre et la recouvrent avec un récipient métallique. Le cousin prend un brûleur à gaz et brûle le dessus. Bientôt la chaleur fait paniquer la souris. En voulant s'échapper, elle creuse ma peau. Je pousse un hurlement de bête sauvage alors qu'elle tente de se faire un chemin à travers mon corps. _

_Je subis de ces horreurs tout le week-end._

_Encore et encore...Cela n'a jamais de fin._

\- Potter ! Potter, réveillez-vous ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Tenez, gardez-le bien dans votre main.

La voix, elle me dit quelque chose. Je suis désorienté. Où suis-je ? Que... Tout me revient. Le raid, l'attaque et ma capture. J'ai dû m'évanouir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, une bougie est posée sur une petite table. Un rapide tour d'horizon me permet de détailler ma cellule. Elle est plus petite que celle que j'ai occupée chez Voldy-chou.

Je recherche la personne qui m'a sortie de mon sommeil. Personne ! J'ai dû l'imaginer. En fermant la main, je sens pourtant une petite bille. Je la relève pour pouvoir distinguer ce que c'est. Il s'agit d'une petite pierre ronde, très simple. Je l'observe avec curiosité en essayant de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Le bruit de la serrure m'oblige à refermer le poing sur elle. Le Directeur, avec une main en moins et les épaules voûtées, entre dans la pièce.

\- Harry, mon enfant !

\- Qui ? Moi ? Votre enfant ? Je crois qu'il y a méprise sur la personne parce qu'au dernier nouvelle, mon père était James Potter et il est mort. Merci pour la proposition, mais je ne veux pas d'un autre père, et encore moins vous, je lui dis en lui montrant toutes mes dents

-Ne parle pas au Directeur comme ça ! s'élève une voix agressive et haineuse sur ma droite.

Je tourne ma tête dans cette direction. Sans surprise, je constate que Ron et Hermione sont avec lui. Oh ! Quelles belles retrouvailles ! Tous les trois réunis comme au bon vieux temps... Quelle nostalgie ! Quelle joie ! Comme ils m'ont manqués ! Combien de fois ai-je songé à cet instant ? Combien de fois ai-je rêvé et imaginé leur trépas... Que ne donnerais-je à cet instant pour pouvoir les étriper comme des porcs rien qu'un tout petit peu !

\- Harry ! Chuchote Hermione en portant la main à sa bouche les larmes brillants dans ses yeux.

Et voilà le retour de la madeleine. Encore un peu et on pourrait croire que c'est elle qui est prisonnière de tarés sans cœur.

\- Nous savons ce que Tu-Sais-Qui t'a fait, me dit-elle avec triste. J'en suis désolée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons tout arranger.

Hein ! Elle baragouine quoi la frappadingue ? Elle a fumé les cendres de ses vieux, senti d'un peu trop près les fesses de Dumby ou quoi ? Pris d'un doute, je demande tout de même au cas où.

\- Il m'a fait quoi, Voldemort ?

\- Nous savons qu'il est parvenu à te mettre sous Imperium et t'a fait un lavage de cerveau. Mais heureusement pour nous, le Directeur a trouvé une vielle formule de Sang Pur pour soustraire une personne de ce sortilège.

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Elle a viré complètement foldingue. Tout le monde sait que je suis immunisé contre ce sort. Et depuis quand il faut un vieux sortilège pour mettre fin à Imperium ? Quand je pense que les gens la voient comme la personne la plus intelligente de cette génération... Le monde court droit à sa perte. Et cette histoire de vielle formule ne me dit rien de bon. Je dois vite me tirer d'ici.

\- Ne perd pas ton temps avec lui Hermione. Il est sous l'emprise de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne nous écoutera pas, dit Ron à son amie. Son ton est froid et plein de dégoût.

\- Allons, les enfants, calmez-vous, leur dit Dumby avant de se tourner vers moi. Vois-tu Harry, je me suis toujours méfié de toi. Tu me rappelais singulièrement Tom. Et je me refusais de voir la naissance d'un autre Mage noir. C'est pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Ta première année m'a prouvé que je vais raison lorsque tu as tué Quirell. Un enfant de ton âge qui tue aussi facilement ne pouvait être laissé libre de ses agissements. Tu étais bien trop dangereux pour tes camarades, alors j'ai scellé une partie de tes pouvoirs pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un meurtrier avec un tel potentiel magique en liberté sans prendre des précautions. Malgré cela, j'ai toujours espéré que tes amis t'empêcheraient de mal tourner. Mais en deuxième année, durant le Club de Duel, tu t'es exprimé en Fourchelang devant tout le monde ce qui n'a fait que renforcer mes craintes, car tu ressemblais de plus en plus à Tom. J'ai donc été incité et amené à prendre une lourde décision te concernant. Je devais absolument brider ta magie avant la remise de ton diplôme.

Il pousse un grand soupir et me regard avec ce qu'il veut passer pour du regret. Je crois qu'il tente de me faire culpabiliser ou un truc du genre. Il n'a vraiment peur ni honte de rien ce vieux cinglé.

\- Je ne sais pas où j'ai commis l'erreur avec toi, poursuit-il, mais toutes mes précautions ont échoué. Cependant, je viens enfin de mettre la main sur une formule qui va me permettre de prendre un contrôle total sur toi. De cette façon, je m'assurerai de ton entière obéissance et que tu sois sans danger pour ton entourage. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je prendrai bien soin de toi et je te promets qu'aucun mal ne te sera fait.

J'ai l'impression qu'une choppe de plomb vient de me tombe dessus alors que mon sang se glace dans mes veines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Secours**

Les révélations du directeur me font bien rire. Si je comprends bien, ce vieux timbré a fait de ma vie un enfer parce qu'il croyait que j'allais devenir un mage noir. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! C'est genre, séquestrons et maltraitons le petit et maigrichon Potter avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre et qu'il ne se retourne contre nous ! Et tout cela pour son bien et celui des autres bien sûr. C'est tout simplement aberrant ! Haha ! Haha ! Haha !

C'est trop tordant. Ma vie a été gâchée parce qu'un vieux fou se prenant pour Merlin en personne s'est persuadé que j'allais mal tourner. L'ironie de la situation est tout simplement hilarante. Quand je pense que sans son intervention, jamais je n'aurais pris contact avec Voldemort. Je ne peux que rire. En définitive, ce sont ses actes qui m'ont poussé à suivre les traces du mage noir. Ma naïveté m'aurait obligé à rester auprès de mes amis. C'est en voulant éviter une prétendue menace future que le Dumbledore a ouvert la porte à Voldemort. Si seulement je n'étais pas enchaîné, je pourrais lui, non ! Leur montrer à quel point je leur en suis reconnaissant. Une claque me tire de mes pensées.

\- T'es complètement cinglé ma parole, dixit Ron.

Moi ! Un fou !? N'importe quoi ! Je lui crache dessus pour lui montrer mon mécontentement et ce que je pense de sa stupide déclaration. Il ne semble pas aimer, car une autre claque suit la première. Un coup de poing suit la gifle. Rapidement, les coups pleuvent sur moi. Il s'acharne sur mon pauvre corps avec une violence inouïe. Mais ces coups n'ont pas la force de ceux du défunt oncle. Cependant, je pense qu'il partage la même tare. Ce sont de vrais malades. Et après, c'est moi qu'on accuse de mal tourner... Quelle injustice tout de même ! Le côté positif de la chose, s'il devait y en avoir, c'est qu'étant habitué depuis l'enfance à être passé à tabac, ses coups de midinette n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Et pour bien lui montrer mon manque d'intérêt pour son jeu pervers et à quel point ses petites chatouillettes me font quelque chose, je sifflote We Are The Champion de Queen. Mais on dirait qu'il n'aime pas ça. Aucun goût musical. Le vieux machin pas beau et manchot intervient en mettant un terme à notre câlin si plein de virilité.

\- Monsieur Weasley, ça suffit. Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon.

\- Ah non ! Je ne crois pas, je démens immédiatement.

Ron me regarde comme si une seconde venait de me pousser sur l'épaule en secouant la tête le souffle court. Ensuite, il me crache dessus et va rejoindre Hermione. Dumbledore quant à lui, il déambule dans ma geôle, me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la petite table. Il farfouille un bout de temps dessus en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Je crois que le peu de cervelle qui lui restait a foutu le camp avec sa main. Pendant que le vieux manchot pas beau est occupé ailleurs, Hermione et détache de Ron et s'approche de moi.

\- Harry, n'en veux pas trop à Ron, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. C'est la perte de son père qui fait qu'il est devenu un peu trop violent ces derniers jours. Mais dès que nous aurons pratiqué l'ensorcellement, tout reviendra à la normale. Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu puisses redevenir comme avant. Oh, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi, finit-elle en pleure.

Par Merlin, c'est dégoutant ! J'ai soudainement envie de vomir tellement son manège est écoeurant.

\- Oh là ! Il faudrait stopper la fumette ma fille ! lui dis-je. Je n'ai aucun désir de revenir en arrière. L'esclavage, très peu pour moi. Merci, mais non merci.

\- L'esclavage ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons te faire Harry, crois-moi ! s'exclame-t-elle avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Si j'ai été encore le Harry d'avant, je pense que je l'aurais cru. Cependant, je ne le suis plus. Ce Harry est mort et enterré depuis des lustres. Toutefois et rien que pour la faire marcher, je lui demande d'une voix larmoyante :

_ Si vous ne prévoyez pas de faire de moi être plus miséreux qu'un elfe de maison, quel est votre but ?

_ Te faire redevenir le Harry d'avant. Le gentil Harry. Mon meilleur ami.

_ Désolé de te décevoir, Hermione, mais je ne tiens pas à redevenir cette sous merde d'ancien Harry Potter.

_ Je comprends qu'en cet instant tu ne dois pas vouloir redevenir ce gentil et aimable Harry d'avant, car tu es sous l'emprise de tu-sais-qui. Mais, quand tout sera terminé, tu vas nous remercier.

Je crois qu'elle est bien plus folle que moi, c'est certain. Ce constat fait, je décide de ne pas gâcher ma salive à tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Je vais donc employer mon temps à trouver une solution pour m'évader d'ici. Pour commencer, je me concentre sur la pierre dans ma main, me demandant ce qu'elle peut être et qui a bien pu me la laisser. J'ai bien une idée sur le qui en question, mais pas sur le pourquoi, rien.

Ne connaissant pas l'utilité de la pierre, je décide de la garder précieusement au cas où elle me serait utile plus tard. Snape - car qui d'autre que lui aurait pris le risque de se faire prendre pour un vulgaire caillou ? - m'a peut-être offert un billet de sortie.

Pendant que mon cerveau cogite, le directeur s'approche de moi et prend la place de miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-et-mieux-que-tous. Il m'explique le déroulement des événements qui l'ont mené à prendre conscience d'une réalité jusque là obscure et insoupçonnée. En effet, dans un des coffres cachés de sa famille, un journal intime de Godric Gryffondor racontait avec précision et moult détails, les circonstances de la création de Poudlard.

De l'idée de la création du collège suggérée par Salazar, en passant par leurs efforts mis en commun pour ériger le bâtiment sans oublier la découverte des origines de Salazar par Rowena Serdaigle lors d'un séjour au manoir familial de ce dernier, pour finir par leur trahison sans oublier la formule qui avait permis la réalisation de leur projet. En effet, la jeune sorcière avait découvert une lettre provenant de la mère biologique de Salazar qui relatait les circonstances de sa naissance. L'idée d'utiliser le demi-démon comme donneur de magie afin de rendre l'école vivante était venue de Rowena. Après la lecture de la lettre, cette dernière ne considérait plus Salazar comme un être humain. Seule la magie de ce dernier l'intéressait. Elle avait toujours pensé que rendre Poudlard vivante aiderait à mieux protéger les élèves qui viendraient y étudier. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais su comment faire. Apprendre la nature de Salazar lui avait fourni la solution. Elle avait donc convaincu ses deux autres amis du bien-fondé de son idée.

Le vieux timbré me confia que c'est à la lecture de ces mémoires qu'il a eu la réponse à toutes ses questions. Alléluia ! En gros, il a l'intention d'utiliser un serment d'assujettissement sur moi. Une chape de plomb me broie les entrailles. Je ne veux pas. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Impossible ! Jamais je ne l'autoriserai ! Jamais de la vie. Je préfère mourir que de vivre de cette manière.

À la fin de son discours, il trace un cercle autour de moi. Il est de couleur rouge vif. La même couleur que celle décrite par Salazar. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ron qui avance vers moi avec des chaînes. Pendant ce temps, Hermione entonne un chant. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! Oh, doux Merlin, ne me faites pas ça. J'ai assez eu de merdes comme ça dans ma vie, non ? La panique me gagne. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever de ça. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ron me détache du mur, mais impossible de bouger. Je suis sous un sort d'immobilisation. On me lance un sortilège qui m'ôte mes vêtements, me laissant nu.

Une lumière rose pâle entoure le cercle. Des runes apparaissent sur mon corps. Que se passe-t-il ? Salazar n'a jamais parlé de ça dans son journal. Mon corps se replie sur lui-même. Une douce chaleur parcourt mon être.

\- Du calme, mon enfant. Je vais t'aider à t'enfuir. Fais-moi confiance. N'aie pas peur.

Le son provient de l'intérieur même de mon esprit. C'est une présence non hostile. J'hésite à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, mon instinct me dicte de le faire et il ne m'a jamais trompé, lui. Alors je le suis.

Quelque chose tente de sortir de moi. C'est comme si un nouveau membre me pousse dans le dos. Je sens un mouvement rapide derrière moi. Ce mouvement entraine un brusque levé de vent. J'entends des voix crier, mais je n'y prends pas garde. Un éclair de lumière blanchâtre s'abat à mes pieds, une poussée magique m'inonde. Un battement d'ailes me fait tourner la tête pour m'apercevoir de l'apparition de deux magnifiques ailes rouge sang dans mon dos. Un éclat de rire démentiel sort de ma gorge.

La situation s'est retournée à mon avantage on dirait. Cherchant et trouvant la porte, je fonce dessus. Elle mène sur un couloir. Je le survole en vitesse. Il me guide irrésistiblement vers la sortie. Enfin, j'aperçois la lumière du jour. Je redouble d'efforts et c'est avec une joie indescriptible que je vois la Forêt Interdite et que je m'y enfonce. Liberté ! Liberté chérie, comme tu m'as manquée.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me goinfre comme un malade posé tranquillement devant une assiette de pâtes. Je me ravitaille alors que le Mage noir et sa Cour m'observent avec prudence. Bon, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un jeune homme ailé sonne à votre porte, mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si des trucs étranges m'arrivent.

Mon arrivée au Manoir de ce matin en a chamboulé plus d'un. J'ai atterri dans le parc avec grâce et élégance. Merci, merci, je sais que j'ai la classe. Bon ! J'étais à poil, mais nous n'allons pas en faire un fromage non plus. Je n'ai aucune honte de mon physique. Il est vrai qu'il est bourré de cicatrices, que je suis maigrelet et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Cependant, j'aime mon corps. Il ne m'a jamais lâché alors que je subissais les pires tortures. Il est resté droit et fier quand je ne le nourrissais pas pendant des jours et des jours. Il a subi sans jamais fléchir, les sévices infligés par ma famille. Alors, oui ! J'en suis super fier. Et celui qui ose dire le contraire, je le saigne. Et je ne plaisante pas !

Bref ! Quand j'ai fait mon apparition ce matin, un groupe important de Mangemorts était en route pour me sauver. Le caillou que m'avait donné Snape était un Portoloin, programmé pour me ramener au Manoir le moment venu. Normalement, une diversion était prévue pour faciliter et permettre mon évasion. Dommage pour la cavalerie, je me suis sauvé tout seul. N'est pas Harry Potter qui veut. Et toc ! La première chose que j'ai faite en arrivant, c'est de vider ma vessie. Ah ! Quel soulagement ! Ensuite, direction la salle à manger. Alors que je me baladais à poil comme kirikou, Voldemort a fait apparaitre des vêtements directement sur moi. Il est fort, hein ! Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là.

Je relate mon aventure à Tom sans oublier de mentionner la voix mystérieuse. Maintenant que je suis bien au chaud, je m'interroge sur les événements survenus avant et qui ont aidé à mon évasion. Je me demande aussi si c'est à elle, à cette voix, que je dois le déblocage de ma magie. Je fais part de mes interrogations à Voldemort. Il me promet de faire des recherches dessus. Je lui fais confiance sur ce point, c'est un maniaque quand il s'agit de mener des investigations.

Dans tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire disparaître ces satanées ailes. À peine je pense ces mots qu'elles disparaissent. Ébahi, je me lève de surprise. Quoi ? ! Fallait juste le penser pour qu'elles dégagent. Et est-ce qu'elles vont revenir ? Et si oui, comment ? En y pensant aussi ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Pff, c'est débile. Je m'attendais à un truc super compliqué, comme une histoire de méditation. Enfin l'essentiel, c'est que ça marche.

Le lendemain de mon évasion, je surprends une conversation :

\- Le Maître est dans une rage folle depuis sa disparition. À chaque fois qu'il me convoque, je crains pour ma vie. J'espère que ce sale rat va bientôt réapparaitre.

\- Qu'il le fasse rapidement avant qu'on y laisse nos vies.

Une face de rat. Une face de rat... Ah ! Peter Pettigrow ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Attends voir... Depuis combien de temps je l'ai enfermé déjà ? Trois, quatre, cinq jours ! Espérons qu'il ne soit pas mort de faim. J'ai tout un programme pour lui. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que personne ne me soupçonne pour sa disparition.

Je prends donc le chemin de la cellule de mon cher ami le cœur en fête en imaginant tous ce que j'allais lui infliger. Je suis dégoûté. Affligé. Anéantis. Ce gros porc est mort. Et en plus, il a chié partout. L'horreur. Je dois trouver un moyen de me débarrasser du corps avant que l'odeur n'avertisse quelqu'un. Quelle poisse ! Moi qui avais tout un programme de divertissement avec lui. On aurait pu bien s'amuser ensemble. Quel gâchis !

En chemin pour le laboratoire de Snape, je rencontre Nagini. On converse tranquillement. Il me fait part de son dépit de ne plus avoir eu un seul humain à grignoter depuis mon arrivée. Je compatis avec lui. Je lui propose de l'aider à assouvir son désir. Je lui demande s'il aime les proies qui sont déjà mortes. Il me dit que ce n'était pas son plat favoris, mais qu'elle pourrait bien faire une exception s'il en trouvait un. Voilà comment Peter quitta ce monde.

Je viens de recevoir une bonne nouvelle. Tom est parvenu à mettre la main sur une Sorcière Blanche. Je vais actuellement à sa rencontre. Je suis tout excité. La pleine Lune est après-demain. Je descends dans les cachots. Voldemort a refusé de me donner le nom de la Sorcière. Il a seulement dit que cela devrait me plaire.

Ses Mangemorts ont fait une descente sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a eu beaucoup de prisonniers et de morts de chaque camp. L'une des captives est celle choisie par Voldemort pour tenir le rôle de Mage Blanc. La personne ne voulant pas coopérer avec nous, Bellatrix s'est proposée pour lui faire entendre raison.

Je suis accueilli par les hurlements d'une femme dont la voix me semble familière. Je longe un couloir qui me mène à la cellule où est retenue la prisonnière. C'est petit et crasseux. Une forme petite et rondelette est recroquevillée au sol. Elle porte un tablier à fleurs. Bellatrix lui inflige un _doloris_. Des cheveux roux dépassent de son chapeau pointu.

Merde, c'est Molly Weasley ! Je l'ai longtemps considérée comme une mère avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de moi. Je me rappelle que cette découverte m'avait fait très mal. Mais ça, c'était avant. Un très bon choix qu'a fait le Lord Noir. Il n'y a pas plus blanche que cette sorcière. Quand Lestrange femme lève son sortilège, elle me voit, et un petit « Harry » franchit ses lèvres.

Ses grands yeux gris me supplient de lui venir en aide. Quelques mois plus tôt, je me serais fait avoir par ses yeux de mère de bonne famille. Je suis immunisé maintenant. Elle doit comprendre qu'aucune aide ne viendra de moi, car elle ne se donne pas la peine de la demander. J'assiste à sa torture d'une durée de quatre heures, avant qu'elle n'accepte de participer volontairement à la mise en place du lien qui nous unira, Tom et moi.

Le lendemain, le Manoir est en effervescence. Tout le monde est mis à contribution dans les préparatifs. Je me cache de Bellatrix et de sa sœur, le Lord les a chargées de me trouver une tenue pour la cérémonie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois en avoir une. Une de mes vieilles robes fera parfaitement l'affaire. Que je sache, ce n'est pas un mariage ! Alors pourquoi toutes ces conneries ?

Je vais me réfugier chez Snape. On dirait que c'est devenu une habitude chez moi.

\- Monsieur Potter, tiens donc. Il me semble que Narcissa et Bellatrix sont à votre recherche. Une histoire de tenue, si je me souviens bien.

Il dit ça avec une de ses grimaces qu'il cherche à faire passe pour un sourire. Oh le traître ! Ça l'amuse ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le maudire. Ses yeux brillent d'amusement, comme s'il avait pu lire mes intentions dans mon esprit. Je grince les dents de dépit. Il me propose de faire des potions avec lui pour me rendre utile à quelque chose.

Je lui demande pourquoi il n'a pas été enrôlé comme ses collègues dans les préparatifs. Il me jette un regard suffisant avant de me répondre.

\- Je suis Maître de Potions Potter, non fée de logis.

Je fais la sourde oreille sur sa proposition de confectionner des potions. Je m'installe sur une chaise et le regarde faire. Un agréable silence s'établit dans la pièce. C'est reposant de le voir travailler. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Parfois, je me demande ce que serait devenue ma vie s'il avait pu obtenir ma garde. Serais-je devenu un de ces ados insouciants, croyant que tout lui est dû comme Malfoy ? Ou un adolescent plein d'envie et de haine pour ceux qui sont plus riches, plus beaux et plus populaires comme Ron ? Je ne le saurais jamais, finalement.

On discute doucement de tout et de rien. Il me parle de ses années à Poudlard. De sa haine pour mon père et ses amis. Des difficultés rencontrées à Serpentard durant sa scolarité. Mais nous discutons surtout de son amitié envers ma mère. De mon côté, je lui parle difficilement de ma vie chez les Dursley. Des sévices reçus. Des privations. Du jour où on m'a privé de ma magie. Des sentiments de trahison ressentis. De mon inquiétude sur les circonstances liées à mon emprisonnement. Il m'écoute sans jamais porter de jugement, se contentant de hocher la tête. Alors, je me dis que c'est ce à quoi devait ressembler un père. Je suis heureux de cette évolution entre nous. J'ai comme l'impression d'enfin avoir une famille rien qu'à moi. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, mais je sais qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi.

Bellatrix a fini par me dénicher dans le laboratoire. Ce traitre de Snape n'a pas levé un doigt pour me venir en aide alors qu'elle me traîne dans son sillage. Elle me conduit dans un petit salon où nous attendent Narcissa, son fils, et une espèce de femme, ou peut-être bien d'homme, j'ai du mal à savoir. Il - elle ? - porte une robe violette et rose bonbon. Des talons de vingt centimètres de hauteur. De longs cheveux bleus verdâtre. Son visage est un pot de peinture ambulant. Une paire de lunettes à double vitrage lui mange la face. Ça y est ! Je sens que je vais vomir.

\- Ah ! Voilà notre jeune fiancé ! s'exclame l'énergumène.

\- Hein ? Quel fiancé ? Qui va se marier ? Malfoy ? Avec qui ? Si c'est avec lui, qui que ce soit, je le plein de tout cœur. Je te félicite tout de même et te souhaite bonne chance.

\- De quoi tu parles Potter ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me marie.

Je me tourne vers la seule autre personne présente dans le salon dont je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'est pas mariée.

\- Félicitation, madame ou monsieur ! lui dis-je. Le silence accueille mes mots.

Un rire profond et grave le coupe. Malfoy est plié de rire. Une larme coule de son œil droit. Quoi ? Il s'est finalement rendu compte de sa démence ? Oui, je sais, pour moi, tout le monde est forcément fou.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as oublié que tu vas t'unir au Lord demain soir.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Nous allons nous lier afin d'accroitre nos puissances magiques respectives. C'est même moi qui en ai eu l'idée, lui dis-je. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon union avec Voldemort a à voir avec un mariage. Alors si ce n'est pas toi ou lui qui allez-vous marier, qui est-ce ?

Ils me regardent tous en silence. Une minute. Cinq minutes. Je viens de saisir.

\- Mais, mais, mais non ! Ce n'est pas un mariage ! C'est juste une assurance pour moi ! C'est pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas me tuer pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

Ils me fixent avec de grands yeux. Malfoy secoue la tête de dépit.

\- Potter, dans le Monde Magique, se lier avec quelqu'un équivaut à se marier dans tous les sens du terme.

Mes jambes me lâchent. Je suis soufflé. Un mariage. Un _mariage_. Je vais me marier avec Voldemort. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça !

C'est dans un état second que je laisse les deux sœurs choisir ma tenue pour le lendemain soir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

Noooo Aime: salut ! Merci pour tes encouragements. J'ai honte de m'être plains maintenant.  
Bravo ! Tu as trouvé une des filles. Mais laquelle ? (^_^) ps: tu m'as tellement motivée, que j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fic. Angel un crossover HP/twilight  
Aurelie Malfoy: bonjour et merci pour le com. Contente que tu aimes la fic merci aussi pour l'info sur le chapitre 6

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lien**

La Lune est pleine. Je me tiens aux côtés de Tom. Nous sommes dans une partie du parc. Les Mangemorts ont dressé une petite chapelle devant la fontaine. Une arche de fleur en arc de cercle se dresse devant nous. Lucius Malfoy, en habit de cérémonie noir, se tient avec arrogance sur la gauche. Il porte une longue tunique noire bordée de fils d'argent. Un pantalon gris et une ceinture argentée complètent sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont artistiquement coiffés. Un grimoire à l'apparence ancienne posé sur un trépied de table est ouvert.

Sur la droite, courbée, tête baissée, défaite, et portant une simple robe de coton blanc, Molly Weasley. Le contraste qu'il y a entre eux deux est saisissant. Éparpillés sur des bancs prévus à cet effet, des Mangemorts et nos amis les Démons assistent silencieusement à la célébration de notre union.

Je porte une tunique de soie haut de gamme de couleur blanche, conçue avec des perles et des pierres précieuses _du même vert que mes yeux_ \- dixit Narcissa -, ainsi que des broderies sur le devant et les poignets, qui donnent _un effet charmant_ \- dixit l'énergumène. Un pantalon serré de la même matière et couleur complète le tout. Aux pieds, je porte des mocassins blancs. Tom, lui, porte une chemise grise avec des broderies de fils argent sur le col, et un pantalon noir à pinces sous une robe sorcier noire à doublure rouge. Il est magnifique. Pas que ça me regarde.

Je suis un peu apeuré, affolé, horrifié, angoissé, alarmé, inquiété, effrayé, terrifié, épouvanté, mais sinon tout va très bien. Je me rends compte de ce que l'aboutissement de cette soirée va engendrer. Je vais me marier. À seulement dix-huit ans. Pas par amour, pas avec une femme, pas pour me reproduire, ni même par envie ou désir. Non, rien de tout ça. Je me marie pour ma préservation. Pour être sûr de ne plus être sous le joug de qui que ce soit. Je vais me lier à un homme d'une telle façon que rien sur terre ne pourra le défaire. Je suis siphonné. Je me demande si je peux encore changer d'avis.

Une caresse sur ma main me fait sursauter. Elle s'empare de la mienne et la serre doucement. Je lève la tête et entre en contact avec les rubis de Voldemort. Il me fait un sourire encourageant. _Bizarre_ est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Ceci-dit, le geste a pour effet de me calmer.

Un raclement de gorge nous oblige refaire face à Malfoy. La cérémonie commence. Malfoy père commence son ensorcellement en latin. Sa baguette allant de Tom à moi, il lit le grimoire devant lui. À un certain moment, il se tourne vers Molly et lui fait signe de s'approcher. À son tour, elle se met à psalmodier dans une langue ancienne.

Je ne constate la présence de la brume rouge nous entourant Tom et moi que lorsque j'entends le hoquet de surprise lâché par un des invités. Une douce mélodie mélancolique s'élève sur ma droite. C'est la Démone envoyée par Aldebrande pour donner un peu de sa magie, lui ne pouvant être présent, ayant déjà utilisé son temps sur Terre.

Une puissance vertigineuse se déverse en moi. Une perception neuve de mon environnement assaille mes sens. Un vertige me prend. Je suis ivre de pouvoir. J'aperçois la Lune se teindre en rouge. Le ciel s'assombrit. Un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans la nuit. Une porte qui se verrouille résonne quelque part dans mon esprit. Le lien est accomplit.

En réalité, je n'avais aucune conscience de ce que pouvait représenter l'union de deux êtres par un lien psychique. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait me faire ressentir des pulsions aussi profondes, me poussant à vouloir me rapprocher de Tom. Pas que de façon physique, mais psychologique aussi. Ce sont des envies très fortes qui me mènent inéluctablement vers une transformation mentale que je ne souhaite pas. Vers une évolution qui pourra enfin me faire accepter que mon âme désire s'unir à celle de Tom, pour ne pouvoir en former plus qu'une.

À ce niveau-là, j'ai bien peur de me perdre moi-même, car je n'arrive plus à me dissocier de Tom. J'ai comme des paliers avec des marches que je dois absolument gravir dans mon esprit. Ces marches sont très hautes et elles ne sont pas rapprochées. Mon instinct me dit que c'est en arrivant au sommet que je retrouverais ma propre notion de moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est mon seul espoir. Alors tous les soirs, je m'efforce d'en gravir le plus possible. Tom, lui, ne semble pas ressentir les mêmes choses que moi. Sa vie n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

À chaque palier que j'arrive à franchir, un bout de mon ancien moi me revient. Tel que ma haine et ma colère. Bien sûr, il se peut que cela prenne des semaines avant d'arriver au sommet, mais cela en vaut la peine. J'ai peur qu'une fusion telle que le réclame mon âme ne finisse par me tuer intellectuellement.

Hier, j'ai manqué de tuer Avery Jr. J'étais plongé dans une de mes transes qui me permettent de gravir les marches des paliers, quand une colère sortie de je ne sais où a fait son apparition dans les profondeurs de mes entrailles. Un peu perplexe par cet afflux de rage, j'ai cherché et trouvé le pont qui relie mon esprit à celui de Tom. Le cheminement de nos âmes est tel que nous sommes en permanence reliés l'un à l'autre. Ça ne prit donc que quelques secondes pour entrer en contact avec lui.

La réponse à mon interrogation fut que certains Mangemorts, mis en faction devant la prison, ont laissé Molly s'échapper ce matin. Avec tout ce dont elle a été témoin, c'est une vraie catastrophe pour nous. Notre union devait être un secret pour les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle seul le cercle premier de Voldemort avait été convié aux noces.

Ma rage fut doublée par cette découverte. Sans savoir comment, je déboulai comme une tornade dans la salle de réunion où étaient groupés les coupables. Sans avoir eu besoin d'utiliser ma baguette, je lançai un sort de magie noire sur le plus proche moi. Cette personne étant Avery Jr. Balançant sorts sur sorts, c'est la main de Tom, sur mon bras qui me fit stopper mon acharnement sur lui.

\- Suffit chaton, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé.

Calmé pour le coup, je m'éloignai le plus possible. J'ai peur de me trouver trop près de lui. Mon corps et mon esprit réagissent bizarrement face à lui depuis la cérémonie. Ce qui a l'air d'énormément l'amuser. Et en plus d'aimer ça, il a pris la fâcheuse habitude de me donner des surnoms ridicules.

Enfin bref ! Après que Snape ait donné les premiers soins à Avery Jr., nous avons enfin pu savoir le déroulement de l'évasion. Il semblerait qu'un des Mangemorts avait été l'un des jumeaux Weasley, sous potion de polynectar. Les jumeaux ont piégé Rowle Thorfinn, et l'un a pris sa place. Ils se sont infiltré dans les geôles et ont libéré un grand nombre de prisonniers pour faire diversion. Même si nous avons pu en re-capturer une certaine partie, la majorité s'est enfuie. Nous avons décidé d'envoyer Snape aux nouvelles. On ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant.

Tom m'a invité à sortir avec lui au restaurant ! Non mais c'est quoi son problème à lui avec son :

\- Harry, chaton, voudrais-tu bien accepter de dîner avec moi demain soir ? J'en serais extrêmement ravi, si tu me disais oui.

Et avec le sourire en plus. Il joue à quoi, cette saleté de Mage Noir ? Non seulement il est vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans ma tête, mais maintenant, il me harcèle physiquement en plus. Saleté de serpent.

Et comme depuis cette satané de connerie de lien mon corps et mon esprit n'en font qu'à leur tête, me voilà répondant :

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Vivement que je franchisse le dernier palier et que je redevienne moi-même.

Le lendemain soir, vêtu de la plus vieille robe que j'ai pu trouver, je me présente devant les portes du Manoir où nous avons convenu de nous retrouver. Bon, je n'ai pas pu refuser son invitation, mais personne ne m'obligera à faire un effort vestimentaire. C'est avec un immense sourire que je me rends à sa rencontre.

Élégamment vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris à pince. Une paire de mocassins blancs et une robe sorcier noire, ses cheveux retenus par un élastique noir. Il me contemple calmement. Aucune surprise sur son visage, mais un léger sourire en coin.

Il m'invite à partir, me prend la main et nous fait transplanter. Je déteste, abhorre, abomine, hais, maudis, l'inventeur des moyens de transports sorcier. C'est avec l'envie de vomir que je me tiens debout au cœur d'un beau lagon aux eaux turquoise plein de charme et d'élégance à la pureté sereine, le ciel baignant d'étoiles. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit. Fabuleux. Je suis émerveillé par ce que mes yeux voient.

Une petite chapelle de marbre avec des nattes tressées de douces étoffes de soie, de pierres brutes et bois précieux, est conçue de telle sorte qu'un mélange parfaitement harmonieux se fait entre la terre et la mer. Je ressemble à une midinette, là. Vivement que je retrouve mon ancien moi. Je vire guimauve, et si ça continue, je vais finir par aller me rendre au vieux machin.

En son centre, une table pour deux est dressée. Un arbre de lanterne tient lieu de pilier et d'éclairage à la chapelle. Je dois avouer que c'est incontestablement beau. Il y a là tout ce qu'il faut pour un dîner en amoureux au bord de l'eau. L'océan venant doucement lécher la plage, l'eau murmurant doucement et régulièrement, comme une mère protectrice ne voulant pas vous déranger, mais vous bercer.

Nous sommes les seuls ici… Seuls au monde, lui et moi, pour toute la soirée. Et quelle soirée ! C'est la première fois depuis le mariage que nous, nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter le plus possible. Nos magies ont incroyablement augmentées, nous enlevant même l'obligation de recourir à nos baguettes, les rendant inutiles pour nous.

La table est joliment dressée et un repas chaud nous y attend. Il me tient la chaise. Je veux faire une remarque sarcastique, mais mes lèvres restent clauses. C'est de la folie ce qui se déroule ce soir ! Nous mangeons en discutant. Je le questionne sur ses recherches sur la voix présente dans mon subconscient. Il me dit être toujours dessus, mais n'a encore rien trouvé sur le sujet. La discussion se poursuit sur le déroulement du mariage et des conséquences survenues. Il est hors de question que je lui parle de mes récentes envies le concernant. Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, nous avons continué à parler tout en regardant l'océan.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais, même sous la menace, mais je dois reconnaitre que j'ai passé un bon moment avec lui. Il me reconduit jusque devant ma porte. Avant de m'apercevoir de ce qu'il allait faire, ses lèvres se sont posées légèrement sur les miennes. À peine une caresse, et il était déjà parti.

Je suis sous le choc. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis secoué, Voldemort vient de donner un baiser. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser au sens propre. Ce fut juste la rencontre de sa bouche avec la mienne, mais tout de même. Il m'a embrassé. A-t-il perdu la raison ? Ou est-ce moi qui ai imaginé ce qui vient de se passer ? Le cerveau encore plus chamboulé qu'avant, je tourne la poignée de ma porte. Ne croyant pas à ce qui vient de se produire, je rentre dans ma chambre et décide d'enfouir au plus profond de mon être cet épisode sordide de ma vie.

Je viens de lire un texte sur les Flammes Jumelles. Pourquoi j'en parle ? Parce que je crois avoir une piste sur la voix dans ma tête. Il est écrit que lorsque vous naissez une nuit d'Halloween à minuit pile… Bon ce n'est pas mon cas, mais c'est un petit détail. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nuit durant laquelle le voile entre le monde des vivants et l'Autre Monde est le plus fin, le voile qui sépare les deux univers se déchire pour permettre le passage à des petits esprits sans importance et invisible. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.

Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que durant cette nuit et sous quelques conditions (alignement des planètes et des étoiles), il arrive que votre âme se déchire en deux. C'est ce qu'on appelle des Flammes Jumelles. Alors qu'une partie reste en surface et fait de vous la personne que vous êtes, l'autre est enfouie au fin fond de votre subconscient. Les deux parties sont alors dissociées l'une de l'autre. Elles n'ont aucune idée de la présence de l'une ou de l'autre. Une personne possédant des Flammes Jumelles peut vivre toute sa vie sans s'en apercevoir. Mais il arrive qu'un évènement traumatisant d'une grande ampleur soit à l'origine de l'éveil de la partie enfouie, ce qui mène à sa prise de conscience de l'autre.

Dans ces cas-là, deux choses se produisent, soit elle essaie de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre et s'empare du corps, soit elle lui vient en aide. Une autre solution est que la partie d'âme en surface fasse appel à l'autre partie manquante et fusionne avec elle pour ne refaire plus qu'une. La fusion va se faire alors en plusieurs étapes. Ayant vécu séparément, chaque moitié a eu une vie propre on va dire, alors, pour ne pas avoir de confusion dans son esprit (ce qui peut entraîner la personne dans la folie) des niveaux sont installés dans l'esprit de cette personne.

La fusion commence avec la réunion des deux entités. Elle se présente sous forme de marches ou de portes qu'il faut franchir. Cette union est d'une puissance telle que parfois, on ne peut pas la supporter. On est pris d'un désir soudain et incontrôlable qui vous donne l'irrépressible envie de réunir vos deux moitiés d'âmes. On devient ignorant de ce que nous sommes. On ne voit, ne perçoit, ne ressent que cela. Petit à petit, des choses se débloquent en vous et c'est l'assemblage parfait de votre être qui se fait. On forme alors une nouvelle personne. Un parfait mélange des deux.

Extraordinaire, non ? Je pense, que ce n'est pas seulement avec Tom, que je veux mélanger mon être. Si cette histoire est réelle, cela veut dire que j'ai inconsciemment initié le début de la fusion. Je ne pense pas avoir envie de me transformer en une autre personne. Mais tel que sont parties les choses, je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

Des pas précipités se font entendre dans le long couloir du Manoir. Un bruit de bagarre me vient à l'oreille. Je sors dans le couloir, pour rentrer dans un Mangemort de grande stature, qui le traverse précipitamment comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. À sa poursuite, un homme de grande taille, noir, une lance en forme de Faux à la main, le pourchasse.

Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Le plus vite possible je lance un sort de découpe sur l'assaillant. Il évite facilement mon maléfice. Le deuxième par contre lui cueille la tête. Celui-là, il ne l'a pas vu venir. Lorsque je suis débarrassé de l'imbécile, je demande des explications à l'autre homme. Il prend une profonde inspiration et porte la main à sa poitrine rougie de sang. L'autre l'a embroché avant de trépasser. Petit merdeux va. Je commence à pester, quand une voix me parvint de derrière mon dos.

\- Ils arrivent, ils arrivent ! J'entends crier.

Un homme à la peau rose maladif et une tronche de chauves-souris empoigne un autre Mangemort qu'il mord au sang. Je comprends que nous sommes attaqués, mais pas par qui. Je me lance dans un combat acharné avec mon nouvel ennemi. La lutte est plus compliquée et se prolonge plus longuement qu'avec le premier. J'en sors vainqueur tout de même.

Je me rends où les bruits de combats sont les plus forts et me jette dans la bataille. Nos assaillants sont forts, rapides, extrêmement efficace et fortement difficile à éliminer. Ils sont une dizaine tout au plus. Leur efficacité est incontestable. En une heure, ils sont parvenus à décimer la moitié de nos troupes. Je parviens difficilement à leur tenir tête. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu aussi longtemps sans l'accroissement de magie dû au lien. Je commence à fatiguer un peu. Je déploie plus de magie pour un seul d'entre eux que je n'en utilise habituellement pour cinq sorciers. J'ai peur de voir arriver des renforts pour les soutenir. Je pense avoir découvert leur chef. Il est plus grand que les autres et semble donner des ordres à ceux qui sont le proche de lui. Il dégage une aura de pouvoir incroyable.

Ma cible localisée, je me lance à sa rencontre. Il est drôlement coriace le bougre. Mais il n'est pas dit que je me laisse abattre aussi facilement. J'ai résisté à Voldy bien plus longtemps. Il se bat avec un mélange de sorts exclusivement noir et une Faux rouge. Moi, je mixe entre la blanche qui a l'air de lui faire un peu plus de dégâts et la noire. Je fais venir à moi une épée argentée et me défend des attaques de sa Faux. Ce fut éprouvant et pénible, mais je finis par le mettre à terre. Qui c'est le meilleur ! Je regarde autour de moi, pour faire un constat de la situation.

Tom parait fou de rage. Avec son premier cercle, il fait un carnage. Il leur sectionne littéralement les membres. Il veut des prisonniers. Je me suis souvent opposé à Voldemort dans un duel, et je me suis toujours pensé à la hauteur, mais là, c'est d'un autre niveau.

Ses sorts sont de la magie la plus noire que je n'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Je l'ai vu ouvrir en deux un de nos assaillants avec une épée violette, qui l'a maintenu en vie durant deux heures alors qu'il s'était déjà vidé de tout son sang. Des sorts qui ont tranché en deux nos ennemis sans qu'une goutte de sang ne soit versée. Bref, que des sorts sanguinaires. Il se bat en riant comme un dément. Ce qu'il est sans doute. La lutte prend fin aussi rapidement et soudainement qu'elle n'a commencée. Avec le retrait de nos attaquants.

Le silence qui suit leur départ est brisé par les gémissements et les plaintes d'agonie des blessés. Snape et trois autres médicomages les prennent en charge. Tom, lui, fulmine de rage. Pas un seul corps de nos assaillants n'est découvert et encore moins un prisonnier. Envolés. Ils ont tous disparus. Qui ils sont et pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis, foi de Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à TYMARA pour la correction du chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Réunion**

C'est la panique totale. Des gens courent dans tous les sens. On dirait une fourmilière. L'attaque nous a tous vraiment secoués. Qui sont nos assaillants ? Pourquoi cette agression, et qui en est l'instigateur ? Ce sont les questions sur toutes les lèvres en ce matin nuageux. Des Mangemorts sont envoyés aux quatre coins du pays pour trouver des réponses. Un émissaire pour chaque communauté magique est désigné avec pour consigne de trouver laquelle les avait attaqués.

Voldemort ne décolère pas. Plusieurs prisonniers y ont laissé la vie. Il évite de s'en prendre à nos sous-fifres. Il ne veut pas finir le travail que nos agresseurs ont si bien commencé. Il ronge son frein, enfermé dans son bureau. Snape a été appelé par le vieux machin. Nous attendons son retour.

Je me suis isolé dans mes appartements pour éviter la trop bonne humeur de Tom. C'est là que me trouve l'elfe envoyé me chercher par Voldemort. Je suis convoqué à une réunion cette après-midi. Ayant encore pas mal de temps à tuer avant celle-ci, je décide de faire une petite sieste.

Je me lève dans les environs de quatorze heures. Je file prendre une douche, me change, fais un saut à la cuisine et me rends dans la salle de réunion. En chemin, je rencontre Snape, qui vient de revenir de chez le Directeur. On discute de ses cornichons, de son amour pour le vieux machin. Il déplore son manque de temps passé avec ses chères potions. C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec lui. Une des choses que je ne regrette pas sur mon changement de camps, c'est ma récente relation avec Snape.

Devant les portes, faisant les cent pas, un petit groupe de Mangemorts en panique. Quelque chose clochait, visiblement. Des bruits de casse se font entendre de l'intérieur. On dirait que Voldy refait la déco. Un cri de rage retentit. Un grand boum. Silence. La porte s'ouvre. Le Mage Noir nous fait comprendre d'entrer. J'entre donc. De mon regard, je fais le tour de la salle. Rien n'indique que quoique ce soit s'est produit.

Je tire la chaise à la droite du trône de Tom et m'installe confortablement. Les autres suivent mon exemple plus lentement. Quand le dernier se fut assis, Tom claque la porte. En faisant un tour de table, je m'aperçois que seuls les membres du cercle intérieur sont présents. Nous y trouvons donc Bellatrix, les frères et sœur Carrow, Alecto et Amycus, Yaxley, Rosier, Dolohov, Greyback, Jugson, les frères Lestrange Rabastan et Rodolphus, Macnair, Nott, Mulciber et Malfoy. Sans oublier Snape.

La crème de la crème de ses partisans. Il demande à chacun de faire un compte-rendu de ses recherches. La Fraternité Magique des centaures atteste de sa non-connaissance de nos attaquants. D'après l'investigation de Macnair, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas les croire, car ils se font un point d'honneur d'éviter les sorciers le plus possible. Les loups-garous n'ont pas quitté leur territoire et ne savent rien sur l'attaque, nous apprend Greyback. Et la réunion se poursuit ainsi en énumérant les différends communautés magiques et leur possible savoir sur nos ennemis, pour arriver à la conclusion suivante : personne ne sait rien sur cette histoire.

\- Severus, qu'as-tu appris sur l'attaque menée par les fils Weasley, avant hier ?

-Et bien Maître, il semblerait, d'après mes découvertes, que les deux attaques soient liées.

Un froid glacial s'abat dans la salle.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il nous apprend que suite à mon évasion, le vieux machin a convaincu quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix de se faire passer pour des civils afin de se faire capturer. Le plan était de faire s'introduire par ce moyen des piliers importants de l'Ordre afin de localiser la prison du Lord. Le but de cette intrusion était de libérer les prisonniers. Mais le plan échoua quand aucune des personnes désignées n'a survécu à l'attaque. Molly ne devait pas être présente ce jour-là.

Découvrant la capture de leur mère et ayant confirmation de la part de Snape sur sa présence aux geôles, les jumeaux mirent au point un plan pour la faire sortir. On connaît cette partie de l'histoire. C'était par un heureux hasard qu'ils sont tombés sur Rowle Thorfinn. Profitant de l'occasion, ils l'ont capturé et ont pris sa place. De son côté, le vieux machin a fait appel à ses nouveaux alliés, sollicitant leur aide pour la re-capture d'Harry. C'est-à-dire moi. Ne s'étant pas concerté les uns les autres, l'attaque des jumeaux fut lancée un jour en avance et profitant de l'occasion en se disant avec raison que nous nous n'attendrions pas à une seconde agression aussi proche de la première, les Deamais ont tenté leur chance. Le vieux machin est au courant de notre lien.

Le mystère résolu, nous cherchons une solution à notre problème. La décision de chercher et éliminer les mères porteuses est devenue une priorité pour nous. Snape est en charge de cette mission. Il est convenu de prendre contact avec les nos alliés Succubes. Tiens, en parlant d'eux, pourquoi ils ne sont pas intervenus pendant le combat ? Ou seulement nous avertir de l'attaque. Tu parles d'une alliance. Pfff ! Comme je dis toujours, on est jamais mieux servi que par soit même.

Soudain, une affreuse douleur au crâne me pétrifie sur place. Néant. Je reviens à moi étendu sur mon lit avec un mal de tête à vous faire hurler des grossièretés. Tom est debout devant la fenêtre les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Quand il s'aperçoit de mon réveil, il vient prendre place sur le bord du lit. Il pose sa main sur mon front. Elle est fraiche, ce qui est agréable. Nous restons ainsi un petit moment. Pour une fois, je n'ai aucune envie de courir loin de lui. C'est apaisant. Ma douleur reflue rapidement.

Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me dit que j'avais perdu connaissance au milieu de la réunion. Il me pose des questions, me demandant si ça m'était déjà arrivé. Je lui réponds que non. Il me dit que Snape m'a fait livrer une potion contre les maux de tête avant de partir. Que c'est mignon ! Va falloir que je le remercie. Il reste avec moi toute la nuit, nous faisant livrer la nourriture dans ma chambre. On discute une partie de la nuit et il finit par s'étendre à mes côtés et s'endormir. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Au matin, aucune ne trace de lui, hormis un mot sur la table basse avec un : « J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi l'autre soir. Il faudrait remettre ça. V. »

Je suis plongé dans mon esprit, essayant de franchir l'avant-dernier palier. Une mélodie entêtante se joue dedans. Je suis exténué et franchement de très mauvaise humeur. Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'attaque. Il nous est impossible d'entrer en contact avec nos soi-disant alliés. C'est bien beau de venir proposer une alliance, mais si c'est pour être aux abonnés absents dès la première sollicitation, fallait rester dans leur trou. Snape ne donne plus de nouvelles non plus. Je suis fou d'inquiétude. Cette absence de signe de vie n'est pas son genre. Tom aussi commence à s'inquiéter. Pour ne pas trop y songer, je me plonge le plus souvent dans mon esprit pour essayer de franchir le plus rapidement possible les niveaux.

Je me dis qu'en y arrivant, j'aurais peut-être comme une sorte d'illumination. Alors je mets toute mes forces dans cet objectif. Voilà comment je suis arrivé devant l'avant-dernier palier. Je suis impatient d'arriver à la dernière, mais j'ai aussi une grande peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je ne désire pas changer. Me perdre, ne plus être moi, voilà ce dont j'ai tellement peur. Mais, ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Je n'ai encore rien dit à Tom sur les Flammes Jumelles. Je recule le plus possible. Je compte bien lui en faire part avant de franchir la porte. Mais pas maintenant. Bientôt.

Un message nous est parvenu des autres. Vous voyez. Les Succubes. Ils nous demandent de l'aide pour libérer leur Princesse, faite prisonnière par le vieux machin. Nan, ils sont sérieux là ? Ils se foutent de nous ! Ils étaient où quand nous avons essayés de prendre contact avec eux ? Je refuse de lever un seul petit doigt pour leur venir en aide. À cette pensée, une horrible douleur me strie le cerveau. Quoi encore !

« Tu dois y aller mon enfant. C'est très important. Il ne faudrait sous aucun prétexte laisser la Princesse Serpent aux mains de nos ennemis.

\- En quoi son sort me concerne ? Je lui demande.

\- Si le Directeur arrive à contracter un pacte avec elle, nous sommes finis. »

Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire. Et il y en a marre de ces fichus démons. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se contenter de rester dans leur dimension ? Et puis je pensais que seuls les plus puissants pouvaient traverser le portail, et pour trois heures uniquement. Alors, pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'ils sont partout ? Ma voix intérieure me rabâche pendant des heures et des heures la nécessité de partir à la rescousse de cette fichue Princesse de mes deux.

C'est qu'elle est bornée cette conne de voix. Je me rends donc auprès de Tom avec pour objectif de le convaincre de répondre positivement à la demande de nos nouveaux amis. Cela a été laborieux, mais j'ai eu gain de cause. Bon, j'ai dû promettre un autre rendez-vous, mais l'important est qu'il a accepté.

Le soir même, deux Succubes sonnent à nos portes. Une réunion est organisée. Nous planifions un plan d'attaque. Chacun donne son avis. Une basse-cour. Il fut finalement décidé d'une action. L'attaque est prévue pour dans deux jours. Les préparatifs faits, nous attendons le milieu de la nuit.

Durant la planification, les deux Succubes nous apprennent qu'ils ont localisé une des mères porteuses. C'est Hannah Abbot. Elle est grosse de deux mois. La princesse ayant appris son emplacement, elle s'y est rendue avec sa garde personnelle. Elle tenait à éliminer la menace elle-même. Il se trouve que l'information était fausse. C'était un piège de Moloch, Prince des Larmes.

Ne pouvant se risquer à la ramener dans son royaume de la dimension infernale, il l'a mise sous un sort de sommeil. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi elle est restée sur Terre après les trois heures requise. Une chose est cependant connue, le Directeur essaye de la tirer de ce sommeil pour contracter un pacte avec elle.

Je me demande comment ma voix intérieure a su pour cela. Qui est-elle réellement ? Et est-ce vraiment l'autre moitié de mon âme comme je le pense ? Ne suis-je pas en train de commettre une grave erreur en cherchant la fusion de nous deux âmes ? Et quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas moi qui ai initié la première étape. C'est cette croyance de devoir le faire, qui m'a poussé à commencer la montée des marches. Je suis inquiet. Ne suis-je pas la marionnette de quelqu'un ?

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons appris que le Directeur a déplacé la Princesse dans une des résidences de ses ancêtres. Un manoir en écosse. Il a été pénible à localiser. Une biographie des fondateurs nous a indiqué dans quel coin regarder. Les sortilèges de protections ont été une promenade de santé pour le Lord.

Avec un regard de dédain, il les fait tomber en à peine une heure. C'est un grand manoir aux allures de château. Il est fait de pierre blanc cassé. Celui-ci se trouve entouré d'une forêt, camouflant alors ses deux tours à de la vue des indésirables. Nous, quoi ! En gros, un parfait endroit pour retenir prisonnière une personne.

Le grand bâtiment est entouré d'un immense jardin, que nous traversons sous sortilèges d'invisibilité. La Lune étant pleine, nous n'avons aucun mal à nous diriger. Des fontaines représentant des créatures magiques et des sorciers, un labyrinthe de haie, des fleurs diverses et variées donnent une touche féerique à l'endroit. Il faut le dire ça ne manque pas de charme.

Nous arrivons devant l'entrée, une immense porte entourée de haies grimpantes, que nous ouvrons d'un sortilège. Une fois rentrés, nous nous divisons en quatre groupes devant le grand hall, de manière à pouvoir fouiller plus rapidement le manoir. Je suis à la tête d'un groupe, Voldemort un, Bellatrix d'un autre, et Lucius du dernier. Les groupes sont composés de dix Mangemorts et de trois Succubes. Avec le mien, on prend le grand escalier se trouvant en face de l'entrée menant au premier étage. Voldemort et son groupe descendent aux sous-sols, Bellatrix s'occupe du rez-de-chaussée et Lucius surveille l'entrée avec le sien.

Le premier étage ne comporte que des chambres dont toutes les portes mènent sur le même couloir, à l'image d'un hôtel. Certaines possèdent encore des traces d'habitation, tandis que d'autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir servi depuis un bail. Il y a aussi quatre salles d'eau. On ne rencontre personne à cet étage. Idem pour le deuxième.

Au troisième étage, des bruits nous parviennent de derrière une porte close. Des sanglots nous mettent sur nos gardes.

\- Non, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas. Je n'en peux plus. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

\- Petite idiote, tu as signé un contrat magique avec eux. Tu dois te laisser faire maintenant.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit. Des halètements. Des pleurs. Des rires. Poussé par la curiosité, j'entrouvre la porte. Sur un lit attachée par les pieds et les mains en croix, Hermione se fait violer par un démon ailé. Ses ailes sont de la même couleur que celles qui me sont poussées lors de ma fuite. Trois autres, le sexe en l'air attendent leur tour. Ron, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, assiste au spectacle. Je me demande si je dois intervenir. Non ! Je suis là pour la Princesse, pas la guenon. Un sourire heureux sur le visage, j'indique aux autres de reprendre nos recherches.

Rien d'autre n'est à signaler dans les étages. En repassant devant la chambre, je la bloque avec un sort. Ils vont avoir une belle surprise quand ils vont sortir. Hihihi ! Nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée. Rien à signaler. J'ordonne à Bellatrix est son groupe de rejoindre Lucius. Avec le mien, nous nous aventurons aux sous-sols.

Une odeur de moisissure nous y accueille. Nous longeons un couloir faiblement éclairé, et nous finissons par trouver une grande pièce. Sur tout cet espace, on trouve des étalages de grands bocaux de potion, dont je ne pourrais vous dire leur utilisation, maintenus aux frais, mais aussi plusieurs caisses contenants des marchandises suspectes.

La chose la plus marquante dans ces lieux est l'ambiance glauque qui y règne. Un son sourd nous parvient de notre droite. Un cri de douleur le suit. Des pas de course retentissent. Un homme couvert de sang surgit devant nous.

\- Aidez-moi… Sont les derniers mots qui franchissent ses lèvres avant son trépas. Voldemort, la baguette à la main,puis apparaît de la même direction que notre machabé. Il est couvert de sang. Son regard est froid comme la glace. Il nous dit de nous tenir prêt. « Prêt pourquoi ? » ai-je voulu demander. Mais avant que les mots ne franchissent mes lèvres, un froid à vous glacer les eaux et une atmosphère inquiétante s'installent. Une panique soudaine prend les Mangemorts. Les Succubes tremblent d'effroi.

\- Le gardien ! Lance une des Succubes avant de disparaitre. Elle est bientôt suivie pas ses congénères. Quelle bande de trous du cul. Ne jamais compter sur les autres, je vous dis. Bref, nous voilà donc seuls face à ce gardien comme l'ont appelé les lâches avant de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Nous formons les rangs, l'inquiétude aux visages. Le Lord serre la mâchoire. Je crois voir une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien, le visage tourné vers la porte qu'il vient de passer. J'essaie de lire dans son esprit ce qui s'est passé, mais une porte en fer me bloque le passage. Je commence moi aussi ressentir la peur. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ébranler Lord Voldemort à ce point ? Un raclement sur les parois des murs nous parvient. Une odeur de charognard. Un bruit mouillé. Un grognement. Un souffle fétide. Des billes rougeâtres. Le cri d'un Mangemort, et en même temps, une rumeur d'un millier gémissements humaine allant en s'amplifiant. Un coup assourdissant précède l'apparition d'une abomination. Sa tête à la face grimaçante est couverte de terribles cicatrices mal refermées. Sa langue fourchue, entrant et sortant de sa bouche immonde a une vitesse incroyable, me donne des frissons désagréables. Deux épaisses cornes luisantes ornent son front. Son nez est fait de deux trous noirs au milieu du visage. Un peu comme Voldemort, avant. Une vapeur verdâtre en sort. De longs crocs blancs et pointus sortent de sa bouche fine, quasi-inexistante. Son cou est épais et court, presque collé au reste du corps. Il est recouvert d'écailles en forme de plumes noires et rouges. Ses bras et ses jambes se terminent par des pattes aux griffes acérées. Une longue queue fourchue bat ses flancs. Elle est assez terrifiante quand même, la petite bête. Tout cela commence devenir extrêmement inquiétant.

\- Cours ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu dois partir avant qu'il n'arrive. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité… Ces mots viennent de ma voix intérieure en panique.

\- Enfuis-toi !

Je vois une ouverture, je fonce dessus aussi vite que possible. Je vois la porte. Elle est là. Je vais la franchir...

\- Non… Harry !

Trop tard. Le néant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre corrigé par**TYMARA.**

**Noooo Aime:**Coucou ! alors, voila la suite! Mais pour ce chapitre aucune réponse à tes questions. (^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Gardien**

Je reviens à moi dans une petite chambre. Une lucarne permettant la lumière d'entrer, me fait comprendre que le jour est levé. Je me sens désorienté et nauséeux.

Je suis allongé sur petit lit avec des draps blancs, mais je sais pourtant que je ne suis pas dans une infirmerie. Je tente de me redresser, pour me rendre compte que c'est impossible : je suis littéralement collé au lit. Je tente tout de même de me libérer, mais ça reste impossible. Je fais appel à ma magie. Rien. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Aurais-je encore une fois été privé d'elle ? Pire, le Directeur m'a-t-il capturé et mis sous le sort de servitude ?

Je tente alors d'entrer en contact avec ma voix intérieure. Rien là non plus. Je suis seul, une nouvelle fois. Où suis-je ? Où sont passés les autres ? Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Une envie de pleurer me prend, seulement, je refuse de laisser les larmes couler. Si je commence, je risque de ne jamais m'arrêter.

Je suis épuisé. À chaque fois que je pense que je suis sorti de l'auberge, une chape de plomb me tombe dessus. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Je voudrais mourir. Tom, où es-tu ? Viens m'aider…

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me laisse emporter par les ténèbres.

À mon deuxième réveil, une assiette de nourriture m'attend sur une petite table que je n'avais pas remarquée lors de mon premier réveil. Aucune de trace du visiteur. Je pense d'abord à ne pas me nourrir, puis change d'avis, en me disant que ce n'est pas en me laissant mourir de faim que je vais réussir à m'échapper de ma prison. Je mange donc ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette. À la dernière bouchée, elle disparaît.

Cinq jours se sont passés depuis mon premier réveil. Je n'ai encore vu personne. Les repas apparaissent trois fois par jour, et le sort qui me maintient au lit s'est évanoui avec l'apparition du premier d'entre eux. J'ai visité la chambre. Autre le lit, une petite salle de bains est annexée à la pièce, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque, avec des sujets vastes et variés. Qui que soit mon ravisseur, il ne tient pas à me laisser mourir d'ennui.

Je pense souvent à Tom ces temps-ci, notamment à notre rendez-vous. Je me demande s'il me recherche. J'ai essayé de le joindre par notre lien, mais la porte de fer, me bloque toujours le passage. Je me demande ce qui en est à l'origine. Est-ce lui, ou une tierce personne. Il me manque. Mes efforts pour l'éviter me manquent. Ses surnoms débiles me manquent. Tout chez lui me manque. Une autre personne me manque aussi. Snape.

Je suis déprimé. Je m'ennuis. Je fatigue. Deux semaines. Deux putains de semaines. Je suis retenu depuis deux putains de bordel de semaines. Et personne, je dis bien personne, n'est venu me voir. C'est du foutage de gueule ! On me prend pour le dindon de la farce, et je ne le supporte pas. Je jure de tuer cette ordure quand je mettrais la main sur lui.

Je suis heureux. Je suis très heureux. Je suis parfaitement heureux. Je suis absolument heureux. Je suis une souris ! Une jolie petite souris. En plus, je sais danser. Je sais aussi donner la pa-patte, oui madame. Je sais en quoi je vais me recycler, puisque je ne suis plus un sorcier. Tadam ! En chanteur de rock. C'est une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ? Je vais former un groupe avec Voldemort et Snape. On va s'appeler les « Handicapés des Sentiments », je sais, ce n'est pas très original, mais moi, j'aime.

Je viens de me faire une amie. Elle est gentille, ne parle pas beaucoup, fait des bruits agaçants… Elle est de bonne compagnie, tout de même. Je l'ai baptisée Hermionette. Par ce qu'elle fait « bizzz » à tout bout de champ. C'est une abeille. Elle est belle. Et Jaune.

Mon père est venu me rendre visite hier. Je sais, il est mort. Mais je vous assure qu'il était là. Il est con, si vous voulez mon avis. Il m'a mis en garde contre Snape. Soi-disant que c'est un Mangemort… N'importe quoi. Je sais bien qu'il est contre Voldemort, il est le seul à être de mon côté. Alors, je l'ai envoyé voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Sirius à fait une bataille d'échec magique avec moi. J'ai gagné. Je suis trop fort.

Hier, j'ai vu qui me porte à manger. C'est un ange. Elle a de belles ailes blanches, et elle est petite de taille. Quand elle s'est aperçue que je la voyais, elle s'est envolée. Je ne l'ai plus revue. Je suis malade. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai de la fièvre, j'ai vomi mon repas, j'ai froid… J'ai peur. Je crois que j'ai pleuré hier. Je crois que je vais mourir.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Je vois flou. Il se rapproche, on enlève ma couverture. Une main me tient assis.

« Buvez ça. »

Un liquide froid glisse entre mes lèvres. Je sombre dans le néant.

J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Je souffre. J'ai besoin de faire pipi. Difficilement, je me mets sur mes pieds. Chancelant, je trottine dans la salle de bains. Je me vide la vessie, me lave les mains, retourne au lit. J'ai perdu le compte des jours passés ici. Je n'ai plus l'espoir de m'enfuir. Je glisse entre les draps et m'endors.

J'ai de la visite. C'est une femme, enfin, je crois. Elle est plate comme une planche à pain. Elle me demande des nouvelles sur ma santé. Je refuse de lui parler. Je boude, et j'en suis fier. Ils m'ont laissé poireauter une éternité, je ne vais pas les accueillir sagement et à bras ouverts, non, mais ! Elle m'ausculte sous toutes les coutures. Comme je refuse de répondre à ses questions, elle part.

Que je suis con alors. Je viens de laisser partir ma seule chance d'avoir des réponses. Mais ils n'avaient pas me laisser pourrir ici, aussi !

Deux jours. Et la revoilà. Petite peste. Elle ne m'adresse pas la parole. Quand elle a fini ses soins, elle se dirige vers la porte.

« Oh là, Machine ! Je l'interpelle. Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa marche. Aie, elle n'a pas l'air commode.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? Demande-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, menaçante.

\- Machin », je réponds du tac au tac.

La réponse ne lui plaît pas, on dirait. Son visage devient rouge. Au moment où je crois percevoir de la vapeur sortir de ses narines, je me retrouve étendu au sol en un quart de seconde. Elle est barge cette conne. Elle m'a sauté dessus, et elle pèse son poids, mine de rien. Je lui en fais donc la remarque. Elle me balance un pain. Sauf que je lui rends la courtoisie. Elle me regarde, ahurie. Quoi, elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je reste couché par terre ? Alors là, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil.

Bref, après qu'on se soit assassiné des yeux, elle quitte la chambre en claquant la porte. Encore une occasion ratée.

Je ne la revois qu'une semaine après. Elle me renseigne sur ma localisation. Il se trouve que je me situe dans la Dimension infernale, dans le château du Gardien. Quand je lui demande qui est ce fameux Gardien, elle change de sujet de conversation.

Ah ! Elle se prénomme Eliazé. C'est une Angedémon. Elle est le fruit de l'amour - appelons ça comme ça - entre le Gardien et un Ange. Elle est unique. La seule de son espèce. J'ai du mal à associer la chose que j'ai vue, avec elle. Elle a un très beau visage. C'est une belle femme. Sa seule imperfection est son manque de poitrine.

Paf.

Hein ? Quoi encore ? Pourquoi elle me tape ? Je n'ai rien fait…

« Je n'ai aucun défaut, stupide humain ». Claquement de la porte. Non mais quelle ignoble petite peste ! À ce rythme, je ne suis pas prêt de savoir ce que je fais ici.

Je suis étendu sur mon petit lit, quand une affreuse odeur me pique le nez. Un malabar de deux mètres défonce la porte et, avant que je n'aie la possibilité de faire un geste, il me jette sur son épaule. Nous parcourons un long couloir, traversons une cour, dépassons une fontaine. Nous descendons des escaliers. Passons trois portes. Nous finissons dans une salle ou une assemblée, de ce que je crois être des démons, nous attend.

C'est une grande pièce, un peu comme le Colisée. Vous voyez, comme ceux où les gladiateurs se battent. En un peu plus petit, cela va sans dire. Sur les gradins, les démons ; sur une estrade, un majestueux trône pourpre. L'abomination y siège. Je suis jeté à ses pieds.

« Mes Chers Citoyens. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre un jugement sur la monstruosité ici présente ». Il me pointe de ses doigts griffus.

« En tant que Gardien de l'équilibre entre les différentes dimensions, il est de mon devoir de remédier à une telle atrocité. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à sa vie. Je condamne l'accusée à la septième porte. La sentence est immédiate et non discutable. Ma fille, Eliazé, est responsable de sa mise à mort. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler que le Prince Moloch de la Contrée des Larmes est recherché, mort ou vif. Toute personne lui venant en aide écopera de la même peine. Enfin, il en est de même pour la princesse Lilith, de la Citadelle des Serpents ».

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que déjà on me trimbale dans une autre série de couloirs, pour arriver devant Eliazé, qui m'attend devant une porte verte. Je lui demande des explications, mais elle reste bouche close.

Nous franchissons la porte. Des gémissements de lamentation nous y accueillent. Nous traversons un pont suspendu au-dessus d'une rivière de flammes. La chaleur est insoutenable. En face de nous se dresse une immense bâtisse devant une montagne. De chaque côté de la porte, des hommes et femmes nus, la peau sur les os, pleurent en demandant pardon. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Nous pénétrons dans ce que je comprends être la prison, puis suivons un escalier qui descend. La chaleur et encore plus forte. Je trébuche. Le démon qui est venu me chercher pour mon semblant de jugement me rattrape.

Nous arrivons devant des cellules. Chacune d'elle enferme une personne, des fois plusieurs. Ce que j'y vois me donne des sueurs froides. Je viens à regretter ma petite chambre sans personne pour venir me juger. Le démon et la fille du Gardien, qui ne me regarde plus, me poussent dans une des cellules. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, je lui demande encore des explications. Et, une fois encore, elle ne me répond pas.

Une brûlure à l'épaule me réveille. Un démon avec des crochets sur tout le corps me tire derrière lui comme un sac de pomme de terre. Il me lance dans une eau glaciale. Quand je ne sens plus mes membres par la faute du froid, il m'en sort et me jette dans une eau brûlante. Il me fait subir cette épreuve un long moment. Je suis abattu. Je voudrais qu'il en finisse avec moi.

Je suis dans un lit. Je sens une source chaude s'étendre sur la mienne et une voix qui susurre mon prénom à mon oreille. Une main baladeuse me caresse lentement et paresseusement le bras. Je sens un léger parfum de musc. Je frissonne. Des lèvres se posent légèrement sur les miennes en un lent, langoureux et savoureux baiser. On m'embrasse avec passion et douceur.

C'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Une langue plonge dans ma bouche et va à la rencontre de la mienne, pour qu'enfin, une danse lente et acrobatique s'engage entre elles. Je gémis et prononce un nom. Je me sens si bien, enfin complet. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Ses bras me serrent entre eux, et je lui rends son étreinte. Je suis dans un cocon de douceur.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de m'apercevoir que c'est un songe. Je me resserre davantage contre la présence près de moi, et garde les yeux fermés pour que la magie ne s'estompe pas. Mais je le sens s'éloigner de moi.

\- Non, reste… je le supplie. Trop tard, il part. Le froid me gagne. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il souffle :

\- Courage, je suis en route.

Je me réveille. Je suis allongé sur le sol. Pas de trace du lit. Pourtant, sur mes lèvres, j'ai encore le goût des siennes. Je me mets à pleurer comme une fillette. Je me roule en boule. Aujourd'hui, personne ne vient me chercher. J'en profite pour me reposer.

La fille du Gardien est venue me rendre visite. Elle me dit de me tenir prêt, mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Je dors le plus possible en prévision des heures avenir. Je me dis que si elle m'a dit d'être prêt, c'est pour une éventuelle évasion.

Mon geôlier est de retour. Il me conduit dans une fosse. D'autres prisonniers y sont aussi. Et lorsque les démons nous lancent des armes blanches, je comprends enfin ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Un combat à mort. Je me dépêche de me saisir d'une épée, et remercie Tom pour les cours sur les armes blanches qu'il m'a obligé à prendre.

Chacun prend une arme. Une sonnette retentit. J'ai juste le temps de remarquer la présence des gens dans les gradins, avant de parer une hache visant ma tête. Une bataille royale s'engage. Je me bats contre ce qui a dû être à un moment donné de la vie, un homme. À l'instant, les seules choses d'humain en lui, se sont ses bras et ses jambes.

Sa tête tient plus du sanglier que de l'homme. Il est fort et puissant, mais lent. Je n'ai aucun mal à le battre. Juste à temps pour cueillir la tête de l'imbécile sur ma droite. Une légère douleur au bras me pousse à pivoter pour désarmer un autre idiot. C'est facile, j'ai l'impression de faire une promenade santé.

Un coup à la tempe me met à terre. Je roule sur moi-même pour échapper à mon assaillant. Il me donne un coup de pied au ventre. C'est vachement douloureux. Je me relève péniblement, et ramasse mon épée que j'ai lâchée dans ma chute. Je pare ses attaques les unes après les autres.

Il est vaillant et possède la même adresse, et presque la même puissance que moi. Aucun ne veut laisser la victoire à l'autre. Si je perds, je suis mort. Alors, je triche.

Je ramasse de la terre et lui lance à la figure, profitant de sa soudaine cécité pour lui trancher la tête. Ouf, c'était moins une. Soudain, une acclamation provient des tribunes. C'est l'horreur. Du sang éclate. Des démons en panique. Des explosions. Une cloche qui sonne. Des cris de peur. Dans l'arène, les combattants cherchent à s'enfuir.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Sans y avoir pensé, je pivote en portant un coup d'épée. Mon assaillant me stoppe à la dernière minute. Quand il baisse son arme, je le reconnais. Putain que fait-il là ? Cela dit, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Sa présence ne doit avoir qu'une explication : la Liberté. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à lui courir après.

Je comprends qu'on se bat pour elle. La salope est volage et extrêmement difficile à obtenir. Et quand on la tient enfin, il est malaisé de la garder, car les autres veulent sans cesse la reprendre.

Il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous traversons les cellules, prenons un petit couloir caché sous les escaliers, montons dans une tour. Descendons des marches noires. Arrivons dans une petite grotte.

Là, nous traversons un ruisseau de lave. Nous sortons sous une cascade à l'eau verte. Un petit bateau nous y attend. Nous longeons une rivière aussi verte que la cascade, où des poissons mutants montrent le bout de leur queue de temps en temps. Aucun mot n'est dit durant ce périple. Nous nous arrêtons sur un quai désert. Deux personnes sous une cape nous y rejoignent. Ils sont nerveux. Ils ne cessent de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les sens. On me donne une cape que je me dépêche d'enfiler. Des chevaux à huit pattes nous attendent. On nous presse de grimper dessus, et c'est le départ. La route est longue et sinueuse.

Nous sommes poursuivis, je les entends. Mes compagnons de route, dont je n'ai pas encore vu le visage, sont agités. Une rumeur vient de notre dos. Une des deux personnes du quai s'est affolée et a quitté la route. Quelques instant après, un hurlement horrifiant est entendu.

Nous pressons encore plus les chevaux. Je sais que c'est le Gardien qui est à nos trousses. L'odeur qui nous vient de nos arrières le prouve. Il hurle de rage. Il semble tenir absolument à ma recapture.

Moi, je n'y tiens pas du tout. C'est pour cette raison que je pousse le plus possible ma monture.

Mon sauveur m'indique que nous sommes bientôt arrivés à notre destination. Je redouble d'efforts à cette annonce. Il me montre la colline et me dit de foncer dessus sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Il m'assure qu'on m'attend de l'autre côté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ça : nous allons y arriver, ensemble. Il me dit qu'il a été heureux d'avoir fait ma connaissance, mais que nos chemins se séparent là. Il me donne un sourire rayonnant et une forte claque sur la croupe du cheval qui file comme le vent. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je sais que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Je ne tourne jamais la tête derrière moi. Je rends hommage à son sacrifice en réalisant son dernier souhait.

Je fonce sur la colline, où je sais que mon salut se trouve.

Mon dernier compagnon pleure, je perçois les traces de larmes sur ses joues, quand sa capuche retombe. C'est la fille du Gardien.

Nous franchissons la colline. De l'autre côté, personne. On regarde partout mais, mis à part nous, personne. La panique nous gagne. Nos poursuivants gagnent du terrain.

Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? Les larmes reviennent. On est si près du but… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je me laisse tomber du cheval. Elle fait la même chose. On se regarde. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi. Elle est défaite. Je donne un coup de pied sur une pierre. Je vois nos poursuivants. C'est fini. Je vais être pris.

Je vais retourner dans cette terrible prison. Je ne reverrais plus ni Snape, ni Tom. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me venger de ce que le vieux machin et compagnie m'ont fait. C'est la fin d'Harry Potter.

Je regarde ma compagne d'infortune et lui demande pardon de l'avoir entrainée dans cette histoire. Je suis mort intérieurement. Le rêve que j'ai fait ne deviendra jamais réalité.

Je regarde la progression du Gardien et de sa garde, les yeux éteints. Sur son visage, un affreux sourire. Cette fois, il a bien l'intention de me tuer directement. Adieu Tom, Severus, vous allez me manquer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre corrigé par **TYMARA** que je remercie pour son t**ravail. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Explications.**

Alors que le désespoir me gagne, la défaite le suivant de près, un sifflement provenant de mes pieds me fait baisser la tête. Un serpent vert grimpe sur ma jambe : « Vous devez être le Prince Harry Potter. Mère m'envoie vous quérir. »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit, mais qu'importe pour l'instant : l'espoir est de retour, et les questions seront pour plus tard, quand je serai à l'abri. Il me siffle de le suivre et me dit que le passage est à deux mètres, derrière les buissons. Je fais signe à Eliazé de venir. Elle le fait sans poser de question. Nous arrivons devant un cercle de lumière jaune, posé au sol. Le serpent me dit de sauter dedans.

Il m'explique que c'est un passage vers ma dimension. Il me dit qu'en le passant, le Gardien, va perdre ma trace, que le temps qu'il me retrouve, « Mère » aura trouvé le moyen de le vaincre. Enfin, il me souhaite bonne chance et disparaît dans les buissons.

Je ne perds pas de temps et saute à pieds joints. Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si la fille du Gardien me suit. C'est son problème, pas le mien. Oui, je suis sans cœur, et alors ?!

J'ai comme la sensation de plonger dans une bassine de boue. J'ai une impression d'étouffement. Je tombe. La chute est sans fin. Les secondes, minutes et heures défilent. Où que je pose mon regard, tout est jaune. C'est monotone. Le bon côté est que l'impression de suffocation a disparu. Alors, j'attends que ça passe.

Soudainement, je vois de la lumière au bout de ce tunnel sans fin. Et là, c'est la chute libre. Je panique. Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus. Alors que je pense que ma dernière heure est arrivée, Eliazé, avec une paire d'ailes blanches, me dépasse dans un plongeon. Je songe ensuite aux miennes que j'avais occultées. Et puis, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, elles jaillissent de mon dos. Je ris de joie. Enfin sauvé ! Nous survolons une forêt. Je suis un peu perdu en ne reconnaissant pas mon environnement. Mais quand nous survolons une certaine partie de celle-ci, je reconnais enfin le paysage : c'est la Forêt Interdite.

Je saisis alors que nous survolons les terres de Poudlard. Un immense soulagement me gagne à cette constatation, et je prends enfin conscience que je suis sauvé. Je suis de retour dans mon monde. C'est avec des efforts renouvelés, ayant retrouvé mes repères, que nous prenons la direction de la maison. Cela ne nous prend qu'une heure pour nous rendre au Manoir Jedusor. Nous ne tardons d'ailleurs pas à nous poser dans le parc du manoir, où Tom m'accueille dans une étreinte un peu trop forte. Il est seul devant les portes. Il me murmure :

\- Te voilà enfin. Je commençais à craindre qu'ils aient échoué en ne te voyant pas arriver… me dit-il avec tendresse.

Il me donne un baiser vertigineux. Je suis tellement heureux de mon retour que je ne pense pas à m'en offusquer. C'est le raclement de gorge d'Eliazé qui nous ramène sur terre. Je tente alors de m'éloigner de lui, mais il se contente de resserrer ses bras autour de mon corps.

\- Je te tiens, et je compte bien te garder pour un long, très long moment. C'est-à-dire, pour être plus précis, pour toujours. Je ne te lâcherai plus. Pas même pour une seule seconde… me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis super gêné, mais aussi infiniment heureux d'être là, au creux de ses bras chauds. Il le remarque et sourit. Comme promis, il me garde dans ses bras, et cela, même en présence de ses hommes.

J'ai un mal fou à le faire lâcher prise. Je ne parviens à mes fins que quand il doit se rendre à une réunion. J'en profite pour filer dans ma chambre, en lui promettant de lui relater mes aventures dans la Dimension Infernale. Je lui fais comprendre que j'ai besoin d'un bain et d'un lit pour dormir. Je le laisse se débrouiller, sans aucun remords, avec Eliazé, file avant qu'il ne me retienne pour, enfin, m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Alors, c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je peux tout lâcher. Je glisse au sol et pleure comme je ne l'ai encore jamais fait. Je pleure sur mon enfance volée, sur mon adolescent gâché, et sur toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus depuis ma venue au monde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prend, mais quand je finis par me relever, j'ai le sentiment qu'un énorme poids vient de quitter mes épaules.

Je prends une douche, passe un pyjama, et m'allonge dans mon lit pour plonger dans un profond et réparateur sommeil. Et, juste avant de m'endormir, je crois entendre une voix qui me murmure :

\- Bientôt, nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Dors bien mon enfant.

Le lendemain matin, je me rends dans la salle à manger. Tom, quelques Mangemorts, ainsi qu'Eliazé, y sont déjà à tablés. Je ne parle à personne et me sers des œufs. Une fois ces derniers avalés, je repars aussi sec, pour aller me balader dans le parc où Nagini vient me tenir compagnie. Je suis mélancolique et je déprime, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi : je suis pourtant sauvé. Je n'y comprends rien…

Je prends la décision d'aller voir Snape pour lui faire part de mes états d'âme. Il saura ce qui ne va pas avec moi. En me rendant dans sa tanière, je prends soin d'éviter Tom, et me présente devant la porte de son laboratoire, où je trouve la porte close. Je me souviens soudainement de notre incapacité à le joindre avant ma capture. La peur me gagne, et je cours vers Tom. Il doit savoir où se trouve Snape.

Je ne prends pas le temps de frapper à la porte, j'entre comme une fusée et lui demande des nouvelles de Severus. Comme il ne répond pas suffisamment vite pour moi, je l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise et le secoue comme un pommier. Alors, il me prend dans ses bras, et me chuchote des mots apaisants qui finissent par me calmer.

Il m'explique seulement alors qu'il n'a eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Je tremble de peur à ses mots. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je sais qu'il est très prudent dans ses démarches. Le Directeur a-t-il découvert sa traîtrise ? Voyant mon état de total d'affolement, Tom me dit qu'il n'a pas encore pu entreprendre des recherches sur sa disparition, car il a mis toutes ses forces dans ma recherche. Il m'apprend aussi par la même occasion comment il m'a retrouvé.

Il m'explique que, après le départ du Gardien avec moi dans son sillage, ils ont mis la main sur Hermione. Elle est d'ailleurs dans les geôles à cet instant. Ron, lui, a pu s'échapper. Ils ont aussi découvert une lance permettant aux démons de moindre importance de traverser le portail dimensionnel. C'est grâce à elle que le Gardien a remarqué les trop nombreux passages entre les deux univers. Et qu'il a fait ma découverte, jusque-là ignorée.

Après que les lieux aient été vidés, ils sont entrés en contact avec Aldebrande. Ils ont mis du temps à trouver où le Gardien me retenait. C'est grâce à l'aide inattendue de sa fille, qu'ils ont découvert où j'étais retenu captif. Après ça, il leur a fallu une semaine pour tout mettre en place. Mais, même avec l'aide d'Eliazé, ils n'y seraient pas arrivés sans l'intervention d'une mystérieuse personne, dont aucun ne connait l'identité. C'est elle qui a ouvert le passage. N'étant pas un Démon lui-même, Tom n'a pas pu les accompagner. Voilà comment a été organisée mon évasion.

Je lui demande s'il sait pourquoi je ne pouvais plus accéder à ma magie. Il me répond que non. Je lui demande s'il a pu savoir pour quelle raison le Gardien m'a pris avec lui. Il me dit qu'il va falloir demander des explications à Eliazé, parce que lui n'est au courant de rien. Je suis étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà interrogée. Grognon, il me répond qu'il a bien essayé, mais la petite peste a refusé de lui répondre sans ma présence. J'éclate de rire. Il m'embrasse alors pour me faire taire, et je lui réponds avec joie.

Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre à échanger des baisers. Je suis bien. Je lui parle doucement de mon emprisonnement. Il me caresse le dos en écoutant. C'est à ce moment-là que je décide de lui parler de ma voix intérieure, de mes découvertes, des sentiments qui s'y attachent. De mes doutes, et de ma peur de ce qu'elle peut bien être. Il s'inquiète lui aussi, et me promet d'être présent avec moi, quand je franchirai la dernière marche. Cette promesse me soulage d'un énorme poids.

Nous avons fait venir Eliazé dans le bureau de Tom, et lui avons demandé ce qu'elle savait sur ma capture. Elle nous apprend que le conflit entre les Succubes et les Deamais a débordé dans le Royaume Infernal. Pour mettre la chance de leur côté, les Deamais ont volé la lance du Gardien. Elle nous explique que le travail du Gardien consiste a empêcher et réguler les déplacements des Démons dans le monde humain.

Il est aussi le juge dans les conflits entre ces deux espèces. Il a un pouvoir plus important que celui de Bélial dans les Enfers, car il peut juger le Chef Suprême de la Dimension Infernale. Normalement, il n'intervient qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas intervenu avant dans ce conflit.

Le vol de sa lance l'a obligé à se mêler à cette histoire. Il était présent dans le Manoir du Directeur pour ramener les coupables, quand il a senti ma présence dans les lieux. Je l'interroge sur comment il a su que j'étais là. Elle me répond que c'est grâce à ce que mon esprit contient. Je lui demande alors, avec empressement, de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Elle me lance un regard incrédule et me demande si je ne le savais pas vraiment. Je lui réponds que non, sinon je ne lui poserais pas la question.

Elle m'apprend alors que j'ai une deuxième âme dans le corps, ce dont je me doutais déjà un peu après ma lecture sur les Flammes Jumelles. Elle me précise qu'il s'agit d'une âme démoniaque Princière. Je lui demande ce que c'est. Elle me répond que c'est une âme de Prince de sang démoniaque. Une semblable au Prince Moloch et la Princesse Lilith.

Elle me dit que, normalement, je devrais être incapable de survivre avec une telle horreur dans l'esprit, et trouve cela incroyable. Elle est intriguée par l'évolution d'une telle abomination. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle nous a aidés. Je lui demande si elle sait pourquoi je ne pouvais plus être en contact avec Tom mentalement. Elle m'apprend que son père avait posé un sort de barrage sur moi, pour m'empêcher de communiquer avec ma voix intérieure et, par la même occasion, ma magie. Elle m'assure qu'elle me l'a enlevée, juste avant mon évasion.

Mes craintes étaient donc justifiées. Que fait cette âme démoniaque en moi ? Et, plus important encore, comment est-elle entrée en moi ? Je ne connais aucune des réponses à ces questions, et cela me fait peur. La fusion ayant déjà débuté, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. J'ai terriblement peur pour l'avenir.

Mais, en attendant d'en arriver à ce jour, je me soucie de plus en plus de la sécurité de Snape. Une autre semaine passe sans aucune nouvelle de lui. Tom tente de le joindre par la marque chaque jour, mais rien au bout de celle-ci. Aucune impulsion ne vient retentir son attention dans le fil le reliant à lui. En parallèle de nos recherches, je continue la montée des marches avec Tom agrippé à mon esprit. Une autre semaine passe, toujours de la même manière.

Je viens d'atteindre le dernier palier. Tom est avec moi. J'arrive devant un long couloir avec des portes noires sur chaque côté. Une lueur verte est la seule source de lumière. J'entreprends d'ouvrir les portes, une à une. Dans la plupart d'entre elles, il y a des souvenirs de moi à différents âges. Mais, dans d'autres, je ne trouve qu'un grand vide, froid et effrayant. Au bout du couloir, il y a une porte plus grande que toutes les autres. Elle est peinte en rouge sang. Je pousse cette porte, et entre dans une pièce noire.

Je ne distingue rien, si ce n'est une lueur rouge sanguine, de la même teinte que la porte qui m'y a mené. Doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, les contours d'un homme - d'une trentaine d'années environ - se dessinent devant moi. Il est beau comme un ange. Il me sourit et s'avance vers moi. Il me prend la main. Nous sommes alors entourés d'une lumière grise. L'homme me conte alors le récit de la fille de Lilith.

L'histoire de sa rencontre avec Bélial sur Terre, alors qu'elle se faisait agresser. Celui-ci, ayant abandonné sa place de Chef Suprême de la Dimension Infernale car il ne supportait plus sa position et les guerres des clans démoniaques, se réfugie sur Terre après avoir volé au Gardien un collier. Ce bijou lui permettrait de rester sur Terre sans la contrainte des trois heures. L'homme me parle du sauvetage de la fille de Lilith par Bélial. Il me raconte comment le Démon a surpris les Deamais, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de la violer.

Il me relate le combat qui s'en suivit, ainsi que la victoire de Bélial. Il me parle ensuite de comment ils en sont venus à tomber amoureux, et de la concrétisation de cet amour par la venue au monde de Salazar. Il me décrit le vol du bébé et la mise à mort du père de l'enfant par Lilith, qui profita de l'absence de sa fille pour prendre sa place en empruntant son apparence.

Il me fit le récit de la trahison de l'enfant par ses amis, de la façon dont sa mère, avec l'aide du médaillon de Bélial, arracha l'âme de son fils de son corps mourant et l'enferma dans l'esprit d'un de ses descendants, le but étant de le ramener à la vie. Mais jamais dans sa lignée, une telle chose ne se produisit. Cependant, le miracle arriva la nuit où Tom me lança le sort de mort, ce qui a transféré cette âme dans mon corps. Voilà comment je finis par me retrouver avec une âme démoniaque Princière partageant mon corps. L'homme m'explique être Salazar Serpentard. Je n'en reviens pas.

Je reste un instant muet de stupeur, avant de reprendre mes esprits pour lui demander comment va se dérouler la fusion, et si je vais perdre ma personnalité et/ou mon identité dans l'affaire. Il me répond que, comme je ne suis pas l'un de ses descendants directs, je vais légèrement changer physiquement et magiquement. Je vais acquérir toutes les capacités démoniaques dont il possesseur, tout en gardant ma magie sorcière.

Ensuite, les deux magies vont, elles aussi, fusionner ensemble, créant alors une toute autre puissance. Il me dit qu'en plus de mes pouvoirs sorciers, je vais obtenir l'immortalité, ainsi que la capacité de manipuler et influencer les esprits humains, de pouvoir maîtriser l'un des quatre éléments, et de pouvoir voyager entre les deux dimensions comme je l'entends. Oh, et une petite hausse de ma magie, aussi.

C'est à la fois attrayant et effrayant à entendre. Je vais devenir encore plus puissant qu'avant. Je ne me pense pas être capable de faire face à un tel afflux de puissance, et je lui en fais part. Il me dit en souriant que mon lié partagera ce rajout avec moi. Je me sens plus serein à cette annonce, comme si tout le poids du monde s'enlevait de mes épaules, alors même que je n'avais pas conscience de le porter.

Les explications finies, il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. À ce contact, une lumière rouge nous englobe dans un cocon de douceur. Je sens mon corps changer. Mes mains et mes jambes grandissent, mes cheveux poussent jusqu'au bas de mon dos, mes ailes sortent et se déploient dans mon dos. Une poussée de magie me donne des picotements dans tout le corps. Je me sens revenir à la vie. Je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui que je ne faisais que survivre, et non vivre. Je me sens enfin entier. Je ris de joie et de plaisir.

Je devine alors que la fusion est complète. Je perçois la présence de Salazar disparaitre, ne laissant plus que moi dans mon corps. Toutes ses connaissances magiques me sont transmises.

« Je suis Harry Potter, un Prince démoniaque, et je fais le serment de me venger de tous mes ennemis. »

Grâce à ces mots, qui me viennent instinctivement, je met fin au rite et scelle définitivement ma transformation. Je réalise alors les inquiétudes et je comprends la peur du Gardien envers moi.

Je reviens de mon voyage intérieur complètement épuisé. Tom me tient dans ses bras. Il me donne un long baiser, et ses yeux brillent de joie. Si je ne savais pas qu'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'aurais pris pour l'un de ces hommes complètement gaga de la personne dont ils sont amoureux. Mais c'est Voldemort qui me tient dans ses bras.

Une soudaine envie de m'unir avec lui physiquement me prend. J'ai envie de lui, de le dévorer, de ne faire plus qu'un avec Tom, et mes hormones étant ce qu'elles sont, je commence à trembler. Un sourire s'affiche alors sur mon visage et, ne pouvant résister à l'appel impérieux de son corps, je passe à l'action en lui sautant dessus. Dans une sorte de frénésie, ne me contrôlant plus, je lui arrache ses vêtements. Bientôt, il se retrouve dans son plus simple appareil devant moi, et je ne peux résister à l'envie de le dévorer des yeux.

Il est fin, mais son buste est parfaitement développé. Ses abdominaux et pectoraux sont une œuvre d'art. Je ne peux pas me retenir de faire glisser mes doigts le long de son torse. Tout son être transpire la beauté sauvage. Je ne résiste pas à mon envie de mordre ses tétons roses. Je passe ma langue dessus, lentement et paresseusement, en l'enroulant tout autour.

Je le lèche jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappe et j'en suis extrêmement fier. Je renouvelle l'expérience avec l'autre, et obtiens le même résultat. Je parsème de petits baisers le long de son corps. Je ne m'arrête que devant la preuve de son désir.

Je lui donne quelques coups de langue, avant de l'engloutir. Un râle de plaisir retentit. Je lève mes yeux, pour les plonger droits dans les siens. Il me redresse et me prend la bouche avec fougue, avant de me pousser contre le mur de ma chambre pour se débarrasser de mes habits avec frénésie. Il me caresse tout le corps avec ses mains et sa bouche. Je ne suis qu'un amas de plaisir. Je tremble de désir pour lui, je ne ressens que lui. Je ne pense que lui.

Il me soulève la cuisse et me caresse l'intérieur des fesses. Lentement, avec précaution, il me prépare à sa venue en moi. J'appréhende un peu, mais je lui fais complètement confiance dans ce domaine. Il me susurre des mots tendres, avant de me soulever par la force de ses bras, faisant passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'introduit en moi avec lenteur et douceur. Une douleur aiguë me traverse. Il fait une pause dans sa progression en me caressant l'entre-jambe et m'embrasse à m'en faire perdre la tête, tant et si bien que le plaisir ne tarde pas à revenir.

Enfin, une fois la douleur submergée par le plaisir, il reprend sa poussée en moi. Je serre les dents de plaisir et de douleur mélangés. C'est une sensation étrange que cette présence inhabituelle au fond de moi. Cependant, je finis par m'y habituer après quelques minutes. Quand il finit d'entrer toute sa chaire en moi, il commence alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. D'abord avec douceur, ses mouvements deviennent par la suite frénétiques et saccadés. Il me dévore la bouche en même temps.

Le plaisir est intense et presque douloureux. Je hurle de joie. Je le serre tellement fort que l'empreinte de mes doigts s'imprègne sur ses épaules. Les coups sont de plus en plus rapides. Il respire fort et vite. Je sens venir ma jouissance. Elle est presque à bout de doigt. Et puis soudain, tout explose. J'ai la tête qui me tourne d'un plaisir où il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Nous glissons du mur tout en nous embrassant. C'était fabuleux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas fait avant ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Correction du chapitre** faite par **TYMARA** que je remercie beaucoup pour son aide.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Recherches**

Je suis encore stupéfait par ce qui s'est passé avec Tom. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'avoue y avoir pris du plaisir. Énormément de plaisir, même. Je suis prêt à remettre ça quand il voudra. Je sais que je tiens à lui. Mais est-ce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui ? Des sentiments amoureux, j'entends… Depuis notre lien, des émotions contradictoires me submergent. Un instant, je désire me trouver auprès de lui, et l'autre, de m'en éloigner. Que dois-je en déduire ? Que je suis schizophrène ? Je ne sais pas et cela m'énerve. Et puis, lui, qu'est ce qu'il éprouve pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il joue avec moi, est-ce que je ne suis juste qu'une passade, ou je suis plus pour lui ? Je ne me suis encore jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. Avant, tout ce qui me préoccupait, c'était de survivre à la journée qui commençait. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de préoccupations. Je ne savais même pas, que j'étais gay. Est-ce que je lui suis seulement, gay ? Je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant des sentiments pour aucun garçon, ni pour aucune fille d'ailleurs. Je me sens confus et perdu. Je me perds dans mes interrogations. La seule chose dont je suis sûr pour le moment, c'est que j'aime être dans ses bras. Cela veut-il dire, que je l'aime ? Si seulement Snape était encore là… Lui saurait me dire quoi faire. En parlant de ça, je viens de me souvenir de la présence d'Hermione dans nos cachots. Elle est peut-être au courant de l'endroit où est Snape.

Avec cette nouvelle idée en tête, je me rends dans nos geôles. Je trouve rapidement celle qui lui est réservée. Ses hurlements de douleur et le petit groupe de Mangemorts debout devant elle me l'indiquent. Je m'approche pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Sur un petit lit de fortune, deux Mangemorts sont en train d'abuser d'elle, pendant que Bellatrix la torture par la même occasion. La pauvre, où que je la trouve, elle se fait prendre par des monstres. J'aurais presque de la peine pour elle. J'ai bien dit presque. J'assiste au spectacle un instant, puis fait sortir tout le monde. Me retrouvant seul avec elle, je lui lance une robe en piteux état. Je me détourne pendant qu'elle se la passe, je ne tiens pas à me crever les yeux en voyant une telle horreur. Quand elle eut fini, je la fais s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle est réticente à le faire, mais je l'y oblige. En tremblant comme une feuille, elle me jette un regard en coin, que je fais semblant de ne pas voir. Je l'observe en cherchent à retrouver l'ancienne jeune femme qu'elle avait été. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais on dirait que son expérience avec les Démons et son séjour en prison l'ont privée de sa combativité. Je me sens un peu mal pour elle. Mais ce sentiment disparaît dès que je repense à ma privation de magie et les conséquences qui l'ont suivie. Je la regarde avec plus de froideur. Mon amitié n'avait jamais compté pour elle. Je lui laisse le temps de se remettre un peu de ce qu'elle vient de vivre, et quand elle me semble plus calme, je lui pose mes questions.

Je lui demande si elle sait quelque chose sur la disparition de Snape. Seul le silence me répond. Je lui pose la question une nouvelle fois, calmement. Je me retrouve avec la même réponse, c'est-à-dire le silence. Je tente de ne pas m'énerver contre cette truie, et lui redemande. Devant son silence, je perds mon calme. Je ne sais plus comment le sort est parti, mais quatre de ses doigts tombent au sol. D'abord hébétée, elle se met à brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Quand la surprise de ce que je viens de faire passe, je lui donne une gifle. L'effet est immédiat, et elle se tait. Je lui explique alors la situation : soit elle me dit ce qu'elle sait, soit je la découpe en petits morceaux. Elle doit comprendre que je ne plaisante pas, car elle hoche lentement la tête. Ses yeux sont exorbités. Je ne vois presque plus que le blanc. C'est de la terreur que je vois en elle. Lentement et en reprenant son souffle de temps en temps, elle me dit ce qu'elle sait. Elle m'apprend alors que le Directeur, avec l'aide des Démons, avait appris la traîtrise de Snape. Dumbledore lui avait alors tendu un piège en se servant de la localisation d'Hannah Abbot, l'une des trois mères porteuses enceinte de trois mois. Snape s'est rendu à l'endroit indiqué.

Depuis, plus personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles du côté de notre camp. Elle me dit que le Maître des Potions était encore en vie et maintenu prisonnier dans une des maisons du Directeur, avant son emprisonnement à elle. Une fois les renseignements en poche, je m'apprête à partir, quand Hermione me supplie de lui venir en aide. Je m'avance vers elle avec un sourire engageant aux lèvres. Je m'accroupis devant le petit lit, et lui prends les deux joues au creux de mes mains. Je les lui caresse avec tendresse. Je me penche vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me fait un grand sourire de soulagement. Le sourire que fait une personne qui vient juste de se rendre compte que ses soucis viennent de finir. Une personne qui se dit qu'elle peut enfin respirer. Que plus rien de mal ne lui sera fait. Quand je vois cette petite lumière d'espoir illuminer son regard, je lui chuchote à l'oreille : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Tu vas pouvoir connaitre ce que j'ai vécu pendant toutes ces années. Bon courage ma belle ». Je me relève et sors de la cellule. Je retrouve ma tendre et adorée Bellatrix, qui attendais sagement. Alors que je remonte dans le manoir, les rires de démence de Bella et les hurlements d'Hermione m'accompagnent. Je n'ai aucun scrupule pour ce que je viens de faire. Je me dis que ce qu'elle endure n'est rien face à ce que moi j'ai vécu depuis aussi longtemps que je me souviens. Donc, c'est avec l'esprit en paix que je me rends dans le bureau de Tom.

Tout en marchant, je me remémore les paroles de Salazar sur mes nouveaux pouvoirs. J'ai remarqué une certaine augmentation avec les anciens. Alors qu'avant mon lien avec Tom, j'étais obligé d'utiliser ma baguette, après le lien, elle m'était devenue inutile. Je n'avais plus vraiment besoin d'elle pour lancer un sortilège. Il me suffisait de tendre la main comme avec une baguette pour jeter mes charmes. Depuis ma fusion avec Salazar, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir à tendre la main pour lancer un charme. La preuve avec Hermione, quand elle a refusée de répondre à mes questions, j'ai pensé que, si elle s'obstinait dans son mutisme, j'allais lui couper les doigts histoire de la motiver. Résultat, quand elle a refusé de me dire ce que je voulais entendre, ses doigts sont tombés. J'ai un peu peur de cette nouvelle évolution. Si il me suffit de penser ou de vouloir une chose pour qu'elle arrive, que risque-t-il de se produire si, par exemple, sous le coup de la colère, je souhaite la mort d'une personne ? Pas réellement, mais juste comme ça ? Est-ce que cette personne se verra jeter l'Avada, juste parce que je suis en colère contre elle ? Je dois vite arriver à contrôler mes pouvoirs, aussi bien les anciens que les nouveaux. Et je dois impérativement découvrir lequel des quatre éléments je peux soumettre à mon désir. Je vais devoir solliciter l'aide de la fille du Gardien pour la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs démoniaques. Surtout celui de manipuler les esprits. Je sens que ce don va m'être d'une grande aide dans les jours à venir. Je vais demander l'aide de Tom, pour la maitrise de mes anciens dons magiques. J'en profiterais pour voir si lui aussi a remarqué des modifications dans le fonctionnement de sa magie.

Ces résolutions en tête, je frappe sur la porte du bureau de Tom. Je suis plus que surpris de voir la fille du Gardien assise sur la chaise de Tom, alors que lui-même se tient devant la cheminée. À mon entrée, il me fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse et me conduit sur le canapé devant la cheminée, et s'installe avec moi en me tenant la main, même s'il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Il me demande ce qui m'amène. Un peu troublé par cet accueil plus que chaleureux de sa part, je ne réponds pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Depuis notre lien, son comportement envers moi est à l'opposé de celui d'avant. C'est comme si sa haine pour moi s'était métamorphosée en amour. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime, mais ses agissements s'étendent sur cette voie. Cette facette de lui, lui le plus grand mage noir sans cœur, commence à me déstabiliser. J'ai bien vu les changements de son comportement envers moi avant, mais ma voix intérieure me distrayait. Depuis ma fusion avec elle, je me sens submergé par tant d'émotions, que je sais plus quoi en penser. Avec notre union physique, ses sentiments sont devenus encore plus intenses. J'arrive à mettre ses émotions sous clé quand je suis loin de lui, mais dès que je suis près de lui, ils prennent le pas sur moi.

Je parle alors à Tom et Eliazé de ma conversation amicale avec Hermione sur la disparition de Snape. Nous passons une heure à débattre sur des hypothèses à propos l'endroit où il peut être détenu. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait de passer à Gringotts le lendemain matin, pour essayer de mettre la main sur tous les titres de propriété de la famille du Directeur. Nous savons que les Gobelins, ne vont pas être facile à convaincre, mais Tom a en sa possession une relique datant de la Guerre des Gobelins et des Sorciers, qui devrait vivement les intéresser. C'est donc confiant que nous projetons notre expédition du lendemain.

Une fois la question Snape close, je parle de mes résolutions au deux concernés. Eliazé est plus que ravie de me venir en aide. Elle me propose déjà différentes façons de faire. Toutes ne sont pas sans danger, comme son idée de plonger dans une bassine hermétique avec couvercle, pour voir si mon élément n'est pas l'eau. Tom, lui, me dit que rien dans sa magie n'a changé, si ce n'est une légère augmentation de celle-ci et une manipulation plus facile avec elle. Il me propose tout de même de travailler avec moi sur la nouvelle façon dont la mienne réagit. Il me dit que c'est surement le mélange des deux magies que je possède qui sont la cause de cette mutation. En me disant cela, je me souviens que Salazar avait parlé d'un mélange des deux pour en créer une nouvelle. Je suis impatient de me mettre à l'action.

Nous discutons ensuite du monde magique, qui est désormais à quatre-vingts pour-cent aux mains des Mangemorts. Il ne reste qu'une petite poignée de résistants avec le Directeur à leur tête. Tom me parle de son intention de se lancer dans la conquête du monde Moldu, après la défaite du Directeur. Je lui parle quant à moi de mon intention de partir à la recherche de cette salope de Lilith, afin de venger Salazar, dès lors que nous remettrons la main sur Snape. Il a intérêt à être encore en vie cet idiot, sinon je le trucide. Tom et Eliazé se proposent de m'aider dans ma vengeance. Tom argumente en me rappelant que Salazar était son ancêtre, et que donc c'est à lui que revient le privilège de le venger. Eliazé désire uniquement s'amuser.

En parlant de Lilith, je demande à la fille du Gardien pourquoi sa tête et celle de Moloch ont été mises à prix. Elle me répond que, quand son père s'est rendu compte du vol de sa lance, il a aussi fait un inventaire de ses possessions et s'est aperçu du vol d'un collier, d'une bague et d'un bracelet. Ces artefacts ne pouvant être utilisés que par des princes et princesses Démons, il a fait une localisation sur eux. Il ne put entrer en contact qu'avec deux de ses objets. Le bracelet au poignet de Lilith, et la bague au doigt de Moloch. S'étant cachés par des sortilèges anti-traçage, le Gardien n'a pas pu mettre la main sur eux, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il les a déclarés hors-la-loi. Sur cette note, nous nous rendons à la salle à manger.

Je me lève à six heures et vais prendre une douche avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Tom. Je pensais le surprendre et le réveiller, mais il l'était déjà à ma venue. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Il me demande si j'ai bien dormi. Je lui réponds que oui. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre un court instant, avant de nous détacher. Je vous disais que je perdais mes moyens dans ses bras. Il doit l'avoir compris, je crois. Sinon, pourquoi s'amuserait-il à me serrer aussi souvent contre lui ? Il me dit que je devrais peut-être envisager de venir m'installer dans sa chambre. Il me déclare aussi que nous sommes de toute façon mariés, alors pourquoi ne pas vivre dans les mêmes appartements ? Il me dit qu'il me laisse le temps qu'il me faudra pour prendre ma décision. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il change vite de sujet en voyant ma confusion. Nous prenons un rapide petit déjeuner, et partons pour la banque. Tom nous transplane directement sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui se trouve être complètement désert. Je me demande si cela est dû à l'heure matinale ou à la guerre. Devant nous se dresse un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, avec un portail en bronze étincelant et des marches de marbre blanc. Nous les montons rapidement et entrons dans la bâtisse. À l'intérieur de la banque, sur une porte d'entrée en argent, sont gravés ces mots :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à la lecture de ces mots, je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de m'introduire furtivement dans un des coffres de la banque, pour le vider au nez et à la barbe des Gobelins. Tom donne une tape sur le sommet de mon crâne et me dit : « Non mon petit chat, tu ne le feras pas. Cela va à l'encontre de notre démarche ». Mais comment il le sait ? Le lien, je me souviens, celui qui relie nos esprits en permanence… Parfois, il m'arrive de l'oublier. Je fais donc celui qui ne comprend pas de quoi on lui parle. Et tousse un peu. Il me fait un petit sourire et se penche pour me faire un petit bisou sur la joue. Je suis toujours un peu intimidé quand il fait ça en public.

Un petit être aux longues oreilles pointues, avec un large nez, une grande bouche, des yeux bridés, un crâne chauve, le visage parsemé de rides et le teint sombre, s'avance vers nous. Il possède des pieds et des doigts longs et fins, et une barbe pointue. Il se présente sous le nom de Gripsec, avant de nous conduire dans un bureau, et nous faire assoir. Une discussion banale s'engage sur les présentations. Quand les formules de politesse d'usage, finissent, nous dirigeons la discussion sur les raisons de notre présence. Quand nous lui parlons de notre désir de mettre la main sur les actes de propriété du Directeur, il nous les donne sans que nous ayons à marchander. Au début surpris, Tom, avec un sourire carnassier, demande ce que sera la contrepartie. Le Gobelin nous demande de leur réserver une place plus importante dans le nouveau gouvernement à venir. Tom sourit encore plus et accepte. Le Gobelin me nomme garant de cette promesse. Tom grince des dents pendant que le Gobelin ricane. Je pense que Tom vient de se faire avoir. Je ne saisis pas encore comment, mais il est certain que le Gobelin vient de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Avec les documents en main, nous repartons au manoir, où une petite réunion est organisée. Seul Malfoy père, Bellatrix, moi, Tom et la fille du Gardien y assistent. Nous planifions des plans sur le sauvetage de Snape. Quand la réunion prend fin, des petits groupes de cinq Mangemorts sont envoyés dans les différents manoirs du Directeur, afin de rechercher d'éventuels indices sur la présence, ou non, de Snape. Tom m'interdit de faire partie des groupes de recherches. Il me dit que j'ai la trop fâcheuse habitude de me faire faire emprisonner dans ce genre d'action. Je boude un peu, mais n'insiste pas.

La fille du Gardien me traine avec elle pour commencer les exercices sur mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Ils sont beaucoup plus difficiles à maîtriser que mes pouvoirs sorciers. Ils me demandent plus de concentration aussi. Eliazé me dit qu'avec le temps, cela va devenir de plus en plus facile pour moi. J'ai commencé par le contrôle sur les esprits. Je m'entraîne sur une souris les deux premières heures, mais les heures suivantes, nous nous rendons dans les cachots pour faire des expérimentations sur les prisonniers. Le résultat n'est pas vraiment une réussite, mais la fille du Gardien me dit que c'est un très bon début.

En fin de journée, je rejoins Tom dans son salon privé où il m'a convié à un dîner. Nous discutons des avancées des recherches sur Snape, tout en mangeant. À la fin du repas, il met une petite musique et m'invite à danser avec lui. C'est un slow. J'ai les joues rouges d'embarras. Il danse exceptionnellement bien. J'ai honte de lui écraser les pieds toutes les deux minutes. Il me calme en murmurant des phrases de réconfort. Nous dansons une bonne heure. Quand la musique se stoppe, c'est tout naturellement qu'il me conduit dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit. C'est l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, la tête sur son épaule. Je ressens une joie et un bonheur, que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvée de toute ma vie. Je ne sais toujours pas si je l'aime, mais je suis sûr d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui.

Un des groupes partis visiter les propriétés du Directeur est revenu avec de bonnes nouvelles. Ils ont retrouvés où est détenu Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

**Correction du chapitre** faite par **TYMARA** que je remercie beaucoup pour son aide.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : sauvetages**

Une équipe de trente Mangemorts, Tom et moi, nous rendons dans une petite maison au fin fond d'une forêt sombre, comme indiqué par l'un des groupes partis à la recherche de Snape. C'est une forêt étrange et silencieuse. Les arbres sont nus, et ils n'ont que quelques branches mortes avec une ou deux feuilles pendantes. De grandes branches qui ressemblent à des bras de squelettes humains. Une atmosphère de frayeur se dégage d'elle, et elle semble plus effrayante que la Forêt Interdite. Son manque évident de signe de vie doit en être la cause. Ce n'est pas le premier endroit où j'inviterais Tom à sortir. Entre deux vieux saules pleureurs se niche la petite maison de bois. Des Filets du Diable, avec leurs vrilles longues comme des tentacules qui servent à étouffer ceux qui l'approchent de trop près, nous empêchent l'accès à la petite bâtisse. Et pour bien finir, des Snargaloufs, des plantes dangereuses et carnivores, recouvrent l'allée qui se trouve entre nous et la petite maison.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouve dans les environs, Tom neutralise les plantes. Nous nous avançons vers les saules pleureurs, afin de tenter de les neutraliser par le seul moyen connu, c'est-à-dire d'appuyer sur une petite racine assez difficile à atteindre, ce qui a pour effet de paralyser l'arbre pendant un moment. Étant celui avec le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine grâce à la cabane hurlante, je me propose de le faire. Tom est réticent, mais finit par céder. Je m'avance précautionneusement vers elles, et évite de justesse des branches. Avec des acrobaties dignes des plus grands, je les neutralise une à une. Pendant ce temps, un imbécile de jeune recrue se prendre dans un des seuls Filets du Diable que Tom n'a pas neutralisé. Non seulement il s'est fait prendre, mais en plus, il se met gesticuler dans tous les sens. Et plus il bouge, plus elle resserre son étreinte. Un de ses amis prend enfin l'initiative de le libérer en lançant un « _Incendio _». Le sortilège a pour effet de faire lâcher sa proie en forçant la plante à se recroqueviller.

Le problème réglé, nous entrons dans la maison. À l'intérieur, nous tombons directement sur une grande pièce vide. Un escalier monte vers le seul étage de la bâtisse, et un autre escalier descend dans ce qui semble être un sous-sol. Je marche vers ce dernier, en me disant que, si j'étais le Directeur, c'est dans les sous-sols que j'enfermerais Snape. En bas des marches, j'arrive devant une porte close. Je l'ouvre d'un « _Alohomora_ » chuchoté à voix basse.

Je pénètre dans une pièce sombre sans fenêtres, et jette un sortilège de « _Lumos_ » qui illumine le bout de ma baguette, et projette de la lumière dans la pièce. Elle est vide, si ce n'est une petite cage de métal de la taille d'un homme. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, un homme est allongé. Il est plongé dans un profond sommeil, que même ma présence n'arrive pas à réveiller. Je m'approche lentement. Le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine me soulage. J'ouvre la serrure de la cage, et pénètre dedans. Le visage de l'homme est caché par ses cheveux. Je le lui dégage. Mon cœur rate un battement en m'apercevant que ce n'est pas Snape, mais Remus Lupin. Je suis étonné de le trouver là. Il est en piteux état. Il semblerait qu'il ait été passé à tabac. Il a le crâne ouvert et de multiples blessures sur tout le corps. Je me demande si je dois le ramener avec moi au Manoir ou pas. En souvenir de mon défunt parrain, je décide de le remorquer avec moi. Je lui lance un « _Levicorpus_ », ce qui fait lever et fait avancer le corps à quelques centimètres du sol. Je remonte au rez-de-chaussée, où je le confie à un Mangemort avec pour consigne de le ramener au manoir par Portoloin.

Je monte à l'étage en pensant à toutes les choses horribles que l'Ordre du Phoenix a bien pu faire au Maître des Potions, pendant son séjour forcé dans cette maison, et en me demandant comment j'allais le venger. En franchissant le palier du premier étage, j'entends les échos d'un combat. Je me dépêche de me rendre à l'endroit d'où proviennent les bruits. Dans une chambre, des Mangemorts sont aux prises avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je me joins à eux, et nous ne tardons pas à les acculer dans un coin. Nous les faisons prisonniers, et un détachement de Mangemorts s'occupe de les ramener au manoir. Dans tout ça, il n'y a toujours aucune trace de Snape.

Je remarque alors l'absence de Tom. Je demande aux Mangemorts restants où il se trouve, et ils m'indiquent une chambre au bout du couloir. Je marche dans le couloir, quand soudain, j'aperçois une vive lumière. Elle provient d'une sorte de peinture représentant le portrait d'une dame aux cheveux roux, avec des yeux bleus, et une figure replète. Elle porte un long et somptueux chapeau sur sa tête. Sans la présence de cette lumière, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. La dame dans le cadre est de mauvaise humeur. Elle vitupère nos hommes pour leur mauvaise éducation. Je m'approche d'elle pour la voir, car son visage me dit quelque chose. Soudain, une acclamation provenant de la chambre me détourne de mes projets. Je me lance avec crainte. Je suis affolé en voyant le corps de Snape, étendu et immobile au sol, une mare de sang s'étalant autour de sa tête. Je suis pétrifié par la peur. Je m'approche lentement du corps, comme un automate, sans prendre en compte les échanges de sorts entre les deux camps. Je suis soudainement poussé au sol. Un corps recouvre le mien. Je panique et je tente de dégager. Une main douce passe dans mes cheveux.

\- Ne bouge pas, Chaton.

Je me calme en reconnaissant Tom. Deux minutes après, il me relève. Je peux voir que la pièce est partiellement détruite. Des zébrures recouvrent les murs et le sol.

\- Je pense que nous venons de découvrir lequel des quatre éléments tu peux contrôler.

Hébété, je lui demande des explications. Il me dit que le choc d'avoir vu le corps de Snape inerte m'a fait perdre le contrôle une fois de plus sur mes pouvoirs. Je viens, selon lui, de déclencher un petit tremblement de terre. Je prends alors conscience de ce qu'il vient de me dire sur Snape. Je me dégage de lui et je cours. Il me relâche avec réserve. Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant Snape avec une grande anxiété. Je ferme les yeux et, les mains tremblantes, je palpe son cou à la recherche de son pouls pour savoir s'il respire encore. Je suis terrifié de ne rien sentir. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je pose mes doigts au niveau de la carotide. Rien. Je repose mes doigts en évitant de les serrer. Et là, miracle. Je perçois son pouls. Faible, mais bien là. Je compte les battements pendant 15 secondes. Rassuré, je le soulève avec un charme et demande à Tom de nous faire partir.

Un médicomage est venu soigner Snape. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang et de poids. Il l'a plongé dans un coma magique, afin qu'il se soigne plus rapidement. Après toutes ces émotions, je sens une grande fatigue se répandre en moi. Je demande à un elfe de maison de rajouter un lit de plus dans la chambre de Snape, et je m'allonge dessus. Je m'endors, rassuré de le savoir juste là, à mes côtés. Tom a bien sûr tenté de me faire changer d'avis et de me convaincre de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mais je refuse.

Le Maître des Potions reste dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Quand il finit par en sortir, c'est pour critiquer ma mine de déterré. Il me demande avec sa gentillesse habituelle la date de ma dernière douche. Ensuite, il me met dehors en rouspétant sur les cornichons sans manières, qui squattent les chambres des pauvres gens sans défense. Il se plaint du manque d'intimité que je lui impose. Il continue dans cette lancée, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par quitter sa chambre.

Je m'ennuie. Maintenant que Snape est de retour - enfin, s'est réveillé de sa sieste -, je m'ennuie. Je cherche de quoi me divertir. J'ai repris les cours avec la fille du Gardien, et je maitrise parfaitement mon don de manipulation des esprits. Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Bon, cela va dépendre de mes amis. Enfin, anciens amis. Je vous ai dit que ce cher Ron fait partie des prisonniers ? Non ? Eh bien, maintenant, vous le savez. Donc, je vous disais que je viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? Oui ? Alors que diriez-vous d'une petite chasse au gros cochon rose ? Je crois que je redeviens fou. Me voilà qui parle tout seul maintenant. Enfin, c'est la vie. Donc, je vais partir à la chasse au cochon. Il se trouve que j'ai une idée de l'endroit où en trouver un bien dodu. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je rencontre Nagini à qui je fais mention de mes intentions. Il me supplie de le laisser venir avec moi. Bon prince, je lui accorde. Au moment de franchir la porte d'entrée, Tom me tombe dessus, et me donne un vertigineux baiser. Il me demande où je me rends. Je me trouve avec un dilemme. Mentir ou ne pas mentir ? Telle est la question.

\- La vérité, si tu veux bien !

Maudit lien de mes deux.

\- Sois poli, Chaton.

En grommelant, je lui parle de mon intention de me rendre dans le monde Moldu. Il accepte sans broncher. Cela me semble bizarre venant de lui. Depuis mon retour de la dimension Démoniaque, il ne me laisse plus faire un pas en dehors du Manoir. Alors, son manque de réaction devant mes dires est plus que suspect.

\- Donne-moi le temps de me changer et je te rejoins, me dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi il doit se changer ? Ne me dites pas qu'il compte venir ? Je ne l'ai pas invité à ma chasse. Il pourrait au moins demander avant de s'incruster ! Quel mal élevé alors ! Il revient quelques secondes après. Il porte un jean et une chemise noire. Il a les cheveux lâchés sur les épaules. Y a pas à dire, il est canon ! Et il est à moi ! Il me sourit tendrement et prend mon bras pour transplaner, si vite que Nagini a à peine le temps de s'accrocher à ma jambe.

Nous atterrissons devant un parc peu fréquenté. Je prends la tête de notre expédition. Nous marchons un peu. On traverse un quartier un peu moins huppé que celui où j'ai grandi. Nous arrivons devant un immeuble de plusieurs étages, et entrons dans la bâtisse. Tom le fait avec dégout, mais me suit tout de même. Au quatrième étage, des aboiements de chiens nous accueillent. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'où ils viennent. Je frappe. Une voix essoufflée nous dit d'attendre. Une minute après, la porte s'ouvre en grand. Devant l'encadrement, ce que normalement devrait ressembler à un adolescent, de la race humaine, surgit devant nous. Grand, gros, gras, rose et transpirant comme un cochon. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier l'odeur qui va avec. Dudley Dursley, lui-même et en personne. Il devient blanc comme neige en apercevant l'identité de ceux qui se tiennent devant sa porte. Comment je savais où le trouver ? C'est simple. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule famille, moi mis à part. Et cette personne n'est d'autre que sa chère tante, Marjorie Eileen Dursley dite Marge la sœur ainée de Vernon Dursley.

Je me souviens encore de son chien me donnant la chasse. Elle aussi va y avoir droit, à mes remerciements. Je pousse le gros lard dans l'appartement et ferme la porte quand Tom y entre à son tour. On se dirige vers le salon, où je prends place sur un canapé. Tom lance un sort de nettoyage et de purification avant de daigner y poser son royal séant. Mon cousin, lui, se tient debout devant nous en silence. Il finit par en sortir. Et, prenant un courage, dont je peux voir la fragilité, à deux mains potelées, il me dit.

\- Sort de chez moi, le monstre ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

Tom rend sa taille à Nagini qu'il avait caché sous un sort d'invisibilité et rétrécissement. La vue du serpent le fait se faire pipi dessus. Le serpent, quant à lui, commence un festin que lui offrent les chiens. En quelque minute, il les a tous avalés. Il s'enroule, repu de ce repas inattendu. Pendant ce temps, Gros Lard s'est évanoui. La tante Marge n'étant pas encore là, Tom me fait passer le temps en m'embrassant. Un bruit de dégoût provenant de notre droite nous apprend que Petit Cochon Gras vient de se réveiller.

L'attente est de deux heures. Ce temps-là, je le passe à décrire à mon cousin les joyeusetés que je lui réserve dans les cachots du Manoir. Je m'amuse à lui décrire la façon dont j'ai mis fin à l'existence de ses dégénérés de parents. Il devient de plus en plus blanc à mesure que mon récit avance. Quand je lui décris comment son père à mangé ses propres intestins, il vomit sur le tapis. Il n'est vraiment qu'une petite nature. Il faut que je pense à lui lancer un sort anti-évanouissement, avant le commencement de la fête.

La tante Marge arrive alors que je lui raconte comment sa mère m'a supplieé pour sa vie, pour finir par me demander de la lui prendre. La porte s'ouvre sur cette dernière. Que le spectacle commence !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre corrigé par **TYMARA** que je remercie pour son t**ravail.**

**Noooo Aime**: coucou!

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Merci pour le com

ps: assure-toi de n'avoir rien à manger quand tu vas lire.

**luffynette:** Oh! Une nouvelle. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît. Merci pour tes coms. Quand je les ai vues, j'ai cru rêver. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le petit porcelet gras.**

La porte s'ouvre sur une femme grande et massive, portant une robe jaune à pois lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle porte un manteau violet sur sa robe. Elle fait son entrée en appelant Dudley. Enfin, en criant plus qu'en parlant. C'est naturel chez elle, je me rappelle. Elle a un visage au teint violacé, garni d'une petite moustache presque invisible. Elle est d'une beauté à faire rougir de honte une vélane.

\- Dudley, mon petit chou en sucre, où sont mes bébés ? Je ne les ai pas entendus en arrivant. Ils ne sont pas malades au moins ! Ne me dis pas que...

Elle se tait en nous apercevant, Tom et moi, installés aisément sur son canapé. Quand elle prend conscience de la position de son neveu, allongé dans son vomi au sol, elle devient rouge de rage.

\- Immonde petit monstre. Que viens-tu faire chez moi ? Qui t'a donné la permission d'entrer dans ma maison ? Je vais appeler la police pour qu'elle puisse enfin me débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toutes, de toi. Quand je pense à ce que tu as fait à mon cher frère et ta tante. Je les avais pourtant mis en garde contre un monstre tel que toi. Comme je le dis : quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Et c'est valable aussi bien chez les animaux que chez les hommes ! J'ai bien essayé de prévenir Pétunia que sa sœur avait une tare, et qu'elle te l'a léguée. Mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Voilà ce qu~

Tom lui coupe la parole d'un _Silencio_ bien senti. Il se redresse du canapé, se rapproche de la tante Marge, et lui lance un _Doloris_ très puissant. La tante Marge tombe au sol dans un cri silencieux. Il se penche au-dessus d'elle et lui dit :

\- Avise toi une fois de plus de manquer de respect à mon époux, et je ferai en sorte que la mort de ton père, te paraisse être une simple promenade de santé.

Il finit sa phrase par un autre _Doloris_. Ouah ! Que c'est chouette d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous défend. N'est-il pas charmant et galant mon Tom à moi ? Après la mise au point avec la tante Marge, nous rassemblons nos deux gibiers et réveillons Nagini. Tom fabrique un Portoloin avec une assiette et nous partons au Manoir.

Le Portoloin nous fait apparaitre directement dans les geôles du Manoir. Une petite cellule, éclairée uniquement par deux bougies en fin de vie. Le sol et les murs, comme toutes les cellules de la prison, sont crasseux. Un petit homme bedonnant, des instruments de torture aux mains, se retourne vers nous avec surprise. Il lâche ses babioles en réalisant qui se tient devant lui, et commence à faire des courbettes. Tom l'arrête avant qu'il ne commence à nous casser les oreilles, et lui demande de nous ramener le fils Weasley.

Pendant que le bonhomme va chercher notre invité d'honneur, Tom lance un _Lumos Maxima_ qui illumine toute la pièce. Je peux alors me rendre compte de la table de torture collée sur un des pans du mur. Je remarque aussi que ces derniers sont encombrés de chaînes. Une croix à taille humaine, avec des clous aux pointes aiguisées, se dresse au centre de la petite cellule. Un couinement provenant de l'endroit où se trouvent les deux Dursley me fait tourner la tête vers eux.

La tante Marge et le cousin Dudley sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils tremblent de peur. Des petits couinements pathétiques sortent de la bouche du plus jeune. J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui. Presque. Mais les souvenirs des « chasses aux Harry », ainsi que des sessions de marathons de tortures avec l'oncle me font oublier cet instant d'égarement. Je tourne mon regard vers mon époux. Celui-ci a fait apparaitre un fauteuil, dans lequel il est installé nonchalamment. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je m'empresse d'aller à lui.

Il me prend par la taille et me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'embrasse en faufilant sa main sous mes vêtements. C'est dans cette position que la belette nous trouve. Il prend un air de dégoût en me voyant dans les bras du Mage Noir. Il me fusille du regard. Il se tient droit, dans une tentative visible de cacher sa peur. Ron a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux roux flamme et courts sont devenus longs et noirs de crasse. Son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs est désormais encore plus blanc qu'avant, et cela n'a pour effet que de ne faire ressortir plus encore ses taches de son. Même la couche de saleté qui recouvre son visage n'arrive pas à dissimuler cette pâleur.

Cependant, son visage se colore de rouge quand je me penche sur Tom, pour échanger avec lui, un baiser fougueux. Ses yeux bleus sont agrandis d'horreur et de dégoût. Son long nez se plisse de répugnance face ce qu'il voit. Je ne me fatigue même pas à prendre un air peiné : je lui tourne simplement le dos et reprend mon activité. Tom semble heureux de mes initiatives. Généralement, c'est lui qui fait le premier pas dans nos échanges.

Je mets fin à nos baisers quelques minutes après, afin de reconcentrer mon attention sur mon ancien ami. Je remarque qu'il a perdu du poids. Il a toujours été très grand et mince, mais il était un peu plus épais que maintenant. Ses grandes mains sont recouvertes de plaies saignantes. En me rapprochant de lui, je peux constater que le sang est frais. Ses grands pieds semblent avoir des difficultés à le maintenir debout.

En m'approchant, le détaillant encore, je peux distinguer cette jalousie qu'il a toujours éprouvée à mon encontre, ce complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de moi. Ce sentiment a souvent créé, par le passé, des situations de conflit entre nous deux, notamment lorsque j'ai été choisi, et cela, contre mon gré, par la Coupe de Feu pour représenter Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il m'a reproché, à l'époque, d'avoir trouvé un moyen de soumettre ma candidature pour contourner la limite d'âge créée par le Directeur, dans le but d'empêcher les tentatives des élèves mineurs de s'inscrire.

Il m'a accusé, à ce moment-là, de ne rechercher qu'à augmenter ma gloire, qui n'était pourtant déjà que trop importante dans ce temps-là. De plus, le fait que ses cinq frères soient déjà tous passés par Poudlard et aient laissé une trace indélébile de leurs passages au reste de l'école, n'a pas arrangé les choses pour lui. Les capacités manifestes de génie, dans un domaine précis, que chacun de ses frères avaient montées, n'ont fait que décupler sa jalousie, envers moi.

Je n'ai jamais compris en quoi il me jalousait. Je suis un orphelin élevé dans une famille qui ne désirait pas ma présence chez elle. Lui, il a la chance d'avoir une grande famille aimante. Je suis un enfant battu et abusé de différentes façons. Lui est un enfant aimé et choyé. Je suis peut-être riche sur les papiers, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en profiter. Il vient peut-être d'une famille pauvre, mais il a toujours eu un repas trois fois par jour, ce à quoi moi je n'ai pas eu droit, avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Dans ce cas, en quoi avait-il ne serait-ce que le droit de me jalouser ?

Tom se redresse et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini maintenant, chaton. Je vais prendre soin de toi à présent.

Je me détends dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas pris conscience d'être tendu, avant qu'il me serre contre lui. Je ne pensais pas que de revoir Ron allait me stresser autant, je croyais ne plus éprouver le moindre sentiment envers lui, mais il semblerait que j'avais tort. Cela se comprend néanmoins. Je l'ai longtemps pris pour un ami, bien plus qu'avec Hermione. Il a été pour moi un frère. Sa trahison m'a fait plus de mal que celle des autres. Alors, ce n'est pas très surprenant que je ressente quelque chose en le revoyant après tout ce temps.

Je me reprends. Il est temps de rendre les comptes à ceux qui m'ont fait crédit. Je sors des bras de Tom, et me dirige vers mon cousin et ma tante. J'ai une idée immonde en tête, pour ce petit porcelet. Je le traîne à l'aide sur la table de torture d'un _Locomotor Barda_. J'essaye de l'enchaîner dessus. La tante Marge beugle sur moi. Elle exige que je relâche mon cousin. Tom la fait taire comme la fois précédente. Je me concentre sur le petit porcelet rose qui tremble de frayeur devant moi. Il se lâche dans ses pantalons. Beurk ! À son âge, il ne sait toujours pas se retenir ! C'est abject. Comme il commence à gigoter dans tous les sens, je lui lance un _Petrificus Totalus_. Parvenant enfin à l'attacher, je fais les cent pas dans la pièce. Je me demande par quoi commencer…

/!\ SCÈNE DE TORTURE, ÂMES SENSIBLES ATTENTION /!\

Je commence par des banals _Doloris_. Je poursuis avec des _Morsmordres_, ce qui lui donne l'impression de se faire mordre par des dents invisibles. La douleur est moindre qu'avec les _Doloris_, mais elle est suffisamment inconfortable pour vous rendre fou de souffrance. Je continue par des _Diffindos_ qui lui font quelques coupures sur tout le corps. Elles ne sont pas très profondes, mais elles sont douloureuses.

Mon cousin hurle tant de douleur qu'il en perd la voix. Ses cris me laissent indifférent. Tom a avancé son siège aussi près que possible de la table pour ne rien manquer. Ron est verdâtre. Il a vomi plusieurs fois. Il a essayé de me faire abandonner mes activités, sans jamais réussir. Il a fini par ne plus rien dire en voyant mon indifférence. La tante Marge a essayé de m'en empêcher physiquement, en se jetant sur moi. Mais Tom l'a neutralisée.

Je suis rapidement ennuyé par ce que je fais. Je décide donc de mettre en œuvre mes idées premières. Je prends le contrôle sur le corps de la tante Marge. Je fais en sorte qu'elle soit consciente de ses actions. Mon pouvoir démoniaque me permet de le faire aisément. Je fais apparaitre une manchette aiguisée et la lui remet dans les mains. Ensuite, je l'oblige à se rendre auprès de son adorable neveu.

Et, petit à petit, elle en vient à le découper en morceaux, en commençant par le démembrer. Quand Dudley finit par rendre son dernier souffle, la tante Marge en est presque folle. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux agrandis d'horreur. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec elle. Je fais apparaitre un énorme chaudron noir sur un feu, dans un coin de la pièce. Je vais venir à elle des ingrédients de cuisine. Je fais apparaitre une recette à base de porc. C'est la recette d'un filet mignon de porc au cidre.

Je lance ensuite un charme de transformation sur les restes du cousin. Je métamorphose ce qui reste de lui en porc et j'oblige la tante à le faire cuire. Quand elle a fini de faire ce que je lui ai ordonné, je débarrasse la table de torture et oblige Ron de la même manière à prendre place sur une chaise. Je fais signe à la tante de remplir une assiette. Elle le fait les larmes toujours aux yeux. Je lui ordonne de la poser devant Ron. Et, cuillère après cuillère, je le force à manger tout le chaudron. Lui qui a toujours faim et qui est le premier à se jeter sur la table pour se goinfrer… Le voilà servi !

Il devrait me remercier de le nourrir aussi bien et grassement. Et en plus avec un mets de choix. Mais le petit ingrat se met à vomir tout au long de son repas. Toutefois, il avale tout, jusqu'à la dernière bouchée du chaudron. Quand son repas prend fin, je lui rends le contrôle de son corps. Il tremble d'écœurement. Il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais des vomissements l'en empêchent. Je fais signe au petit homme, qui est resté dans la cellule, de le ramener dans sa prison. Je lui demande par la même occasion de prendre la tante avec lui.

/!\ FIN DE LA SCÈNE /!\

Avec Tom, nous nous rendons dans sa chambre. Il me dirige vers sa salle de bain, où il me fait couler un bain. Il me déshabille avant de faire la même chose avec lui, me soulève, et me pose dans la baignoire. Elle est suffisamment grande pour que quatre personnes puissent, sans aucun problème, y tenir, et il se glisse derrière mon dos avec aisance. Il commence à me nettoyer lentement avec une éponge. Quand il pense que je suis suffisamment propre, il me la tend. Je me retourne pour le laver à son tour.

Alors que je passe l'éponge entre ses jambes, en faisant attention à ne surtout pas toucher son entre-jambe, il me prend la main et me la pose directement dessus, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il commence à me la faire remonter et descendre lentement sur sa longueur. Je le laisse faire sans chercher à lui venir en aide dans ses agissements. Il pose ses yeux sur moi tout en poursuivant son manège.

Je commence à sentir une douce chaleur remonter le long de ma colonne véritable _(Ndlb : celle-là je vous la laisse volontairement xD sinon le vrai mot, vous aviez deviné, c'est « vertébrale »… Le double sens était juste trop bon ^^)(NdA :MDR, J'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le jure !)_. Il tend sa main vers ma longueur, s'en empare, et commence une douce caresse dessus. Il aligne ses caresses sur moi avec celle qu'il fait avec ma main sur la sienne. Petit à petit, vitesse augmente. Il se penche vers moi et se jette sur ma bouche. Le baiser est vorace et affamé. Il est exigeant dans sa façon de pénétrer ma bouche avec sa langue conquérante.

Mon souffle devient de plus en plus rapide. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. À chaque fois que je tente un retrait de ma bouche sur la sienne, il me poursuit. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Il lâche nos deux longueurs et me soulève. Je passe mes jambes autour de ses hanches en ondulant. Il nous conduit tant bien que mal dans sa chambre, me jette sur le lit, et ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il se positionne entre mes jambes, trace une ligne humide de baiser le long de mon torse.

Il descend avec lenteur sur mon corps. Il est bientôt au-dessus de mon sexe, sur lequel il souffle légèrement et délicatement. Puis, il donne de petits bisous tout au long, et commence à le laper avec sa langue. Je suis dans un état d'excitation hallucinante. Il me tourne sur le ventre et se fait un devoir de me lécher et de me suçoter la peau. Parvenu à mon fondement, il commence à me préparer précautionneusement à sa venue. Quand il me sent prêt à l'accueillir, il se glisse en moi. Il commence un lent mouvement de vas et vient, fait des aller-retours rythmés. Il m'embrasse la nuque.

Il me tourne la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser. À un moment, il me retourne complètement et se glisse entre mes cuisses. Il re-rentre en moi et débute des mouvements plus amples. Il pose ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage, reprend ma bouche de la sienne. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui. Il fait des poussées de plus en plus rapides. Bientôt, je sens la sève monter en moi. C'est en sentant la chaleur de son désir se déverser en moi que je viens à mon tour.

\- Je t'aime chaton.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre corrigé par **TYMARA** que je remercie pour son t**ravail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Albus Dumbledore**

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Je viens d'apprendre certains des plans du vieux machin manchot. Comme Snape a enfin retrouvé toutes ses capacités, ayant été trop éprouvé par son emprisonnement avant, il nous a mis au courant de ce qu'il avait découvert avant sa capture. Cette espèce d'ordure d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de mes deux, avait ouvert une maison close pour démons en se servant des jeunes femmes de sang pur qu'il s'était mis à capturer. Son idée est de faire en sorte que le plus de démons possibles puissent engrosser le plus de femmes possibles. Il a dans l'idée de créer sur Terre une sorte de deuxième royaume pour démons dont il serait le Roi.

Non mais pour qui il se prend ce vieux débile ? Ce monde nous appartient, à Tom et à moi ! Et personne ne nous le prendra ! Donc, il est hors de question que je le laisse faire. Je ne vais pas le laisser gâcher tous les efforts que Tom et moi avons faits pour en arriver là. Je suis donc plus qu'en colère. Je suis en rage ... Je boue carrément de rage ! Je vais bientôt péter un câble !

Le maître des potions nous a appris que la maison close en question se situe dans l'ancienne maison du Directeur. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Il n'éprouve aucune honte à transformer la maison où il a vu le jour en un bordel ! C'est affligeant ! Je plains ses défunts parents, qui doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes avec horreur et honte. Snape nous a aussi appris qu'il a réussi à sortir cette garce de Lilith de son sommeil et est parvenu à contracter le même pacte qu'elle avait fait avec Merlin. Il nous dit que le vieux dément a vu sa magie doubler de volume.

Snape a rajouté que le Directeur s'est allié à cette dernière pour tendre un piège au Prince Moloch. Le Directeur et sa nouvelle complice sont parvenus à tuer celui-ci, faisant de Lilith la nouvelle Princesse des démons Deamais. C'est ainsi que nous avons appris la fin de notre alliance avec les succubes. Mais pour l'aide qu'ils nous ont apportée jusqu'à présent, je ne pense pas que cela soit une grande perte. Moi je dis : bon débarras ! C'est bien mieux pour nous comme ça. Mais je suis tout de même inquiet par cette augmentation de pouvoir du vieux machin manchot. Et en voyant le visage fermé de Tom, je pense que lui aussi.

En sortant de la salle de réunion, je me rends dans la petite chambre où le corps de Remus Lupin est plongé dans le coma. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il me semble bien qu'il faisait partie du clan du Directeur. Alors, de l'avoir retrouvé dans une cage et en un tel état physique est intriguant. En ouvrant la porte de la petite chambre, je me surprends à hésiter. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet homme. Je sais qu'il a été un ami très proche de mes parents et de mon parrain. Je me souviens qu'une fois, je ne sais plus de quelle année il s'agit, il m'avait demandé de venir le rejoindre dans une salle de classe.

Il avait alors tellement insisté que j'avais accédé à sa requête. Mais, à l'heure du rendez-vous, il ne s'était jamais présenté. Je me souviens avoir attendu toute la nuit dans la petite salle de classe qu'il m'avait indiquée comme lieu de rendez-vous. Le lendemain matin, en le croisant dans les couloirs de l'école et en lui reprochant son désistement sans m'en avoir averti, il m'avait simplement fixé avec incompréhension et était parti. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu Remus Lupin avant que je ne le sorte de sa cage. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il n'était pas venu, ni de quoi il avait voulu, avec tant d'insistance, me parler.

Bref, c'est du passé tous cela maintenant. Je tourne la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre. J'entre dans la pièce. Je suis très silencieux. Je vais me poser sur la chaise à côté du lit. Je recherche un signe sur lui indiquant qu'il va bientôt sortir de son coma, mais je ne trouve rien. Je reste auprès de lui une petite heure et je repars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son sort m'intéresse autant. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié outre mesure. Il n'est absolument rien pour moi. Je me rends, en sortant de la chambre, dans la salle où la fille du Gardien et moi-même avons pris l'habitude de nous rejoindre pour mes entraînements sur mes pouvoirs démoniaques.

En franchissant la porte, je tombe sur une scène plus que choquante, intrigante et hallucinante. La jeune démone et mon ancien prof de potion sont allongés au sol l'une sur l'autre. Pour que vous compreniez bien, le maître des potions est étendu sur le carrelage et la fille du Gardien est à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils ont leurs visages respectifs à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

\- Non mais putain, c'est quoi ce délire ?

Je ne prends conscience de l'avoir dit à haute et intelligible voix que quand les deux principaux intéressés se retournent vers mois avec des mines rouges d'embarras. Snape se reprend vite. Il se lève en propulsant la jeune démone au loin, puis s'avance dans ma direction en me sortant des excuses du genre : « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez monsieur Potter ». À votre place, vous, qu'est-ce que vous auriez pensé, hein ?! Et en plus, il est très nerveux, ce qui est plus que rare venant de lui. Il passe la main dans ses longs cheveux gras. Avant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur, la fille du Gardien lui a projeté un sort qui l'a envoyé vers le mur.

Je n'ai le temps que de faire apparaitre un matelas contre celui-ci, avant qu'il ne le percute de plein fouet. Il se remet vite sur pieds, et réplique avec un des sorts de son invention. S'ensuit un duel de maîtres. Je suis sur le cul. J'ai bien essayé de m'interposer entre les deux, mais je me suis pris deux sorts croisés. Stupidement, j'ai cru qu'ils se seraient arrêtés pour ne pas me blesser. Il se trouve que j'avais tort !

Énervé, j'ai répliqué par deux Doloris. Non mais ! Je suis sur le point d'en remettre une couche, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre dans un claquement. Dans l'encadrement se trouve un Tom pas franchement ravi. Il avait éprouvé, en même temps que moi, la douleur des deux sorts que je viens de me prendre. J'ai de la chance de ne pas en être mort sur le coup.

Tom demande des explications aux deux déments. Explications qui arrivent dans un charabia incompréhensible, sans queue ni tête, et auxquelles je ne comprends rien. Il sort sa baguette dans le but d'en finir avec les deux responsables de mon agression, mais je m'interpose à la dernière seconde. Je tiens à ces deux imbéciles, mine de rien. Je cajole Tom, qui finit par se calmer, et nous sortons de la salle d'entraînement. Je l'accompagne dans ses appartements, qui sont devenus les miens avec le temps. Nous restons au lit le reste de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, un émissaire de la banque sorcier vient nous voir. Il nous dit que le Directeur, avec un petit groupe de démons, a attaqué et cambriolé la banque. Une douzaine de Gobelins sont morts dans la charge. L'émissaire demande à ce que Tom et moi allions à la rencontre d'une délégation de la race Gobelin. Il a aussi annoncé que le directeur s'est emparé d'une arme du peuple Gobelin, qui a le pouvoir d'anéantir le monde magique et Moldu, s'il est mal utilisé. Que de bonnes nouvelles en perspective, en somme… Avec une partie de nos hommes, nous nous rendons à l'entrevue, prévue dans les sous-sols de la banque. À notre arrivée, nous pouvons constater les dégâts causés par l'attaque. Tout le devant de la banque est détruit.

La fontaine représentant les différentes races est détruite, elle aussi. En enjambant les gravats, nous arrivons devant une petite porte, habituellement dissimulée aux yeux des sorciers. Un petit elfe de maison nous conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous, à tel point que je ne serais pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin sans l'aide de l'elfe. Après une petite marche, nous arrivons dans une immense salle illuminée par des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies. Une table ronde est installée au centre de cette pièce. Autour de celle-ci, une petite demi-douzaine de Gobelins barbus sont assis et discutent.

Le Gobelin que nous avions rencontré l'autre fois se lève pour nous accueillir. Il est le seul dont la barbe n'est pas blanche. Il nous indique des sièges sur lesquels nous poser. Seuls Tom et moi avons droit à une place autour de la table. Nos hommes, eux, sont obligés de rester debout. Les présentations se font. Nous apprenons que les cinq autres Gobelins sont les membres du conseil et dirigeants du peuple Gobelin, et qu'ils nous ont fait venir, afin de convenir d'une alliance avec nous. Ils sont malins ces Gobelins. Je comprends enfin pourquoi ils nous ont fournit aussi facilement les coordonnées des emplacements des maisons et manoirs du Directeur. Depuis le début, ils ne pensent qu'à une chose. Avoir plus de pouvoir dans le nouveau gouvernement.

Ils savent que Tom ne leur accordera jamais cette place, alors ils m'ont désigné comme garant dans l'accord que Tom a passé avec eux en échange des emplacements des demeures du Directeur. Ils se sont assurés que le Mage Noir tiendra ses promesses, en me nommant responsable magique de cet accord. Si Tom vient à manquer à sa parole, c'est moi qui en subirais les conséquences. Je ne suis pas très content de découvrir cette clause. Quand j'ai accepté de devenir leur garant, je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de se porter caution était considéré par la magie comme un contrat magique, avec les effets et obligations d'un vrai contrat magique. Je ne suis pas dans la merde moi ! Il a intérêt à tenir parole ce putain de Mage Noir, ou je le tue moi-même !

Les Gobelins nous parlent de l'arme volée. Il s'agit d'une épée forgée par le premier Gobelin forgeron. C'était lui qui avait fabriqué la plupart des armes Gobelines. Durant la première Guerre des Gobelins, il avait forgé une épée d'une telle puissance, que son utilisation avait détruit Avalon, la terre des créatures magiques et des sorciers.

Avant qu'Avalon ne soit détruit, les créatures magiques et les sorciers vivaient en harmonie sur cette île. Le pouvoir politique était divisé équitablement entre chaque espèce. Cette destruction les avait forcés à s'exiler dans le monde Moldu. L'utilisation de l'épée ayant presque anéanti les créatures magiques et les sorciers, ceux-ci furent obligés de s'unir avec les Moldus pour empêcher l'extinction de leurs races.

Mais la majorité des créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas se reproduire avec les Moldus. Seuls les sorciers et certaines espèces à formes humanoïdes ont pu réussir. Mais ces unions n'avaient pas toujours donné de bons résultats. Alors que quelques enfants héritaient de la magie de leurs parents sorciers, d'autres non. Avec le temps, on a vu apparaitre dans la descendance des enfants qui n'avaient pas hérité de cette magie, la présence de celle-ci. C'est de là que proviennent les sorciers Nés Moldus.

Mais on a aussi découvert que ce phénomène marchait dans l'autre sens, des enfants de sorciers qui venaient au monde sans une goutte de magie en eux. C'est là qu'apparurent les Cramols. Ces informations ne sont connues que des créatures magiques, les sorciers ayant oublié (ou volontairement occulté) leurs vraies origines. Le fait que certaines créatures magiques ne puissent se reproduire avec les Moldus avait fait que les sorciers étaient devenus plus nombreux que les autres races. C'est cela qui avait conduit aux inégalités dans le monde magique.

Les Gobelins et les autres races magiques voient en cette guerre le moyen pour eux de revenir à un partage équitable du monde magique. En ayant appris la formation du lien entre Tom et moi, ils y ont vu une bonne opportunité à saisir, pour retourner à un partage plus juste. En sachant que Tom ne laisserait rien m'arriver, ils ont saisi leur seule chance de faire changer les choses. Ils avaient pensé à tout, et ne devaient nous mettre au courant de cette histoire qu'à la fin de la guerre. Mais le vol de l'épée les avait obligés à réviser leurs plans.

Je dois dire que Tom n'est pas enchanté par ce que l'on vient d'entendre. Il est rouge de contrariété, et lance des regards noirs autour de la table. Sa magie crépite dans la pièce. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse afin d'essayer de le calmer, avant qu'il ne fasse une chose stupide, comme tuer tout le monde. Je mets un peu de temps, mais il finit, par retrouver son sang froid. Les négociations reprennent entre nous et les Gobelins. Avec énormément de concessions de la part de chaque partie, nous arrivons à un accord. Tom a accepté, avec une réticence certaine, de donner plus de pouvoir aux créatures magiques.

Il a également accepté de faire abolir les lois injustes envers ceux-ci et de créer un parlement où chaque espèce aura droit à un temps de parole lors des décisions important concernant le monde magique. Il a toutefois exigé que ce soit à lui que revienne le dernier mot dans les débats. De cette façon, il aura le contrôle absolu sur toutes les décisions importantes. Les Gobelins ont essayé de protester, mais Tom est resté fermement campé sur ses revendications. Ceci étant réglé, nous avons débattu sur le cas du vieux machin moche et manchot. Nous avons mis au point un plan pour le forcer à se montrer.

Nous pensons que nous devons très vite le maîtriser, avant qu'il n'ait la stupidité de recourir à l'épée. Une équipe de différents membres de chaque race aura la mission de s'infiltrer dans le manoir du Directeur, afin d'essayer d'y dérober l'épée, pendant que nous autres allons attirer celui-ci et sa complice dehors. Nous nous sommes accordés pour mettre à exécution le plan dans trois semaines, le temps pour nous tous de nous y préparer. Une autre réunion, mais avec cette fois-ci, tous les représentants des différentes races de la communauté magique, est prévue pour la semaine prochaine.

Le sujet de cette réunion est l'attaque bien sûr, mais c'est aussi l'occasion pour chacun de faire la connaissance des autres. Je suis impatient de cette réunion. Même si cela fait un sacré bout de temps que je suis dans le monde magique, je ne connais pas grand-chose de celui-ci. J'avoue que l'idée d'un partage équitable des pouvoirs de ce monde me plaît. J'ai toujours trouvé que le manque de tolérance évidente que les sorciers affichaient pour les autres êtres magiques, était injuste.

Nous rentrons au manoir après avoir mis en place les derniers détails de notre alliance. En rentrant, un elfe de maison nous apprend que le loup-garou est sorti de son coma. Je me dépêche de me rendre dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je le trouve en train d'essayer de se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Étant encore fragilisé par son récent coma, il ne tient pas longtemps sur ses pieds et retombe sur le petit lit. En s'apercevant de ma présence, il se redresse avec une vitesse ahurissante. Il s'élance dans ma direction et, croyant à une attaque, je lui jette un sort qui le rejette dans son lit. Il se relève et me regarde avec de la douleur dans les yeux.

\- Je dois te parler d'une chose importante Harry. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Cela concerne Sirius.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre corrigé par **TYMARA** que je remercie pour son t**ravail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : dispute**

\- Quoi Sirius ? Il est mort en passant le voile ! Je lui hurle presque dessus.

\- Il est vivant, Harry.

\- Non, vous mentez ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Il a bien passé le voile !

\- Non, il est toujours en vie Harry. Il n'a jamais passé le voile. Il est retenu prisonnier par Dumbledore. Durant la bataille du Ministère, ce n'est pas lui que nous avons vu tomber dans le voile, mais un golem, une créature humanoïde créée à partir de matière inerte à l'aide d'une des branches de la magie la plus noire au monde. Cette création a la capacité d'imiter une personne dans les moindres faits et gestes avec un tel réalisme, qu'il est impossible, même pour le mari ou la femme de la personne qui est victime de ce sort, de faire la différence entre le vrai du faux, me dit Lupin avec détermination. Comme je ne lui réponds pas, il insiste, presque avec du désespoir dans la voix et dans les yeux.

\- Écoute-moi Harry, je t'en prie, je te dis la vérité. Sirius est toujours en vie. Je l'ai vu chez le Directeur.

\- C'est impossible, je ne vous crois pas !

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne veux pas admettre que, durant tout ce temps où je le pleurais, il était toujours en vie et maintenu prisonnier. Des sentiments divers me traversent l'esprit. Je suis horrifié en imaginant tout ce qu'il a dû subir pendant ce laps de temps. Ma gorge se noue d'une émotion qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de l'espoir, mais en même temps, j'ai une peur bleue que ce que Lupin me dit ne soit que le produit de mon imagination.

Je m'approche de lui, les jambes tremblantes d'émoi et je le prends par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier. Je lui demande plus d'explications à ce sujet. Il me raconte, que six mois après son évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, mon parrain avait découvert ce que le Directeur avait fait à ma magie. Cette connaissance l'avait poussé à aller se rendre compte par lui-même de mes conditions de vie.

Quand il avait constaté dans quel beau palais, et dans quel charmant et fabuleux climat tout plein d'amour et de tolérance je vivais, il était allé confondre le Directeur. Celui-ci lui avait vendu sa sauce habituelle, comme quoi c'était pour le bien du plus grand nombre, que j'étais un danger pour le monde magique, et que c'était de son devoir de me maîtriser avant que je ne devienne une réelle menace pour mon entourage. Sirius avait perdu son sang-froid et lui était rentré dedans. Le Directeur, avec l'aide de l'auror Kingsley Shacklebot, avait réussi après une lutte acharnée, à mettre à terre mon parrain.

Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne pas le tuer sur l'instant, afin de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression dans l'avenir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas encore utilisé contre moi, Merlin seul sait ce que je serais prêt à faire pour le retrouver à nouveau. Lupin me dit qu'il était retenu prisonnier dans la nouvelle maison close du Directeur, la dernière fois qu'il avait été déplacé par les membres de l'Ordre. Il m'apprend que ceux-ci changent leur base de regroupement tous les deux mois. Une information qui va nous être très utile pour notre prochaine attaque.

Snape, en faisant ses rapports, avait omis de nous faire part de cette information. Si ce que le loup-garou me dit est véridique, nous n'allons pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer avant de lancer la mission de sauvetage et de récupération. Il est devenu une priorité absolue pour moi de récupérer mon parrain. Je ne vais pas le laisser un jour de plus dans cette position si je peux y faire quelque chose. Je dois en faire part à Tom.

Avant de quitter la chambre de Lupin, je lui demande les raisons de son emprisonnement. Il me dit qu'étant une créature magique par son côté loup, il avait pu sentir le changement quand le golem avait pris la place de Sirius. Il était allé en faire la remarque au Directeur, et celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était rien d'alarmant (ben voyons, rien d'alarmant ! Mon œil !), mais Lupin ne l'avait pas écouté et avait mené une petite enquête. Le soir où il m'avait donné le rendez-vous auquel il ne s'était pas présenté, le Directeur l'avait mis sous _Impérium_, juste après avoir appris que Lupin lui avait désobéi.

Ce soir-là, il devait me dire ce qu'il avait appris sur Sirius. Le Directeur l'avait maintenu sous ce sortilège durant toutes ces années. Il n'en était sorti que le soir de la prétendue mort de Sirius. Il avait alors agi bêtement, en s'attaquant directement au Directeur. Les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient en un clin d'œil maîtrisé. Depuis, il était maintenu en captivité, le Directeur ayant encore l'espoir qu'il revienne à la raison et abonde dans son sens. Un vrai dément, cette vieille peau manipulatrice.

Je quitte la chambre de Lupin avec un sentiment d'angoisse et le cœur qui bat trop fort. Il bat si fortement, que j'ai la sensation qu'il va quitter ma poitrine, mais en opposition aux battements frénétiques de mon cœur, un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage, et ce même cœur saute de joie à l'idée que mon parrain soit toujours de ce monde. Je suis si heureux et si angoissé, que je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête quand je suis trop confus et me pose trop de questions : je me rends dans le laboratoire de Snape. Je marche en alternant entre joie, peur et angoisse.

Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude maintenant, j'ouvre la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. J'entre en criant le nom du propriétaire des lieux. Le silence me répond. Je fais le tour du laboratoire et je me rends compte qu'il est vide de son occupant. Je suis sur le point de quitter les lieux, quand un gémissement provenant de la petite porte dissimulée derrière la bibliothèque me retient. Je me dirige vers cette dernière avec le nom de mon ancien professeur de potions aux lèvres. Plus je me rapproche de la petite porte, plus les gémissements se font forts. Je me glisse entre deux chaises avant de pousser la porte et… Oh merde ! Je déguerpis comme si j'avais une meute de loup-garous aux trousses.

Il faut vite que je me lave les yeux ! Je crois que je vais devenir aveugle. Putain ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi par Merlin, j'ai poussé cette fichue porte de malheur ? Nouvelle résolution ! Ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais et re jamais, pénétrer dans le laboratoire de Snape sans y avoir au préalable été invité. Je sais, c'est une attitude de gamin, mais, mais, mais… C'est comme si je venais de surprendre mon père au lit ! Beurk, beurk, beurk… Je dois trouver de l'eau ! Ah ! Vite, vite ! Je cours dans les appartements de Tom, enfin nos appartements quoi. Je me glisse dans la salle de bains en poussant Tom de mon chemin. Il tombe sur le tapis. Je ne fais aucunement attention à lui et je poursuis mon chemin. Je me lave à grande eau le visage en insistant bien sur les yeux, et quand je suis satisfait du résultat, je quitte la pièce avec une serviette pour s'essuyer la figure.

En ressortant de la salle d'eau, j'ai la joie d'être accueilli par mon adorable époux. Il n'est pas de très joyeux on dirait. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Et puis, je m'en fous ! Je suis trop traumatisé par la vision que Snape et la fille du Gardien m'ont offerte à leur corps défendant. Je revois encore le corps nu, viril, ferme de Snape, en sueur au-dessus de celui, menu, de la fille du Gardien. Je le revois faire des allers et retours forts et puissants. Je peux aussi revoir l'expression de pure extase sur le visage de Snape. Mine de rien, il est bien foutu la chauve-souris graisseuse ! Beurk ! Non, j'ai pas…

\- Ôtes-toi cette image dégoutante de la tête, tout de suite ! M'ordonne Tom, pompeux.

Le ton est si froid et plein de haine que j'en suis surpris. Je ne comprends pas les raisons d'une telle rage. Je le regarde avec curiosité. Il est tendu comme un arc et serre les poings avec tant de force que du sang glisse entre ses doigts. Je me dirige vers lui et je lui prends la main. Je le force à ouvrir son poing. Il s'est ouvert la paume. Je le guéris rapidement, avant de lever la tête vers lui. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu es à _moi_ et à personne d'autre ! Je ne te permets pas d'avoir des pensées pour un autre homme que _moi_ ! Mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête, que je suis ton maître et que je ne tolérerai aucune trahison de ta part, et cela, même en pensées ! Je ne partage pas ! Je n'ai jamais partagé et je ne partagerai jamais ! Tu entends ? Tu ne dois penser, manger, respirer et dormir qu'à _moi_, et pour _moi_, compris ? Je t'interdis de revoir Severus dès à présent. Ne m'oblige pas à devenir méchant avec lui en me désobéissant. Tu n'aimeras pas le résultat, alors éloigne-toi de cette ordure !

Il me prend par les épaules et il me secoue avec force à chaque mot qu'il prononce.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu là ! Refais-le-moi au ralenti pour voir ! Demandé-je avec un calme olympique.

Au lieu de me répondre, il me fixe avec possession et arrogance. J'ai comme l'impression de n'être qu'un objet pour lui. Je dois avoir rêvé ce fameux « je t'aime » de la dernière fois. Le même « je t'aime , qui m'a incité à venir m'installer dans sa chambre. Je suis déçu. Je pensais que nous formions un couple, pas une relation, maître/objet. Je cherche dans ses yeux une lueur de regret ou de remord pour ce qu'il vient de dire, mais je n'en vois aucune. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Mon corps se raidit. J'ai des jambes comme du coton tant j'ai un mal de fou à me tenir debout. Mon monde vient de se briser en morceaux. J'éprouve un sentiment intérieur d'oppression, qui semble vouloir m'étourdir en mettant mon âme au désespoir. Je me rends compte que, comme l'autre machin manchot, Voldemort ne voit en moi qu'une source de pouvoir, et rien d'autre. Tous les moments que nous avons passés ensembles n'étaient rien d'autre que sa façon à lui de parvenir à ses fins.

Et moi, comme un imbécile, je me suis fait avoir en étant trop crédule face à l'espoir qu'il me faisait miroiter, d'enfin pouvoir construire quelque chose à moi, de savoir que je n'étais plus seul au monde et que, sur cette planète, il y avait au moins une personne qui tenait à moi. Mais la poudre que j'avais aux yeux vient de tomber avec les mots qu'il a prononcés. Je vois maintenant d'un œil neuf les vraies raisons de son changement soudain de comportement envers moi. Avec le lien que nous avons formé, il a vu sa magie tripler de puissance, et ma fusion avec Salazar n'a fait que la renforcer encore plus. Je comprends pourquoi il a été aussi prompt à me dire oui à présent. Mon cœur s'effrite en de minuscules petits grains de sable.

Je viens enfin de saisir que je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux. Mon destin a toujours été de me sacrifier pour le bien des autres. Je me souvent suis posé la question de savoir si je l'avais ou non. Et je viens, enfin, de connaitre la réponse. Et c'est un grand : OUI, JE L'AIME ! Mais à quoi cela me sert-il de le savoir, maintenant que mon monde vient de s'écrouler comme un vulgaire château de cartes ? Une douleur aiguë à l'intérieur de ce qui me reste de cœur me foudroie. Des larmes traitresses commencent à glisser le long de mes joues. Je les essuie avec rage et haine.

La douleur que je ressens en ce moment est bien plus forte que toutes les tortures que mon oncle et mon cousin m'ont infligées durant ces dernières années. Je sens son esprit qui tente de pénétrer le mien sans succès. Pris par mon chagrin, je ne me suis pas aperçu que je viens de dresser une barrière entre nous.

Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. De prendre conscience de cela me permet de me sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais plongé sans m'en rendre compte. Je le détaille avec une fascination morbide, par espoir, peut-être, de trouver un signe sur lui qui m'indiquerait que je me trompe dans des conclusions hâtives, mais je ne perçois rien que de la colère sur son beau visage et l'acharnement qu'il emploie à percer mes boucliers mentaux. Je m'enivre quelques instants de lui, afin de pouvoir m'en souvenir plus tard.

Je finis par être agacé par ses pathétiques tentatives sur mes boucliers, et je réplique avec un mélange de déception, de colère et de haine. Je lui envoie une décharge électrique de magie pure. Une douleur atroce me met à terre en même temps que lui. J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Mais, de le voir se tordre de douleur, allongé sur le sol, me fait oublier la mienne. Je me relève avec difficulté, porté par la colère sans limite qui bouillonne en moi, mes sentiments de trahison et de désespoir ne demandant qu'à être vengés. Je ne pensais pas que je reviendrais à le haïr de cette façon, mais j'avais tort. Ce que j'éprouve pour lui maintenant, est bien plus puissant que l'animosité que j'avais pour lui avant. Je me tiens debout au-dessus de lui, et je le toise avec haine et dégout.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, je ne suis le jouet de personne, et certainement pas à toi ! Je pense à qui bon me semble, et dis-toi bien que je n'ai aucune intention de mettre des distances entre Severus et moi. Et si tu t'avises à lui faire quoi que ce soit, je te promets que je vais te le faire payer au centuple.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce en claquant la porte, et vais m'isoler dans mes anciens appartements où je me mets à pleurer mon malheur


	17. Chapter 17

**Noooo Aime:**

Merci, merci pour le compliment. En fait, au début, je voulais faire mourir Lupin et Sirius dans d'affreuses circonstances et le faire découvrir à Harry par le Directeur, mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait suffisamment de morts ainsi. J'ai donc opté pour cette version de l'histoire.  
J'ai adoré imaginer la découverte de Severus par Harry.  
Tom est un con qui ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. J'espère pour lui qu'il va finir par comprendre sa connerie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Merci pour le com.

PS: j'ai reçu un com d'une lectrice qu'il a vu la fic "Angel" dans tes favoris. C'est trop bien. Merci.

**Tsubaki Tsukiyomie:** effectivement, c'est un abruti ce mage noir et Harry n'est mal parti avec lui comme compagnon. Merci pour le com.

**lalala1995:** Merci pour le com. Je l'espère aussi pour lui.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Tu as tout à fait raison. Merci pour le com.

**luffynette :**Merci pour le com.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : un brin de folie.**

J'ai mal à la poitrine et ma tête joue du tambour depuis une semaine. Les potions de Snape n'arrivent à rien avec moi. J'ai perdu le sommeil et l'appétit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ou bien je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai parfaitement conscience que mes désagréments concordent avec ma dispute avec cette bouse de dragon de Voldemort.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retiré un membre important de mon organisme interne. J'ai quelques difficultés avec l'utilisation de ma magie. Je deviens un danger public pour mon entourage. Rien qu'hier, j'ai manqué de rétrécir ma chère et tendre Bellatrix d'une tête. Cependant, elle l'avait bien cherché. Il est dommage qu'elle possède de si bons réflexes. C'était le moyen parfait pour moi d'enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur les crasses qu'elle m'a faite dans le passé.

Bon, le fait de savoir qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de mon parrain fait que ma haine pour elle a un peu diminué. Je crois que je continue à la détester uniquement parce que j'en ai pris l'habitude. Et comme on dit, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Comment j'ai failli la raccourcir ? Eh bien, il se trouve que depuis que cette espèce d'hipogriffe pleine de poux et moi nous nous sommes disputés, ma magie n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

J'ai des accidents magiques comme un vulgaire bébé. Je n'arrive plus à faire ce que je veux avec elle. Elle refuse de m'écouter. Si j'étais parano, je dirais qu'elle me boude. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais et je ne veux pas le savoir. Bref, revenons à Bellatrix. Je vous disais que j'étais passé à un cheveu la faire raccourcir.

C'était hier en fin de soirée. J'étais en train d'éviter cette vermine de Voldemort quand je suis passé devant un groupe de mangemorts en mauvais état. Ils se plaignaient de la soudaine montée de violence de leur maître. Il était devenu irritable et avait la baguette rapide et facile avec un doloris au bout des lèvres.

Ses adeptes avaient peur de faire leurs rapports devant lui. Depuis une semaine, Voldemort ne faisait plus la distinction entre une mission bien accomplie et une mission qui se termine en échec. Il punit sans faire de favoritisme. Bellatrix était la dernière victime de la bonne humeur du mage noir. Étonnamment, cette frénésie de punition ne touchait pas Snape.

Cet abruti de mage noir avait pris grand soin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le maître des potions. C'est cette mise à l'écart qui avait conduit ma tendre Bellatrix à faire un esclandre après que le Lord Noir ait passé ses nerfs sur elle. Elle avait avec un petit groupe de ses camarades mangemorts, coincés le maître des potions dans un couloir. Ces petits malins avaient eu la brillante idée de se venger sur Snape, des doloris qu'ils avaient reçus de leur maître.

Ok, Snape est un sorcier très doué et d'une puissance plus élevée que la moyenne. Mais face à une demi-douzaine de mangemorts qui plus étaient membres du premier cercle, c'était trop pour lui seul. Avec seulement la moitié, je pense qu'il s'en serait sorti avec les honneurs, mais une demi-douzaine était excessive pour lui.

Je suis arrivé à l'instant où le petit groupe de malins venait de le désarmer. Il avait été acculé dos au mur. Il utilisait de la magie sans baguette pour se défendre. Son niveau n'était en rien comparable au nôtre quand Voldemort et moi l'utilisons, mais suffisamment bon pour faire de petits dégâts. Bellatrix avait déjoué la défense de Snape et elle était en train de lui faire subir un doloris quand je suis intervenu.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire quand le sort était parti. C'était un demi-cercle de lame super bien aiguisée qui était partie comme un boomerang. Il avait pris la tête d'un des mangemort et avait frôlé de très près le sommet du crâne de Bellatrix. Elle avait eu seulement le temps de se baisser avant que l'arme meurtrière ne l'atteigne.

Heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour moi, seules quelques mèches de cheveux avaient été coupées. Je m'apprêtais à renouveler l'expérience quand un bras s'était enroulé autour de ma taille. Ma magie avait eu un sursaut de joie et elle s'était tendue vers le propriétaire du bras. Elle roucoulait de plaisir. Quand j'avais compris de qui il s'agissait, j'avais envoyé une décharge de magie pas aussi puissante que je l'aurais voulu sur Tom.

La douleur m'avait coupé le souffle, mais comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, le petit cri presque insonore qui avait franchi les lèvres de cet odieux mage noir avait suffi à me la faire oublier. Je m'étais soustrait de son bras et j'avais pris la fuite. Ok, j'avoue que ce n'est pas une solution, mais je suis trop en colère contre lui pour lui faire face.

Je me trouve en ce moment dans la salle de réunion. Les différents représentants des communautés magiques sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Voldemort a décidé de tenir la réunion le jour même. Chaque communauté avait apporté un cadeau au Lord. Un échange amical entre les différentes espèces se fait. Je suis fasciné par les veelas et leurs coutumes. Cette façon qu'ils ont de vivre uniquement pour leurs âmes sœurs est surprenante.

Je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier arriverait à vivre de cette façon. Je suis comme un enfant le soir de Noël. Je me déplace d'un point à un autre pour faire la connaissance de chacun. Je suis si content de les rencontrer que j'en viens à oublier ma colère contre l'autre. Je suis pris dans une discussion passionnante avec un vampire très charmant et amusant quand un bras vient s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

Je me crispe au contact du bras. Je tente de me défaire de cet enlacement sans y parvenir. Mon compagnon de discussion s'excuse et part. On me tire vers le balcon. Je me hasarde à résister sans trop attirer l'attention sur nous, car je ne veux pas faire de tapage, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est forcé que Voldemort me traine en dehors de la pièce. Il ferme les portes-fenêtres et lance un silencio autour de nous.

Je réussis enfin à me dégager de sa poigne et je mets autant de distances entre nous que possible. Je ne tiens pas à me trouver trop près de lui, car je ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable de lui faire. Non, ce dont je suis capable de nous infliger par vengeance. Je me demande brièvement ce qui m'arriverait si je le raccourcis d'une tête comme j'ai faille le faire avec Bellatrix.

Des idées meurtrières de plus en plus sanglantes me passent en tête. Je suis sur le point de mettre à exécution l'une d'elles sans prendre en considération ma propre sécurité, quand Voldemort prend la parole.

_Nous devons arrêter ce petit jeu chaton. J'ai compris que tu es fâché, maintenant cesse de jouer à l'enfant et reviens dans nos appartements.

Je ne le crois pas ! Mais quel mufle ! Que je cesse de jouer à l'enfant, moi? Oh, comme il m'énerve ! Penser que ma peine est un jeu dont quelques mots raisonnables suffisent à faire oublier. La souffrance que ses paroles engendrent en moi est aussi grande que le désespoir que j'ai ressenti le jour de notre dispute.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie à cet instant précis, c'est de le mettre en bouillie. Je me dis que mes idées meurtrières ne sont pas suffisantes pour le punir de son manque de cœur.

_Va te faire foutre pauvre imbécile ! Je lui crie dessus avant de sortir du balcon. Je quitte en vitesse la salle de réunion en fulminant. Ma magie crépite autour de moi et les gens se précipitent de sortir de mon chemin. Avant que je ne claque la porte derrière moi, je crois avoir brisé tous les verres de la pièce. Je m'enferme dans une chambre au hasard et je la réduis en miettes.

Je crains que ma folie revienne. Je suis sujet à des changements d'humeur chronique. Je passe de la colère au fou rire en un rien de temps. Nos invités évitent de se trouver aux mêmes endroits que moi. Même Snape et la fille du Gardien m'évitent. J'ai fait un tour dans les geôles. Je suis fière d'avoir fait un peu de ménage. Je trouvais que nos cellules débordaient un peu. J'ai donc fait de la place pour les prochaines arrivées dans notre hôtel de luxe.

Ron n'a plus que la peau sur les os. Il refuse de manger quoi que ce soit. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je crains que s'il continue dans cette voie, il ne finesse par en mourir. Je crois qu'il se sent un peu seul. J'ai donc décidé de lui rendre visite plus souvent en mémoire de notre ancienne amitié. Je lui donne souvent des nouvelles d'Hermione. Parfois, j'apporte une pensine et je lui fais voir quelques scènes des calvaires qui lui sont infligés par les mangemorts.

Au début, il me criait dessus, mais maintenant il regarde les scènes en silence avec des larmes qui sillonnent ses joues creuses. Quand je lui apporte son repas, il se met à vomir un liquide rougeâtre et se colle le plus possible au mur. Je crois qu'il a un peu peur de moi. Pourtant, je suis très aimable avec lui. La preuve, hier pendant une de mes sorties interdites par cette grosse tête d'acromantula de Voldy, j'ai aimablement convié sa petite sœur au manoir.

Invitation qu'elle et deux de ses amies avaient accepté avec grande joie. Bon, je dois dire que j'avais un peu insisté pour qu'elles acceptent de me suivre. Mais quelques sorts bien placés les avaient rapidement convaincus d'accéder à ma proposition. Je pense que de voir un visage familial va faire plaisir à mon cher et tendre ami. Je suis trop bon avec lui. Comme j'étais un fatigué, je les ai mis dans une cellule avec consigne à ne pas y toucher.

Je suis en route pour offrir mon cadeau à Ron. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Ce matin, j'ai eu l'agréable plaisir de ne plus entendre les tambours jouer dans mon pauvre crâne. Chose qui n'avait pas cessé depuis ma fameuse dispute avec fils de Détraqueur de pourriture de Voldy. Je suis content de ne plus ressentir cette souffrance constante. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées et je ne regarde pas où je vais. C'est donc tout à fait normal que je rentre dans une personne.

Je tombe en arrière sous l'impact. Je pense m'étaler au sol quand deux bras d'une fraicheur anormale me retiennent. En relevant la tête, je constate que ses membres appartiennent au vampire avec lequel j'ai discuté à la réunion inter-espèces. Il me fait un grand sourire sans me lâcher. Je le regarde avec curiosité et fascination. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle personne. On dirait un ange. Il est grand, élancé et possède les beaux yeux du monde.

Je suis séduit lentement par lui. Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard du sien. Je suis comme attiré par un fil invisible vers lui. Il étire ses magnifiques lèvres et je vois apparaitre deux longues canines super-tranchantes. Un sentiment de danger me prend, mais je ne vois pas d'où il peut venir. Nous sommes seuls dans le couloir. Avant que cette impression de danger imminent ne devienne trop présente en moi, une douce chaleur le fait disparaitre.

_Imbécile, défends-toi ! Maintenant ! Une voix coléreuse prononce ces mots avec violence dans ma tête. Les tambours sont de retour avec la voix. Leur présence est si forte que je m'arrache des bras de l'ange pour porter mes mains à ma tête.

Quand le tambourinement s'arrête, je recouvre mes esprits et je prends conscience de ce qui a bien faille se produire avec le vampire. Je vais le mettre en mille morceaux ! Comment a-t-il osé me prendre pour de la nourriture ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une sucette au nom de ce putain de Merlin, hein ? Je ne peux donc vraiment faire confiance à personne ! Ok, j'ai compris ! Plus jamais ne vais accorderais foi aux gens.

Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour que je le comprenne enfin. Puisque personne ne veut d'Harry Potter l'humain, je vais devenir Harry Potter le dément et faire de ce monde un enfer. Je vais faire en sorte que plus personne n'éprouve jamais une once de joie sur cette planète. Je vais commencer par cette sangsue.

Ma magie réagit bien avant moi. Elle me donne l'impression d'être sous le contrôle d'une autre personne. Mon agresseur est plié en boule contre un mur. Des plaintes de douleurs s'échappent de sa gorge. Du sang imbibe ses vêtements. Il est soudainement soulevé et envoyé avec force au plafond. Un craquement sourd et sinistre retentit. Sa nuque pend dans une position étrange. Le corps chute avec dureté au sol.

Une gerbe de flammes l'embrase. Il disparaît en quelques secondes. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été là avec moi. Je suis surpris par la réaction radicale de ma magie. Elle me semble familière. Je pose des questions sur ce qui vient de ce passé. L'action a été tellement vite que je n'ai rien compris et plus important à qui appartient la voix qui m'a sorti de l'emprise du vampire. Elle aussi m'est familière.

Au fond de moi, je crois savoir à qui elle appartient, mais je me refuse à l'envisager. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Et de plus, qui lui a permis d'intervenir ? Et si moi, je voulais être mordue d'abord, hein ! La colère me prend. Je tremble de ressentiment envers cet abruti de mage noir. J'ai un grand besoin de me calmer avant de tout détruit autour de moi. Je prends naturellement le chemin me conduisant aux cachots.

Je veux rendre une petite visite à la tante Marge. Je remonte des geôles trois heures plus tard. Cette chère Marge vient de nous quitter. Paix à son âme et qu'elle puisse agréablement pourrir enfer. Je visite Snape. Ce traitre qui roucoule tranquillement avec la fille du Gardien sans prendre en considération ma souffrance. Je vais lui rappeler mon existence. Je cogne sur la porte et j'entre sans attendre d'invitation.

Il est pour ne pas changer une fois de plus pencher sur son chaudron. Mon entrée contrairement à d'habitude le sort de sa concentration. Il me dit de ne surtout pas faire un pas de plus dans son laboratoire. Il lance des formules de stase sur ses chaudrons avant de venir me prendre le bras. Il nous fait quitter la pièce et nous dirige dans le parc. Quand il pense que la distance entre nous et le manoir est suffisante, il nous fait asseoir sur des coussins qu'il vient de faire apparaitre.

Nous discutons des créatures magiques présentes dans le domaine. Je lui pose des questions sur sa relation avec la fille du gardien. Il me dit qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il y a entre eux. Ils couchent ensemble, mais en dehors du lit, ils ne s'entendent sur rien. Il me dit que la fille du gardien est un peu folle sur bords. Elle est un peu comme Bellatrix, mais en plus dangereuse. Je lui demande s'il songe à construire un avenir avec elle.

Il me dit ne pas savoir, car depuis la mort de ma mère, c'est la première fois qu'il éprouve du désir pour une femme. Avant il ne faisait que se soulager avec des gens de la profession. Il me dit tout cela sans en éprouver de honte. Nous parlons encore de lui et de sa relation amoureuse un peu. Il me demande ce qui se passe entre moi et l'autre taré. Je suis honteux, car je ne lui ai pas parlé des circonstances de ma dispute avec le mage noir.

Il est désolé d'en être la cause. Je le rassure en lui disant qu'il n'y est absolument pour rien dans cette histoire. Je lui fais comprendre que c'est cet abruti le responsable. Il me dit qu'il avait dû me dire tout cela sous l'emprise de la jalousie. Je ne le crois pas. Je lui demande de ne plus me parler de lui, car je sens ma colère revenir en force. Il change vite de sujet en voyant les premières manifestations de celle-ci dans le décor.

Deux semaines sont passées depuis la rencontre inter-espèces. Un plan est mis en place pour le sauvetage de Sirius et la récupération l'artefact gobelin. L'attaque est pour demain soir. J'ai hâte d'en découdre avec ces fichus démons et ce vieux manipulateur fou de pouvoirs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : Que les meilleurs gagnent !**

Je suis d'une humeur de chien et impatience de me mettre en route pour le manoir du vieil estropié. Pourquoi une humeur de chien ? Parce que cette tête de hibou mal léché de Voldemort vient de m'annoncer que je vais devoir rester à ses côtés durant l'assaut. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me fait pas confiance pour prendre soin de moi. Moi ! Ne pas arriver à prendre soin de moi ! N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas plus prudent que moi ! C'est juste une excuse pour me garder à ses côtés afin de me pomper ma putain de magie.

Et il a aussi osé ajouter que s'il ne m'a pas dans son champ de vision pendant le combat, il ne sera pas tranquille. Quel menteur ! Foutu mage noir ! Quand j'ai refusé sa demande, il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à Snape puisqu'il ne peut rien me faire. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter ce qu'il veut. Non, mais quel vil serpent ! Si je pouvais le buter sans que cela ne me retombe dessus. Enfin, sans que je ne le suive dans sa tombe, je le ferais dans la minute. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me lier avec lui ? Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Saleté de pourriture mage noire ! Pourquoi il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé à cette vilaine tête de sac à gargouilles. Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !

Il faut que je me calme avant que je ne détruise ce foutu manoir…et puis, pourquoi pas ! Je suis sûr et certain que cela va l'emmerder grave ! Je pèse le pour et le contre sérieusement pendant une minute. Le temps que je prends pour le faire, ma colère qui ne m'a jamais quitté depuis notre dispute, s'apaise un peu. Mon choix penche de plus en plus vers la destruction du manoir. Une main inconnue se pose brusquement sur mon épaule. Qui est le futur macchabée qui a osé poser la main sur moi ? Je prépare un de ces charmants charmes de décapitations que j'ai découverts dernièrement.

Un sourire torve étire mes lèvres et mes yeux brillent d'anticipation. De petites décharges de magie sortent de mon corps pour dire bonjour à l'imprudent. Une plainte douloureuse suivie d'un juron se fait entendre. Je remonte lentement le long de la main jusqu'à son propriétaire. Pff ! Ce n'est que Severus. Se rend-il compte du plaisir qu'il vient de priver ? Je fais revenir en moi ma magie et stoppe le sort sur le point de jaillir. Je pivote sur moi-même et fais face à la grande salle de réunion où sont réunies toutes les personnes qui vont participer à l'attaque. Je regarde méchamment le maître des potions.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je lui demande avec hargne. Même s'il ne le sait pas, il est en partie responsable de ma mauvaise humeur.

_Tu as mangé un gobelin pour être d'aussi bonne humeur Potter ?

_Ha ha ! Très drôle, la chauve-souris ! Que me veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas dans de très bonnes dispositions en cet instant !

_Sans blague ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné vu la manière que ta magie à se détruire toutes les fenêtres et la peur que tu fais à nos invités. Si tu comptes détruire le manoir, attends que j'aie vidé les lieux et mis mes potions en sûreté. Me dit ironiquement Snape.

En regardant autour de moi, je peux effectivement constater les dégâts sur les fenêtres. Et quand j'arrive à capturer le regard des personnes présentes dans la salle, je peux y lire de la crainte dirigée vers moi. Sans plus me soucier des réactions des autres et de la destruction des fenêtres, je me tourne vers Snape et je lui dis le plus calmement possible.

_De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai encore rien fait. Je ne faisais que peser le pour et contre sur les bienfaits ou non de la destruction de ce charmant habitacle.

_Tu pensais sérieusement à détruire le manoir ? Me demande Snape incrédule.

_Eh bien, effectivement, je songe à le réduire en cendres. Je lui dis avec tout le sérieux dont je suis capable. Je trouve que c'est une parfaite vengeance envers cette salle de tête de serpent mal luné.

_Parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas complètement fou. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_Pourquoi ? Je lui demande vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas me venger de Voldy.

_Parce que au cas tu l'aurais oublié maudit Gryffondor, ce manoir est occupé par des familles entières. Et plus important, j'ai dans mon laboratoire des potions valant une fortune et d'une rareté absolue. Alors, oui, je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

_Mais si je te laisse le temps de vider ton laboratoire, je pourrais le faire après certainement. Je lui propose.

_Et les familles qui y résident, où vont-ils aller se réfugier ? Me demande-t-il avec exaspération. Et moi-même, où irais-je ? Je te rappelle que je suis sans domicile fixe en ce moment. Et sans vouloir te vexer, toi aussi, tu es dans la même barque que moi. Poursuis patiemment Snape.

_Ils trouveront bien un où se loger ! Et je suis certain que toi aussi. Quant à moi, ce n'est pas un problème. Je compte prendre possession de Poudlard et d'en faire ma maison. Je lui dis calmement.

_Et les élèves qui y sont ? Me demande Snape.

_S'ils ne font pas trop de bruit, je veux bien les garder.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises Harry. Il est temps de partir. La mission va être lancée.

_Vraiment !

_Oui.

_Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Je lui demande un peu énervé.

_Je voulais que tu te calmes un peu avant de te l'annoncer.

_Pff. N'importe quoi ! Je suis très calme.

_Pas vraiment. Mais, tu l'es un peu maintenant. Viens le Lord nous attend.

Je suis Severus en trainant des pieds et en boudant. Je rejoins le groupe de différents représentants des créatures magiques. Ce groupe ne va pas faire partie de l'attaque. Comme ce sont les dirigeants de leurs communautés, ils ne vont certainement pas se mettre en danger ! N'importe quoi ! C'est seulement qu'ils ont peur de se salir les mains, ces lâches. Mais, je me fous royalement qu'ils viennent ou pas. Je suis suffisamment puissant pour donner du fil à retordre à nos ennemis. Et même si cela m'est pénible à admettre, Voldemort est tout aussi puissant. Donc, leur absence n'est pas un problème pour nous.

Le groupe est composé de chaque espèce. Il y a un Géant, un loup-garou, un Gobelins, une Veelane, un vampire, un centaure et une harpie. Les discussions ont été tendues à certains moments, mais tout s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble. Tom, enfin, Voldemort, avait fait une scène monstre aux vampires. Il s'était mis dans une rage destructrice et avait failli tuer tous les vampires présents à la réunion. La raison était due à l'attaque dont j'ai étais victime. J'ai dû intervenir pour qu'il se calme. Pour moi, le fautif avait payé de sa vie et cela me convenait parfaitement. Il avait râlé pour la forme, mais avait accepté de ne pas retirer les vampires de l'alliance formée par les communautés magiques.

Enfin, les dernières recommandations sont faites et nous partons pour le manoir du vieux citronné. Pour plus de discrétion, nous avons choisi d'utiliser des portoloins qui allaient nous poser à une heure de notre destination. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir l'effet de surprise, mais surtout pouvoir avoir le temps de s'infiltrer dans le manoir et récupérer ce qui nous y amène avant de débuter le vrai combat. Des Sombrals vont porter ceux qui font partie de la mission de récupération.

Le reste va se rendre sur les lieux en marchant et en courant. Les centaures ont accepté de prendre sur leur dos les sorciers. Bien entendu, c'est une nuit de pleine lune. Ce serait très con de notre part de ne pas utiliser un tel avantage. Je devais faire partie de la mission de récupération, mais comme l'empêcheur de tourner en rond me l'a fait comprendre, il est à la tête cette expédition. Et de ce fait, il se doit d'être avec le plus gros de la troupe.

Et comme je ne dois pas sortir de champ de vision, deviner quoi ? J'ai été obligé de laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme je tiens absolument à récupérer mon parrain en un seul morceau si cela est possible, j'ai convaincu ce bon vieux Snape de faire équipe avec lui pour me le ramener. La fille du gardien a évidemment tenu à faire partie la mission. Voldy a bien tenté de s'y opposer, mais je l'ai menacé de revenir sur notre accord.

Putain, ça fait un mal de chien ! Je viens de me prendre un sort d'explosion en pleine poitrine. Comme cela se fait que je sois encore de ce monde ? C'est grâce à l'intervention de Voldy qui a placé un bouclier sur moi, juste avant que le sort ne m'atteigne. Mais comme cela s'est fait à la dernière minute, l'onde de choc est super douleur. Je me relève difficilement et jette un regard sur ce qui m'entoure. Des cadavres jonchent le sol un peu partout. Aussi bien des sorciers, géants, centaures, veelanes, vampires, harpies, gobelins, loups-garous ou démons.

Notre attaque-surprise a été déjouée. Cette scroutt à pétard de Lilith nous attendait à dix mètres du manoir. Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite que s'était-elle avant que le vieux machin ne dise son nom. Lilith a l'apparence d'une jeune femme plantureuse avec de longs cheveux noirs noués en une longue queue de cheval. Cette traine lui descend jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux sont d'un vert lumineux. Elle porte un combi-pantalon moulant fait de cuir rouge de peau de dragon. C'est la plus belle femme qui m'a été donnée de voir.

Cette larve de Dumbledore était à ses côtés avec dans ses mains, une épée. Parce que cette ordure avait par je ne sais quel moyen, récupéré sa main manquante. Le cri d'effroi qu'avait poussé le Gobelin Gripsec en voyant l'épée, nous avons fait comprendre que c'est l'artefact qu'était censé récupérer le groupe de Snape en plus de mon parrain.

_Harry, mon cher garçon. M'avait interpelé Dumby. Tu as encore le temps de revenir sur le droit chemin. Je te pardonnerais ta trahison, si tu te repens à genoux devant moi. Je te promets d'être magnanime avec tes compagnons aussi. Avait-il ajouté avec son sourire de papy gâteau.

_Mais oui, bien sûr que je vais me mettre à genoux devant toi ! Tu ne veux pas aussi que je te fasse une petite gâterie pendant que j'y serais ? Je lui ai dit avec effronterie.

_Petit con ! J'ai voulu être gentil avec toi malgré ta traîtrise, mais je vois que tu es irrécupérable. Je vais te vaincre Harry. Ensuite, je vais te mettre sous un sort de servitude, ainsi, je pourrais m'assurer que tu ne représenteras plus un danger pour le monde sorcier. Avait-il dit en me pointant du doigt.

_Il va falloir ralentir sur les bonbons au citron, vieux dégénéré d'une autre époque ! Je lui ai lancé fanfaron. Je crois qu'ils ont commencé à te ronger ce qui te sert de cerveau. Déjà qu'il n'était pas en bon état avant, maintenant, il doit être aussi troué qu'un morceau de fromage pourri.

Ce fut cette phrase qui avait déclenché les hostilités. J'avais eu le temps d'avoir une pensée pour Snape et son groupe, avant d'avoir eu à éviter le sort de mort que le vieux machin m'avait envoyé sous le coup de la colère. Je croyais qu'il voulait me capturer vivant, mais on dirait que j'avais mal interprété ses intentions. Il avait ensuite accroché l'épée à sa hanche avant de prendre sa baguette. Il ne plaisantait pas le vieux sénile. Alors qu'il cherchait à engager un combat avec moi, Tom, enfin, Voldemort s'était interposé entre nous deux. Mon héros ! Pff, qui lui avait demandé d'intervenir à celui-là, hein !

Fin, bon, voilà comment le combat a commencé et pourquoi j'ai reçu le sort d'explosion. Il faut savoir que je suis une personne rancunière et vindicative. Très rancunière même. Je le dis pour que vous compreniez bien, pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser passer le fait qu'un asticot vient d'essayer de me tuer. Je sais que nous sommes en guerre et que le but d'une guerre est de tuer le plus de nos ennemis. Mais je me dois tout de même de lui rendre les Mornilles qui restent sur le Galion qu'il vient de me tendre si généreusement, non ? Parce que, entre nous, je ne suis pas un voleur moi.

Cet asticot a pour nom Charlie Weasley, le grand frère de mon cher ami Ronald. Comme il fait partie de la famille en quelque sorte, je dois donc lui réserver un traitement spécial. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, hein ! Je me tourne donc vers Charlie et utilise l'un de mes dons démoniaques. Celui qui m'octroie le pouvoir de manipuler les esprits. Avec la fille du gardien, on s'est rendu compte que si je mets suffisamment de magie pendant que je manie l'esprit de ma victime, je peux en faire mon esclave. C'est un peu comme mettre une personne sous un sort de soumission. La durée de l'influence varie selon la quantité de magie que je mets. Je me concentre en conséquence sur Charlie. J'utilise une bonne quantité de magie étant donné mes grandes réserves.

Mon idée est de faire en sorte de retourner ce gentil Weasley contre sa famille. Je vais m'efforcer de faire de sa famille une cible de choix. En gros, il va partir en chasse de ses frères et de sa mère. Il ne va pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, qu'en répandant le sang de l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas génial comme idée ! Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour que je parvienne à mes fins. Je suis doué ! Charlie reste planté sur place avec un air de confusion sur le visage, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Son visage se transforme en un masque de froideur et un rictus sardonique étire ses lèvres.

Il se tourne sur lui-même en regardant autour de lui. Il ne tarde pas à trouver une cible. Devinez qui est l'heureuse gagnante. Eh oui, c'est la matrone Weasley ! Je suis la progression de Charlie vers sa mère avec une anticipation. J'ai hâte de voir leur confrontation. Charlie ne fait pas attention aux combats que se déroulent autour de lui. Il contourne les combattants et Lance de temps en temps quelques sorts bien placés à ceux qui lui barrent la route. C'est très distrayant, je dois dire. Je suis tellement concentré sur la progression de Charlie, que je ne vois pas le rayon vert se diriger vers moi. C'est la voix remplie de colère de Tom qui m'avertit du danger. Je me pousse sur le côté et évite ainsi le sort de mort. Ce que Hestia Jones n'a pas eu le temps de faire. Elle tombe comme une masse sur le sol.

Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois ! Cela doit certainement provenir de la légendaire chance Potterienne, comme me le dit souvent Snape. Une main se pose sur mon bras et me fait pivoter sur moi-même. Sans surprise, je rencontre les yeux grenat de mon tendre époux. Il est d'une sacrée mauvaise humeur, si vous voulez savoir.

_C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? Tu cherches à te faire tuer pour te venger de moi ? me dit-il avec colère et ce que je crois être de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Mais cela doit certainement être mon imagination. Voldemort n'a rien à foutre de moi.

_Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles. Je ne cherche pas à me faire tuer. J'aime trop la vie pour cela. Je lui réponds sur le même ton que lui.

_Alors, pourquoi j'ai dû intervenir deux fois pour te sauver la vie ? me hurle-t-il aux oreilles. Je crois que ma réponse l'a encore plus mis en colère qu'autre chose.

_C'est simplement parce que je ne faisais pas attention, c'est tout. Et il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Je suis en vie, c'est ce qui compte, non !?

_Tu ne faisais pas attention. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ! Tu sais où nous nous trouvons au moins Harry ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix dure.

_Sur un champ de bataille. Je lui réponds avec insolence.

_Exactement ! Un champ de bataille. Pas une cour de récréation. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être distrait sur un champ de bataille, Harry. Sauf si tu tiens à te faire tuer.

_Je te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, non !

_Comme tu le dis. Bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne parle pas du fait que j'ai failli perdre la vie à deux reprises.

_S'il te plaît Harry, tu dois faire plus attention à toi. Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi en ce moment et que tu m'en veux beaucoup, mais ne te laisse pas tuer pour me punir. Même si tu crois le contraire, je tiens énormément à toi. Et savoir que tu portes si peu de considération à ta sécurité me fait mal. Il me dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard me semble sincère. Est-ce que je l'aurais mal jugé ?... Non, c'est simplement qu'il a peur que je l'entraîne dans la mort.

_Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je n'étais pas moi-même ce jour-là. Il faudrait que tu comprennes que c'est une première pour moi d'être avec quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Je te promets de tout faire pour me faire pardonner mes malheureuses paroles dites sous le coup de la jalousie. Me dit-il ensuite. Il le dit avec tant de force et de conviction que je suis tenté de le croire. Mais mon passé m'a appris à me méfier de ce genre de discours.

Une partie de moi voudrait vraiment le croire et lui pardonner, pour que nous puissions revenir à ce que nous vivions avant notre dispute. Mais une plus grande partie encore, se refuse à se laisser avoir. Les différentes trahisons en tous genres dont j'étais victime ont fait que je m'attends toujours au pire des gens et à être trahi à nouveau. J'ai perdu foi aux autres. J'ai peur de me faire une fois de plus utiliser par une personne que j'aime. Je voudrais tellement croire à sa bonne volonté, mais je suis paralysé par la peur d'avoir à souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Alors que nous discutons dans notre coin, une lance passe à un millimètre de mon nez pour aller se ficher sur un arbre. Il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier ce que nous faisons ici ! Je lève la main en retournant. Trois lames aiguisées sortent d'elle et vont trancher en trois parties égales le démon propriétaire de la lance. Une gerbe de flammes carbonise les trois morceaux. Le feu vient de Tom. Cette petite intervention nous rappelle où nous nous trouvons. Ce que nous avions un peu oublié, trop pris par notre conversation.

Nous sommes donc retournés au combat. La bataille est ardue et beaucoup de nos alliés ont déjà perdu la vie. Tom se bat avec le vieux machin et ils n'ont pas l'air de rigoler. Je me tiens face à Lilith. Elle a changé son apparence humaine pour une plus démoniaque, quand elle a constaté que j'étais plus puissant qu'elle. Elle se tient face à moi dans son plus simple appareil, sans aucune honte. (ce qui n'est pas mon cas) Elle n'est revêtue que par des tatouages très épais qui lui font office de vêtements, mais qui ne cachent rien de son anatomie. C'est la première fois que je vois une femme toute nue, enfin, une démone dans ce cas. Ses oreilles se sont allongées et plusieurs anneaux les recouvrent. Ses dents se sont elles aussi allongées, formant des espèces de canines comme les vampires, mais un peu plus longues. Des griffes lui sont poussées aux pieds et aux mains.

Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence en nous tournant autour. Brusquement, elle bouge. C'est très rapide. Mes yeux n'ont pas le temps suivre ses mouvements. La douleur qui provient de ma cote droite m'indique qu'elle vient de me toucher. Elle vient de me griffer jusqu'au sang. Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est foutrement douloureux. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas d'elle en appuyant sur ma blessure. Cette furie utilise aussi bien ses pieds, ses poings, ses griffes, que sa magie. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Et comme elle est extrêmement rapide, elle a un certain avantage sur moi. Elle me regarde avec une joie malsaine au fond des yeux. Elle porte ses griffes à sa bouche et passe sa langue dessus avec délice.

_Je vais te dépecer mon cher réceptacle de petit-fils ! Ensuite, j'irais m'en prendre à ton époux.

_C'est que l'on va voir !

Je l'attaque immédiatement. Je lui lance un sort d'aveuglement et poursuis avec un sort assommant. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre et je lui envoie un liquide vert qui a la capacité de faire fondre n'importe quoi. Je dois remercier la fille du gardien pour cela. Mais Lilith arrive sans peine à l'éviter. Elle contre-attaque. Elle fait apparaitre un serpent de feu qui s'élance vers moi la gueule grande ouverte. Je me roule sur le côté pour l'éviter, mais sa queue me touche la cuisse. Je hurle sous la douleur. Lilith éclate de rire. Je roule une nouvelle fois échappée au serpent. Je me lance un Gèle-Flamme pour éviter de me brûler une seconde fois. Je me remets sur pied.

Je fais apparaitre une colonne d'eau et la jette sur le serpent qui est revenu à l'attaque. Il se dissout quand il entre en contact avec le liquide. Je reprends mon souffle et soigne ma blessure à jambe et en profite pour faire de même avec celle sur ma cote. Lilith me regarde faire avec indifférence. Quand j'ai fini, elle se projette sur moi la jambe en avant. Je me baisse pour l'éviter et en profite pour lui lancer un Diffindo. J'ai le plaisir de voir apparaitre des lignes de sang sur la majeure partie de son corps. Mais malheureusement, elles disparaissent rapidement. Nous continuons notre combat dans un échange d'attaque/parade/riposte.

La lutte est serrée et aucun de nous n'arrive à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Nous arrêtons un moment pour reprendre notre souffle, quand soudain, une douleur effroyable me met à genoux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis pourtant sûr que Lilith ne m'a pas touché. La douleur est tellement forte que je crois que je suis en train de mourir. Je tente de me relever, mais la souffrance est trop forte. J'ai les yeux qui se ferment lentement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas.

_Il est mort ! Lord Voldemort est mort ! C'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant que je ne perdre connaissance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : Voldemort**

_Pourquoi est-il toujours de ce monde ? Tu m'avais assuré que si j'arrivais à tuer ce fou furieux de Voldemort, Potter le suivrait dans la seconde. J'ai planté cette foutue épée dans son cœur, alors pourquoi il respire encore ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais logiquement et d'après ce que je sais du lieu qui les unissait, aucun ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

_Alors explique-moi pourquoi ce foutu Potter est encore dans ce monde, alors même que son mari est mort !

_Cela doit avoir avec les recherches de Voldemort sur la mort. Il faut simplement trouver quoi.

_Dépêches-toi de trouver ce qui le maintient envie dans ce cas, Démone, ou bien notre alliance prendra fin sous peu. Avec cette épée en ma possession, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, alors découvre où se trouve le problème avec cette erreur de la nature de Potter ?

_Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole humain, tu as fait un serment magique avec moi, alors contrôle-toi ! Toi et moi sommes liés ensemble pour un très long moment.

_Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Potter, alors mets-toi au travail !

_Je ne suis pas l'un de tes larbins Dumbledore, alors maîtrisent tes mots où tu risques d'y perdre ta misérable vie de sorcier.

Une porte claque avec force et fureur.

_Vraiment des créatures sans manières ses humains ! Vivement que je tombe enceinte et que je puisse enfin mettre fin à cette collaboration pesante. Le gardien ne va bientôt plus tarder à venir me chercher. Je dois dégager d'ici avant sa venue.

Une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Quand je suis convaincu qu'il ne reste plus que moi dans la pièce, je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux. La lumière est si forte que je dois les refermer sur l'instant. Je retente l'expérience trois minutes après. La luminosité est toujours aussi forte, mais je résiste au désir de les clore. Je supporte la vive brûlure pendant un moment. Quand elle diminue, je peux enfin distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans une sorte d'infirmerie dont je suis le seul patient. L'espace est vraiment minuscule. Je me hasarde à me mettre en position assise, mais je retombe sur ma couche. Je refais quatre autres tentatives avant d'y parvenir.

Mon corps pèse une tonne et m'élance de partout. C'est comme si une troupe de licornes de mauvaise humeur m'avait passée dessus. Enfin parvenu à m'asseoir, je bouge mon pied-droit. Enfin, je m'efforce de le faire. C'est très fastidieux. J'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu l'emprise sur mes membres. Ce qui ne demande théoriquement aucun effort est devenu un calvaire pour moi. Je passe une heure à me réapproprier les simples gestes de la vie. À savoir réussir à mouvoir correctement mes membres.

La peur au ventre que quelqu'un puisse revenir avant que je ne puisse m'échapper, je me démène pour récupérer ma mobilité le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, je peux me mettre debout sans que mes jambes ne tremblent comme ceux d'un vieillard de deux cents ans. M'étant assuré de pouvoir me déplacer normalement, j'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie. Je jette un œil à droite puis à gauche. Rien. Je sors de la pièce et prends la gauche parce que je sens un petit courant d'air. Je parcours le long corridor en rasant les murs.

Je débouche sur un vaste hall vitré. Deux démons marchent en discutant à cinq pas de moi. Je me cache de leur vue, car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir les maîtriser. Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à mes pouvoirs magiques. Je n'ai pas pris le risque de les utiliser, car j'ai peur de me faire prendre. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et j'attends que les deux démons disparaissent. Quand la voie est libre, je me dépêche de franchir parcourir le hall et de quitter le château. Étonnamment, je parviens sans problème à la grande porte d'entrée. J'en viendrais même à croire qu'on me laissait partir.

J'ouvre la porte doucement et me glisse entre les deux battants. Je dévale les marches et traverse le long parc qui entoure le château dont je viens de m'échapper. En passant devant une fontaine, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un Weasley de pas très bonne humeur. Comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge. Il plonge sur moi en beuglant comme un dément. Il est malade ce type ! Ça ne se fait pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça ! Sa mère ne lui avait-il donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? Oups, je crois que je viens de le dire à haute voix et cela n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire.

_Espèce de monstre ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça à mon frère ? Pourquoi tu l'as obligé à faire ça ? Me demande en pleurant Fred ou George Weasley. Qui sait. Ils se ressemblent tellement qu'il m'est impossible de savoir lequel j'ai en face de moi.

_Tu peux développer un peu, parce que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je lui demande aimablement histoire de savoir de quoi il parlait.

Et vous savez quoi ?Pour toute réponse, cet hystérique de Weasley me saute dessus toutes griffes dehors en oubliant sa baguette au sol. Ce que ces petites bêtes portant le nom de Weasley sont vicieuses. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal, hein ? Je ne demandais que quelques précisions sur lequel de ses frères, j'aurais prétendument fait quelque chose. Comme si c'était mon genre de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je repousse donc la bête féroce loin de ma personne et fais une tentative de replis. Mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'un Weasley est têtu et persistant.

Je me décide donc à lui faire face, comme je ne peux pas le distancer. Il ne faut pas oublier que je viens de prendre une heure à réapprendre à utiliser mes membres, et je ne sais pas si mes jambes vont tenir. Je me campe donc fermement sur le sol et je fais appelle à mes dons démoniaques comme je ne peux pas me fier pour l'instant à ma magie sorcière. Je me concentre sur la terre qui m'entoure et je visualise une crevasse sous les pieds de mon enquiquineur. Tout d'abord, je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec cette magie. J'avoue que je prends peur sur le coup. L'aurais-je perdu pendant que j'étais inconscient ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela. Je dois au contraire me concentrer sur elle.

_Pourquoi tu as forcé Charlie à tuer notre mère ? Je suis déconcentré par ces mots. De quoi le petit Weasley parle-t-il ?... Oh, je vois ! Donc mon plan a marché. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu assister à cela. Je me demande, si, il serait d'accord pour me montrer la scène via une pensine ?

_Charlie a été tellement bouleversé par cela, qu'il s'est coupé les deux mains et crevé les yeux, avant de se vider de tout son sang deux semaines après la mort de notre mère. Je l'ai trouvé dans sa salle de bains, baignant dans son sang.

Très touchante comme histoire. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour cela. Je crois enfin parvenir à toucher ma magie démoniaque. Elle est cachée très profondément en moi. Je crois distinguer une ombre auprès d'elle. Elle me semble familière, mais je vois ce qu'elle peut bien être. Elle n'est pas hostile toutefois. Elle est chaleureuse, presque aimante même. Elle tente de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Je dois éliminer mon gêneur et prendre la fuite avant que mon départ ne soit remarqué.

Je me concentre en conséquence sur mon don démoniaque qui me permet de contrôler la terre et ensevelis Fred ou George, peu importe. L'importun éliminé, je dégage des lieux. Je marche pendant un sacré bout de temps avant de me résoudre à faire un transplanage. J'ai encore peur de me faire reprendre par mes ennemis. Pendant tout mon périple, je me garde bien de penser à Tom et à la dernière phrase que j'ai entendue avant de m'évanouir. J'arrive sans mal sur l'air de transplanage du manoir. Ce qui m'attend n'est que destruction. Tout a été saccagé. Et il n'y a pas âme qui vive sur les lieux.

Je fais quatre fois le tour des lieux pour en être sûr. Je me laisse tomber sur ce qui reste du trône de Tom. Je me demande ce qui avait bien pu arriver au manoir en une journée. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et pose mon menton au creux de mes deux mains. Je soupire de désespoir. Où sont-ils passés tous ? Et puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, je réalise ce que voulait dire la conversation que j'ai surprise entre Dumbledore et Lilith. Tom est bien mort alors. Le vieux machin lui a planté une épée dans le cœur. Même Tom ne peut survivre à un tel coup. Cette réalisation brise quelque chose en moi. Un vide absolu tombe sur ma personne. Mon cœur m'élance. Je ne vais plus jamais revoir Tom et par la même occasion, ne jamais pouvoir m'excuser pour mon attitude enfantine de ces derniers jours.

Maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il est parti, je réalise ma bêtise et mon entêtement. Je me dis que j'aurais dû accorder plus d'attention à ses tentatives de réconciliation avec moi, au lieu de le fuir et de m'enfermer dans ma haine et ma rancune. Mais mes regrets ne me servent plus à rien, maintenant qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Je m'engouffre dans la déprime lentement, mais surement. Je me joue des scénarios dans lesquels, moi et Tom nous nous réconcilions. Des scénarios où je ne me conduis pas comme un enfant de six ans. Mais ce ne sont que des si. Alors que je m'imagine en train d'embrasser Tom, une phrase que Lilith a dite au vieux machin me revient en mémoire.

__Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais logiquement et d'après ce que je sais du lieu qui les unissait, aucun ne peut vivre sans l'autre._

Si aucun ne peut vivre sans l'autre, pourquoi je suis toujours de ce monde comme le disait le vieux machin ? Et là, une autre phrase de Lilith me revient aussi.

__Cela doit avoir avec les recherches de Voldemort sur la mort._

Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, Tom doit être toujours en vie quelque part. Mais où et comment ? J'ai pourtant bien ressenti sa mort. Mais connaissance ce parano de Tom, il doit avoir trouvé un moyen de déjouer la mort. Un regain d'espoir me gagne à cette déduction. Je dois simplement trouver comment il a fait pour échapper à la mort et comment le faire revenir. Ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'excuser. Enfin, ce dernier point est à voir. Il a tout de même été un vrai connard avec moi. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'excuser ! Jamais je ne ferais une débilité pareille. Cela serait lui donner trop de pouvoir sur moi et je ne désire plus que quelqu'un ait cette opportunité. Jamais !

Mais par où commencer ? Alors que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une solution à mon problème, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage me fait lever la tête.

_Saleté de Cabot, je te dis que ce n'est peut-être pas lui, mais un piège du directeur pour nous attirer ici ! Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu donc jamais ce que l'on te dit maudit clébard ? Si je me fais tuer par ta faute, je reviendrais te hanter tout le restant de ta misérable vie.

_Cela va faire trois mois que Voldemort et Harry sont portés disparus. Si Albus voulait nous tendre un piège, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et je te signale que si piège il y a, nous mourrons tous les deux, alors je vois mal, comment tu peux venir me hanter. Et arrête de m'appeler clébard !

_Tu étais là toi aussi, quand cette folle de Lestrange nous a raconté la mort du maître. Le directeur lui a percé le cœur avec l'aide d'une relique ancienne, que tous s'entendent à dire qu'il a le pouvoir de détruire le monde. Même si j'ai grand foi aux pouvoirs du Lord, je ne le pense pas capable de survivre à cela.

_Tu es un piètre disciple, si tu crois que ton maître est si facile à éliminer. Je te signale que personne n'a jamais trouvé son corps ni celui d'Harry d'ailleurs. Alors, je ne commencerais à croire à leurs morts que quand je verrais leurs cadavres.

_Tu es aussi tête que ne l'était Harry.

_Je te dis qu'il est encore en vie. Harry est aussi difficile à tuer que Voldemort, si ce n'est encore plus.

_Parle moins fort, je crois avoir entendu un bruit.

_Si j'étais un vieux mégalomane avide de pouvoir et de bonbons au citron, je vous aurais déjà occis il y a belle lurette.

_Merde, Harry ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Me dit un Sirius tétanisé les yeux posés sur moi.

_Potter ! Vous n'êtes donc pas mort comme le dit la rumeur. Me salue Snape avec nonchalance.

Nous sommes dans la maison de mon parrain Sirius, au 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est là où ce sont réfugié ce qui reste de notre alliance. Snape m'apprend que quand ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où était retenu prisonnier Sirius, ils avaient trouvé les lieux vides de tout occupant. Seuls deux sorciers et trois démons étaient en faction. Ils avaient éliminé les sorciers, alors que la fille du gardien avait fait quelque chose qui avait renvoyé les démons dans la dimension démoniaque. Ils avaient ensuite fouillé toute la demeure.

Ils avaient fini par trouver Sirius dans les geôles, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de jeunes femmes parquées dans une vaste salle. Certaines étaient enceintes de plusieurs mois. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé l'artefact qu'ils étaient allés rechercher. Tu m'étonnes, Dumby l'avait sur lui. Alors, cela aurait été étonnant qu'ils l'aient retrouvé sur les lieux. Une des jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient sauvé des geôles du vieux machin leur avait alors appris qu'il y avait un traitre dans nos rangs. Elle leur avait aussi dit que le vieux machin et Lilith étaient partis en embuscade pour nous attendre.

Heureusement que seuls les dirigeants des communautés magiques étaient au fait de la petite troupe de sauvetage, sinon Snape et compagnie auraient eu eux aussi droit à un comité d'accueil. Ils s'étaient ensuite dépêchés de se rendre sur l'endroit où avait été prévue l'embuscade, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Tom était mort et moi porté disparu. Ils avaient alors décidé de se rendre au manoir pour y décider de la marche à suivre. À l'annonce de notre disparition à Tom et à moi, nos alliés avaient déserté.

Il ne restait plus que de simples sorciers et des femmes enceintes dans le manoir, quand le vieux machin et ses hommes avaient donné l'assaut sur le quartier général des mangemorts trois jours après la proclamation de notre décès. Ils avaient été rapidement submergés par le nombre et avaient été obligés de battre en retraite. Grâce à l'intervention de la fille du Gardien, qui avait ouvert un portail dimensionnel, ils avaient pu fuir dans un grand parc de Londres. Sirius avait alors proposé de se rendre chez lui, car les lieux étaient incartables.

Voilà comment les mangemorts et leurs familles se retrouvaient agglutinés ici. Que de bonnes nouvelles en somme. Ah, oui ! Avant que je n'oublie, ils ont libéré tous nos joyeux pensionnaires de leurs cellules. Avec qui je vais jouer maintenant, hein !Parmi les survivants, j'ai l'agréable surprise de noter la non-mort de Drago Malefoy et de ses parents. C'est que c'est extrêmement difficile à tuer un Malefoy. Comme tout le monde le sait, la mauvaise foi est impossible à vaincre. Comme vous l'aurez probablement compris, Bellatrix fait partie des survivants, ce qui n'est pas le cas de son époux.

Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je fais réunir les mangemorts survivants et faisant partie du cercle intérieur de Tom pour une réunion d'urgence. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de faire revenir cet idiot de mage noir. Et je ne vois qu'une solution pour apprendre comment y parvenir, c'est de demander à ses plus fidèles disciples s'ils ne savent pas quelque chose là-dessus. Je sais grâce à ce que Snape m'a dit, que j'ai dormi pendant au moins trois mois.

Je me demande, pourquoi le vieux machin n'en a pas profité pour me régler mon compte ? Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre aussi pour cela. Je suis en vie et c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant, je dois trouver comment faire revenir mon cher et tendre mari. Le cercle est vraiment réduit. Mis à part les deux Malefoy et Bellatrix, il y a le frère du mari de cette dernière, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair et Amycus Carrow dont sa sœur est morte sur le champ de bataille. En plus des mangemorts, il y a Sirius et Lupin.

_Mes cher petits, comme vous avez pu vous apercevoir par vous-même, sauf si vous êtes complètement aveugle et sourd, et même cela ne serait pas une excuse, enfin tout cela pour vous dire que votre cher maître est mort. J'attaque d'entrée de jeu.

_Évite-nous les discours sans queue ni tête, bébé Potter et viens-en aux faits. Je ne pense pas que tu serais d'aussi bonne humeur si le maître était réellement mort. Me coupe Bellatrix dans mon speech plein d'émotion.

_Bon, si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, je ne dirais plus rien ! Je dis en boudant.

_Potter, arrêtez vos idioties et dites-nous ce que vous avez à nous dire. Me dit gentiment Snape.

_Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça Snape ! Dit Sirius à Snape.

_Personne ne t'a sonné le cabot.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me donner ce sobriquet, Servilus !

_Répètes pour voir sac à puces !

_Servilus ! Servilus ! Servilus ! Servilus !

_Je vais faire de toi de l'ingrédient pour potion et avec, je vais préparer une potion contre l'idiotie.

_C'est bon vous deux, je ne vais pas me risquer à faire l'aurore entre vous deux. Je suis bien trop jeune pour cela. Je les coupe dans leur dispute.

_Mais Harry, c'est lui qui a commencé ! Se plaint Sirius.

_Pff ! Rétorque Snape.

_Si les deux gamins ont fini leur chamaillerie, tu pourrais continuer ce que tu as commencé, Potter, intervient Lucius d'une voix condescendante.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne prenne la parole, je poursuis mon discours.

_Comme certains, pour ne pas dire la plupart d'entre vous le savent, je suis lié par un lien magique à Tom. Ce lien fait, que ni lui ni moi, ne pouvons vivre si l'autre meurt. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis toujours vivant. Je vous laisse donc en faire vos propres déductions.

_Si je comprends bien, le maître est toujours en vie. Ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore a menti en disant qu'il l'a tué. Dit Carrow.

_Non, le vieux machin a bien tué Tom. Il lui a planté une épée magique dans le cœur. Je le contredis.

_Mais, si le directeur l'a effectivement tué, pourquoi es-tu encore debout ? Me demande Snape.

_C'est la question que se posait le vieux machin et Lilith quand j'ai repris conscience.

_Est-ce qu'ils ont une idée sur ce qui se passe ? Me demande Bellatrix.

_Lilith a émis l'idée que cela à avoir avec les travaux de Tom sur la mort. Voilà pourquoi, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui.

_Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Dit Carrow.

_Je pense que Potter voudrait savoir si l'un de nous est au courant des recherches du maître. Dit Bellatrix avec arrogance.

Tout le monde fait non de la tête. Je suis déçu devant leurs réponses. J'ai mis beaucoup d'espoir sur cette réunion. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir trouver la réponse à ma question, à savoir, comment faire revenir Tom. Je réfléchis à une solution. Mais rien ne me vient.

__Harry. _Je tourne la tête de droite et de gauche. Il me semble avoir entendu appeler mon nom. Mais je ne vois personne.

__Harry…chaton, tu peux m'entendre ?_ La voix est de retour, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle vient de l'intérieur de ma tête.

_Dites, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous m'a appelé ? Je demande aux autres.

_Non, mais je ne suis pas étonnée que tu entends des voix, bébé Potter. Me dit Bellatrix.

_Je me demande si le maître n'a pas mis par écrit ses recherches ? Dit pensivement Snape.

_C'est une bonne suggestion Severus. Dit Malefoy.

__Potter ! Vas-tu m'écouter à la fin !_ Encore cette voix. Elle me semble familière.

_Mais putain, qui me hurle dans la tête ? Mon éclat fait sursauter tout le monde.

_Tu vas bien Harry ? Me demande Sirius inquiet.

_Il doit avoir perdu la tête. Dit Malefoy.

_Fermez là vous ! Je leur crie.

_Dis-moi qui tu es et ce que tu fais dans ma putain de tête !

__Je sais que les Gryffondors sont des idiots, mais je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent qu'eux._ Me raille la voix dans ma tête. Et c'est avec cette raillerie que la lumière se fait. Cette voix, c'est celle de Tom. Mais comment ?

__Enfin, tu as compris. Cela fait des semaines que je tente d'entrer en contact avec toi._

_Comment es-tu entrée dans ma tête ? Je lui demande.

__Quand Albus a détruit mon enveloppe corporelle, mon esprit a trouvé refuge dans le tien, mais tu as été plongé dans le coma par ma mort. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'y faire sortir, mais tu étais trop profondément endormi. Depuis ton réveil, j'essaye de te faire comprendre que je suis là, mais toi, tu n'y faisais pas attention._

_Tu n'es donc pas mort ! Je m'exclame.

__C'est quoi cette question ? Je pensais que tu savais déjà que je n'étais pas décédé._

_Oui, mais le savoir et être mis sur le fait accompli sont deux choses différentes.

__Chaton, tu es adorable._

_Oh, pendant que j'y pense, tu peux me dire comment je fais pour te faire revenir ? Parce que, je me vois mal vivre avec toi dans ma tête.

__Il faut que tu me trouves un nouveau corps._ Me dit Tom tranquillement.

_Un nouveau corps !

_Exactement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lorelei Black :** Merci pour le com, voici la suite.

**Amatsuki Lon :** Elle est là la suite. Je suis contente de savoir que mon style te plaît. C'est la première fic que j'ai écrit et posté. Alors, je suis ravi de lire tous tes commentaires et de savoir que le caractère complètement dingue d'Harry te plaît. Si je peux me permettre, je vais me faire un peu de pub pour une nouvelle fic que je viens de commencer et que je pense qu'elle peut peut-être te plaire. C'est une darck fic HP/LV, mais avec un Harry moins fou cependant. Elle s'appelle **" Le dernier Drow''** ". Voilà, encore merci pour les coms.

**soln96 :** Salut ! Je tiens à te remercie pour les coms tu m'as laissé sur tous mes chapitres. Je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir des coms de ce genre, car elles me motivent à écrire. Et le ressenti des lecteurs m'aident énormément pour la suite de la fic. Alors, un grand merci a toi pour tes encouragements.

**stormtrooper2 :** Salut ! Effectivement, c'est très long, mais il fallait ce temps pour récupérer. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a vécu la mort de Tom comme la sienne propre et cela à engendré un choc trop lourd à supporter pour lui, donc c'est la raison de son coma si prolongé. Merci pour le com et conseil.

**tsumy-malnewca :** Merci pour le com.

**SauleMarron19427 :** C'est qu'il n'était pas mal. Dommage, mais peut-être que le suivant le serra plus...ou pas.^^

Merci pour le com.

* * *

_**Tom : titres livres**_

**§§Tom : fourchelang**

_Tom : conversation en mentale_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une bibliothèque pour le moins étrange.**

_Et comment je fais pour te trouver ça moi ?

__Débrouille toi, tu es un garçon intelligent chaton._

_Tu te fous de moi saleté de parasite !

_Vous pensez qu'il a perdu le reste de raison qui lui subsistait encore suite à la disparition du maître ? Demande MacNair à la cantonade.

_Cela doit être ça, certainement. Lui répond Carrow en me regardant bizarrement.

_Vous là, bande de boursoufs ! Je les interpelle. Fermez vos becs ! Je dois me concentrer sur ce que me dit ce parasite de mage noir.

_De quoi tu parles Harry, me demande Snape avec inquiétude.

_De votre putain de maître qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir parasiter mon cerveau.

_Tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry, me demande Snape suite à ma réponse.

_Je ne suis pas fou, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je lui crache au visage avec rage.

_Calme toi. Je te crois. Que t'a dit le maître ?

_Qu'il lui fallait un nouveau corps.

_Un nouveau corps, mais comment ?

_C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de lui demander.

_Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

_Que j'étais un grand garçon.

Le silence se fait. Plus personne ne bouge ou ne dit quelque chose. Tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi et les mâchoires tombent au sol. Quoi ? Je ne fais que reporter ce que l'on m'a dit.

_A-t-il dit autre chose ? Me demande Snape en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Que je suis intelligent.

_...

_Quoi ? C'est vrai que je le suis ! Je m'exclame devant son mutisme.

_Cela reste encore à prouver, dit lentement Bellatrix.

Je me demande si Tom verrait un inconvénient à ce que je me débarrasse de cette folle ?

__Oui chaton, j'en verrais._

_Ne me dis pas que tu peux lire dans mes pensées saleté !

__Chaton, je suis dans ta tête. Il est donc logique que je peux t'entendre penser. Et avec notre lien, même si cela avait été impossible pour d'autres, cela serait revenu au même avec moi._

_Vivement qu'on te trouve un corps dans ce cas. Tu ne peux pas m'indiquer par où commencer ?

__ Évidemment que je peux ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions pour ce genre de désagréments, chaton._Non, mais je rêve ou il se moque de moi ? Il semble avoir oublié qu'avant de perdre son corps, j'étais en colère contre lui. Ce n'est parce que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse en le croyant définitivement mort, que je vais oublier ma rancune ! Maudit mage qui ne sait pas mourir comme tout le monde ! Qu'il retrouve vite un autre corps pour que je puisse le tuer de mes propres mains !

__Heu, chaton ?_

_Quoi encore, je hurle.

__J'entends tout ce que tu penses, l'as-tu oublié ?_ Me demande l'indésirable.

_Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je lui réponds de très mauvaises humeurs. Dis-moi où je peux trouver ce maudit corps pour que je puisse me débarrasser de toi.

_Tu vas bien louveteau. Me demande Lupin.

_Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Cela ne se voit pas que je vais bien ! Je vais parfaitement bien, alors arrêtez tous de me demander si je vais bien ! JE. VAIS. BIEN. Compris ? Je pense que je commence à légèrement perdre mon calme. Je me demande bien d'où cela peut venir. Peut-être est-ce dû au stress. Je devrais peut-être songer à voir un spécialiste de la chose.

__Arrête de penser à des sottises chaton et concentre-toi sur moi._ Me dit aimablement l'enfoiré de parasite. Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur.

__Calme toi, sinon tu risques de détruire la maison de ton parrain,_ me dit encore la progéniture de détraqueur. Mais il a raison sur ça. Surtout que je ne sais toujours pas dans quels états sont mes pouvoirs. Je me calme donc, enfin, j'essaye.

Mon petit coup d'éclat semble avoir fait un petit effet sur les mangemorts. Ils sont tous silencieux et me regardent avec crainte et suspicion. N'importe quoi ! On dirait, à voir l'expression de leur visage, que je suis un psychopathe sur le point de commettre un carnage. Comme si c'était mon genre. Comme je le disais : n'importe quoi ! Pff.

_Quoi ? Je finis par aboyer devant leurs mines de cafards morts.

_Rien, est la réponse générale. Personne n'ose me regarder dans les yeux en répondant, mise à part deux. Le premier sans trop de surprises est Snape et le second est mon parrain. Je pense que Sirius ne s'attendait pas à me trouver aussi changer. Dans ses yeux, je crois voir de la peur. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur quand je le remarque. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé pendant son emprisonnement, autant psychologiquement que physiquement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir éprouver de la peur envers moi. Que les autres le fassent, ne me pose pas de problème, mais lui, c'est autre chose.

__Ne fais pas attention à lui chaton. Je pense que son attitude est due au choc de la première rencontre. Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Il faut donc du temps pour que vous réappreniez à vous connaitre à nouveau. Je te parie ce que tu veux, qu'il va redevenir en un rien de temps l'insouciant sans peur dont tu avais l'habitude._Tente de me réconforter mon mari.

_Si tu le dis, je réponds mollement.

_Harry…commence mon parrain avant de se taire. Je pense qu'il sait que j'ai vu sa peur. J'attends, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos, je dis à tout le monde. Je vais voir avec Tom pour ce qui est de la manière de lui trouver un nouveau corps et je vous tiens au courant. Je sors ensuite de la pièce. Je suis un peu déprimé, je pense.

Je déambule dans la maison des Blacks sans but. Je n'ai pas très envie de voir des gens. Tom est resté silencieux. Il ne dit pas un mot et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mes pas me conduisent devant une étrange porte gris argenté. Une inscription étrange est écrite dessus.

_**« Ici, seul peut entrer l'élu. La mort attend toute autre personne. »**_

Je ne sais pas, mais cette inscription sonne pour moi comme une douce invitation amicale. Je pose donc sans attendre ou réfléchis ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

__Sombre imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Ne sais-tu donc pas lire,_me beugle dans le crâne Tom. _Idiot de gryffondor !_ Mais il peut hurler autant qu'il veut, car c'est trop tard. La porte s'ouvre déjà devant moi et je me sens attiré à l'intérieur par une force invisible.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve dans la pièce. Enfin, dans un sombre couloir. Je fais un tour sur moi-même dans l'obscurité. Je m'apprête à lancer un Lumos, quand une petite lueur qui va en augmentant fait son apparition. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière augmente, une forme se dessine devant moi. La lumière provient de deux yeux reptiliens très brillants. Les yeux sont suivis par une longue langue fine et fendue en son milieu. D'un mouvement très rapide, elle passe à un millimètre de mon visage. Un son étrange et aux sonorités sifflantes se fait entendre.

**§§ _Vous avez le gout de mon maître pourtant vous n'êtes pas lui.** Dit une voix sifflante. Les mots ne sont pas des mots. Je veux dire par là qu'ils ne sont pas formés de mots comme on a l'habitude d'entendre. Cela me fait penser étrangement à la langue des serpents, mais en plus raffiné si je peux dire.

**§§_Qu'es-tu ?** Je demande en Fourchelang.

**§§_Je suis la gardienne des biens de mon maître,** me répond la chose.

**§§_Qui est ton maître ?**

**§§_Comment avez-vous déjoué les barrières de mon maître ?** Me répond-elle à la place.

**§§_De quelles barrières tu parles**, je lui demande.

**§§_De celles qui rendent invisible aux yeux de toutes les personnes de cette pièce,** me dit-elle.

**§§_Je n'ai ni senti aucune barrière.**

**§§_Étrange, mais si vous avez pu voir la porte et pénétré dans l'antichambre sans y avoir perdu la vie, vous devez en avoir la permission. Je vais donc vous conduire à la bibliothèque. Suivez-moi !**

Alors que la voix me dit cela, une forme longiligne, mince et plus grande qu'un homme se dessine devant moi. Elle porte une longue robe verte qui la recouvre entièrement. Seuls ses bras sont dénudés et ils sont couverts d'écailles d'un bleu lumineux. Une longue chevelure noire lui descend le long du dos. La créature devant moi à une démarche souple et presque dansante. Elle me conduit au travers d'un long couloir sombre dont elle est la seule lumière.

__Est tu certain de pouvoir faire confiance à cette chose,_me provient la voix de mon cher et tendre époux. Quelle question stupide ! Cela va de soi, que je ne fais pas confiance à la chose. Je la suis par simple curiosité. Voilà tout. C'est con, mais je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

__À quoi je m'attendais avec un gryffondor,_soupir Tom. Enfin, si un esprit peut soupirer.

_Soit heureux que je te laisse squatter ma tête, parasite ! Je lui dis dans ma tête histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de la chose devant moi.

__Espérons que tu ne vas pas nous faire tuer par cette créature. Ce serait le comble, qu'après avoir évité la mort de la main du vieux fou de bonbon au citron, je la trouve entre les griffes d'un serpent à forme humaine._

_Tait toi, je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, alors épargne-moi tes jérémiades.

__Je ne gémis pas chaton, je ne fais que te faire prendre conscience de ta bêtise. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert cette porte ?_

_Je ne l'ais pas ouverte ! Je réfute. J'ai simplement posé ma main dessus.

__Cela revient au même,_ insiste le squatteur.

_Non, c'est différent ! Et pour te prouver la diff…

**§§_Nous sommes arrivés,** dit la créature en se tournant vers moi. La chose a une tête de serpent comme l'a supposé Tom et les formes d'une femme.

**§§_Quand vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire dans la bibliothèque, appelez-moi.**Me dit, elle en me tournant le dos. Je me retrouve donc seul comme un con devant une porte verte.

__Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_Je demande à Tom toutefois. Je ne veux pas qu'il me reproche une fois de plus de nous mettre en danger en fonçant la tête la première.

__Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut entrer dans cette pièce._ Me dit-il.

__Tu es sûr,_je demande.

__Oui._

__Dans ce cas._ Dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je suis scotché devant le seuil de la porte. Ce qui s'offre à ma vue et tout simple incroyable. Quand la chose reptilienne parlait d'une bibliothèque, elle n'utilisait pas une métaphore. Devant moi s'étend la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle me semble même plus grande que celle de Poudlard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se trouve pas réellement dans la maison des Black, mais autre part. Le plafond est recouvert d'un millier de lucioles plus grandes que la moyenne. Les murs sont faits de verres et on peut apercevoir la lune pleine.

Des rangées et des rangées d'étagères supportent un nombre impressionnant de livres. Des tables longues sont disposées au centre de la pièce. Autour se trouvent des fauteuils bleu roi confortable. Une ambiance sereine et qui invite à lecture se dégage de l'endroit. Je me rapproche de la plus grande table où un grand grimoire est posé. En me penchant pour savoir de quoi il parle, je me rends compte que le manuscrit est une table de matières de ce qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque. Les titres des livres et les résumés de leurs contenus m'intriguent beaucoup.

Un en particulier retient mon attention. Le livre a pour titre : Les démons et leurs dimensions. Le résumé est encore plus intrigant. Il est dit : Toi qui cherches à te débarrasser d'un de ces êtres, suis mes instructions à la ligne et tu pourras bannir n'importe quels démons de ton choix de ce monde et lui fermer le chemin de retour à jamais. Qu'il ait une progéniture sur place ou pas. Toi qui cherches le savoir sur les démons, tu es au bon endroit.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai. Vous y croyez-vous ? Je tombe comme par hasard dans une bibliothèque cachée de tous, dont moi seul peux voir l'entrée. Ensuite, je retombe comme par hasard sur une table de matières dont le premier des bouquins que je vois est un manuscrit avec les instructions pour me débarrasser de mes ennemis. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve ça un peu trop facile. Donc, où se trouve le piège ?

__Peut-être qu'il y en a pas chaton,_ me dis doucement Tom.

__J'ai de la peine à y croire vois-tu. Il n'y a jamais rien de simple avec moi. Tu oublies dans le corps de qui tu trouves Tom. Je suis Harry Potter, le garçon à qui rien de simple n'arrive et dont les ennuis poursuivent comme une mouche sur une crotte. Alors, permets-moi de me poser des questions sur cet endroit et cette aubaine un peu trop belle._

__Contentes-toi de récupérer le livre, cela nous sera d'une très grande aide. On verra pour ce qui en est du pourquoi et du comment de cette découverte. Regarde encore sur le répertoire s'il n'y a pas autre chose d'utile à notre cause._ Me dit raisonnablement Tom.

Je pense qu'il n'a pas tort sur le sujet. Je fais donc des recherches avec des mots-clés, mais rien ne me semble utile. Attention, je ne dis pas que les ouvrages de la bibliothèque sont intérêts. Loin de là, car il y a dans ses étagères d'écrits que beaucoup seraient prêts à tuer pour mettre la main dessus. Je suis même certain que Snape serait du lot pour les manuscrits sur les potions qui répertoriés ici.

__Regarde s'il y a une section sur les Horcruxes._ Me demande prestement Tom.

__Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Je lui demande.

__Cherche et tu sauras,_ me dit-il.

__Comment cela s'écrit,_je lui demande.

__H.O.R.C.R.U.X.E.S_

Quand le dernier mot apparaît sur la page de recherche, une liste courte d'ouvrage apparaît devant mes yeux. Je sens Tom très agité quand je lui fais la lecture de ce que vois. Il y a trois ouvrages en tout :

_**Qu'est-ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?**_

_**Comment fabriquer un Horcruxe et ses dangers.**_

_**Transfère d'un Horcruxe d'un objet à un corps vivant et comment redonner la vie au propriétaire d'un Horcruxe.**_

Voilà les titres des trois bouquins. Je ne sais ce qu'est un hormachin, mais cela ne me semble pas très rassurant.

__Nous allons avoir besoin du troisième livre._ Me dit Tom.

__ Pour quelle raison ?_Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander même si j'ai ma petite idée.

__Cela va t'indiquer comment me trouver un nouveau corps._

__Incroyable ! On dirait que cette bibliothèque a réponse à toutes nos questions,_ je dis de façon ironique. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me dise comment me débarrasser du vieux machin et je serais le sorcier le plus heureux du monde._Dis-je sarcastique.

Non, mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pas que je ne suis pas content de ces trouvailles, mais c'est la façon un peu trop simpliste de les trouver qui me fait craindre des conséquences. Il n'y a jamais rien sans rien dans la vie. Et là, c'est bien trop pour être vrai. Je commence à jeter des regards inquiets autour de moi. Des fois qu'une armée d'êtres serpents humanoïdes me saute dessus si j'essaye de quitter la place. Je m'apprête à fermer le grimoire avec la table des matières, quand Tom me dit de regarder où sont rangés les deux livres qui nous intéressent. Je note donc les indications sur un parchemin que je fais apparaitre et ferme le grimoire.

Précautionneusement, je me lance à la recherche des deux livres. Je parcours les rangées d'étagères en suivant les indications j'ai noté. Je ne suis pas très rassuré pour tous vous dire. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment de tout cela. Il doit y avoir un piège quelque part. Prenez-moi pour un parano, mais je ne démoderais pas là-dessus. Il y a surement un piège quelque part. Tom tente de me rassurer et de me faire croire que je stresse pour rien, mais mon instinct me dit d'oublier ces deux bouquins et de foutre le camp de cet endroit. Je suis certain que nous pouvons nous débrouiller autrement.

__Écoute chaton, même si j'ai mon idée de comment me fabriquer un nouveau corps, je suis encore très novice dans le domaine et je ne suis pas assuré que cela se fasse sans quelques soucis. Et en plus, je ne peux pas recourir à la même méthode que la première fois où je suis revenu à la vie. Je n'ai plus accès aux ingrédients nécessaires pour cela. Ce livre est notre meilleure chance de me constituer une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Sans cela, tu vas devoir me supporter dans ta tête pour une durée indéterminée._ Me dit le sournois mage noir_. Mais c'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt à m'avoir dans ton crâne pour le restant de ta vie._ Termine-t-il.

__Pourquoi tu ne pas utiliser la même méthode,_elle a bien fonctionné la première fois. Je lui demande pas très content de sa tentative de manipulation sur ma personne.

__Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux plus recourir ni à ton sang ni aux ossements de mon père_.

__Pourquoi ?_

__Je pense que tu as remarqué que nous ne sommes plus des ennemis et Peter a usé de tous les restes de mon père la dernière fois._

__Ah, je vois._

__Alors, je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Il nous faut ses deux livres, en conséquence, va les prendre._

__Ok, je veux bien les prendre,_je lui dis en déambulant dans les allées. _Mais, il ne reste que je ne le sens pas._

__Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi réfléchi ? Où est passé mon gryffondor fonceur ?_

__Il a grandi._ Tout en conversant avec Tom, je lis les indications aux dessus des étagères pour me diriger.

Je parviens enfin dans la section indiquée par le grimoire. Je parcours la rangée pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de dénicher ce que je suis venu chercher. Le livre '' Les démons et leur dimension " se trouve à trois rangs au-dessus de moi. Je tends la main devant moi et lance un Accio informulé. Le livre vole lentement vers moi. Alors que je suis sur le point de le prendre en main, il se métamorphose lentement devant moi. Une odeur de charognard s'élève dans la bibliothèque. Un bruit mouillé. Un grognement. Un souffle fétide. Des billes rougeâtres. Le vacarme d'un millier gémissement humain allant en s'amplifiant. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Je me demande où j'ai déjà assisté à une telle manifestation.

__Cours chaton !_ _Il faut se mettre à l'abri._ Même l'avertissement me dit quelque chose.

Un choc bruyant retenti et je peux enfin voir le début l'apparence de l'apparition. Je n'oublierais jamais cette tête à la face grimaçante couverte d'horribles cicatrices mal refermées. Je tremble de peur à sa vue. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre ce fichu bouquin. Je suis figé sur place, alors que mes yeux ne peuvent se détourner de ce qui se tient en face de moi.

_Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper, monstruosité ? Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec toi. Me déclare férocement le Gardien.

__Cours_, ne cesse de me dire Tom. Mais mes pieds sont comme collés au sol.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yuko-chan59 :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies la fic. Merci pour le com. Voici donc la suite et désolée pour la longue attente. Je Vais essayer de la publier plus souvent à partir de maintenant.

**Simon POTTER :** Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

**Bernaba :** J'avoue avec honte avoir complètement oublié leur existence, donc merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Merci pour la précision sur Nagini et de me l'avoir signalé parce que je l'avais aussi zappé. J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge pour certaines choses. Merci ce com qui m'a beaucoup fait rire.

**kimykymi :** Eh oui, il n'en rate pas une celui-là. Merci pour le com.

**Lorelei Black :** Merci pour le com, la voici donc.

**soln96 :** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes coms et cela dans presque toutes mes fics. Merci pour le com.

**Mini-Yuya :** C'est parce que Harry est un fou furieux. Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

**tsumy-malnewca :** Merci pour le com.

**stormtrooper2 :** Toujours aussi perspicace. Merci pour le com.

**Correction du chapitre** faite par** Pandothiel **que je remercie beaucoup d'avoir acceptée de prendre la suite de la correction de cette fic et grâce à qui ce chapitre né.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une recette bien étrange.**

Malgré les ordres que me donne Tom pour m'inciter à fuir, je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis comme collé au sol alors que mes jambes refusent de m'écouter. Je sais que je dois fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, sinon ce monstre va encore m'amener avec lui dans sa dimension infernale.

Cette seule pensée semble être suffisamment effrayante pour que mes saloperies de pieds se décident à bouger. La seconde d'après, je n'ai que le temps de me pousser sur le côté avant que le sons affreux et répugnant d'un fouet claque à l'endroit même où je me trouvais.

Je me dépêche de me relever et de courir droit devant moi sans réfléchir. Le monstre se lance à ma poursuite immédiatement. J'attends le bruit que font les choses qui lui servent de pieds alors qu'ils claquent bruyamment sur le sol. Les gémissements de douleur et les suppliques qui l'accompagnent rendent encore plus insupportable le bruit.

Les entendre me donne des frissons d'effroi, ce qui me pousse à accélérer ma course folle. Mais la bête me talonne avec une aisance et une agilité que sa corpulence n'aurait pas dû lui permettre. Et plus elle s'approche de moi, plus la peur m'envahit complètement. La seule évocation d'un retour dans la dimension démoniaque engendre en moi une angoisse frisant l'hystérie.

Je rallonge de ce fait, encore plus mon pas en évitant tant bien que mal les coups de fouet qu'il tente de me donner. À un croisement, je vire brusquement sur ma droite dans une allée, tout en jetant un coup d'œil craintif dans mon dos, afin d'évaluer sa progression.

J'ai comme la nette impression qu'il a pris bien plus de volume depuis qu'il a fait sa soudaine irruption non désirée devant moi. Je me demande comme cela peut être possible tout en essayant d'éviter d'être capturé par le Gardien. Pendant ma fuite, Tom reste silencieux, mais je peux sentir son anxiété à lui aussi.

Alors que je déboule sur une autre allée, je me trouve face à un cul-de-sac. L'affolement que je ressens alors fait que mes saletés de jambes me refont le même coup que tout à l'heure. De me savoir prit au piège par ce qui est à mes trousses me prive soudainement de ma brusque montée d'adrénaline.

Pourtant, j'ai encore le réflexe de tourner ma tête de tous les côtés dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Mais je constate à mon grand regret que je suis entouré de toute part, soit par un mur soit par des étagères remplies de livres. Je suis fait comme une putain d'andouille de rat.

Je n'ai aucune issue possible pour me soustraire à mon poursuiveur. C'est résigné que je fais donc lentement volte face et fais front à la chose qui est à mes trousses. Elle s'est arrêté à quelques pas de moi et me regarde avec, ce je pense être, de la satisfaction.

Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas ! Je refuse de revivre une seconde fois ce que j'ai vécu dans cet endroit. Plutôt mourir ici et maintenant que de remettre les pieds dans ce trou ! Mais alors que la présence de mes ailes démoniaques me revient en mémoire et que je songe à y recourir pour m'échapper, une colère brusque et violente me prend.

Pourquoi je fuis ? Pourquoi je ne l'affronte pas au lieu de courir la queue entre les jambes ? Je suis un Gryffondor alors pourquoi je laisse cette chose me faire aussi peur ? D'accord, la première fois il m'a eu par surprise et en plus, je ne maîtrisais pas encore très bien ma magie.

Mais, maintenant, j'ai non seulement une très bonne maîtrise d'elle, mais je suis aussi un prince démon. Je dois cela à ma fusion avec Salazar. Et en plus, pas n'importe lequel ! Je suis en quelque sorte l'héritier de l'ancien souverain de la dimension démoniaque, Bélial.

Je suis en conséquence parfaitement en mesure de combattre cette horreur de la nature ! Et sur cette réflexion, je stoppe mes tremblements de peur et me redresse fièrement devant le Gardien. Je vais en faire de chair à pattée pour dragon, je vous le dis !

__Chaton, penses-tu que cela soit une très bonne idée de lui tenir tête_, me demande Tom avec inquiétude.

__Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais. Et puis, je suis Harry Potter_, lui dis-je comme si cela suffisait pour gagner un combat.

__Je te fais confiance alors,_ me répond-il, mais avec beaucoup de réticence.

__Ce n'est pas très réconfortant le ton sur lequel tu le dis_, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

__Au moins je te l'ai dit, c'est ce qui importe. Pas la façon, mais le geste._

__Si tu le dis,_ je lui réponds.

Alors que je discute tranquillement avec Tom, en regardant attentivement le Gardien. J'ai comme l'impression que depuis que j'ai pris la décision de le combattre, il est moins imposant. Pour m'assurer de mon hypothèse, je m'approche un peu plus de lui. Ce qui au vu de sa taille est une très mauvaise idée. Mais alors que je me rapproche avec détermination de lui, un phénomène étrange se produit.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, à chaque pas que je fais, le Gardien perd de la consistance. C'est vraiment hallucinant ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a même pas quelques secondes, le Gardien était gigantesque, alors que maintenant, il fait presque la moitié de sa taille. Je pousse donc ma démarche en souriant bêtement. C'est vraiment le jour et la nuit avec la tête que je faisais il y a un instant.

Cela dit, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Quand je parviens enfin à sa hauteur, le Gardien est de la taille d'un chat. Je suis tellement fasciné par le phénomène, que je ne peux pas me retenir de tendre la main pour le toucher.

Mais quand ma peau entre en contact avec lui, il disparaît alors qu'un livre épais prend sa place, en suspension à la place que le Gardien avait occupée. Je tends la main pour me saisir du bouquin après y avoir lancé quelques sorts de détections.

Je ne suis pas fou non plus ! Je ne tiens pas à refaire la même connerie que plus tôt. Je prends donc le livre et l'ouvre. Je le parcours rapidement. I l'intérieur plusieurs croquis de démons, des descriptions physiques d'eux et de leurs pouvoirs.

Il y a aussi plusieurs formules magiques qui empêchent que ceux-ci se servent de leur progéniture pour accéder à une autre dimension. Des sorts de bannissements, d'emprisonnements et même quelques-uns, pour les tuer définitivement.

Avant chaque chapitre, l'auteur expliquait qu'il fallait être un sorcier doté de très grands pouvoirs pour réussir à utiliser les charmes décrits dans le livre, au risque de perdre sa magie dans la procédure. Mais cela tombe bien, car je suis puissant, très puissant même.

__A ton avis Tom, pourquoi le Gardien a disparu_ ? Je lui demande en réduisant le livre et en le plaçant dans ma poche.

__Je pense que la magie qui alimentait le Gardien se nourrissait de ta peur pour exister, et quand tu as décidé de l'affronter, elle n'a plus eu accès à elle. Donc, le sort s'est dissipé._

__Simple, mais efficace._

__Parfaitement. Allons chercher l'autre livre à présent._

__Tu penses que lui aussi à la même défense ?_

__Assurément, mais à présent que nous connaissons ce qu'il faut faire, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes._

__Espérons-le,_ je lui dis en partant à la recherche du second ouvrage.

Quand je parviens dans le rayon où est supposé être le livre sur les Horcruxes, je me mets immédiatement sur mes gardes. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous attendre. Je parcours le rayon à la recherche de la lettre H, que je ne tarde pas à trouver.

Il ne me faut qu'un instant pour le trouver. Quand je le déniche, je tends automatiquement la main vers lui. (Comme quoi, je n'ai pas encore appris ma leçon !) Mais alors que mes doigts sont sur le point de le toucher, un nuage de fumée apparaît devant moi.

Quand il se dissipe, une longue silhouette vêtue toute en noire et recouverte de la tête aux pieds d'un long manteau à capuche, se dresse devant moi. Dans sa main droite, elle tient une faux d'une longueur aberrante et interminable. Elle a la tête baissée et lévite au-dessus du sol.

Putain ! Il se dégage d'elle une froideur, mais aussi une paix étonnante. Elle est flippante, on dirait la mort elle-même. À ma réflexion interne, je l'entends rire avec amusement. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Est-ce que j'ai parlé à haute voix ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas eu l'impression.

**_C'est surprenant que parmi toutes les âmes que composent les milliers de dimensions de cet univers, je finisse par tomber sur une des rares représentations de mon adorable et insolent petit maître.** Me dit l'apparition avec amusement et d'une voix spectrale.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit, mais au moins cela me donne le temps de réfléchir un peu sur la démarche à suivre.

**_Je constate qu'ici aussi tu ne peux t'empêcher d'attirer les ennuis à toi. Ton compagnon a de la chance que tu te tiennes à ses côtés, sinon j'aurais pris grand plaisir à l'emporter avec moi pour lui apprendre sa place. Je ne goûte que très modérément ceux qui tentent de se jouer de moi, alors il devrait t'être reconnaissant de s'être lié à toi. Mais malgré ce plaisant bavardage, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.**

Et, sur cette phrase, elle disparut comme elle était venue. Je suis complètement perdu. De quoi elle parlait et qui était-elle au juste ? La Mort ? Bref, peu importe ! Ce qui compte, c'est que maintenant on a le bouquin. Je fais part de ma réflexion à Tom, mais celui-ci reste muet.

__Eh, le squatteur t'es encore là_ ? Mais aucune réponse ne me vient de lui.

Et les minutes passent sans aucun signe de lui, ce qui a pour conséquence que je commence à sérieusement me faire du souci pour lui. Et ce n'est que quand la panique me gagne complètement, que ce rejeton de Détraqueurs daigne enfin se manifester.

__ Ça ne va pas de me faire de telles frayeurs ! Pourquoi t'as fait le mort ?_ Je lui hurle dessus.

__La Mort,_ se contente-t-il de dire.

__Quoi la Mort ?_ Je lui demande avec agacement.

__C'était elle,_ me dit-il. _Elle était venue me chercher, mais ta présence l'a détournée de moi. J'ai senti son attraction. J'étais sur le point de partir avec elle, mais au dernier moment, elle m'a relâché_.

__C'est étrange. Mais bon, tu es toujours là ! Donc il y a plus de quoi se prendre la tête. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout, mais je vote pour que nous quittions cet endroit._ Je lui dis après une minute de silence.

Il approuve et je me dirige donc vers la sortie. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je ne suis même pas surpris de trouver notre guide mi-serpent mi-femme qui m'attend. Sans un mot, elle me guide vers la sortie. Quand je franchis le pas de la porte, cette dernière disparaît. À sa place, le portrait d'un des nombreux représentants des Black apparaît.

Je hausse les épaules avec désinvolture et part à la recherche d'un endroit où je peux lire tranquillement mes nouvelles acquisitions. Je ne tarde pas à trouver une pièce vide de tout occupants. J'entre et m'y enferme en bardant la porte de sorts. C'est que je ne veux pas être dérangé, moi !

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est une petite chambre très sobre avec peu de meubles. Il y a juste un petit lit accolé à un mur, une chaise et une table posée devant une fenêtre. Sinon, rien d'autre. Je me pose sur la chaise, sors les livres de ma poche et m'attelle à la lecture. C'est vraiment intéressant ce que j'apprends sur les démons.

Je repère un sort très efficace qui va me permettre de me débarrasser de ces immondes parasites qui croient pouvoir s'emparer de ce qui n'est pas leur. Ce monde est à nous et à personne d'autre. Je vais me faire un grand plaisir de les renvoyer chez eux et ensuite, je vais m'occuper du vieux cinglé des bonbons aux citrons.

Je pose le livre sur les démons parce que Tom n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles pour que j'ouvre celui sur les Horcruxes. C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de me filer une migraine non plus ! Je prends donc le bouquin et je l'ouvre. Je le parcours vite fait. Je passe la partie qui explique la création d'un, et me dirige directement sur celle sur la procuration d'un nouveau corps pour une personne qui en possède un.

En parcourant le chapitre, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : la personne qui a inventé ce sort est un grand malade ! Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas mieux, mais si vous pouviez lire ça, vous penserez la même chose. Le livre dit qu'il n'y a que deux façons pour un possesseur de Horcruxes de retrouver une enveloppe charnelle.

La première est celle que Peter Pettigrow a déjà utilisée pour ramener Tom. La deuxième méthode est bien plus compliquée est sanguinaire. Voilà ce que dit le livre :

_« Si la première méthode vous est inaccessible pour une raison ou pour une autre, un autre procédé existe aussi. Celui-ci est cependant un peu plus ardu à réaliser. Pour se reconstituer un corps, il vous faut avant toute chose, une base de départ. Cette base est bien évidemment un corps encore vivant, car il est impossible d'en créer un avec l'aide de la magie._

_Mais attention, il ne faut pas n'importe quel corps ! Pour des raisons que je ne suis pas parvenu à expliquer totalement, il vous faut le corps d'un sixième fils d'une famille de sang pur et uniquement un sixième. Tout autre corps se verra pourrir après une dizaine de semaines d'utilisation. Donc, assurez-vous que votre ingrédient est bien un sixième fils si le possesseur est un homme ou bien une sixième fille, si le possesseur est une femme._

_Le rôle du sang est aussi d'une importance capitale dans le choix de votre ingrédient. Après plusieurs essais infructueuse avec différents matériaux de base, j'ai pu m'apercevoir, que même si la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle que produit un sang mêlé ou un sang de bourbe est solide à sa création, non seulement elle commence à se détériorer au bout de quelques semaines ; mais que votre puissance magique elle, elle se retrouve quelque peu amoindrie._

_Donc, à moins que cela ne soit pas une contrariété pour vous de pourrir sur place, assurez-vous que la base soit bien un sang pur. Il vous faudra ensuite préparer la base à recevoir votre âme. Pour cela, il va vous falloir le purifier, dirais-je. Comme vous le savez certainement, la création d'un Horcruxe souille irrémédiablement votre âme, la rendant impure et ténébreuse._

_C'est ce qui fait qu'elle devient d'une telle noirceur, qu'elle détruit inévitablement tout ce qui entre en contact direct avec elle. Seul un Horcruxe est en mesure de garder votre fragment d'âme sans s'effriter, car le sort jeté en même temps que sa création crée une sorte de barrière entre le réceptacle et l'âme. À moins que vous ne la placiez dans un de vos familiers ou bien une âme sœur, un organisme vivant ne peut la contenir, mais cela, vous le saviez déjà, sinon vous ne lirez pas cette partie._

_Sachant cela, il vous faudra rendre la base apte à accueillir votre âme. Et pour ce là il faudra la souiller en lui faisant commettre de gré ou de force un acte monstrueux. Cela peut aller du meurtre d'un innocent jusqu'au cannibalisme. Moi-même, j'ai une préférence pour un mélange des deux. Cela rend notre nouvelle enveloppe bien plus puissante et résistante. J'ai une fois forcé une base à violer sa jeune sœur avant de la tuer pour finir par la consommer._

_Je dois dire que ce fut ma meilleure base depuis que j'ai commencé mes recherches. Il est dommage que si peu de famille sorcière engendrent autant d'enfants, car j'aurais adoré remettre l'expérience. Enfin, cela ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets. Donc, je disais qu'il vous faudra purifier la base. Ensuite, il va vous falloir le baigner du sang frais d'une vierge. Peu importe sa provenance. Qu'elle soit moldu, sang de bourbe, sang-mêlé ou sang pur, cela importe peu._

_L'essentiel est qu'elle soit pure. Cet acte aura pour simple but de noircir encore un peu plus la base. Maintenant que la base est prête pour vous accueil, vous allez devoir ingérer son âme. Pour cela, il va vous falloir l'extraire de la base. Mais attention ! Pour cette partie, il vous faudra agir très rapidement._

_En premier, vous allez devoir libérer la partie de votre âme enfermée dans l'Horcruxe à l'aide de cette formule magique : '**'Animae Liberandae''** en dirigeant votre baguette sur l'objet, le familier ou dans le cas très peu probable que vous l'ayez trouvé, votre âme sœur. Ce qui donnera pour quelques secondes une apparence physique et solide à votre âme avant de se dissiper._

_Ensuite, quand votre âme sera solide, vous dirigerez votre baguette sur la base et lancerez ce charme : '' **Relaxanda homo in Animam Viventem''**. Quand cela sera fait, assurez-vous que votre âme solidifiée se nourrisse de ce qui sort de la base. Cela peut ressembler à une petite boule noire solide ou une plume de corbeau. Mais quelle que soit son apparence, faites-là absorber par votre âme. Ensuite, avant que l'apparence physique que le sort donnera à votre âme ne se disparaisse, faites-là s'allonger sur la base._

_Ensuite, réciter cette formule : '**' Anima Concretione''** en faisant aller et venir votre baguette sur la base._

_Normalement, si vous avez suivi à la lettre mes instructions, vous devez avoir retrouvé un nouveau corps. Votre nouvelle apparence sera un mélange de ce à quoi vous ressembliez avant de perdre la vie et le physique de la base. Cette méthode fonctionnera aussi longtemps que vous aurez des Horcruxes à votre disposition. Vous pouvez aussi tout comme moi, faire revenir à la vie plusieurs représentations de vous-même. »_

__Je pense savoir qui il nous faut comme base,_ dis-je à Tom en étirant mes lèvres sur un sourire sadique.

__ Effectivement, moi aussi,_ me répond-il sur le même ton.

**NdA :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la deuxième apparition fait référence à la Mort, l'un des personnages de ma fic '' **Le fléau des dieux''.** C'est un Crossover Harry Potter / Percy Jackson. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour. Oui, oui je me fais de la pub !

* * *

**Un petit com d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Correction du chapitre** faite par **Pandothiel **que je remercie beaucoup de son aide.

**alaway :** Merci pour ta gracieuse clémence. Donc voici la suite. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder je pense. Merci pour le com.

** carolefantoni38** : La voici et désolée pour l'attente. Merci pour le com.

** Mayamechan :** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. MDR pour le chien. Je crois que tu m'as refilé l'image aussi. C'est vrai qu'il a de la chance d'avoir Harry de son côté. Merci pour le com.

** luffynette :** Merci pour le com.

**stormtrooper2 **: Comme toujours tu as bien vu. Merci pour le com.

**Bernaba :** C'est parce que quand j'ai imaginé le rituel, je pensais étrangement à eux deux. hihihi! Tu as remarqué pour les ailes ? C'est après avoir lu ton commentaire que j'ai ajouté le passage. Heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Merci pour le com.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Trouver une bonne base pour le retour d'un Lord noir.**

Après ma lecture, je me décide à partir à la recherche de Snape. Je dois lui faire prendre connaissance de ce que mes acquisitions viennent de m'apprendre et mettre en place un plan pour la récolte de notre précieuse base. Pendant une mini seconde, je me fais un peu, mais vraiment, vraiment un tout petit peu, horreur.

Comment puis-je réellement songer à utiliser mon ancien ami d'une telle façon ? Mais très rapidement après que cette question m'eut passée en tête, tout ce qu'il a contribué à me faire subir me revient en mémoire. Ce rappel franchement désagréable, me remet immédiatement les idées en place.

Bien sûr, je peux et je vais le faire avec un grand plaisir même.

Ce connard mérite ce qui l'attend amplement ?! Il devrait même être fier d'aider, au retour de Tom. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut le faire, donc cela devrait être un honneur pour ce trouillard. Et finalement, je suis bien content de ne pas m'être débarrassé de lui avant.

C'est sur cette savoureuse pensée que je pars en quête de Snape. Tout en le cherchant dans les différentes pièces et en évitant certaines personnes qui tentent de me parler, je pris pour ne pas le trouver dans une position trop embarrassante comme la dernière fois. Alors que le souvenir de cet épisode me revient en mémoire, je peux sentir la colère sourdre de Tom grondé en moi.

Son mécontentement fait remonter en moi le souvenir de notre dispute et, par la même occasion, ma colère contre la bouse de dragon qui squatte ma tête. Mon ressentiment me fait me demander, pourquoi je me casse le cul à lui retrouver un nouveau corps. Alors que je médite sérieusement sur cela, je tombe sur ma chère et tendre Bellatrix.

Elle est en prise (pour ne pas changer) avec mon parrain. Les deux Black sont en train de s'insulter copieusement en tenant leur baguette fermement dans leur main. Je me demande ce qu'est l'objet de leur dispute cette fois. Et oubliant momentanément mes interrogations, je fais connaître ma présence. Les deux sorciers me jettent, dans un même ensemble, un rapide coup d'œil et se détournent de moi tout aussi vite.

Non, mais je rêve ou bien ils sont en train de m'ignorer ! Ce que croyez-moi, dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel je me trouve actuellement n'est absolument pas une très bonne idée. Ne pouvant me défouler sur le squatteur, je me dis que les deux cousins pouvaient faire de parfaits substituts à mon courroux.

C'est donc avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres que je lance négligemment l'un des derniers sorts que j'ai appris de la fille du Gardien. Je dois dire que quand elle me l'a enseigné, je ne voyais pas son utilité, mais étrangement, en regardant les deux cousins, je me fais la réflexion que je viens d'en trouver une excellente, d'utilité je veux dire.

Après avoir lancé mon charme, je croise tranquillement les bras sur ma poitrine et m'adosse à l'un des murs en braquant les yeux sur les deux sorciers. Mes lèvres s'étirent d'elles-mêmes quand les effets du sortilège se font ressentir. Je ne peux retenir mon rire sournois et amusé quand l'incompréhension se dessine sur leurs visages respectifs.

Bien évidemment, mon esclaffement attire les curieux et parmi eux, mon professeur de potions accompagné comme par hasard de la fille du Gardien. Snape arrête pendant quelques secondes son regard sur les deux Black qui semblaient pris de panique et qui hurlaient des insultes et des menaces pas très agréables vers moi. Sur son visage, je peux lire l'incompréhension. Lorsqu'il m'interroge, mon amusement augmente.

_Que leur avez-vous fait Potter, me demande Snape tranquillement.

Je veux bien lui répondre, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter mon esclaffement. Il tente de freiner mon rire tout en faisant barrière à Sirius qui tente lui, de m'étrangler après s'être jeté sur moi comme un enragé, alors que Bellatrix quant à elle, essaye de me venir en aide en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Sirius.

Alors même que les doigts de mon parrain m'enserrent la gorge avec haine, moi comme un imbécile heureux, je ne fais que rire de plus belle. Je vous le dis, je suis complètement givré ! Mais c'est vraiment trop tordant. Rapidement, Lupin et d'autres mangemorts viennent en aide à Bellatrix et à Snape. Je ne tarde pas à m'être débarrassé de mon étrangleur.

Je me relève du sol où mon parrain vient de me jeter en me massant la gorge. J'ai mon regard fixé sur Sirius qui est maintenu fermement par Lupin, Macnair et Malfoy. À croire qu'ils ont tous oublié qu'ils étaient des sorciers pour en venir à utiliser la manière moldu pour le maîtriser. Tout en rigolant bêtement alors que je sens Tom fulminer de rage dans ma tête, je m'approche de Sirius.

_Alors ma chère Bella, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau corps ? Je demande à Sirius.

_Je vais te tuer bébé Potter, me répond Sirius d'une voix haineuse.

_Je ne crois pas que ton maître apprécie vraiment cela. Surtout maintenant qu'il est coincé dans ma tête. Je lui dis joyeusement.

_ Rends-moi mon corps Potter ou je te promets de faire un malheur, me menace Sirius au comble de la colère.

_Non, certainement pas ! Je te trouve très bien ainsi et cela vous apprendra à m'ignorer à l'avenir. Je lui dis avant de me tourner vers Snape. Oh, professeur ! Cela tombe bien, j'étais à votre recherche. Je viens de tomber par un heureux hasard sur la solution à notre problème, lui dis-je en l'entraînant avec moi.

Alors que je tire Snape derrière moi, la voix de Bellatrix m'arrête dans ma lancée.

_Harry, tu ne penses pas sérieusement me laisser dans cette situation, me demande-t-elle avec préoccupation.

_Bien sûr que si, je lui rétorque méchamment. Cela lui apprendre à avoir peur de moi, nan !

_Mais, je suis ton parrain, me dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

_Raison de plus pour te laisser comme ça ! Je lui dis vindicatif en tournant sur un couloir.

_Petit Cornedrue, reviens ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, je l'entends crier dans mon dos, mais je fais la sourde oreille.

_Qu'elle était ce sort, me demande avec intérêt Snape en étirant un petit sourire amusé.

_C'est une particularité démoniaque qui permet d'intervertir les esprits des personnes visées dans le corps d'un autre. Je ne voyais pas son utilité jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Pensez-vous que je puisse l'apprendre même si je ne suis pas un démon, me demande-t-il avec avidité.

_J'ai bien peur que non.

_C'est bien dommage, dit-il avec regret. Dites m'en plus sur ce que vous avez découvert Potter, me demande-t-il ensuite.

_C'est une longue histoire, mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je suis parvenu à entrer en possession de deux livres qui vont nous apporter une aide fabuleuse.

_Des livres dites-vous, de quelles sortes ?

_L'un est une mine d'informations sur les démons et indique comment les vaincre, alors que l'autre nous explique avec minutie la démarche à suivre pour retrouver un nouveau corps pour le squatteur…enfin je veux dire Tom.

_Je vois. Et comment êtes-vous entré en possession de ces deux ouvrages, si je peux me permettre ?

_Par le plus grand des hasards, mais surtout certainement grâce à mon incroyable capacité à attirer les ennuis.

_ Vous m'intriguez là. Je sens qu'il y a là-dessous une histoire rocambolesque que je ne demande qu'à écouter.

_Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je lui réponds.

_Je prends cela comme une promesse. Maintenant, pourrai-je voir les livres ?

_Oh, oui bien évidemment. Je lui dis en sortant les deux bouquins de ma poche et en leur rendant leur apparence normale avant de les lui tendre.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte de la petite chambre que j'avais découverte. Je pousse Snape qui est plongé dans la lecture du livre sur la manière de fabriquer une nouvelle enveloppe pour Tom, à l'intérieur. Snape se dirige vers la petite table alors que je vais m'allonger sur le petit lit. C'est dans cette position que j'attends qu'il finisse sa lecture.

Quand le maître des potions arrive au terme des deux ouvrages, il me fait signe de m'approcher de lui. Je vais donc le rejoindre. Je tire la deuxième chaise et m'installe en face de lui. Après m'avoir longuement regardé, il me demande si j'étais certain de vouloir faire ce qui était décrit dans le livre.

_Ce qui est transcrit là-dedans révèle de la magie la plus obscure que je connaisse Harry. Je sais pour avoir visité tes souvenirs et pour les voir entendus conter par toi-même, que ce qu'on fait tes anciens amis était abominable. Mais Harry, es-tu persuadé que c'est la bonne marche à suivre ? Ne vas-tu pas finir par le regretter par la suite ? Car dis-toi qu'une fois lancé, tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière.

_Oui, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire et des répercussions que cela va engendrer, mais je veux le faire tout de même.

Après ma déclaration, Snape me fixe intensément, comme à la recherche d'une hésitation ou d'une faille dans ma détermination. Mais il n'y trouve que de la résolution et rien d'autre. Après une longue inspection, il hausse les épaules avec fatalité en poussant un long soupir résigné. Il se penche ensuite vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule et la tapote deux fois.

_Si c'est bien ce que tu veux Harry, je vais te suivre. Je vais t'aider à retrouver Ronald ainsi que le sacrifice. Je pense que ce qui serait le mieux pour le rituel, c'est d'utiliser la vierge.

_Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je lui demande d'une voix rendue un peu tremblante due à l'émotion, car ce qu'il vient de me dire me prouve une fois de plus à quel point mon bien-être est important pour lui.

_Je veux dire qu'au lieu de chercher une victime innocente, une personne à faire manger à M. Weasley et une vierge, nous devrions à la place nous trouver une jeune vierge de sang pur. Ainsi, M. Weasley n'aura qu'à la tuer d'une façon qui va nous permettre de récolter son sang que nous garderons bien chaud par magie. Ensuite, il n'aura qu'à la dévorer et après cela, nous le recouvrirons du sang de la jeune personne.

_Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est bien plus pratique. Et l'idée d'une vierge de sang pur est fabuleuse, car d'après le livre, les sangs purs sont d'excellents matériaux pour le rituel. Et même si cela n'est pas exigé pour cette partie-là, je pense que cela renforcera encore plus la base.

_Cela étant convenu, je propose de mettre en place un plan pour capturer M. Weasley.

_Je vous écoute, lui dis-je les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il peut être en ce moment ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais avant qu'Albus ne découvre ma véritable allégeance, j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir deux des refuges que Dumbledore avait prévu pour ses partisans.

_Je pensais qu'ils nous avaient vaincus, donc, pourquoi se cacheraient-ils de nous ? Ne devraient-ils pas se pavaner dans les rues en chassant le reste d'entre nous ? demandai-je à Snape.

_En effet c'est une très bonne question, mais il s'avère que même si nous étions encore incertains de votre sort à tous deux, nous ne sommes pas restés les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Nous nous sommes employés à mener de petites attaques dans les lieux les plus fréquentés et avons maintenu une atmosphère de peur et de crainte.

_Je vois, lui dis-je alors que Tom me fait sentir son approbation. Donc, où se situent ses deux emplacements ?

Il me donne les renseignements demandés. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur un point : nous allons avoir besoin de nos alliées pour cette mission.

_ Mais avant cela, il va nous falloir les convaincre de nous venir en aide, me dit le potionniste.

_Ils ne vont pas avoir le choix, croyez-moi, je vous l'assure. Nous avons passé un contrat magique qui les lie à Tom et à moi. Et si ces couards refusent de l'honorer, je vais me faire un grand plaisir d'en appliquer les termes.

_En quoi consiste-t-il ?

_Après notre première alliance, Tom a voulu avoir une assurance qui nous garantissait que ce qui s'est produit avec les démons succubes ne se reproduise pas. Il a fait en sorte que si l'un de nos alliés venait à nous tourner le dos, sa magie lui soit retirée.

_Comme s'y est-il pris ? me demande Snape.

_Tout bêtement, en les obligeant à faire un serment magique.

_Même aux Gobelins ? me demande-t-il, impressionné par l'exploit. Il est bien connu des sorciers, qu'arriver à faire accepter une promesse magique à ces créatures est presque impossible.

_ C'est Voldemort. Je me contente de dire.

_Je le reconnais bien là.

_Bon, maintenant que nous savons où trouver notre base, comment allons-nous faire pour ladite vierge ?

_J'ai bien une idée sur la question, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps.

_Je vous fais donc confiance sur ce point, pendant que vous serez occupé à nous trouver notre sacrifice, je vais réunir nos alliés et leur faire part de notre plan.

_Comme allez-vous vous y prendre pour les convoquer, me demande Snape en revenant au vouvoiement comment il en a l'habitude. Il n'utilise le tutoiement que dans les occasions spéciales.

_Grâce à la marque que Tom a implantée sur chaque dirigeant de chaque communauté magique, je lui dis le sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est aussi parvenu à faire cela, me demande avec incrédulité Snape. Je hoche la tête pour lui confirmer.

__Bien évidemment, pour qui me prend-il !? _J'entends Tom pester.

Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié tant il est devenu silencieux depuis notre rencontre avec la Mort.

Sur ces paroles je pars à la recherche de Malfoy père. J'aurais besoin de son savoir-faire diplomatique pour me soutenir dans les négociations avec nos alliés, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent me réserver et une aide ne serait pas de trop.

__ Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais négocier avec ces créatures déloyales,_ me dit Tom_. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur le sujet. Ils ont signé un contrat magique avec nous de leur propre chef, donc il n'y a absolument rien à négocier avec eux._

_ Ça, je le sais parfaitement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se conduire comme des tyrans. Nous avons besoin de leur aide si tu veux retrouver un nouveau corps, lui dis-je sèchement. Je préfère les avoir de notre côté de leur plein gré que de l'obtenir par les menaces et la contrainte.

__Pourquoi donc ? Les menaces sont très efficaces pour obtenir ce que l'on veut des gens,_ me dit-il.

_Parce que c'est plus productif et l'on a moins de chance de se faire trahir par la suite.

__Je ne pense pas,_ me dit-il, pas le moins du monde convaincu. _Prend exemple sur toi, tu as été très coopérative avant, pourtant, tes amis n'ont pas hésité une seconde à te trahir. Alors que moi, j'ai toujours eu recours aux menaces et aux punitions, pourtant, tous mes fidèles sont encore là. J'ai peut-être un ou deux traîtres, mais le reste est parfait, _me dit-il tranquillement.

Ses mots ne sont pas faux, mais inexplicablement, il reste encore bien enfui au plus profond de mon être, un fol espoir que tout le monde n'est pas comme eux. J'enfouis de ce fait ses dires profondément dans ma tête toutefois, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas oublier leur existence.

En chemin, je tombe sur Malfoy junior. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'éprouve pour ce dernier.

Lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendu. Nous n'étions pas des ennemis, mais pas des amis non plus. Après que j'ai refusé sa main à notre première rencontre, Draco avait tout fait pour m'éviter. En fait, il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de me saluer quand nous nous croisions dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Son indifférence m'avait toujours énervé d'une certaine manière, allez savoir pourquoi. Donc, je lui demande s'il savait où se trouvait son père. Il me dit ne pas être son gardien avant de me tourner le dos. Merde, est-ce qu'ils se sont tous passés le mot pour m'ignorer comme ça ?! Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne trouve pas cela très drôle ! Loin de là même.

Je me lance donc à sa poursuite et je le retiens bar l'épaule gauche. Il se retourne sèchement vers moi et me toise méchamment, mais ne dit pas un seul mot. C'est quoi son putain de problème au blondinet ? Il a vite intérêt à se reprendre avant que je ne me décide à lui apprendre le respect ! Exaspéré par son mutisme, je lui demande ''poliment '' ce qui lui prend.

_ Fous- moi la paix Potty, je n'ai ni l'envie ni la patience de perdre mon temps avec toi ! Me dit-il avec hargne.

Bien sûr, cela ne m'a absolument pas plu. Et je m'empresse donc de lui faire aimablement savoir.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend petit con, mais tu devrais changer rapidement de ton avec moi où tu vas rapidement t'en mordre les doigts. Je lui dis d'une voix froide, polaire même.

Draco me dévisage avec haine et colère, mais je n'en ai rien à battre. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, mais ce n'est pas une raison de se conduire comme un trou du cul avec moi. D'abord, je ne lui ai rien fait.

Et ensuite, je suis le compagnon de son foutu maître, et rien que pour cela, j'ai droit à son putain de respect. Donc, si blondi ne veut pas que j'oublie le plan de Snape et que je me décide à l'utiliser comme ingrédient, il a tout intérêt à changer d'attitude.

Je sais parfaitement que je suis devenu plus arrogant et susceptible depuis mon changement de camp. Et alors, vous avez un problème avec cela ? ...C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et puis, ma nouvelle position me permet de l'être, donc, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

J'ai suffisamment joué au larbin dans ma vie, maintenant c'est aux autres de le faire avec moi ! Tom est de mon avis sur ce point et le comportement du jeune Malefoy ne lui plaît pas non plus.

Voyant que l'arrogant blondinet ne dit toujours rien, je sens ma magie qui commence à perdre patience elle aussi. Il ne faut pas oublier que cette dernière a tendance à agir de son propre chef de temps en temps.

J'en viens parfois à me demander si ce n'est pas un reste de conscience de Salazar qui en est à l'origine. Il faudrait que je songe un jour à y faire quelque chose. Mais pas immédiatement parce que je dois dire que ses interventions sont très divertissantes.

_Pansy vient de mourir, me dit-il brusquement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à me le dire. Les soudaines émanations de ma magie ou bien mon insistance ? Je ne sais. Donc Parkinson vient de trépasser et c'est pour cela qu'il est d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Je savais qu'ils étaient amis, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était que par profit. Bah, je me suis trompé.

_Désolé pour elle, je lui dis sans conviction.

En fait, je m'en fous complètement. Je n'ai jamais été très proche avec elle quand nous étions à l'école. Donc, sa mort ne me fait ni chaud ni froid tout comme celle de McGonagall, mais je me dis que c'est que l'on dit dans ce genre de situation.

Pour le coup, je suis moins exaspéré par son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je veux bien faire un effort et me mettre à sa place. Je crois que je réagirais pareillement, ou même plus fortement que lui si Snape venait à mourir.

Je l'ai même fait quand j'ai cru à la mort du maître des potions le jour de sa libération. Mine de rien, je me suis en très peu de temps considérablement attaché à lui. Je crois que je tiens à lui, bien plus qu'à Sirius, ce que je ne pensais pas être possible un jour. Comme quoi, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Enfin, bref. Je lui demande de quoi elle est morte.

_En couche, il me dit tristement. Elle et l'enfant n'ont pas survécu. Pansy était l'une des filles détenues par Dumbledore.

_Euh, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, lui dis-je encore. Tom n'est pas très compatissant lui et me presse de corriger Draco, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

_Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon père, me dit Draco avant de me tourner le dos.

Je le regarde partir un moment avant de me remettre en marche. Alors que je descends des escaliers toujours en recherche de Malfoy Sr, je me donne une tape sur le front. Mais que je suis stupide alors ! Pourquoi je perds mon temps à courir après Malfoy alors que je peux tout simplement le convoquer par le biais de la marque des ténèbres. Tom m'a montré comment faire une fois.

__Je pensais que tu n'y penserais jamais,_ me dit le squatteur avec amusement.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, je lui demande grincheux?

__C'était bien plus amusant de te regarder courir partout comme une poule sans tête_, me dit-il toujours aussi amusé.

_Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était du temps perdu, je lui crie presque dessus. Mais l'idiot ne fait qu'en rire un peu plus.

Grognon, je me concentre sur la magie de la marque et fais venir à moi Lucius. Il arrive quelques secondes après ma convocation. Je lui fais part de mes découvertes et de ce que moi et Snape avons décidé. Il est un peu vexé que je ne l'ai pas invité à ma petite réunion avec Snape. Alors que le blond se plaint comme un enfant de cette omission, je me dirige vers la petite chambre que j'ai trouvé plus tôt. Elle me plaît bien et je me sens bien dedans.

Après que Lucius eut fait venir un elfe de maison lui appartenant pour donner figure humaine à la pièce, je m'installe sur le lit et je convoque les chefs des communautés magiques. Ils arrivent un quart d'heure après mon appel.

Je patiente tranquillement alors que Tom fulmine de rage devant l'attente. Alors que nous attendons, Lucius agrandit magiquement la table pour qu'elle puisse accueillir tout le monde. Il fait de même pour la pièce.

Les Gobelins sont les premiers à arriver et les centaures, les derniers. Quand tout le monde est là, je leur expose notre plan et ce que j'attends d'eux. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils grognent, tergiversent, trouvent notre projet ignoble et chipotent, mais à la fin, tous sont d'accord.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, ceci dit. Nous décidons de former quatre groupes. Deux dans une cache et les deux autres dans l'autre. Le plan est, pendant que l'un distraira les occupants, le deuxième s'occupera de trouver la base.

Un moyen de communication est mis en place pour prévenir les uns, si les autres arrivent à trouver notre base. Pour des raisons de sécurité, paraît-il, je ne vais pas faire partie de l'assaut. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle tous ont été d'accord, tout comme Tom.

Bon n'ayant pas le choix, je me résigne à rester en arrière. Mais j'ai d'abord essayé de leur faire entendre raison et mis ma puissance en avant, mais tous ont été très fermes sur ce point. Je ne dois pas faire partie des expéditions, car, semblerait-il, si je venais à mourir, notre cause me suivrait aussi.

Ces idiots me pensent moins puissant que Tom et plus facile à tuer que lui. Mais, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Je suis bien plus prudent que lui ! Bon, peut-être pas, mais je voulais partir à la chasse à la belette moi aussi ! C'est injuste ! Vraiment injuste !

La mission est prévue pour le lendemain matin dans les environs de quatre heures du matin. Cette heure a été choisie, car au vu des derniers événements, nous ne sommes plus aussi nombreux qu'avant. Nous nous appuyons sur l'effet de surprise pour parvenir à notre fin.

Les derniers détails mis en place, je donne congé à tout le monde et convoque nos hommes pour les mettre au parfum. À l'heure arrivée, je leur explique tout. Sans surprise, Remus et Bellatrix (euh enfin, Sirius dans le corps de Bellatrix) ne sont pas enchantés par notre dessein. Il trouve cela abominable et inhumain.

Merci pour l'info, mais je le sais déjà. S'ils ne sont pas capables de supporter quelques petites entorses à leur moralité, la porte est grande ouverte et personne ne les retient. Ce qui m'a été fait était tout aussi horrible. Mais est-ce que je les ai vus venir protester ? Non ! Certainement pas. Je vous entends protester en disant que ce n'est pas de leur faute et qu'ils étaient maintenus prisonniers.

Mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Ils ne me sont pas venus en aide quand j'en avais le plus besoin, et maintenant que je suis parvenu à m'enfuir et que je me décide à me venger ; ils osent porter un jugement ! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me soutiennent après ce que le vieux machin leur a fait à eux, mais aussi à moi ! En aucun cas à ce qu'ils viennent critiquer mes actions.

Je saisis pleinement que ce que l'on s'apprête à faire est horrible. J'en ai tout à fait conscience, mais mon désir de vengeance et les souvenirs de ce que l'on m'a fait ont balayé tout sens moral de moi. Et puis, c'est le seul moyen de faire revenir Tom. Mais avant tout, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il reste coincé dans ma tête pour le restant de ma vie.

Après que j'ai fait part de mon point de vue aux deux hommes (enfin, à l'homme et à la femme) je les regarde avec indifférence quitter la pièce. Je ne suis pas attristé par leur départ cela dit. En fait, je suis, dans un certain sens, content de celui-ci.

Je crois que la partie encore clémente de moi-même est heureuse que toutes les personnes qui m'entourent ne soient pas toutes dépourvues de bienveillance. Cela me réconforte sur le genre humain (enfin, sorcier vous l'aurez compris).

Nous peaufinons donc notre plan après le départ de Sirius et de Remus. Personne ne dit rien sur ce fait et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Les dernières retouches mises en place, je mets tout le monde dehors et vais faire une sieste.

Mine de rien et malgré mon coma de trois mois, je ressens le désir d'un bon repos. Alors que je m'allonge sur le petit lit pour m'endormir, une pensée me traverse l'esprit : où se trouve Nagini ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir encore vu.

En dépit de cette question, je ne me fais pas vraiment de souci pour le serpent, car je sais que Nagini sait parfaitement se débrouiller. C'est pour cela que je plonge sereinement dans un profond sommeil.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais quand je me réveille, je trouve une agitation étourdissante au manoir. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, j'arrête une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années qui passe encourant devant moi et lui demande des explications.

Elle me dit en bégayant, que plusieurs blessés étaient revenus de l'expédition et que toutes les personnes valides avaient été requises pour aider aux soins. Je suis surpris par l'annonce. Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi autant.

Je me demande pourquoi personne n'est venue me réveiller pour m'informe du départ des groupes. Je me concentre sur la marque de Snape en oubliant mes questions momentanément. Je ne tarde pas à le situer et en me basant sur sa magie, je transplane à ses côtés. (C'est un autre de mes pouvoirs démoniaque.) Je crois que je me trouve dans les cachots des Black. C'est à croire que toutes les familles de sang pur ont des geôles dans leurs manoirs. Étrange, non ?

Fin bon, l'essentielle c'est qu'elles sont pratiques, donc je ne vais pas chipoter non plus. Snape est en train d'enfermer une jeune femme à la peau chocolat dans une des cellules. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, son nom est Alicia Spinnet. Je m'étonne qu'elle soit toujours vierge, mais je fais confiance à Severus. Quand il remarque ma présence, il vient vers moi en souriant. Chose très rare venant de lui.

_ La mission s'est admirablement déroulée, me dit en avançant à grands pas.

_ C'est vrai, vous avez tout trouvé ? Je lui demande.

_ Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons eu quelques pertes et des blessés, mais rien de bien grave.

_ Et Ron, je demande avec excitation.

_ Lui aussi.

Je ne peux retenir le grand sourire joyeux qui fend mon visage. Je demande à Snape de me mener à mon tendre et cher ami. Je suis si impatient de le revoir après tout ce temps. Et je suis sûr qu'il partage lui aussi mon sentiment. Snape me conduit devant une cellule où je peux voir avec plaisir le corps décharné de Ron.

J'aurais pensé que sa libération de nos geôles l'aurait aidé à reprendre du poids, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce n'est pas bien grave, le plus important c'est son sang, pas son aspect physique. Je me frotte les mains d'impatience. Tom va enfin retrouver un corps et moi me débarrasser de lui. Il proteste sur cette dernière pensée.

Je m'approche de la cellule en faisant fi des protestations de Tom. J'interpelle Ron qui est recoquillé dans un coin. Je lui souhaite la bienvenue et lui explique avec enthousiaste les raisons de sa présence ici en n'omettant aucun détail. À mesure que j'avance dans mes explications, son teint déjà blafard pâlit un peu plus.

_Je suis impatient de commencer le rituel. Tu vas nous être d'une très grande aide et je t'en remercie pour cela. Tu vois, je sais reconnaître les mérites des gens. Et puis, c'est pour le plus grand bien, je lui dis en souriant largement.

Ron pousse un hurlement dément et se jette sur sa porte de cellule. Non, mais il est complètement barge ce gars ! Il risque de se faire mal ou bien de se casser quelque chose. S'il vient à abîmer notre précieux ingrédient, où allons en trouver un nouveau ? Les sixièmes fils de sang pur ne courent pas les rues, non mais, quel égoïste alors !

* * *

**Un petit com d'encouragement et vos avis sont plus que bienvenus !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Correction du chapitre** faite par **Pandothiel **que je remercie beaucoup de son aide.

**denoide **: en effet, il ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Je pense aussi que ce n'est que justice pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait. C'est parce que ce sont des hypocrites, voilà tout. Merci pour le com.

**marie **: Hey, je suis contente de voir que tu as tenu ta promesse. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes autres com's, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps avant. Je suis vraiment contente de compter parmi mes lecteurs. Bonne lecture et merci pour le com. Sinon, je viens de poster un petit OS, si l'envie t'en prend passe y jeter un œil. le titre est **Mon cœur saigne**, un DM/HP.

**stormtrooper2** : contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et pour Draco, je pense qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Harry est là pour lui venir en aide, même si c'est pour le simple plaisir de faire enrager Tom.

**! Attention présence de scène choquante dans ce chapitre.!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :** **Le retour d'un Lord.**

Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Je suis sur un petit nuage comme disent les moldus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens tant je suis excité. Si je n'étais pas aussi certain de me faire chambrer par certains, je pourrais même me lancer dans une petite danse de la victoire. Pourquoi suis-je dans un tel état de fébrilité ? C'est tout simplement, parce que je suis en passe de me débarrasser du squatteur. Je vais enfin retrouver l'intimité de mon esprit. Je ne vais plus avoir à supporter un certain mage noir qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'à s'accrocher à ma psyché comme une saloperie de sangsue. Je vais enfin pouvoir penser librement sans m'inquiéter que quelqu'un lise mes pensées. Je suis, tout simplement, content !

__ Je te signale que même après avoir retrouvé une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, j'aurais toujours accès à ton esprit et, par là même, à tes si insipides pensées, chaton._ Me dit doucereusement le casse-pied de squatteur.

_ _Comment ça insipides ? Mes pensées n'ont absolument rien d'insipide ! Elles sont toutes sensées et ont beaucoup d'intérêt !_ Je hurle dans ma tête. Non, mais quel con ! Oser dire un truc pareil. Je vais le buter, je vous le dis.

_ _Ce que je disais, des pensées insipides_. Me lance avec désinvolture le malotru de mage noir.

_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire saleté, je hurle cette fois de pleins poumons.

Ma clameur soudaine fait tourner toutes les têtes vers moi. Je sens que je vais encore passer pour un fou par la faute de l'ingrat qui parasite ma tête. J'ai oublié de vous mentionner que je me trouve actuellement dans la petite chambre que Lucius a agrandie avant ma réunion avec nos alliés. La pièce a été remodifiée afin que nous puissions y pratiquer le rituel.

Dans la pièce, il y a moi bien entendu, Snape et la fille du Gardien, Sirius (enfin Bellatrix dans le corps de Sirius), Malefoy père et mère, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair et Amycus Carrow. Il y a aussi un représentant de chaque race de créatures magiques (ils tenaient tous à assister à la renaissance de Tom, on va dire). Bon, en réalité, c'est Tom qui l'a exigé d'eux par mon intermédiaire.

Après ma petite visite à Ron, je suis remonté dans les étages où j'ai réuni aussi bien les mangemorts encore valides que nos associés magiques. Je tenais à les remercier pour leur excellent travail. Tom n'était bien sûr pas de mon avis, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté comme à mon habitude pour ce genre de chose. Tom a eu l'idée de profiter de ce petit rassemblement pour leur annoncer que le rituel allait avoir lieu le lendemain soir.

Moi-même, je n'étais pas au courant de ça avant de leur dire. À la suite de mon annonce, quelques-uns de nos amis avaient pincé leurs lèvres de dégoût. Tom n'avait pas trop apprécié le mépris dont ils avaient fait preuve, et il avait donc exigé leur présence. Il y a eu des protestations de leur part comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais encore une fois, nous avons joué sur les termes du contrat. Coincés, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Après le départ de tout le monde, j'ai demandé à Tom, pourquoi il avait choisi le lendemain soir pour le rituel ? Il m'a alors dit que c'était une nuit de pleine lune. Comme je ne comprenais pas, il m'a expliqué que, comme nous nous étions uni une nuit de pleine lune et que notre lien était intimement lié à elle, cela pourrait avoir des vertus bénéfiques pour le rituel. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé par moi-même. Il est vraiment futé le vieux serpent, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Et comme je viens de vous le dire, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi. Et elles me jettent toutes des regards étranges. Je fais comme si je ne les voyais pas et je m'apprête à faire un sermon à la crotte d'ogre qui se trouve dans ma tête. Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Malefoy junior et Zabini. Chacun d'eux escorte un de nos deux sacrifices. Je me demande qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de confier l'escorte de nos précieux matériaux à ces deux-là ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux (bon, enfin si, je ne leur fais pas confiance). Et s'ils avaient perdu nos ingrédients en chemin, hein ! Comment aurions-nous fait ensuite ?

_ _Le jeune Malefoy et son ami sont de très bons éléments, chaton._ Me dit le squatteur.

_ _Ça, c'est toi qui le dis_, je lui réponds.

Après quoi, je m'avance vers les nouveaux arrivants pour leur dire un petit mot. Je me place devant mon ancien ami et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Rien que de le voir et de penser à ce qui allait lui arriver, ma bonne humeur était revenue. J'en oublie immédiatement les paroles vexantes de la tête d'elfe de maison qui me sert de mari. Non, mais, oser dire que mes pensées sont ennuyeuses ! Si elles ne sont pas à son goût, il n'a qu'à ne pas les lire, tiens ! Bref, faut que je me calme et que je me reconcentre sur poil-de-carotte. Je jette un bref coup d'œil sur la vierge et m'en désintéresse aussi rapidement. La pauvre fille sent la peur à plein nez. Elle pleurniche comme un bébé en appelant sa maman. Pff, c'est désespérant. Comme si, chialer comme une madeleine, aller lui venir en aide.

La pauvre fille devrait plutôt employer son énergie à essayer de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir toute seule, car personne ne viendra à son aide. Personne ne vient jamais de toute façon. Bon, je sais qu'elle n'a aucune chance de parvenir à se sortir du merdier dans lequel elle se trouve, mais au moins, elle pourrait essayer, ne serrait ce que par fierté. Et puis, si elle avait fait comme ses camarades et avait perdu sa virginité, elle ne serait pas là à cet instant. Elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre à elle pour sa situation. Je sais que je suis injuste et méchant, mais je m'en fous complètement. Dans la vie, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles. Seuls les forts parviennent à s'en sortir. Fini de parler d'elle, revenons à Ron.

Mon ancien camarade de chambré est aussi blanc que de la farine. Et j'en ai vu de la farine dans ma vie. Il est courbé et tremble comme une feuille. Et il se prétend être de la maison du lion. N'importe quoi ! Je pense qu'il a fini par comprendre que rien ne pouvait le sauver de ce qui l'attend aujourd'hui. Brave toutou, il en a mis du temps, mais il a fini par saisir que rien ne servait de résister. Comme pour le féliciter, je lui tapote le sommet de la tête comme on le fait avec un chien qui a bien agi. Il tente de s'éloigner de ma main en grognant, mais Malefoy le tient fermement. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête tout en ricanant à l'intention de Ron. Après une minute passée à titiller le roux, Snape me fait comprendre qu'il était temps de procéder au rituel.

Je me décale donc sur ma droite et laisse la place Snape. Il a été décidé (enfin, j'ai décidé) que Snape serait celui qui allait pratiquer le sort. Comme l'âme de Tom se trouve en moi, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Et comme je ne fais confiance à personne mis à part Snape, cela m'a paru logique que ce soit lui, qui le fasse. Pour le bien de la cérémonie, la chambre a été modifiée par Malefoy père et Rabastan Lestrange. Ils sont parvenus à transformer la petite chambre en une clairière à ciel ouvert et y ont placé un cercle druidique. Le plafond de la chambre ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui de Poudlard. Nous sommes donc baignés par les rayons brillants de la lune.

Snape fait signe à Malefoy et à Zabini de conduire les deux sacrifices au centre du cercle. Les deux sorciers obéissent et vont se placer près de la grande pierre plate qui se trouve au milieu du cercle de druides. Les mangemorts et nos alliés se mettent tout autour du cercle afin d'empêcher la fuite de nos ingrédients. Je suis Snape qui rejoint les deux sacrifices et me place à sa gauche pour ne pas le gêner. Il me regarde et me demande si j'étais près. Je lui fais un signe positif mais, alors qu'il lève sa baguette pour lancer un Imperium sur Ron, je l'arrête. Je lui dis que je vais m'occuper de cela. J'utilise mes pouvoirs de démons et prends le contrôle de son esprit.

Ce qui est bien avec ce pouvoir, c'est que contrairement à Imperium qui contrôle totalement la personne touchée et qui le fait faire des choses contre son gré, mon pouvoir démoniaque lui, non seulement prend le contrôle de la personne, l'oblige à faire ce que je veux ; mais alors que l'Impérium le contraint, moi je lui donne l'envie de le faire et lui fais prendre du plaisir dans l'action.

Quand ma victime retrouve ses esprits, elle se souvient de ce qu'elle a fait et du plaisir qu'elle en a pris. Normalement, une personne sensée et qui n'a pas l'habitude de commettre d'actes aussi horribles que ceux que je l'oblige à accomplir, perd la raison ensuite. Il faut bien ça, sinon, cela ne serait pas amusant. Donc, je prends le contrôle de Ron et laisse la suite à Snape. Le maître de potion ordonne à Zabini de relâcher sa captive. Zabini ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et la relâche. À peine sa liberté retrouvée, la jeune femme se met à courir dans la direction de Sirius (enfin Bella, vous aurez compris). Cette chère Lestrange se fait un plaisir de la renvoyer dans le cercle. La jeune sorcière affolée et larmoyante regarde un peu partout à la recherche d'une sortie de secours. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'y en a pas.

Quand elle finit par comprendre qu'elle n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir, elle se laisse tomber au sol comme une masse. Le rire hystérique de Bella accompagne les pelures que la jeune femme lâche en reniflant. Après une seconde à la regarder avec pitié, Snape ordonne à Ron de la tuer en lui tendant un couteau. Le sorcier sous mon contrôle s'en saisit et se dirige vers la pleurnicharde. Il s'arrête devant elle et l'observe durant une minute. Ensuite, tout se passe très rapidement. Ron se jette sur la fille, lui arrache ses vêtements et sans une pause, il l'a viol brusquement et sauvagement devant nous. Le geste de Ron est tellement inattendu, que personne ne bouge. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, par les couilles de Merlin ?! Personne ne lui a demandé de faire un truc aussi dégueulasse ! On lui a simplement demandé de la buter, pas de la sauter !

Non, je ne le crois pas ! Cet animal décérébré vient de choquer tout le monde. Pas que les mangemorts soient des anges et qu'ils n'aient jamais fait un truc pareil dans leur vie, mais c'était tellement inattendu, que personne ne bouge. La pauvre fille, qui comme nous ne s'était pas attendue à cela est tout aussi choquée que nous le sommes. Je préfère penser que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne commence à se débattre, qu'une bonne minute après la soudaine attaque de Ron. Elle pousse un cri désespéré en essayant de se dégager de Ron, mais même si mon ancien ami est devenu l'ombre de lui-même, il reste tout de même bien plus fort physiquement que la fille.

Heureusement pour la malheureuse, l'acte ne dure pas très longtemps. Mon ancien camarade n'est pas très résistant. Il pousse un long soupir de contentement en se déversant en elle et s'écroule sur sa victime. Un soupir collectif de soulagement s'échappe des mangemorts et de nos associés après le sien. Je fais un pas en avant avec la ferme dans intention de lui dire ma façon de penser, quand il se relève en serrant le manche du couteau qui n'avait pas quitté sa main durant son acte abdominal. Et avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire un geste, il plonge la lame dans la poitrine de la fille. Cette dernière hurle de douleur en se tordant.

Ron ressort le couteau de la poitrine de la fille et le replonge en elle avec force. La fille crie une nouvelle fois, mais avec moins de force que la première fois. Sa respiration est forte et elle lâche de petits toussotements en crachant du sang. Elle s'ingénie en vain, à demander grâce à Ron. Mais celui-ci semble ailleurs et indifférent à ses suppliques. Il ressort encore le couteau de la plaie qu'il vient de faire et la replante dans la blessure sanguinolente. Il fait des mouvements étranges avec celui-ci et poussant des grognements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la fille est toujours en vie. Voulant savoir, je m'approche d'eux. C'est là que je comprends. Le petit vicieux avait pris soin de ne toucher aucun organe vital quand il a porté ses coups.

Le sang qui s'écroule de la bouche de la jeune sorcière provient d'une blessure qu'elle s'est faite à la langue. Ron s'amuse à plonger son couteau dans la chair tendre de la pauvrette. Et vous savez quoi ? Il y prend un grand plaisir. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, puisque, plus l'acte sera horrible, plus cela sera bon pour nous. Je le laisse donc s'amuser un petit moment. Mais je lance toutefois un sort qui s'occupe de récolter le sang que sa victime perd. Nous en avons besoin pour la suite. Après une dizaine de minutes de tortures, Ron nous surprend une encore par un geste inattendu. Ce malade vient de découper un des seins de la fille et le porte à sa bouche. Il le mâche avec délicatesse avant de l'avaler. Je crois que je vais vomir. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Après avoir répété le geste deux autres fois, il tranche habilement la gorge de la jeune sorcière. Le silence tombe après sa mort. On aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler. Avec la mort de la fille, mon contrôle sur l'esprit de Ron s'estompe. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les poser sur le corps sans vie d'Alicia Spinnet. Il se recule en poussant des cris d'horreur et en pleurant. Il lève ses mains devant ses yeux et les fixe avec épouvante. Il secoue sa tête de droite et de gauche en murmurant :

« Je n'ai pas fait ça. Ce n'était pas moi. »

Voulant lui venir en aide pour lui éviter de se perdre dans le déni, je lui dis aimablement :

_ Si, c'était bien toi. Tu as tué cette pauvre fille qui ne t'avait rien fait. Et en plus, tu as pris ton plaisir avant d'en finir avec elle. Tu es un violeur doublé d'un assassin Ronald. Tu imagines ce que dirait ta mère si Charlie ne l'avait pas tué…elle serait horrifiée et dégoûtée de t'avoir donné la vie. Je lui assène sans aucune pitié.

_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est de ta faute…c'est toi qui m'y as obligé. M'accuse-t-il en beuglant avant de se relever pour se jeter sur moi.

Bien mal lui en prit. Je lui lance un Endoloris avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'atteindre. Il s'écroule se sur le sol et se tortille dans tous les sens. Pour qui il se prend ce petit con à vouloir me charger de cette manière ! Je vais lui retirer l'envie de refaire une connerie de ce genre à l'avenir. Je m'avance donc à grands pas rageurs vers lui. Dans ma tête passent des images sanguinaires de ce que je pourrais lui infliger pour ce qu'il a voulu faire. Ce qu'il vient de faire à cette pauvre fille n'est rien à côté de ce je lui réserve. J'ai déjà le prochain sort à lui envoyer au bord des lèvres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le lancer.

__ Je tiens à te faire remarquer, chaton, que si tu le tues, tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu, et cela, pour une durée indéterminée._ Me fait calmement remarquer Tom.

Merde, j'ai failli oublier ce petit détail. Pour le coup, me voilà calmé. Je me détourne de Ron et je vais me placer à côté de Snape qui s'était approché. Il me demande s'il peut poursuivre le rituel. Je hoche la tête. Il s'avance vers Ron et avec un sort de lévitation, il lui enlève ses vêtements avant de le baigner du sang de la vierge que mon sort a récolté. Ensuite, il l'allonge sur la dalle en pierre qui se trouve au centre du cercle runique et avec un sort d'immobilisation, il le cloue sur la dalle. Il me fait signe de m'approche de lui. Je m'avance de deux pas, car je ne suis pas très loin de lui. Il dirige sa baguette vers moi. Mon premier réflexe est de faire un pas en arrière tout en tendant la main devant moi avec un sort prêt à l'emploi.

Il me dévisage avec son regard numéro cinq qui veut dire : sérieusement Potter ? Je rougis de ma réaction et baisse la main. Je le fais cela dit, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Depuis que les personnes en qui j'avais le plus de confiance m'ont berné pour sceller ma magie, je n'aime pas avoir une baguette dirigée vers moi. J'ai tendance à attaquer instantanément quand c'est le cas. Une très mauvaise habitude qui a déjà coûté la vie à trois mangemorts. Même si j'ai une confiance presque (noté le presque) absolue en Snape, j'ai du mal à rester sans bouger alors qu'il dirige sa baguette sur moi.

_ Détends-toi Harry, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Me dit-il quand il s'aperçoit de ma crispation.

Ces mots sont comme un baume apaisant sur moi. Je me détends aussitôt après les avoir entendus. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour parvenir aussi facilement à me mettre en confiance, mais cela marche parfaitement. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande bouffée d'air avant de les ouvrir. Je lui fais signe de commencer. Sa baguette pointée sur moi, il dit : **''Animae Liberandae''. **Il ne se passe rien. Je commence à me demander si on ne s'était pas foutu de ma tronche, quand une douleur affreuse me vrille le crâne. Elle est forte. Je tombe au sol tant j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater. Je donnerais tout pour qu'elle s'arrête. Alors que je crois que mon pauvre crâne va exploser, la douleur s'efface. Elle disparaît sans laisser de trace. C'est comme si, elle n'avait jamais existé.

Snape me remet sur pied et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je suis sur le point de lui expliquer, quand les contours d'un corps se dessinent devant nos yeux ébahis. Les bordures prennent lentement de la consistance, pour finir par se solidifier. La silhouette d'un homme ou plutôt, l'ombre d'un homme apparaît. Il est noir de la tête aux pieds. Pas noir comme une personne de couleur. Non, noir comme la nuit. Il n'a pas de visage. C'est juste une ombre. Il se dégage de cette ombre, une puissance magique ténébreuse et envoûtante. Elle est aguichante et me donne envie de l'enlacer. Je suis complètement fasciné par elle.

Elle me fait face, et même en sachant qu'elle n'a pas de visage et donc pas d'yeux, je jurerais qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est fou, non ? Après une seconde à m'observer, elle se tourne vers Ron et le montre du doigt. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire, car je suis trop captivé par elle. Heureusement pour nous, Snape, lui, comprend ce qu'il veut. Il se place donc au-dessus de Ron qui a les yeux exorbités et qui me supplie de ne pas faire ça en mémoire de notre ancienne amitié, et lance le deuxième charme :_ ''_ **_Relaxanda homo in Animam Viventem''_**. À la suite du sortilège, une boule noire sort de la poitrine de Ron. Elle a la taille d'une balle de tennis. À peine est-elle sortie, que l'ombre se jette sur elle.

Elle l'attrape et elle l'enfonce dans sa poitrine où la balle disparaît complètement. L'ombre est prise de petits soubresauts qui s'estompent rapidement. Après cela, l'ombre grimpe sur la dalle de pierre et s'allonge sur le corps immobile de Ron. Quand une partie de l'ombre touche le corps de Ron, elle fusionne avec celui-ci. Quand l'ombre a complètement fusionné avec Ron, le corps de celui-ci devient totalement noir et son visage disparaît. Le corps de Ron a pris l'apparence de l'ombre. Si je devais donner une comparaison, je dirais qu'il est devenu une toile vierge sur laquelle on peut dessiner ce que l'on veut.

Alors que je me fais ces réflexions en tête, Snape, lui, il lance le dernier charme sur l'ombre : _'**'**_** _Anima Concretione''. _**Tout se passe très vite. La face de l'ombre se plie d'une façon étrange pendant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Après quoi, sous nos regards incrédules, un visage se dessine doucement, alors que la couleur noire disparaît pour laisser place à un corps jeune, nu, mais qui me semble en parfait état. Il doit avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, je dirais. Le corps est un peu plus petit que celui qu'avait Tom avant sa mort. Cependant, il est aussi musclé que l'ancien. Il a de court cheveux roux et noirs qui boucle un peu. Son visage n'est pas très beau, mais il n'est pas laid non plus. Je l'aime bien, car il se dégage de lui une certaine prestance. Heureusement, il n'a pas hérité des affreuses taches de rousseur de Ron.

Quand toute la noirceur finit de quitter l'ombre, la poitrine du nouveau corps de Tom se soulève. Il prend une brusque inspiration et ouvre les yeux. Je suis aspiré par eux. Ils sont aussi fascinants que les anciens. Ses pupilles sont d'un rouge flamboyant alors que ses iris sont d'un noir d'encre cerclés de rouge. Un sourire prédateur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il va faire, il se saisit de ma nuque et me donne un profond et conquérant baiser. J'en ai le vertige. Cela fait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est embrassé. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je le lui rends. Sur le moment, j'oublie que je suis supposé lui faire la tête.

* * *

**Un petit com d'encouragement et vos avis sont plus que bienvenus !**

**Questions : **

Trouvez-vous que cette fic est trop violente ?

Si oui, devrais-je la rendre moins violente en censurant les parties trop violentes ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Première correction du chapitre** faite par **Kuniko's ** et une seconde correction faite par **Pandothiel** que je remercie pour leur aide.

Merci pour vos com, car même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre, ils me font plaisir et me poussent à ne pas abandonner mes fics. Alors, un grand merci pour vous qui prenez le temps de m'en laisser un.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :** **Invocation. **

Je suis un peu largué. Enfin, complètement à côté de la plaque, si voulez tous savoir. Pourquoi ? Par la faute de cette tête de mandragon de Tom, bien évidemment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu. Je longe un couloir tout en me posant des questions sur la marche à suivre. Je me demande si ma rancune et ma colère contre tête de piaf ont encore une raison d'être. Avec le recul, je viens à me demander si je n'ai pas un peu exagéré les choses. Pas qu'il ait eu raison de se comporter comme un salop en m'interdisant d'adresser la parole à Snape et en me considérant comme un objet lui appartenant. Mais je me dis que, peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, que s'il a agi comme ça, c'était par jalousie.

Mais d'un autre côté, il sait ce que Snape représente pour moi et en plus, cela ne justifie pas son comportement pourri. Mais d'une autre part, il a essayé de s'excuser plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion de le faire. Et pourquoi devrais-je lui donner l'opportunité de le faire, hein ?! Il l'a bien cherché ! S'il ne s'était pas comporté comme un tyran avec moi, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'excuser ! Mais Voldemort est un tyran par définition. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour l'être avec moi ! AHH ! Si ça continue, je vais devenir dingue. Maintenant, vous voyez où se situe mon problème. Depuis que ce rejeton d'inferi m'a embrassé, je ne fais que me poser des questions inutiles.

Et si vous voulez savoir, je commence à en avoir ras le bol. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce mort vivant ambulant n'arrête pas de m'envoyer ses émotions de merde emplies de satisfaction. Monsieur-je-vais-tous-vous-zigouiller-parce-que-je suis-le-plus-présomptueux-des-mages-noirs, est très fiers de son petit effet sur moi. Et comme il est qui il est, il profite de notre lien mental pour m'envoyer des images des plus osés de nous deux dans des positions plus qu'embarrassantes. Moi, je vous le dis, je vais finir par commettre un génocide s'il ne s'arrête pas son putain de manège ! Mais comme il fallait s'entendre d'un être tel que lui, l'idée l'excite plus qu'autre chose.

Je suis définitivement maudit ! Pour me calmer les nerfs et essayer de penser à autre chose, je décide de m'exercer avec le livre des démons. Je me rends donc dans la pièce où je l'ai déposé et en prenant soin de ne pas me faire voir par le harceleur qui me sert de compagnon, je me saisis du bouquin et quitte les lieux en vitesse. Je pars ensuite à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où me cacher. Je me rends donc dans le grenier et après avoir placé plusieurs sorts pour repousser les indésirables, j'ouvre le livre. Assis à même le sol et adossé à un mur, je parcours le livre à la recherche d'un charme mineur à lancer.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. C'est un sortilège qui ne demande pas beaucoup de magie contrairement aux autres. Ma relecture m'a permis de comprendre quelque chose dont je n'avais pas fait attention avant. Croyez-le ou non, mais il semblerait que recourir aux sorts qui se trouvent dans ce bouquin, vide le lanceur de sa magie. Voilà pourquoi l'auteur met en garde ceux qui tombent sur cet ouvrage. Pour que vous puissiez comprendre de quoi il retourne, je vais vous lire un extrait :

_« Vous qui vous apprêtez à faire usage de ce livre, sache que cela n'est pas sans danger pour vous. Comme il est indiqué en début d'ouvrage, les enchantements qui sont mentionnés à l'intérieur de ce livre ne sont pas à la portée du premier venu. Seule une personne possédant une grande quantité de magie peut lancer l'un des sorts se trouvant dans cet écrit. Je vous déconseille donc fortement de poursuivre votre démarche si vous êtes un sorcier d'un niveau moyen ou même médiocre. Cet avertissement n'est pas fait à la légère, car il en va de votre vie._

_Comme chaque sorcier le sait, quand il se retrouve privé de toute sa magie, il meurt dans les premières secondes qui suivent cette perte. Voilà pourquoi il est interdit de brider la magie d'un sorcier, car si cela n'est pas fait avec minutie, le sorcier peut en mourir… »_

Merde ! je ne le crois pas ! Ces abrutis auraient pu me tuer avec leur connerie. J'ai eu du bol que tout se soit bien passé dans mon malheur en fin de compte. Mais voilà une raison de plus pour ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qui est advenu de Ron. Fin bon, c'est du passé maintenant. Revenons au bouquin.

« _Si je prends le soin de mention cela, ce n'est pas sans raison. En effet, pour user des charmes se trouvant dans ce livre, il faut donner de sa magie en retour. Ce qui fait que vos réserves de magiques diminuent au fur et à mesure que vous jetez l'enchantement. Rassurez-vous toutefois, car même si vos réserves vont diminuer au lancement des sortilèges, elles se renouvelleront par la suite. Cela peut prendre une semaine ou bien un mois avant qu'elles ne reviennent à la normale, mais elles reviendront, soyez en assuré. _

_Sachant que vos réserves vont revenir après utilisation des sorts, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi seuls des sorciers de grandes puissances peuvent lancer ces sorts ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, que la magie demandée pour jeter le plus faible de ces sortilèges suffit à drainer complètement un sorcier moyen de sa magie. Et quand je dis, drainer complément, ce n'est pas à la légère, car le sort lui prend toute sa magie. Et comme vous vous en doutez, cela entraine irrémédiablement la mort du lanceur. Voilà pourquoi, seul un sorcier avec une magie conséquente peut faire usage du contenu de ce livre, car lui seul a suffisamment de réserve pour ne pas perdre la vie après utilisation. »_

Voilà, vous savez tous. Avoir pris connaissance de ce passage, m'a rendu un peu plus vigilant dans le choix du sort que je vais lancer, car même si ma magie est assez conséquente, il y a dans ce livre, des sorts qui demandent plus que je ne peux en donner sans perdre la vie. Et croyez bien que je tiens à ma vie. Le sort que je vais tenter de lancer maintenant, comme l'a dit l'auteur du livre, demande l'équivalent de la magie d'un sorcier moyen, comme l'avait été Ron. Cela ne va pas avoir beaucoup de répercussions sur moi, c'est pourquoi je l'ai jeté mon dévolu sur lui. Ce charme a pour effet de faire venir à moi un démon de rang inférieur.

Je prends note de la démarche à suivre avant de le lancer. Après avoir bien appris le sort, je me lever pour faire un peu de place. Il se trouve que tous les sortilèges traitant des démons ont recours à la magie des runes. Le sort que je vais lancer est composé de trois runes placées aux trois sommets d'un triangle équilatéral. La première rune est un RAIDHO, la roue, le mouvement. Elle a l'apparence d'un R. Cette rune va permettre le déplacement du démon dans l'espace. Ensuite, il y a KENAZ, la torche. Elle a la forme d'un V horizontal. Son feu va guider le démon vers moi. Et enfin, ISA, la matérialisation. ISA ressemble à la lettre I. Elle aura pour but, comme sa fonction l'indique, de matérialiser le démon devant moi.

Bien entendu, chacune de ces runes a d'autres significations et usages, mais elles ne sont pas importantes pour la réalisation du sortilège. Cela étant dit, je me mets à trace au sol, un grand triangle de couleur blanc avec l'aide ma magie. Ensuite, je récite la formule qui va avec. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, pour chaque étape accomplie, un charme doit être lancé. Donc je lance le sortilège sur le triangle. À la fin de celui-ci, le triangle change de couleur passant du blanc au violet. Sans faire grand cas du changement, je m'apprête à tracer la première rune, quand je sens une sorte d'étirement à la base de mon nombril.

Ce n'est pas douleur mais très désagréable. J'ai comme l'impression, que quelque essaye de pomper mon sang avec une paille. Vraiment désagréable. Pendant que je râle sur ce petit désagrément, un truc de ouf se produit devant mes yeux abasourdis. Un filet d'un liquide opaque et vert orangé sort de mon corps pour s'infiltrer dans le triangle. Quand le liquide touche la forme géométrique, celle-ci encore une fois, change de couleur et passe du violet au pourpre. Le phénomène dure une bonne minute avant de s'estomper. Je ressens alors une légère fatigue comme après un petit sprint. Mais elle disparait aussi promptement qu'elle est venue.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que cela signifie. Le sort vient de se nourrir de moi. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ça, car je connaissais les risques avant de me lancer. Je me contente donc de hausser les épaules et je me prépare à dessiner la première rune RAIDHO, quand une petite mouche agaçante et indésirable se met à bourdonner dans ma tête.

__ Qu'arrive-t-il à ta magie,_ me demande-t-elle sur un ton prétentieux en s'entendant à ce que je lui réponde. N'importe quoi !

_ _Rien qui ne te regarde,_ rétorqué-je effrontément. _Retourne à tes occupations et laisse-moi avec les miennes_, lui ordonné-je ensuite.

_ _Que fais-tu, chaton,_ me demande la petite mouche sur un ton bien plus aimable et câline.

__ Rien_, lui dis-je ne voulant pas me faire avoir par son changement de ton.

_ _Chaton, dis-moi ce qui a provoqué la baisse de ta magie s'il te plait_, me redemande-t-il avec un peu plus de douceur.

Vous y croyez-vous ? Voldemort qui fait dans la douceur, mais où va le monde je vous le demande ? Mais je ne vais pas me faire avoir par lui. Je sais, ce que je fais est vraiment gamin, mais je m'en fou ! Et même si je suis un peu déboussolé par lui et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je signale que je suis toujours en quelque sorte fâché contre lui. Donc, je fais la sourde oreille et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Mon silence finit par lui porter sur les nerfs à mon grand amusement. Et après avoir pesté contre mes gamineries, il me demande où je me trouve.

_ _Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même,_ je lui réponds avant de couper notre connexion mentale.

Je sais que cela ne va pas lui prend beaucoup de temps pour me retrouver et encore moins pour rétablir la connexion entre nous deux, mais cela m'amuse de le faire suer un peu. Notre lien est devenu beaucoup plus intense depuis son séjour dans ma tête. Ce qui fait que je n'arrive plus lui bloquer l'entrée de mon esprit très longtemps maintenant. J'en viens à regretter la période où je parvenais à le bannir de mon esprit pour des jours et des semaines même. Une autre chose vraiment énervante est apparue après son départ de ma tête. Maintenant, nous arrivons à détecter l'emplacement exact de l'un et de l'autre. Pour cela, il nous faut simplement vouloir retrouver l'autre pour savoir avec exactitude où il se trouve.

Vous allez certainement dire que c'est une bonne chose, mais quand vous voulez disparaitre pour quelque temps, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique. Donc en sachant que mon compagnon un peu trop envahissant n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre, je me dépêche de finir la première rune que j'ai commencé à faire en parallèle avec notre discussion. Je trace la rune sur l'un des sommets du triangle. Sans surprise, la rune change de couleur elle aussi et le même étirement se produit. Mais cette fois, il dure bien plus longtemps tout comme la baisse d'énergie qui suit le départ de ma magie.

__ Chaton_, retentit la voix de Tom avec empressement. _Dis-moi ce que tu fais, je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi._

Je peux sans peine, sentir son appréhension pour moi. Ce qui m'étonne beaucoup de lui. Il ne faut pas oublier qui il est tout de même. Et même si depuis notre union et bien avant cela, il avait changé son comportement envers moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner. Sans lui répondre, je m'attaque à la deuxième rune KENAZ. Je trace la rune. Elle me prend encore plus de magie que la première et je commence à en sentir les effets, car contrairement à la première et au triangle, la fatigue ne disparait pas immédiatement. Depuis notre lien, je peux sentir l'anxiété de Tom et son approche.

Je sais que les sorts que j'ai placés sur l'entrée du grenier ne vont pas le retenir longtemps, c'est pourquoi, je m'empresse de tracer la dernière rune. Cette fois, l'extraction de ma magie me laisse sans force. Je m'écroule sur le sol après que la rune ait fini avec moi. J'ai des difficultés à garder mes yeux ouverts. J'ai la tête qui me tourne comme si j'étais ivre. De très loin, j'entends une explosion. Mes oreilles sifflent sous la déferlante de celle-ci. Je me demande ce qui se passe, mais je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour tourner ma tête dans la direction dont le bruit vient. Soudain, la pièce est illuminée par une forte lumière qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux.

Avec elle, un vent glacial s'abat sur la pièce. Le vent est tellement fort, que je suis repoussé en arrière. Je pense que je vais m'écraser sur un mur et cela ne va pas être sans dommage au vu de la force qui me pousse. Mais alors que je me prépare mentalement à la collision, des bras chauds et forts m'entourent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu peur j'essaye de me dégager d'eux, mais très vite, la peur s'évapore et une chaleur réconfortante prend sa place. Tom, car c'est bien lui, me dit quelque chose, je suis trop étourdi pour le comprendre. Il prend dans ses bras et nous quittons le grenier. Je n'ai que le temps de lui dire pour le démon avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me réveil dans la chambre que je partage avec Tom. Je suis étendu sur le lit. Je me sens un peu patraque et je me demande ce que je fais là, parce que je fais très attention à ne jamais y dormir. Ce qui est très loin de plaire à Tom, mais comme vous devez vous en douter, je n'en fais pas grand cas. Je sonde la pièce à la recherche de mon époux. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'est pas très loin de là. En fait, il se trouve à mon chevet. Magnifique. Inutile de tenter une retraite discrète et stratégique, je pense.

_ Je pense aussi chaton, me dit Tom sur un ton qui ne me dit rien de bon.

Je me tourne sur le dos et lui fais face. Oh là, je crois que je vais avoir droit un sermon. L'idée me fait pouffer de rire tant elle cocasse. Voldemort qui fait un sermon, on aura tout vu. Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et j'explose de rire.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, chaton. Me dit-il très sévèrement. Ce que tu as fait était vraiment stupide, même venant de toi. Comment as-tu pu te lancer seul dans une telle entreprise, me dit-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

De quoi parle-t-il, je me demande avant de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait dans le grenier.

_ Euh, parce que je le pouvais, dis-je d'une petite voix.

_ Parce que tu le pouvais. Parce que tu le pouvais…mais es-tu conscient de ce que tu racontes Harry ?

Oh la la, je crois qu'il est vraiment en pétard cette fois. Je dis ça, parce que depuis que je me suis rangé de son côté, il n'utilise mon nom que très rarement. Et seulement quand je viens de faire une énorme bêtise.

_ Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu arriver si le sort avait mal tourné ? me demande-t-il sévèrement.

_ Je serais mort, je lui dis en étirant mes lèvres.

Ma réponse n'a pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire.

_ Je ne veux plus t'entendre, si c'est pour dire de telles âneries.

_ Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, je ne dis plus rien. dis-je en croisant les bras et en lui tournant le dos puérilement.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais échoué dans ma démarche. En parlant de ça, je me retourne vers lui pour demander si, effectivement, le sort s'était bien déroulé.

_ Oui, tu l'as parfaitement exécuté, me dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Sa réponse me procure une immense joie. J'y suis arrivé. Je suis le meilleur !

_ Où est -il ? Je peux le voir ? J'ai des questions à lui poser, je lui demande avec empressement.

_ Il est au grenier. Il semblerait que le sort que tu as lancé le retient prisonnier. J'ai bien tenté de le faire sortir du grenier, mais le sortilège m'a repoussé. Je pense que toi seul peux le faire sortir de là.

Suite à sa réponse, je quitte le lit et m'élance vers la porte. Mais avant que je n'atteigne celle-ci, Tom me retient par le bras. Son touché me donne des frissons qui n'ont rien avoir avec le dégout ou la peur.

_ Oh, tu n'iras nulle part avant un bon moment. Tu as perdu beaucoup de magie et tu es encore trop faible pour partir en vadrouille, me dit Tom fermement.

_ Mais je veux voir le démon et lui demander où se cache le vieux machin, je lui dis en faisant les yeux doux. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il ne se laisse pas avoir et me reconduit au lit.

Je tente de me dégager de sa poigne pour reprendre mon chemin, mais je suis bien trop faible. Je tente ma chance avec la magie, mais elle refuse de s'en prendre à Tom. Non, mais je rêve ! Depuis quand la magie fait-elle grève ? Je ne le crois pas. Résigné, je me laisse conduire au lit, mais je traine les pieds pour ne pas lui faciliter la chose. Il me fait m'asseoir sur le lit avant de me rejoindre. Je me décale un peu de lui.

_ Écoutes chaton, je sais que mon comportement est un peu…

_ Un peu ?

_ Bon, il est parfois très exagéré et excessif.

_ Et pas qu'un peu, je lui dis.

Il me lance un regard d'exaspération avant de poursuivre.

_ Je reconnais avoir été ignoble après ton retour de chez Severus et ce que j'ai dit ensuite n'a pas d'excuse. Mais pour ma défense, sache que c'est la jalousie qui parlait ce jour-là.

_ Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être jaloux. Tu sais bien que Snape est comme un père pour moi et rien d'autre.

_ Je sais cela, mais quand j'ai lu dans ton esprit que tu trouvais son physique agréable, j'ai perdu la tête. J'ai eu peur que tu ne me quittes pour lui.

_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que notre lien ne me permettrait pas de te quitter.

_ Justement.

_ Justement quoi ? Je lui demande complètement perdu.

_ Je sais que si tu es avec moi, c'est seulement parce que le lien t'y oblige. Alors que Severus lui, tu l'as choisi.

_ Mais toi aussi, je t'ai choisi, je lui dis.

Je n'arrive pas à croire mes oreilles. Tom est jaloux de mes sentiments envers Snape. C'est vraiment du délire ma parole.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Si tu m'as choisi moi, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas le choix et que tu voulais une assurance pour ta vie. Alors que Severus lui, tu l'as choisi par amour.

Là, je suis pris de court. Il n'a pas tort en disant ça. Mais, ce n'est plus le cas à présent et je pensais qu'il le savait.

_ Non, je ne le sais pas, me dit-il après avoir suivi mon raisonnement.

_ Maintenant, tu le sais, rappelle en toi à l'avenir. Je lui dis.

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu en es venu à m'aimer, me demande-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Nan, mais c'est quoi cette question pourrie ! Il croit vraiment que je vais lui avouer être amoureux de lui ! Non, mais il n'est pas bien ! C'est hyper embarrassant, même si c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi après tout ce qu'il m'a fait par le passé sans oublier qu'il est le meurtrier de mes parents, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu à l'aimer. Voilà pourquoi son comportement de ce jour-là m'a autant affecté et que j'ai eu autant de mal à lui pardonné.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, chaton. Me dis soudain Tom en me prenant dans ses bras. Il a encore suivi l'évolution de mes pensées.

Ses mots me réchauffent le cœur. Et tout naturellement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miens. Ensuite, les choses s'enchaînent très vite et nous ne tardons pas à nous retrouver nus dans le lit.

Je parcours lentement le grain soyeux de sa peau diaphane en suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je crains qu'il ne perce ma poitrine pour s'enfuir. Mes doigts glissent avec allégresse le long de ses omoplates saillantes, ses épaules musclées avant de se nouer autour de son cou. Je l'attire vers moi et presse mes lèvres déjà gonflées de baisers sur les siennes. Sans hésitation, il me ravage la bouche avec urgence comme un assoiffé longtemps privé d'eau.

Notre échange est long, profond et exigeant. Nous ne nous séparons que quand le manque d'air se fait sentir. Il soulève sa tête afin de pouvoir plonger ses belles prunelles dans les miennes. Ils brillent d'une férocité prédatrice. Son regard est tellement intense, que ma bouche s'assèche sous son lourd poids. Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je reprends sa bouche pour un autre long et profond baiser. Je le désire tellement, que je me fais l'effet d'un drogué avec sa came. Je me demande comment je suis parvenu à me passer de lui aussi longtemps.

Alors que je tente d'éloigner mes lèvres des siennes pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, un grondement sourd de protestation sort de sa poitrine et vient vibrer contre la mienne. Il fond sur moi et relie nos bouches ensemble. Son baiser ravageur me met à bout de souffle et fait trembler mes membres. Je me cramponne à ses cheveux pour ne pas perdre pied. Il me clou fortement au matelas pendant que ses mains partent en exploration. Il me tient complètement en son pouvoir. Je suis comme une marionnette dont il tient le fils. Son corps me recouvre entièrement et m'enveloppe dans sa chaleur protectrice.

Mon corps s'enflamme de l'intérieur, alors que j'ai l'impression que ses mains sont partout sur moi ; me caressant le dos avant de m'agripper les hanches avec fièvre. Des frissons de plaisirs me secouent alors qu'il presse son corps contre le mien. Ses larges mains glissent derrière mes genoux et les relèvent en les écartant afin de pouvoir se faufiler entre eux. Un éclair d'extase me transperce quand nos deux colonnes de chairs entrent en contact. Je lève difficilement mes bras et m'agrippe à sa nuque avant d'aller mordiller son cou. Je lèche sa carotide avec gourmandise. Il pose son front contre mon épaule et prend ensuite une respiration tremblante. Après quoi, il embrasse ma joue avec tendresse.

Il est tellement doux avec moi, que si je n'étais pas présent et que quelqu'un venait me dire que le Grand Voldemort pouvait faire preuve de douceur, je lui aurais ri au nez. Il cherche mon regard et plonge dedans. Nos deux regards liés comme ça, me donnent l'impression que le temps vient de suspendre sa course afin d'immortaliser cet instant à tout jamais. Nous sommes tous deux connectés comme personne ne le sera jamais. Après de longues secondes à se dévorer des yeux, il se redresse et m'agrippe les hanches. D'une torsion experte, il m'inciter à me retourner. Je n'oppose aucune résistance et le laisse faire.

J'enfouis tous simplement mon visage, dans un coussin alors que l'appréhension se répand vicieusement sous ma peau. J'appréhende un peu au vu du nombre de temps que nous ne l'avons plus fait. Cette appréhension est toutefois recouverte par une couche de désir à l'état brut. Et quand les paumes brûlantes de Tom se posent sur moi en descendant doucement sur mes reins, elle disparait complètement. Ses mains expertes me tirent des soupirs de bien-être. Je suis sur un nuage. Tout en me préparant pour l'accueillir, Tom se penche au-dessus de moi et me mord la nuque.

Il trace ensuite une ligne humide le long de mon dos du bout avec sa langue. Il procède avec une lenteur atroce qui me laisse fébrile. Mes doigts s'agrippent et se refermèrent sur les draps avec force. Mes hanches se soulèvent sans que je ne puisse les retenir à la recherche de plus de contact avec lui. Sadique, Tom se recule et rompt presque le contact de nos peaux. Il me dit de me tenir tranquille et de le laisser faire. Je lui obéis avec réticence. Il a vraisemblablement décidé de me torturer. Consciencieusement, il me met au supplice, usant de ses doigts fantastiques pour m'amener au bord du supplice, tout en me mordant, me léchant, m'embrassant le dos, le cou, les épaules et les fesses, lentement, en se nourrissant de chacune de mes réactions comme de la plus savoureuse des nourritures. Je pense qu'il cherche à faire de moi une simple boule de nerfs à vif et suppliante.

Quand, il se lasse de jouer avec mon dos, il me retourne face à lui et s'agenouille entre mes cuisses largement ouvertes. Il passe sa langue sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche avant de me mordre doucement. Même s'il ne l'a pas fait avec force, je sursaute sous la surprise. Il me fait un sourire satisfait avant de remonter vers mon visage et de me donner un tendre baiser. Ensuite, il lance sur moi un sort de lubrification et recommence à me préparer.

Ne voulant pas rester inactive et voulant me venger de ses tortures, je glisse ma main entre ses jambes et le saisit fermement. Un frisson le secoue, lui faisant fermer les yeux, alors qu'il prendre une grande inspiration tremblante. Content de moi et de mon effet, je fais des allées et retours en variant la vitesse sur son membre gorgé de sang. Sentir son organe si imposant entre mes doigts, me procure un sentiment de puissance encore jamais connu. Après quelques minutes passées a me préparer, et moi à le caresser, il s'installe entre mes cuisses et retire ses doigts huilés de mon intimité. Ce qui m'arrache une petite plainte de frustration.

En réponse à ma plainte, il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres tout en me pénétrant avec précaution. Un gémissement m'échappe à son entrée. Il lie nos mains ensemble tout en poursuivant son baiser et sa plongée. Quand toute sa longueur parvient à se loger en moi, il fait une petite pause pour laisser m'habituer à lui avant de commencer à onduler entre mes jambes en s'enfonçant profondément dans ma chair, encore et encore. Lentement, le plaisir me gagne et me fait me cambrer un peu plus vers lui.

Je suis complètement enserré dans sa chaleur, alors que son odeur me grise entièrement. Je me sens complet, emplis, à ma place dans ses bras. D'une main ferme, je me cramponne à ses épaules et le tire à moi. Je lui donne ensuite un long baiser, avide, urgent et humide. Tout en l'embrassant, je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et le laisse me posséder totalement. Les muscles tendus, ses mouvements sont passés de tendres à brutaux. Mes ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans sa chair alors que des gémissements rapides passent mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Mes traits se contractent sous le plaisir, alors que la sueur dégouline de nos corps emmêlés. Sa bouche retrouve la mienne et nous nous perdons une fois de plus dans un baiser sauvage, alors qu'il me donne des coups de reins violents. Soudain, un gémissement rauque monte le long de sa gorge pendant qu'il se saisit de ma longueur pour accompagner ses mouvements, me caressant habilement, jusqu'à ce que je tremble dans ses bras et cris contre ses lèvres. Me voir dans cet état le rend fébrile, sauvage même. Il bouge avec plus de frénésie en m'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Rapidement, le plaisir monte dans mon ventre, traverse avec violence mes entrailles pour finir par exploser dans sa main. Alors que l'orgasme s'abat sur moi, le sien le fauche la seconde d'après.


	25. Chapter 25

**Correction du chapitre** faite par **Pandothiel **

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Une pluie de mauvaises nouvelles et un messager des plus étranges.**

Je n'en peux plus ! Si je reste une minute de plus dans ce foutu lit, je sens que je vais péter un câble, sérieux. Mais alors, un très gros câble. Et si je fais ça, je ne garantis pas la sécurité des habitants de cette foutue maison. Par la putain de barbe de Merlin, pourquoi ce connard de mage noir s'obstine-t-il à vouloir me garder dans cette chambre depuis trois putains de jours maintenant, hein ? Bon, okay ! J'ai merdé grave avec le livre sur les démons. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me tenir enfermé comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais refaire la même connerie maintenant que je connais les conséquences, hein !

Je ne suis pas aussi stupide tout de même ! Et puis, grâce à cela, nous avons réussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur nos ennemis. Donc, je pense que je mérite une récompense pour ma contribution, pas une punition. Et puis, qui donne des punitions à son mari comme on le ferait avec son enfant, hein ? Dites-moi, parce que moi je ne connais personne qui fait ça. C'est totalement injuste ! Je suis un mari abusé et je devrais aller porter plainte pour maltraitance si vous voulez mon avis. J'aimerais bien voir cette tête de tarentule enfermée derrière les barreaux d'une prison moldus. Vous imaginez la scène et les titres des journaux ?

Moi je verrais bien un truc du genre : «** Édition spéciale ! Le terrifiant mage noir, Lord Voldemort arrêté par les Aurors moldus suite à une plainte pour maltraitance déposée par son jeune mari. »** Ensuite, je verrais bien une photo de lui avec les menottes aux poignets, le regard un peu fou et portant une des fameuses robes complètement ridicules du vieux machin ou encore mieux ; un de ces ridicules uniformes à rayures que portent les prisonniers moldus. L'image qui me passe en tête en ce moment est tellement absurde, que je ne peux résister et j'explose de rire. Je ris tellement, que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

_ Chaton ? J'entends soudainement retentir la voix de mon tendre et oh combien, charmant époux.

_ Euh, oui. Je lui réponds en essayant de me calmer un peu.

_ Tu veux bien me faire le plaisir d'effacer de ta tête, ces immondes images de ma personne ? me demande-t-il sur un ton qui se veut neutre, mais dont je peux ressentir l'agacement.

_ Non ! est ma réponse.

_ Non ? Et, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est ma tête et que je fais ce que je veux à l'intérieur. Si ce qui s'y trouve ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à ne plus jouer au voyeur. Je lui dis avec le sourire le plus effronté qui peut exister sur cette terre.

Je le vois qui grince des dents de contrariété, mais il n'insiste pas. Zut ! Et moi qui me préparais déjà une rude dispute, me voilà bien déçu. Mon tyran de compagnon me tourne le dos et va s'installer sur un des canapés de la chambre. Il se saisit du journal du jour qu'il a déjà parcouru il y a peu de temps et se plonge dedans. Non, mais je rêve ou bien ce malotru m'ignore ? Je ne vais pas laisser ça passer ! Décidé à ne pas me laisser ignorer, je me lève de mon lit, dans le plus simple appareil, et je vais m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon tyran à moi.

Je joue un peu avec lui de façon à lui montrer qui était le maître et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts de me négliger comme ça. Cela ne prend quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre sa bêtise. Et ça ne manque pas. Je sens son mât se dresser contre mes fesses. Quand je suis certain qu'il est bien à point, je me relève et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en courant. Il tente bien de me faire revenir, mais je suis ferme. Ça lui apprendre à jouer les indifférents, tient ! Je me décide à prendre un long bain bien chaud avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Quand je pénètre dans la chambre, j'ai la surprise d'y trouver Malfoy père et fils, Snape et la fille du Gardien, Bellatrix à qui j'ai fini par rendre son corps après que mon compagnon me l'ait demandé une bonne dizaine de fois, Rabastan, Dolohov, MacNair, Amycus, mon parrain et Lupin ainsi qu'un des représentants de chacun de nos alliés.

Notre chambre a été, une fois de plus, transformée en salle de réunion sans que l'on m'ait demandé mon avis. Je me demande pourquoi tout ce petit monde se trouve là d'ailleurs. Mais avant de poser la question, je me dirige vers une armoire pour me trouver de quoi me mettre sur le dos, parce qu'entre nous, se tenir dans le plus simple appareil devant autant de monde, n'est vraiment pas très confortable.

Il aurait pu me prévenir de la présence de tout ce monde par notre lien, l'autre tête à claques ! je rouspète dans ma barbe inexistante. Heureusement pour moi, que j'ai appris à cacher mes émotions, parce que là, j'ai la honte de ma vie. Je me dépêche donc de passer une robe sur moi avant de me diriger vers la chaise vide qui se trouve près de Tom. Je lui lance un regard assassin avant de prendre place.

L'immonde personnage ne daigne même pas montrer un peu de remords pour ce qu'il vient de me faire. Par Merlin, il ne va pas l'emporter au paradis comme disent les moldus ! Je fais de mon mieux pour faire comme si m'être retrouvé complètement nu devant une telle assemblée était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et demande ce qui se passe.

Tout en écoutant les explications de mon compagnon, je remercie Merlin que personne n'ait fait de commentaire sur ma nudité. Tom m'apprend, qu'à la suite à de nombreuses interrogations menées sur le démon que j'ai capturé il y a trois jours, il est parvenu à découvrir où se trouve le vieux machin aussi nommé, Albus putain de connard Dumbledore. Ce qui est bien avec le sortilège que j'ai lancé pour attirer le démon, c'est que tant que je ne le permettrais pas, celui-ci restera prisonnier de sa prison et, est obligé de répondre à toutes les questions qui lui sont posées par les membres de mon camp. Enfin, cela ne marche qu'avec Tom, parce que la créature reste bouche close face aux questions des autres.

Tom pense que c'est certainement grâce à notre lien qu'il peut obtenir des réponses du démon. Fin bon, passons. Donc, je disais que Tom était parvenu à trouver où se cachent le vieux machin et Lilith. En effet, suite aux deux attaques menées par nos hommes afin de capturer Ron, nos ennemis ont changé de quartier général et se sont faits très discrets. Connaissant la petite bestiole vicieuse qu'est le vieux machin, je me suis dit qu'il devait certainement préparer un de ses mauvais coups. Quand j'ai fait part de mes inquiétudes à Tom, il a envoyé quelques mangemorts aux nouvelles, mais ceux-ci n'ont rien trouvé. Donc, c'est vraiment une aubaine pour nous d'avoir ce démon entre nos mains.

Mais si cette réunion a été organisée, ce n'est pas parce que Tom est parvenu à trouver où se terrent nos ennemis. Non, si elle a été organisée, c'est parce que le familier de Tom, Nagini a finalement montrée le bout de son museau. Elle a apporté avec elle d'inquiétantes nouvelles. Il semblerait, que Dumbledore, avec le concours de Lilith, soit parvenu à ouvrir un passage permanent entre notre monde et celui des démons en ayant recours à l'artefact qu'Albus a volé au gobelin, et dont il s'est servi pour détruire le corps de Tom. La puissance de l'objet est telle, qu'elle a permis ce miracle qui normalement devrait être impossible. Ce n'est pas tout. Nagini a aussi dit que Lilith est en train de recruter une armée de démon afin de conquérir notre monde.

Je me demande ce que peut bien foutre le gardien pendant que la démone fait tout ça ? Je pensais qu'il était de son devoir d'empêcher qu'un truc de ce genre de ne se produise. Je fais part de ma pensée à la fille du Gardien qui se contente de hausser les épaules. Si je comprends bien, nous sommes dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Après plusieurs heures passées à tenter de trouver une solution à la catastrophe qui nous pend au nez, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion pas très rassurante qui est : NOUS SOMMES FOUTUS ! Nous allons tous crever dans peu de temps, parce que contre une armée de démons, même en réunissant nos pouvoirs Tom et moi, nous partons perdants d'avance.

Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je refuse de mourir maintenant que je suis maître de mon destin. Et si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement une solution à notre problème, c'est ce qui va m'arriver. Mais je refuse ce destin. Je n'en veux pas. Alors, tout naturellement, il me vient en tête le livre sur les démons. Un passage en particulier me vient en mémoire. Ce passage traite sur les ennemis des démons. Les anges. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a un passage qui explique comment les invoquer. Mais comme tous les sortilèges de ce bouquin, cela demande beaucoup de magie et aussi l'assistance d'un démon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la présence d'un démon est demandée, mais je me rappelle que l'auteur a bien insisté sur celle-ci.

Si nous voulons survivre à ce que prépare Dumbledore, nous allons être obligés de faire appel aux anges. Je fais donc part de cela à l'assemblée. Comme je m'y attendais un peu, Tom proteste en disant que c'était trop dangereux de recourir à un tel sort. Il n'est pas le seul à trouver l'idée mauvaise. La fille du gardien soutient Tom sur ce coup. Connaissant les raisons qui poussent Tom à refuser de lancer le charme, je lui suggère de se servir de nos prisonniers pour invoquer les anges.

_ De toutes les façons, ils vont mourir ! Alors, faisonsen sort que leurs morts ne soient pas vaines. Je pense que si nous utilisons quatre sorciers comme lanceurs, leurs magies additionnées suffiront amplement à les invoquer. Certes, cela n'a encore jamais été essayé, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, leur dis-je.

_ Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu suggères, petit sorcier. Me dit la fille du gardien suite au silence qui a suivi ma suggestion. Faire appel aux anges est bien plus dangereux que combattre une poignée de démons.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Connaitrais-tu les anges par hasard ? Je lui demande avec espoir sans prendre vraiment en compte ce qu'elle a dit.

_ Sais-tu ce que sont les anges, petit sorcier ? me demande-t-elle avec sévérité.

_ Ceux capables de nous débarrasser de ces saloperies de démons. Je lui réponds sans hésitation, car c'est tout ce qui m'importe à cet instant.

_ En effet, ils le peuvent, me confirma-t-elle. Mais as-tu conscience du prix qu'il vous faudra tous payer après leur intervention ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, le livre ne le dit pas. Il dit juste qu'il faut vraiment bien réfléchir avant de faire appel à eux, sans donner d'explications. Mais je pense que, quel qu'en soit le prix demandé, le jeu en vaut largement la baguette.

_ Vous les sorciers, avez pris la mauvaise habitude de toujours agir avant de réfléchir. Ce qui est une très mauvaise habitude, me dit-elle avec désapprobation.

_ Eh ! ne nous mettez pas tous dans le même chaudron que Potter ! Lui seul à cette vilaine manie. Une manie qui semble être la marque de fabrique de tous ces idiots de Gryffondor. Proteste Malfoy junior.

De ma place, je peux sentir l'approbation de Tom aux dires de Draco. Moi qui m'attendais à une réaction violente de sa part après cette attaque lancée sur moi, je suis sur le cul. Comment cette, cette…je ne sais même pas quoi dire tant je suis indigné. Je suis son époux. Il doit me défendre, pas être d'accord avec mon attaquant ! Non pas que je ne suis pas capable de le faire moi-même, mais un peu de soutien ne serait pas de refus !

Pour la peine, je lui donne un méchant coup de pied au tibia après l'avoir fusillé du regard méchamment. Merde, il est fait de quoi ce type ? Bon, je sais bien à base de quoi il a été fait, mais il pourrait au moins lâcher une grimace suite à mon coup-de-pied ! Pfff ! Je jette ensuite un regard circulaire autour de moi en espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, prenne ma défense ; mais je ne rencontre que des regards moqueurs ou bien embarrassés. N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas comme ça !

_ Tu sais que je suis à moitié ange, dit la fille du gardien en brisant le silence qui a suivi la déclaration de Draco.

_ Oui, tu me l'as dit. Une Angedémon, qui en passant, si tu veux mon avis, est vraiment pourrie comme nom. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la remarque. Ah, mais ça tombe bien, dis-je me tapant la paume de ma main sur mon front ; tout en faisant mine de ne pas voir son regard noir planté sur moi. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider sur ça, je rajoute avec un grand enthousiasme.

_ Connais-tu les circonstances de ma naissance ?

_ Non, cela, tu ne me l'as pas dit par contre.

_ Je suis née, un millénaire avant la naissance du premier sorcier de ce monde…

_ Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas que t'étais aussi vieille ! Et moi qui pensais, que tête de serpent était le plus vieux d'entre nous. Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, comme on dit ! je ne peux pas résister à la tentation de faire part de mon humble opinion.

La contrariété que je ressens provenant de Tom, est très jouissive pour moi.

_... À cette époque, les anges et les démons avaient encore la possibilité de se déplacer comme bon leur semblait, entre les différentes dimensions. Poursuit-elle sans faire acte de mon intervention.

Tom me donne une petite tape derrière la tête. Je lui lance un regard mécontent en me frottant l'endroit où il m'a frappé, même si je n'ai pas mal.

_En ce temps-là, les deux races arrivaient encore à se supporter et à cohabiter ensemble. Durant cette période d'une paix précaire entre eux, ils avaient pris pour habitudes, de visiter les différentes dimensions connues à la recherche des êtres qui y résidaient afin de les assujettir.

_ Merde, alors ! Il n'y a pas que les moldus et les sorciers qui sont complètement pourris et avides de conquêtes, mais tous les êtres doués d'un peu d'intelligence si je comprends bien. Je dis sans y avoir vraiment pensé.

J'ai l'impression d'être un chieur, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui pose des questions, alors que les autres se contentent d'écouter ce qu'on leur dit en silence.

_ Il semblerait bien, me répond la fille du gardien avant de reprendre son histoire. Pendant des centaines d'années, les anges et les démons ont longtemps partagé cette croyance.

_ Laquelle ? demande Tom.

_ Que, comme ils étaient des êtres supérieurs aux autres, cela était tout à fait normal pour eux, de les mettre sous leur joug dans le but de les guider dans sur le droit chemin.

_ Et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas ? demande Tom avec un grand intérêt pour la réponse. Je pense qu'il craint pour notre sécurité après les nouvelles sur l'ouverture d'un passage permanent entre notre dimension et celle des démons.

_ Non, plus pour un grand nombre des démons, mais il existe encore des Princes et Princesses démons, qui y croient fermement. Ce sujet est l'une des raisons principales de tous les conflits qui se déroulent dans ma dimension.

_ Donc, si la plus grande partie des démons sont contre cette idée à présent, qu'en est-il pour les anges ? je lui demande.

_ Les anges ont toujours eu une très haute opinion d'eux. Et donc, ils pensent que les moldus et les autres créations ont besoin de leurs sages conseils afin qu'ils ne s'écartent pas du droit chemin. Car, sans eux comme guides, ils sont tous voués à la perdition et aux feux des enfers.

_ Punaise ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre l'un de ces discours venant des fanatiques religieux.

_ C'est tout à fait normal. Les anges sont les responsables de la création de la majorité, pour ne pas dire toutes les religions de votre dimension ainsi que de plusieurs autres.

_ Attends voir ! Tu veux dire qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que les moldus disent sur les anges, les démons et les messagers de dieu ? Tiens en parlant de lui. Et Dieu alors ! Il existe vraiment ou bien c'est une invention des anges et des démons ?

_ Il y a bien un être supérieur qui nous a donné la vie à tous, mais, celui-ci, après l'avoir fait, à tous simplement passé son chemin sans presque un regard en arrière. Et pour répondre à ta question sur les anges, démons et messagers, la réponse et oui.

Tout en discutant avec la fille du gardien, je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi pour voir les réactions des autres, face à ces révélations très surprenantes, comme personne ne s'est donné la peine de prendre part à la discussion. Quand mon regard se pose sur les mangemorts, mon parrain, Lupin et nos alliés, je suis très surpris de les voir tous si calmes. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre leur manque d'excitations face à de telles déclarations. Mais putain, il s'agit de celui qui nous a créés ! De Dieu ! Alors pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'en ont rien à foutre de savoir qu'il existe ou pas ?

Okay, je sais que les sorciers ne croient pas en Dieu et que s'ils jurent toujours par Merlin, c'est simplement par habitude ; mais est-ce une raison pour se montrer aussi indifférents ? Bon, j'avoue que si je suis aussi impliqué par ce que dit la fille du gardien, c'est à cause des Dursley. Mon oncle et ma tante étaient, malgré leurs actes monstrueux envers moi, très croyants. Parfois, je me dis que c'est en partie à cause de cette dévotion qu'ils m'ont fait subir cet enfer. Attention ! Ne croyez pas que je leur cherche des excuses pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Non, loin de là, car si cela avait été le sac, je ne leur aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait. Je dis ça simplement, parce que parfois, avant de s'en prendre à moi, mon oncle récitait des prières. Mais passons.

_ Comment se sont-ils pris pour parvenir à ce résultat ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

_ Quand les démons et les anges venaient à découvrir de nouvelles vies dans de nouvelles dimensions, les anges prenaient l'apparence des êtres peuplant ces dimensions pour se mélanger avec eux afin de les étudier. Ensuite, après avoir appris tous sur eux, ils reprenaient leurs réelles apparences et se faisaient ensuite passer pour des messagers de dieu et parfois pour le Créateur lui-même. Et après avoir obtenu la confiance, le respect et souvent la crainte des habitants de ces dimensions, ils édictaient, puis imposaient des lois sur la façon dont ils devaient vivre dès à présent et ce qui était ou non accepté au sein de leurs nouvelles communautés. Ceux qui se soulevaient et s'opposaient à eux, se faisaient assassiner de façon spectaculaire. L'horreur de ces assassinats renforçait alors la crainte des peuples se trouvant sous leur joug. C'est ainsi que là plus part des religions sont nées.

_ Et quel était le rôle des démons dans tout ça ? demande Tom.

_ Quand il était impossible pour les anges de parvenir à leurs fins par la ruse et la tromperie, les démons intervenaient en revêtant leur apparence démoniaque et faisaient couler le sang et régner la terreur. Et quand la peur arrivée à son paroxysme, les anges arrivaient, les bras grands ouverts, et chassaient les démons. Après leurs interventions, personne ne voyait plus à redire.

_ Quelle bande d'enfoirés alors ! dis-je.

_ Des enfoirés comme tu dis, chaton, mais des enfoirés extrêmement astucieux, si tu veux mon avis. Dit Tom avec ce que je crois être du respect dans la voix.

Manquerait plus qu'il envisage de faire la même chose avec les moldus !

_ Bon, tout ça ne nous explique pas les circonstances de ta naissance, dis-je à Eliazé, la fille du gardien.

_ J'en viens, mais avant cela, il faut que vous compreniez que les anges et les démons ne s'accouplent pas ensemble. Jamais.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est interdit, voilà tout. Personne n'a jamais donné de raison précise à cela, mais tous savent que cela est interdit. Mais d'après moi, c'est juste une question de racisme. Comme les Chinois avec les Africains.

Étrange comme comparaison, mais chacun fait comme il veut, hein !

_ Mais alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois née ? Je lui demande en essayant de ne pas me montrer trop irrespectueux pour une fois.

_ Je suis le fruit d'un viol, nous annonce-t-elle sans aucune émotion.

_ Pardon !

Je crois, que moi mis à part, quelques-uns de nos alliés les plus sensibles et qui ont encore une conscience, Sirius et Remus, personne n'est ému par l'annonce. Surpris, oui. Mais ému, absolument pas. Okay, durant les séances de torture de nos prisonniers auxquels, j'ai participé ; j'ai vu et même parfois encouragé ce genre de truc. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginer que j'y ai déjà pris part, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ! Donc, apprendre que des enfants sont parfois issus de ce genre d'actes barbares, n'est pas vraiment étonnant pour moi. Je pense que si je suis autant retourné par la déclaration d'Eliazé, c'est parce que je l'apprécie énormément.

_ Ma mère a été violée par mon père, précise la fille du gardien.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demande mon mari.

_ Je vous ai dit que les démons avaient changés d'avis sur les conquêtes des dimensions.

_ Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi ?

_ Tout. Quand la plus grande majorité des démons ont annoncé qu'ils ne voulaient plus coloniser, d'autres dimensions, les anges ainsi qu'une poignée de démons, l'ont très mal pris. Cela a entraîné une guerre de plusieurs millénaires entre les deux races. Et comme vous vous en doutez, des prisonniers ont étés faits des deux côtés. Parmi ces prisonniers, il y avait ma mère. Ce fut durant sa captivité que je suis née.

_ Qui a gagné la guerre ? demande Snape en prenant la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

_ Personne.

_ Hein ! Alors, comment s'est-elle finie, je lui pose la question ?

_ Suite à de nombreuses morts qui ont entraîné la disparition de plusieurs grandes familles royales, aussi bien chez les anges que chez les démons, un traité a été fait entre les deux camps.

_ Quel en est son contenu ? demande Tom.

_ Comme personne ne voulait céder, il a été décidé que les voyages entre les dimensions étaient prohibés pour tous. Mais comme tout le monde n'était pas en accord avec cela, il a été décidé, que démons et anges pouvaient se rendre dans une dimension le temps de quelques heures pendant une certaine période. Afin de faire respecter cette loi, deux gardiens ont étés choisis parmi les plus féroces et les plus puissants des démons et des anges. Les portes dimensionnelles ont ensuite été scellées pour garantir le respect de cette loi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a été prévu si cette interdiction venait à être brisée par l'un des deux camps ? interrogea Snape.

_ Étant donné que ce sont les démons qui sont en grande partie à l'origine de ce décret, les anges ont tenu à rajouter une petite clause à cette loi.

_ Laquelle, demande Tom ?

_ Si un démon venait à violer le décret, le traité deviendrait alors caduc, et les colonisations reprendraient où elles se sont arrêtées.

_ Ils sont vraiment très habiles ces anges, dit Tom avec enthousiasme.

_ En quoi ? Je lui demande.

_ Parce que, comme certains démons partagent leur opinion, en ajoutant cette clause ils se sont assurés qu'un jour, l'un d'eux brise le traité. Ainsi, si les invasions reprennent, cela ne serait pas de leur faute, mais de celle des démons.

_ Voilà donc pourquoi Lilith a fait un premier marché avec Merlin et maintenant avec Dumbledore, dit Snape. Je me demande si Albus est au courant de tout ça ?

_ Je ne pense pas, dit Tom.

_ Je me demande tout de même une chose, dit Malfoy père.

_ Quoi donc Lucius ? interroge Tom.

_ Pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore eu la visite des anges, étant donné que les démons ont déjà brisé le traité en envahissant notre dimension ?

_ Les anges et les démons vivent dans des dimensions très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Et pour l'instant, les interventions de la Princesse Serpent et de ses gens ne sont pas suffisantes pour donner l'alerte. Pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de ce que Lilith est en train de faire, il faut que cette dernière parvienne à éliminer mon père afin de briser les scellés des portes. C'est seulement après cela, que les anges pourront intervenir.

_ Je vois, donc on oublie les anges, je dis d'une petite voix déçue.

_ Sauf, si tu tiens à vivre le restant de ta vie en tant qu'esclave des anges, je pense que oui, tu devrais oublier cette idée. M'assène impitoyablement la fille du gardien.

Maintenant que notre seule porte de salut vient de nous être enlevée, je me demande ce que nous allons devenir ? Je suis inquiet pour notre futur. Après la dernière déclaration de la fille du gardien, un silence de mort tombe dans notre chambre. Tout le monde me semble démoralisé. Je peux presque lire le regret qu'éprouvent certains de nos alliés pour s'être alliés à nous. J'avoue que je les comprends un peu au vu de notre situation.

_ Dans le livre sur les démons, il n'y a pas un sortilège qui pourrait nous permettre de chasser ces derniers une bonne fois pour toutes ? me demande Draco.

_ Il y a plusieurs charmes prévus à cet effet, mais ils requièrent bien trop de magie, même pour moi.

_ Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris après ta liaison avec le maître, ta magie et celle du maître ont beaucoup augmenté. Es-tu certain que tu ne peux pas lancer l'un de ses sortilèges ?

Je parviens de justesse à empêcher Tom de lancer un doloris sur Draco. Mon époux n'est pas très content de la manière dont le jeune Malfoy s'est adressé à moi. Avant que Tom n'ouvre la bouche pour réprimander Draco, je prends la parole.

_ Même si ma magie a énormément augmenté, quand j'ai lancé le sortilège pour attirer le démon que nous retenons captif, je me suis aperçu que la magie demandée pour user des charmes se trouvant dans ce livre est bien plus grande que ce que je pensais.

_ Alors, pourquoi ne pas utiliser les prisonniers pour comme tu l'as suggéré ?

_ Parce que, bannir les démons avec l'aide d'un sortilège et une perte de temps et de magie inutile maintenant, nous dit la fille du gardien.

_ Pourquoi ? lui demande Draco.

_ Avec le passage que Lilith et Dumbledore ont ouvert, cela est devenu inutile à présent. Ce serait comme essayer d'assécher une rivière avec un seau d'eau.

_ Je me demande, ce passage ne risque-t-il pas d'attirer l'attention des anges sur nous ? s'interroge tout haut Sirius.

_ Je ne sais pas. Comme ce n'est pas d'une des portes dimensionnelles dont il est question, je ne sais pas vraiment.

_ Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas, dit Sirius.

Nous replongeons dans le silence. Alors que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une solution inexistante à notre situation, un sifflement provenant d'en dessous de la table me fait baisser la tête. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je perçois un petit serpent de couleur verte qui grimpe sur ma cuisse. Plus que sa présence soudaine sur mon membre, c'est une étrange impression de déjà-vu qui me vient en tête. Ce serpent me semble quelque peu familier. Où l'ai-je rencontré ? Alors que je me pose cette question, il siffle quelque chose.

_ Prince Harry, Mère désir vous rencontrer.

_ Qui es-tu et qui est cette Mère ? demande Tom avec suspicion un sort déjà près en l'emploi.

_ Je suis le messager de Mère. Et Mère est Mère. Réponds le serpent indigné que l'on puisse poser une telle question.

_ Pourquoi désir-t-elle voir mon époux ?

_ Il n'est pas dans mes prérogatives de connaitre ce qu'il y a dans la tête de Mère. Je ne suis que son humble messager.

_ Il est hors de question que je laisse mon mari partir je ne sais où, pour rencontrer je ne sais qui, avec je ne sais quoi.

_ Mon sauveur ! je m'exclame soudainement avec enthousiasme.

_ Quoi ? Me vient d'un peu partout de la chambre.

_ Mon sauveur, dis-je avec un grand sourire en me moquant royalement des regards interrogatifs posés sur ma personne.

_ De quoi parles -tu, chaton ?

_ C'est ce serpent qui m'est venu en aide quand j'étais retenu prisonnier dans la dimension démoniaque. À ce moment-là aussi, il a parlé de ''Mère ''.

_ Mère a dit que le compagnon du Prince Harry Potter pouvait nous accompagner, intervient le serpent.

_ Je pense que nous devrions aller à la rencontre de cette Mère, je dis à Tom après un temps de réflexion.

_ Tu ne connais rien de cette Mère., me dit-il avec méfiance.

_ Raison de plus pour y aller, comme ça, nous saurons qui elle est, ce qu'elle me veut et pourquoi elle m'est venue e aide.

_ Et si c'est un piège ?

_ Tu seras avec moi. Et si tu veux, nous pouvons aussi emmener, Eliazé et Snape avec nous.

_ Mère a dit que seul le compagnon du Prince pouvait venir, nous coupe le serpent.

_ Tu vois, cela me paraît très louche si elle ne veut voir que nous deux. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous y rendre.

_ Je ne te savais pas peureux, je lui dis avec provocation.

_ Ce n'est pas de peur dont il s'agit, mais de prudence.

_ Si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle ne m'aurait pas aidé là-bas.

_ Peut-être qu'elle là fait pour te faire baisser ta garde.

_ Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de suivre ce serpent.

_ Tu es donc décidé à le suivre malgré mes mises en garde. Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation.

_ Oui. J'irais avec ou sans toi.

_ Parfait, mais ne me tient pas responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver.

_ Pas de souci.

_ Tenez-vous à moi, nous invite le serpent qui se trouve à présent sur la table.

Nous faisons ce qu'il nous demande. Tom à contrecœur cela dit. Quand nos deux mains entrent en contact avec le serpent, je sens un étirement désagréable au niveau de mon nombril. Un genre de tourbillon s'ouvre devant nous et nous aspire dedans. On n'a même pas eu le temps de dire aux autres où nous allions avant de disparaitre.


	26. Chapter 26

Correction chapitre : **Chapitre non corrigé**

**stormtrooper2 :** Salut ! Toujours aussi perspicace ! Merci pour tes com's toute au long de cette fic. Sinon, c'est quoi duMoby ?

**luffynette :** Coucou !Merci pour tes com's, qui même s'ils ont étaient brefs, m'ont fait très plaisir.

**NdA :** Merci à **TYMARA **et **Pandothiel** pour la correction de la majorité des chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :** **La fin d'un vieillard inutile et le commencement d'une nouvelle ère.**

Incroyable ! Voilà tout ce qui me vient en tête quand nous atterrissons sur un sol de marbre blanc immaculé. Le serpent vient de nous déposer dans une gigantesque salle de trône avec le plus haut de tous les plafonds qu'il ne m'a jamais était donné de voir. Je n'arrive même pas à apercevoir la voûte, c'est vous dire à quel point il est haut. Éparpillées d'ici et de là, d'immenses piliers de pierre verts autour desquels des serpents de toutes espèces et de toutes tailles y sont enroulés, s'élevant vers l'invisible et obscur plafond.

Si je n'avais pas autant côtoyé Nagini et parlé la langue des serpents, j'aurais sans doute la trouille de ma vie en cet instant. Je ne peux dire ce qu'il y a aux murs, parce que je n'en vois pas un seul. J'en viens même à me demander si c'est vraiment une salle tout compte fait. Pour la partie concernant le trône, je la maintiens, car, là devant nous, se dresse le plus majestueux et le plus imposant de tous les trônes. Pas que j'en ai vu beaucoup, hein ! Mais croyez-moi, il est monstrueux ! Le trône est actuellement occupé par une personne dont je n'arrive pas distinguer le visage. Je n'arrive pas à me décider, sur un point pour tous vous dire.

C'est con, mais alors même que nous nous trouvons dans endroit inconnu, entourés par une tonne de serpents qui me paressent aussi redoutables l'un que les autres ; la seule chose qui me passe par la tête à cet instant précis, c'est de savoir si la personne qui siège devant nous est un homme ou une femme. Son visage nous est caché par la capuche d'un manteau noir qui le recouvre complètement. Comme je disais, vraiment con. Tom confirme ma pensée. Non, mais quelle saleté, ce mage ! Ce n'est pas parce que je le pense, qu'il doit être du même avis que moi ! Alors que je sens que je vais partir dans un de mes longs discours mentaux destinés à maudire mon tendre mari, Tom me fait revenir sur terre, où, quel que soit le lieu où nous trouvons.

Il me désigne le trône. Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà vu ce foutu trône de mes deux ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de raller mentalement.

_ _Cesse tes gamineries et prête attention à ce qui se passe_, me réprimande-t-il en pensée.

Pour une fois, je ferme ma gueule ''mentale''. Est-ce que ça se dit au moins ? Une gueule mentale… et voilà, me voilà partie pour l'imaginer ! Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça. Surtout que je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête. Tom me remet les idées en place. Je fais donc ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire et porte un peu plus d'attention au trône. Par couilles bien grasses de Merlin ! On n'est pas dans la merde ! Ahhhh ! Il y a des fois, je hais être moi, parce que là, c'est trop ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser, non, nous laisser mener à l'abattoir aussi bêtement ?!

Je suis sûr que vous êtes curieux de savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Alors, accrochez-vous bien, parce que c'est vraiment énorme. Vous n'avez pas oublié que nous sommes actuellement en guerre contre les démons Succubes de Lilith ainsi que les démons Deamais que cette dernière a volés à Moloch, prince des larmes, après l'avoir tué. Eh bien, il se trouve que nous venons d'atterrir dans un nid de Succubes. Je devrais m'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun Deamais, mais cela ne me console absolument pas. Et d'après ce que je peux capter de Tom, il partage amplement mon avis. Nous sommes faits comme des rats et tout cela par ma faute.

Je pense que nous pouvons amener avec nous une bonne partie de ces nuisances avant d'être submergé par le nombre, mais cela non plus, ne me réconforte aucunement.

__ Qu'allons faire ?_ je demande à Tom par la pensée.

_ _Ah ! Parce que maintenant, mon avis t'intéresse ! Si tu m'avais écouté, nous n'en serions pas là._

Vous savez, je déteste les ''je te l'avais dit'' presque autant que le vieux machin. Et l'entendre de la bouche de cet abruti, encore plus. Bon, je reconnais avoir agi un peu… bon ok, beaucoup trop hâtivement et sans réfléchir. Mais comme on dit : l'erreur est sorcière.

_ _Une ou deux peut-être. Je veux même t'accorder une troisième. Mais là c'est trop !_ On ne peut même plus les compter.

_ _C'est bon toi aussi ! Est-ce que moi je t'ai fait toute une histoire quand tu as failli nous faire tuer dans cette bibliothèque, hein ? Non monsieur ! Bien sûr que non ! Alors, un peu d'indulgence ne serait pas de refus ! _

_ Mes enfants, il ne sert à rien de vous disputer comme ça. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Retentit une voix de femme très sifflante qui nous ramène à nos Scroutts à pétards.

Pour une entrée en la matière, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. La voix provenait du trône. Donc son occupante est une femme. Eh, comment elle a fait pour savoir que nous nous disputions, étant donné que nous le faisions dans nos têtes ?

_ J'ai pleinement accès à vos deux esprits, mes enfants. Me répond-elle comme si je venais de lui poser directement la question.

C'est quoi encore cette connerie !? Je sens que je vais bientôt craquer.

_ Pourrais-je savoir comment et pourquoi vous avez accès à nos pensées ? demande Tom très calmement.

J'avoue être plus surpris par son calme soudain, que par le ton presque respectueux qu'il utilise. Et je mets l'accent sur le '' presque ''. Il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier qui il est.

_ Avant toute chose, voulez-vous bien vous approcher mes enfants.

D'abord, je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre pur et dur qu'elle nous donne. Et, j'ai horreur des ordres tout comme Tom. Ensuite, pourquoi elle balance des ''mes enfants'' à tout bout de champ ? Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui l'auraient peut-être oublié que ma mère est morte depuis belle lurette. Et pour finir, cette phrase m'horripile à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, car elle me faisait penser au vieux machin avec ses ''Harry, mon enfant, c'est pour le plus grand bien''. Donc, en prenant tous cela en compte et que nous sommes entourés d'ennemis, vous comprenez que ni moi ni Tom n'avons fait un pas dans sa direction.

Une minute après nous avoir donné cet ordre, l'occupante du trône se dresse de toute sa longueur, qui n'est vraiment pas énorme, et s'avance vers nous. Nous faisons dans un même ensemble, un pas en arrière avant de nous arrêter. Hors de question de paraitre effrayé devant eux, même si je le suis un peu. Tom doit sans doute partager ma pensée, parce qu'il ne bouge plus et je peux ressentir sa colère et sa résolution à ne pas reculer d'un millimètre. Quand la démone n'est plus qu'à deux pas de nous, elle s'arrête. Elle relève sa capuche.

Sous celle-ci se cachait une magnifique jeune femme. Même si elle a une apparence très juvénile, son regard gris de chat, suggère le contraire. Ses longs cheveux argent, sont tressés en lui longue tresse qu'elle porte sur l'épaule gauche. Elle a un petit nez retroussé, un menton fin et légèrement pointu une bouche pleine sur un visage rond aux joues pleines et rebondies. Elle est vraiment belle.

_ _Pas tant que cela._ Me parvient une pensée agacée de Tom.

_ J'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être susceptibles tous les deux, déclare la démone.

_ Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? demande Tom avec méfiance.

_ Oui et non.

_ Plus que ça, tu meurs. Je marmonne.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai fait votre rencontre il y a plusieurs années, mais que vous, vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

_ Quand ça et pourquoi nous n'en avons aucun souvenir ? Veux savoir Tom.

_ Toi mon enfant, dit-elle en désignant Tom, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de ta scolarité à Poudlard. C'est de moi que te sont venus les informations qui t'ont permis de localiser et d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets.

_ Ne me raconter pas de salade, si j'ai pu localiser puis ouvrir la chambre des secrets, c'est grâce à mes efforts et non aux vôtres. Rétorqua Tom avec arrogance.

_ Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Quant à toi Harry, je suis celle qui a aidé Salazar à lever les scellées sur ta magie. Et pour finir, je vous ai conduit tous les deux dans la bibliothèque qui vous a permis de trouver la solution au problème de Tom. Tout comme j'ai envoyé mes gens te soustraire des griffes du gardien.

_ C'est donc vous cette fameuse ''Mère'' ? Je lui demande.

_ Effectivement, c'est bien moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à la croire. Cependant, ma méfiance est bien trop grande. Ma douloureuse expérience m'apprit à ne plus accorder ma confiance au premier venu. Ni à ceux que je connais d'ailleurs.

_ _Tu peux avoir confiance en elle. _

Cette vient de quelque part en moi. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me tourne mentalement vers Tom.

__ Ce n'est pas moi, me dit-il._

__ Alors, elle vient d'où ? _

__ Je ne sais pas._

__ Penses-tu que cela puisse venir d'elle ?_

__ Peut-être bien. Restons sur nos gardes. Me souffle-t-il._

_ Je n'y suis pour rien. Intervient la démone.

Mais bien sûr, nous allons la croire ! Arrrrrg ! Elle l'a encore refaite ! Ne connait-elle pas la notion d'intimité ?

_ Eh, vous ne nous avez pas encore expliqué comment vous faites pour entendre nos pensées. Je m'exclame.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas de la Legimentie, parce que je l'aurais sentie. Alors comment vous y prenez-vous, demande Tom très intéressé par la réponse ?

_ J'arrive à lire toutes les pensées de mes enfants. C'est le don que j'ai hérité de mon père. Nous dit-elle.

Bon, là, je suis complètement largué. C'est quoi son fichu problème avec ses '' mes enfants'' ! Je ne suis pas son enfant ni mon époux non plus ! Alors, pourquoi elle s'obstine ?

_ _C'est ma mère et par procuration, la tienne_. Retentit la même voix.

Je crois que je vais finir dans une maison spécialisée si ça continu comme ça. Non, mais dites-moi : Est-ce que c'est écrit sur mon crâne ''entrée ouvert et gratuit'' ?... Parce que j'ai comme la désagréable impression que les gens prennent ma tête pour un hôtel bon marché. D'abord Salazar, ensuite Tom, et maintenant elle. C'est bon maintenant ! Mais alors que je me fais cette réflexion, ça titille dans ma caboche. Salazar ! Mais bien sûr. Mais je croyais qu'il avait disparu.

_ _Pas complètement. Retentit à nouveau la voix._

__ Tu n'es pas censé avoir fusionné avec moi ? _

__ Si, mais une infime partie de moi, un écho si tu veux, est restée en arrière. _

__ Pourquoi ? _

__ Parce que je devais lui dire quelque chose._

__ Dire quoi à qui ? _

__ Je devais dire ma mère que je lui pardonne, et que ce n'était de sa faute ce qui m'est arrivé. Je voulais lui dire d'aller de l'avant et de me laisser reposer en paix maintenant. Les seuls responsables de ma mort, sont ceux que je prenais pour amis, pas elle. Alors, tourne la page et va de l'avant._

_ Merci fils, mais je ne pourrais trouver le repos qu'à la mort de cette garce de Lilith. Elle est la cause de tous mes malheurs. Par sa faute, j'ai perdu mon mari et mon fils. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

__ La haine est dangereuse et aveuglante mère. Faites bien attention à vous. Parfois, il faut savoir pardonner._

_ Merci fils, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Je veux sa tête, elle seule pourra me délivrer de ma haine.

Bon, faites comme chez vous surtout. Je ne peux me retenir de penser. Après avoir servir de défouloir pour cachalot, de petit soldat pour un vieux fou et d'ingrédient de potion de résurrection pour un mégalomane qui est maintenant mon époux, me voici reconverti en en planche Ouija pour démon. Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis le temps. Je me demande quelle va être la prochaine étape. Une table ou bien un balai-brosse ?

_ _Je ne fais pas cette tête, enfant. Je vais maintenant partir. Je ne serais plus là pour maîtriser tes pertes de contrôle magique, alors apprend à le faire avant de tuer plus de monde que tu ne le fais actuellement. Mère, je vous dis adieu et vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour ma descendance durant toutes ces années. _

_ Adieu mon fils.

_ _Quant à toi Tom, veilles bien sur cet enfant._

_ _Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise, pour que je le fasse. _C'est mon époux ! rétorque Tom avec arrogance.

_ _Bien, je pars à présent._

Après ces mots, je sens comme un vide quelque part au fond de moi. Je n'avais jamais eu conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose là, avant de ne plus le ressentir. Je suis triste de son départ. Tom me réconforte à sa manière, ce qui m'apaise un peu. Maintenant que ce qui restait de Salazar est parti, nous sommes bien obligés de croire à ce que la démone vient de nous dire. Et si ce que nous venons d'entendre est vrai, nous venons certainement de nous trouver une nouvelle alliée. Espérons seulement qu'elle soit fiable.

Après le départ de Salazar et après que nous ayons compris qu'aucun mal ne nous sera fait, la mère de celui-ci, Eléazar, nous invite à nous installer autour d'une table qu'elle a fait apparaitre. Et durant ce qui me semble durer des heures, nous parlons de stratégie. À la fin d'épuisantes négociations, nous parvenons à un accord. La mère de Salazar et ses gens allaient s'occuper de Lilith et de ses démons, pendant que nous, nous occuperons des sorciers et de la fermeture du passage que Dumbledore et la démone ont ouvert entre nos deux mondes.

Cela étant réglé, le serpent nous ramène chez mon parrain. À notre retour, on nous apprend que notre absence n'avait durée que quelques minutes tout au plus. Tom et moi expliquons ce qui nous est arrivé et leur apprenons que l'attaque est prévue pour le lendemain matin. Nous précisons que cela allait être certainement la bataille finale. Donc, pas de retrait. Nous allons nous battre jusqu'à la mort. Tom explique à chacun le rôle qu'il allait tenir le lendemain et fait sortir tout le monde de notre chambre. Nous passons le reste de la journée tous les deux. Nous sommes souvent interrompus par des messages venant de nos alliées pour demander des précisions de dernières minutes, mais sinon, nous sommes seules la majeure partie du temps.

Au matin, nous nous rendons à l'endroit où Nagini nous a dit que le passage se trouvait. Notre armée est composée d'à peu près toutes les créatures composant le monde magique. Nous avons à nos côtés des Centaures, des Détraqueurs, trois Dragons, des Elfes de maison, des Gobelins, des Loups garous, des Vélanes, des Géants, des Harpies et des Vampires. Nous avons l'air très intimidants. Comme nous nous y attendions, nous trouvons un comité d'accueil composé de démons et de sorciers. En parlant de démons, où sont ceux que la mère de Salazar nous a promis pour nous soutenir ? Ne me dites pas que nous avons été trahis une fois de plus, parce que là, ça devient ridicule !

Alors que je me pose cette question, je vois un groupe d'une dizaine de démons s'avancer vers nous. Ma première pensée est : une attaque frontale de nos ennemis. Mais alors que je me prépare à combattre, mes yeux se posent sur un démon de très grande taille, aux longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, avec des yeux verts pomme, portant deux tatouages représentant une faux rouge qui ornent chacune de ses tempes, qui s'est détaché du groupe et fait un pas en avant. Quand je perçois la boucle d'oreille en forme de faux à son oreille droite, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur son identité. C'est Aldebrande, le démon que j'apprécie et qui a aussi aidé la fille du gardien à me sortir de prison, et dont je croyais mort.

Sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois, et ne prenant en aucun cas l'avis de Tom en considération, je sors des rangs et me précipite vers lui. Je lui saute dessus et lui fais un énorme câlin. Je suis tellement heureux de découvrir qu'il n'a pas était tué par le gardien, que je ne me contrôle plus. Aldebrande me soulève du sol et me fait tournoyer en rigolant de joie.

_ Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, petit sorcier.

C'est seulement quand il me dépose par terre que je me souviens qu'il fait partie des démons qui sont sous le contrôle de Lilith. Je fais donc plusieurs pas en arrière et prends une position offensive. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête, encore une fois ? Il faut vraiment que j'y fasse quelque chose. Mon geste met en garde toute nos alliées et nos mangemorts.

_ Je ne suis pas du côté de Lilith. Dit le démon. C'est la Mère qui m'envoie vous prêter main-forte. Elle a pensé qu'un visage connu inspirerait plus de confiance.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu. Qui me dit qu'il ne dit pas ça pour nous tromper ? Je sais, je suis trop méfiant, mais à force de subir des trahisons, je n'ai plus foi en personne.

_ Si je travaillais pour la Princesse Serpent, pourquoi te suis-je venu en aide quand tu étais retenu captif par le Gardien ?

_ Pour mieux me tromper.

__ Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance,_ me dit Tom par la pensée.

_ _Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?_

_ _Appelle ça, mon instinct._

N'importe quoi ! Depuis quand ce foutu mage suit-il son instinct ? Normalement, ce n'est pas moi qui balance ce genre de connerie idiote ?

_ _Fais-moi confiance_, me dit Tom.

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Finalement, je me décide à le suivre. S'il y a bien une personne sur cette terre dont je peux faire un minimum confiance, c'est bien lui.

Après m'être calmé, j'invite les démons à se joindre à nous et m'excise du bout des lèvres auprès d'Aldebrande. Et même si je fais confiance à Tom, je suis encore un peu méfiant. Pendant que j'étais en train de faire mon numéro, nos ennemis ont fait venir des alliés. Je peux voir une dizaine de Dragons, quelques Géants et une poignée de Vélanes avec les sorciers et les démons. Devant l'armée ennemie, le vieux machin chevauche un Sombral très nerveux. Je ne serais même pas surpris si l'animal le désarçonne. Dumbledore s'avance vers nous. Il se tient fièrement sur sa monture et porte une de ces ridicules armures moldu faites d'or. Vraiment, je crois qu'il a complètement perdu le peu de raison qu'il avait encore.

_ Harry, mon enfant ! Je te donne une dernière chance de faire le bon choix. Reprends tes esprits et reviens vers ta famille. Je suis prêt à te pardonner tes écarts de conduite. Jure-moi fidélité et je te promets qu'aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Mais bien sûr ! Je vais croire ce malade et me livrer gentiment à lui… Et puis quoi encore ?

_ Merci pour ta gentille proposition vieux machin, mais non merci.

_ Mon garçon, c'est ta dernière chance, me hurle-t-il presque.

Il devrait vraiment penser à consulter le Dumbledore, si vous voulez mon avis. Un peu, il dépasserait mon Tom en mégalomanie et en folie. Depuis que je me suis marié avec lui, j'ai tendance à oublier ces côtés de sa personne. Pas que je sois un modèle d'équilibre moi-même, mais j'oublie souvent que Tom est aussi fou et dominateur que Dumbledore. La seule différence entre eux deux, c'est que mon Tom ne l'a jamais caché, alors que Dumbledore, oui.

_ Déjà, je ne suis ni votre enfant ni votre garçon. Ensuite, c'est toujours non. Je préfère encore sauter dans une mare remplie de scorpions venimeux, que de me joindre à toi vieillard frappadingue.

Je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je le traite de vieillard frappadingue, parce qu'il donne directement la charge. Ensuite, tout est devenu chaotique. Des sorts volent de partout, alors que le sang va nourrir la terre. Je me trouve pris entre deux démons et un Weasley complètement fou. Tiens, je pensais les avoir tous éliminés pourtant ! Mais il semblerait qu'il en reste encore de ce monde. Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un devoir d'en finir avec cette vermine. À commencer par ce cher Bill. C'est dommage, parce qu'il est l'un des seuls Weasley avec les jumeaux, que j'appréciais vraiment dans cette famille. Je regrette un peu d'avoir enterré vivants les jumeaux.

Profitant de ma distraction passagère, Bill m'attaque. J'esquive de juste, ce qui le rend encore plus fou de rage, mais aussi imprudent. Il enchaine les attaques sans se soucier de toucher ses alliés démoniaques, qui eux aussi essayent de me tuer. C'est fabuleux d'être si apprécié ! Je fais de mon mieux pour accorder un peu de mon attention à mes fans, de sorte à ne pas faire de jaloux. Après avoir évité de justesse plusieurs maléfices provenant de mes attaquants adorés, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps pour moi de passer à l'offensive. Et puis, j'ai une mission à accomplir tout de même. Je dois fermer le passage avant que Lilith, ou pire, des anges ne décident de se joindre à la partie.

Nous avons de la chance que la Mère de Salazar s'occupe de cette folle, pendant que nous affrontons les sorciers. Donc, si je ne veux que nos efforts soient vaines, j'ai intérêt à refermer ce passage dans les plus brefs délais. Je passe donc à l'attaque. Je fais trembler légèrement la terre sous les pieds de mes trois assaillants pour les déstabiliser. Et quand ils se retrouvent allongés par terre, je fais sortir mes ailles, m'élève de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, avant de rendre le sol boueux. Ensuite, je lance un petit sortilège de feudeymon sur la boue que je viens de faire apparaitre. Cela ne rate pas, les trois enquiquineurs prennent feu. Est-ce que j'ai précisé que le liquide boueux est hautement inflammable ? Je sais que j'aurais pu me passer de la boue inflammatoire, mais cela n'aurait pas était amusant alors. Fin bon, quand les démons essayent d'user de leurs ailles pour s'échapper des flammes, je les empêche en faisant jaillir des lianes de feu du sol pour les empêcher.

_ _Chaton, baisse-toi !_

Sans discuter, je fais ce qui m'est demandé. J'ai eu raison, car la seconde d'après, un avada me passe au-dessus de la tête. Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois.

_ _Fais plus attention à toi. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te prévenir._

_ _Bien reçu et merci._

Je ne reçois pas de réponse. Je tourne alors vers l'auteur du sortilège, juste à temps pour éviter un Sectumsempra. Vous savez à quel point un Weasley est difficile à tuer, alors deux, je ne vous raconte pas. Je dis deux, c'est parce que Percy vient de rejoindre son frère. Pendant que j'immobilisais les démons, ce dernier est parvenu à sortir son frère des flammes avant de m'attaquer. Je me demande comment Bill fait pour tenir encore debout. Le pauvre, il est vraiment dans un sal état. Si j'étais lui, je courais trouver un médicomage. Waouh ! Il me sort le grand jeu. Je ne le crois pas ! Il n'est vraiment pas net ce type !

_ Lâche-moi, imbécile !

Cet idiot vient de se propulser vers moi à l'aide d'un sort et m'a emprisonné dans ses bras. Merci, mais non, je ne veux pas de câlin ! J'ai déjà Tom pour ça ! Je me débats comme un diable pour tenter de me soustraire à son emprise, mais ce con ne veut pas me lâcher.

_ Je vais t'amener avec moi, Potter. Me susurre Bill à l'oreille.

Mais je ne veux aller nulle part avec lui moi ! Sinon, je vous ai dit que l'odeur de la chair brulée est vraiment écœurante ? Eh bien, maintenant c'est fait.

_ J'ai inventé ce sort spécialement pour toi, Potter. Je vais te faire regrette de t'en être pris à ma famille. Nous allons tous les deux mourir, Harry. Me dit-il presque tendrement avant d'éclater de rire.

Suite à cela, son corps commence à briller étrangement. Mon instinct me dicte de foutre le camp sur-le-champ. Je me débats avec plus de force. Je donne des coups de pieds, mais comme ce salop emprisonne mes bras fermement, je ne peux faire usage de mes mains. Une idée me passe en tête. J'ouvre mes ailles en grand et les bats fortement et avec affolement. Nous décollons immédiatement. Je monte le plus haut que je peux avant de me laisser choir comme une masse. Durant notre chute, alors que le sol n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, je le sens enfin desserrer un peu son étreint. Sans perdre de temps, j'en profite et me détache de lui. La surprise et la force que je mets, lui font relâcher prise.

Enfin, je me libère. Je bats des ailles avec frénésie pour reprendre de l'altitude. Je m'éloigne autant que je peux de lui. J'ai eu une très bonne idée, parce que, quelques secondes après ma prise de distance, ce con explose. Oui, il explose ! En mille morceaux. Je l'ai échappé belle encore une fois, parce que si je m'étais trouvé un peu plus près de lui, j'aurais fini comme ces pauvres malheureux qui ont été touchés par l'impact de l'explosion. C'est-à-dire, en petits morceaux, tout comme lui. Parmi les victimes, se trouve Percy. Ce n'est pas malheureux ! Bill vient sans doute de tuer le dernier membre de sa précieuse famille. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je prends le temps de me remettre de mes émotions avant de me diriger vers le passage.

Celui-ci est gardé par cinq démons et tout autant de sorciers. Pour une fois, je me donne le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Être passé aussi près de la mort m'a donné un peu plus de discernement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, alors j'en profite pour penser à une stratégie au lieu de foncer dans le tas. Je me demande où se trouve mon équipe. Celui qui normalement devrait m'épauler dans ma tâche. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais me charger de ça tout seul ! Je suis peut-être fort magiquement, mais pas Merlin ! Normalement, Snape, La fille du Gardien, Aldebrande et son groupe devaient m'accompagner, mais j'ai était éloigné d'eux par les combats.

Alors que je me demande où ils sont passés, mon regard est attiré par quelque chose non loin des gardiens du passage. Je me sers de mes yeux de démon pour augmenter ma vision. C'est vraiment cool ce truc de fusion. Donc, j'accrois l'intensité de ma vue et braque mes yeux sur ce qui a attiré mon attention. Je n'en crois pas ma chance ! Snape, en compagnie de trois démons, dont Aldebrande, se dirige vers le passage. Voilà exactement ce qu'il me fallait comme diversion. Je décide donc d'attendre que mes compagnons passent à l'attaque, ensuite, quand les gardiens du passage seront trop occupés à combattre, j'en profiterais pour fermer le passage.

En attendant que l'occasion se présente, j'étudie le passage en question. Moi qui m'attendais à un truc spectaculaire, me voilà bien déçu. En fait, le passage n'est qu'une simple porte qui se dresse entre deux grands chênes robustes. Je m'attendais vraiment à tous. Du genre, un tourbillon ou un passage empli d'étoiles, mais certainement pas à une simple porte. Et en plus, une porte en bois ! Pff ! Je suis affreusement déçu. Pour me distraire de ma déception, je me demande où se trouve la fameuse épée super puissante. J'aimerais bien me l'approprier. Je mets donc à sa recherche. Mais j'ai beau regarder partout, je ne la vois nulle part. Où le vieux machin à bien puis la cacher ? C'est alors que je pose cette question, que mes compagnons attaquent.

Immédiatement, trois démons et trois sorciers se détachent de leur groupe et vont à leur rencontre. Les autres gardiens se positionnent devant la porte en bois. J'attends encore quelques secondes pour voir si d'autres allaient rejoindre les autres, avant de passer à l'action. Comme personne ne semble décider à quitter son poste, je me prépare à me jeter dans le tas, quand une idée hilarante, mais qui pourrait me servir, me passe en tête. Je me suis aperçu, quand Bellatrix et Sirius avaient échangés leur place, qu'ils éprouvaient quelques difficultés à se servir de leur magie. En fait, tout ce qu'ils faisaient allait de travers.

Je me dis donc, que si je fais la même chose à mes ennemis, je pourrais les déstabiliser suffisamment afin de me donner le temps de me débarrasser d'eux. Ma décision prise, je me concentre sur eux. C'est la première fois que je vais essayer de faire ça sur plusieurs personnes en même temps, donc, je ne garantis pas le résultat. Je me concentre donc sur ce que j'ai à faire. Cela me prend bien plus de temps que prévu, mais le résultat est parfait. Juste ce que je voulais. Pour plus d'efficacité, j'ai permuté les corps des démons avec ceux des sorciers. C'est un vrai merdier que je viens de créer. Les pauvres ne savent pas ce qui leur arrive. Ils se tournent dans tous les sens.

L'un des sorciers dans le corps d'un démon, sort involontairement ses ailles, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Profitant de leur confusion, je lance deux avadas sur les démons prisonniers dans les corps des sorciers. Étant ce qu'ils sont, je ne sais pas s'ils savent comment contourner mon sort. Donc, je mise sur la prudence. Les deux charmes mortels frappent mes deux cibles avec une facilité déconcertante. Le problème, c'est que mon attaque ne passe pas inaperçue. Ce qui fait que les deux autres sont maintenant sur leurs gardes. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai encore l'avantage sur eux. Moi, je contrôle parfaitement mon corps, ce qui n'est pas leur cas.

Je mise donc sur ma vitesse pour les avoir. Pour cela, je fais appel à une épée dont j'imbibe de magie comme me l'a appris la fille du gardien. Elle m'a précisé, que c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour venir à bout, rapidement, d'un démon. Je m'élance sur le premier démon à grande vitesse. Il ne me voit pas venir. Sa tête sur le sol. Sans perdre de temps, je m'occupe de l'autre. Il m'oppose une petite résistance. Je suis très impressionné par lui, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lui prendre sa tête à lui aussi. La voie libre, je m'avance vers la porte et je l'examiner. Eléazar, la fille de Lilith, mais aussi mère de Salazar, nous a dit, que pour fermer le passage, nous devions extraire la source de son pouvoir. C'est-à-dire, l'épée magique. Mais le hic, c'est que je ne vois aucune épée. Mais, merde ! Où se cache-t-elle ? Frustré de ne pas trouver cette connerie d'épée, je donne un coup de pied rageur sur la porte.

_ Mon garçon, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de contrôler ta colère ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me pousse sur le côté. Au même moment, un sort d'explosion vient s'abattre là où je me tenais. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi vicelard. Un combat s'engage entre nous deux. Pour un vieillard en armure, Dumbledore se déplace un peu trop aisément. Je me demande si c'est le résultat du pacte qu'il a passé avec Lilith ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce genre de question si je ne veux y laisser la vie. Nous en chainons les sorts et les contres sorts. Nous utilisons autant de magie noire que de magie blanche.

Pour le représentant de la lumière, le vieux machin s'y connait un peu trop bien en magie. Je ne dis pas qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Tom sur le sujet, mais il en connait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait. Je me demande si cela a toujours été le cas ou bien c'est venu avec son association avec les démons ? Mais peu importe la réponse, cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous livrons bataille, mais je commence à ressentir une légère fatigue magique. Étrange, il ne me semble pas avoir usé d'autant de magie. Alors, pourquoi cette soudaine fatigue. La réponse me vient quelques secondes seulement après m'être posé la question.

Dumbledore est soudainement soulevé du sol, avant d'être envoyé s'écraser, brutalement, contre un arbre. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. Je crois qu'il vient de se briser quelques os. Avant que le vieil homme ne se redresse, une gerbe de feu avec des lames en son sein, s'abat sur lui et sur l'arbre qui prend feu. Un silence de mort accueille la double attaque. Alors que mon regard se fixe sur l'endroit où Dumbledore s'est écrasé, je sens Tom venir se positionner à mes côtes. C'est de lui que vient l'épuisement magique que j'ai ressenti. Je peux sentir sa satisfaction alors qu'il regarde ce qui reste du vieux machin.

_ Cela m'a pris du temps, mais je suis enfin débarrassée de lui.

Mais alors qu'il me dit cela, la poignée de la porte en bois se met à briller étrangement et nous aveugle. Que se passe-t-il encore. Quand la lumière qui émettait d'elle s'estompe, j'ai la surprise de voir apparaitre la poignée d'une épée à sa place. C'était donc là qu'elle était cachée. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout ce qui apparait. En effet, Dumbledore émerge aussi des flammes. Et comme le messie, il les traverse comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien du tout. Que quelqu'un m'explique c'est quoi ce bordel !

_ Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Tom ? dit le vieux fou. Je suis devenu immortel et bien plus puissant que ne l'a jamais été Merlin. Je suis le nouveau Merlin. Avec l'aide de mon pouvoir, je vais conduire ce monde sur le droit chemin. Je vais me débarrasser de toutes les nuisances qui encombrent ce monde et en faire un paradis pour ceux qui accepteront ma domination. HAHAHAHAH !

Je pense qu'il a complètement perdu la tête. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et au vu de sa nouvelle puissance, cela ne va pas être facile.

_ _Récupère l'épée et ferme le passage. Je vais m'occuper de lui, _me dit Tom par billet de notre lien.

_ _Tu ne penses pas que cela serait bien plus prudent de l'affronter à deux ?_

__ Non, il est bien trop puissant. D'après les Gobelins, il s'est lié à l'épée, ce qui a amplifié son pouvoir. _

__ Comment on se débarrasse de lui, alors ? _

__ D'après ce que m'a dit le représentant des Gobelins, le seul moyen de le vaincre, c'est de couper son lien avec l'épée._

__ Mais, maintenant que l'épée sert à maintenir le passage ouvert, cela ne devrait-il pas couper son lien avec lui ? _

__ Non. L'épée est bien trop puissante pour cela. Il faut absolument couper le lien qui les unisse._

__ Comment ? _

__ L'un de nous doit prendre sa place. Et je pense, que de nous deux, tu es le plus apte à le faire._

__ De quelle façon ? _

__ Toujours d'après le représentant des Gobelins, l'épée aime le pouvoir. Plus celui qui la détient est puissant, plus elle devient puissante elle aussi. Donc, si tu parviens à lui prouver que tu es bien plus alléchant que Dumbledore, il coupera de lui-même son lien avec lui._

__ De nous deux, tu es le plus expérimenté. Je pense donc, que tu devrais tenter ta chance pendant que j'occupe Dumbledore._

__ Non, même si j'ai plus d'expériences, ta magie est bien plus forte que la mienne. Donc, c'est à toi de le faire._

_ Je vais vous tuer, mes enfants. Comme je ne peux pas vous soumettre, il ne me reste que cette solution. Intervient le vieux machin.

__ Je vais le retenir. Occupe-toi de l'épée._ Me dit Tom avant de s'élancer à l'attaque.

Bon, il semblerait que je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois aller me vendre à cette l'épée. Mais comment dois-je faire pour lui prouver ma valeur ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et comme je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir pendant des plombes, je m'avance vers la porte. Durant notre petite conversation, trois sorciers ont remplacés ceux que j'ai éliminés. Me voilà donc obligé de refaire le ménage, ce qui est extrêmement agaçant. Quand le passage est libre, je m'arrête devant la poignée de la porte qui est redevenue entre temps, ce qu'elle était. C'est-à-dire, une simple poignée de porte.

Je l'observe minutieusement. Si je n'avais pas assisté sa transformation plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'épée se cachait en dessous. Après une longue minute d'observation, je prends une grande inspiration et pose lentement une main un peu tremblante sur elle. Rien ne se passe. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je m'étais vraiment attendu à recevoir une décharge de magie, ou quelque chose dans le genre. À présent que je la tiens, la peur que je ressentais sans le savoir, me quitte. Elle est chaude et froide en même temps. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, pourtant c'est vrai.

Je tourne la poignée vers la droite. Elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. J'essaye vers la gauche avec le même résultat. J'en vois une impulsion magique dessus. Rien. Bon sang ! Que dois-je faire pour la sortir de là ? À ma question intérieure, la poignée chauffe fortement. Elle chauffe tellement, que cela me brule la paume de la main. Je tente de la lâcher, mais cela m'est impossible. La douleur devient de plus en plus forte, presque insupportable. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude à ce type de douleur, parce que sinon, je serais déjà en train de hurler de toutes mes forces.

_ _Tu es résistant. J'aime ça._ Me parvient une voix féminine depuis l'intérieur de ma tête. Je pense que c'est l'esprit de l'épée.

Encore, combien de personnes vont violer mon esprit sans autorisation ? Je râle intérieurement.

_ _Et téméraire qui plus est… de mieux en mieux. Mais as-tu la puissance magique_ _nécessaire_ ?

_ _Bien évidemment ! Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de mon temps. Enfin, avec mon mari cela va de soi. Nous sommes les plus puissants_. Je ne peux pas me retenir de fanfaronner.

_ _Nous allons vérifier ça, demi-sorcier._

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle a voulu dire, je la sens qui plonge à l'intérieur de ma magie. Elle la sonde en profondeur. Elle la défie. Elle la combat. Elle s'amuse avec elle, comme un chat avec une souris. Ma magie est furieuse. Elle se sent humiliée. Elle réclame vengeance. Elle charge donc, tête la première, si je puis dire. Elle attaque encore et encore, mais rien ne fait. Elle n'arrive pas à atteindre l'esprit de l'épée. Les attaques infructueuses de ma magie ne font qu'amuser l'esprit de l'épée. Devenue folle furieuse, ma magie demande l'aide de la magie de Tom. En fait, elle ne demande pas, elle s'empare d'elle, se mélange à elle avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque.

Victoire ! Elle a atteint son but. Fière d'elle, elle baisse sa garde. Mal lui en prit. L'esprit de l'épée n'a pas apprécié l'assaut. Elle réplique. Elle ne tarde pas à acculer ma magie. Mais ma magie ne s'avoue pas vaincue pour autant, elle se débat de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le dessus. Mais comme la magie de Tom était repartie, elle n'a plus la puissance nécessaire. Après ce qui me parait une éternité, l'esprit de l'épée relâche ma magie.

_ _Je veux bien me lier à toi, demi-sorcier. Ta magie à assez forte pour me nourrir. Je vais donc me lier à toi. _

C'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de perdre connaissance. Quand je reviens à moi, je suis allongé dans un lit. Dans notre chambre. Je suis un peu désorienté. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment, ai -je atterris ici ? Et plus important, qui a gagné la guerre. Des pas précipités se dirigent vers moi. Je me demande qui cela peut être.

_ Chaton, tu vas bien ?

Tom. Il est vivant. Je suis au moins rassuré sur ça.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu as réussi ! Tu es parvenu à te lier à l'épée. Grâce à toi, nous avons gagné la guerre.

Nous avons gagné. Je suis trop content. Mais je dois savoir quelque chose.

_ Et Dumbledore ?

_ Mort.

_ Comment ?

_ Quand l'épée a coupé son lien avec lui, il s'est écoulé.

_ Dommage, j'aurais voulu le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

_ Pas de chance.

_ Et le passage ?

_ Il s'est fermé quand tu as perdu connaissance.

_ Comment ça se fait que je me sois évanoui comme ça ?

_ C'est sans doute à cause de la création du lien avec l'épée.

_ En parlant d'elle, où est-elle ?

_ Les Gobelins ont profité de sa baisse de magie après votre liaison pour la remettre dans sa cage.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle est dangereuse. Elle empoisonne l'esprit de ses propriétaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent complètement fous et finissent par détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. C'est comme ça qu'Avalon a été détruite. La seule manière de te protéger de son influence était de la remettre dans sa cage.

_ Okay ! Donc nous avons gagné. Et les démons ?

_ D'après, ce que nous a appris Aldebrande, la Mère est parvenue à vaincre Lilith avec l'aide du gardien et a fait enfermer tous ses complices. Cependant...

_ Cependant ?

_ Il se pourrait que les anges aient eu vent de ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas certain.

_ Merde alors !

_ Comme tu le dis. Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas.

_ Mais si ça l'est ?

_ Nous verrons à ce moment-là.

J'ai mis deux semaines à me remettre de ma liaison avec l'épée. Et même si, celle-ci est enfermée quelque part où elle ne peut pas me faire de mal, je l'entends parfois m'appeler. Quand ça arrive, c'est vraiment difficile de lui résister. Heureusement que Tom est avec moi, parce que sans lui, je pense, que je l'aurais rejoint depuis longtemps. Suite à notre victoire, le monde magique a été complètement réorganisé. Les sorciers n'ont plus le monopole sur le monde magique. Maintenant, le Magenmagot est composé d'un représentant de chaque communauté et des lois équitables ont été votées afin de protéger chaque espèce. Toutes les décisions sont prises à la majorité. Je plaisante, c'est Tom qui a toujours le dernier mot.

Sinon, la pureté du sang n'est plus si importante qu'avant. Avec la moitié des familles de sang pur mortes durant la guerre, les survivants n'ont d'autres choix, que de se mélanger aux nés de moldus et aux sangs mêlés. Une dernière chose, après avoir remis le monde magique anglais sur pied, Tom a commencé une guerre contre les communautés sorcières se trouvant dans d'autres pays. Les premières années, ils nous ont offert une parfaite résistance, surtout la France, l'Allemagne et la Bulgarie, mais après cinq ans de lutte et de pertes, ils se sont rendus. Trois ans plus tard, le reste a suivi la même voie. Quand nous sommes parvenus à soumettre toutes les communautés magiques, Tom a pris le titre d'Empereur et moi, celui de Prince consort.

Mais la soif de pouvoir de mon époux ne s'est pas arrêté à là. Deux ans après que la dernière communauté magique se soit rendue, il a lancé une nouvelle guerre. Cette fois, contre les moldus. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle dure et je n'ai qu'une hâte : c'est qu'elle finisse. Et même si je prends beaucoup de plaisir à me battre contre eux, je commence à saturer et je ne suis pas le seul. Voilà, mon histoire se termine ici. Je ne sais pas si sortirons victorieux de cet affrontement, ni si les anges ont repris leurs explorations, car nous n'avons plus de contact avec les démons, mais une chose est sûre, je ne laisserais jamais plus personne se servir de moi ou faire de moi son esclave.

Fin

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc en écrivant ce chapitre. Pourquoi personne n'a fait remarquer que personne ne parait très surpris par le changement de physique de Harry après sa fusion avec Salazar ?


End file.
